Virginias Rache
by Neca
Summary: Oh wow...ich habs geschafft...Virginias Rache, Epilog. Story [complete]d. Read and Review Pleez! ENJOY! (for the last time)und author's note
1. Prolog: Ich, Virginia

Es war Sommer. Aber es war nicht irgendein Sommer. Es war der Sommer von 1996, und er sollte mein Leben für immer verändern.  
  
Mein Vater war im Frühjahr befördert worden, und deshalb konnten wir uns endlich einen Familienurlaub leisten- obwohl, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich etwas gutes war. Familienurlaub- das bedeutete, Mutter, Vater und sämtliche Kinder, nun zumindest fast- meine beiden ältesten Brüder, Bill und Charlie, kamen nicht mit. Die hatten besseres zu tun. Arbeiten, oder Mutters Verlangen nach Schwiegertöchtern zumindest im Ansatz stillen.  
  
Wir waren zuhause sieben Kinder. Sechs von uns waren Jungs. Da war Bill, der Älteste, er arbeitete in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, dann war da Charlie, er erforschte Drachen in Rumänien, oder Percy, der im Ministerium im Büro für magische Zusammenarbeit herumwerkelte und die Zwillinge, Fred und George, die eben dabei waren, mit ihrem frisch aufgemachtem Zauberscherzartikellladen "Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze" (WZZ) ihre ersten Millionen zu scheffeln- deshalb wohnten sie wahrscheinlich mit fast 20 immer noch im Fuchsbau, und dann war da natürlich noch Ron. Der Familienheld, dessen Lebenssinn darin bestand, gemeinsam mit seiner besten Freundin Hermine dem gemeinsamen besten Freund der beiden dabei zu helfen, jedes Jahr Lord Voldemort fertig zu machen.  
  
Seinem besten Freund. Dem großen Harry Potter. Oh, er ist ja so toll. Meiner Meinung nach ist er ja einfach ein gutmütiges Schaf mit verdammt viel Glück, aber das darf ich ja keinem sagen. Für Mutter ist er mehr ihr Kind als ich es bin. Am liebsten würde sie ihn sofort adoptieren.  
  
Hm...irgendjemanden habe ich jetzt vergessen...ach ja, ich weiß. Ich bin ja auch noch da. Ich. Virginia Weasley. Knappe sechzehn Jahre alt komme ich im Herbst in die sechste Klasse in Hogwarts. Ich bin eine Gryffindor, Vertrauensschülerin und bin Jahrgangsbeste. Als ich in der ersten Klasse war, wurden meinetwegen beinahe ein paar Schüler gekillt und ich habe immer noch jede Nacht Alpträume. Aber sonst bin ich eigentlich in Ordnung. Ich kenne den Vornamen von Lord Voldemort und habe keine Angst vor seinem Namen. Er ist mir so egal wie dieser grässliche Haferschleim, den es in Hogwarts jeden Morgen zum Frühstück gibt- bäh, das Zeug schmeckt wie Pappmaché. Ich bin jetzt ungefähr 1m 72 groß und ich schätze, das wird auch so bleiben, bis ich wieder anfange zu schrumpfen. Ich wiege nicht zuviel und habe eigentlich eine ganz passable Figur. Zumindest sagt Parvati immer, sie würde "töten für Ginnys Körper".  
  
Ginny. Gin. Die Kleine. Das alles sind dumme, infantile Namen, die dieselbe Person bezeichnen- nämlich mich. Ich mag diese Namen nicht. Ich heiße Virginia und ich mag diesen Namen. Aber es nennen mich trotzdem alle Ginny. Sogar die Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ginny klingt, als wäre ich ein kleines zehnjähriges Mädchen mit Zöpfen und einem Rüschenkleid. Ähem. Peinlicherweise muss ich gestehen, dass ich das mal war. Die kleine dumme Ginny. Süß, naiv und verliebt in Harry Potter, den großen Helden. Aber das ist vorbei. Schon lange. Ginny Weasley starb in der Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Aber ich schweife ab. Ich wollte doch eigentlich von meinem Sommer erzählen. Also, wir hatten uns nach langem Hin und Her für Frankreich entschieden. Mich hat zwar keiner gefragt, aber ich war damit einverstanden. Ich mag dieses Land. Wir würden an die Küste fahren. Nach Nizza. Meinetwegen. Eine alte Schulfreundin von Mutter hatte einen Typen dort geheiratet und uns eingeladen, bei ihr zu wohnen. So gesehen hatte unsere Reise kaum etwas mit Vaters Beförderung zu tun, eher mit der Tatsache, dass wir gratis wohnen würden.  
  
Naja, also, da waren wir dann. Nizza. Eigentlich ganz hübsch. Natürlich haben wir im Zaubererteil der Stadt gelebt. Meine Brüder hatten natürlich bereits am ersten Tag den Strand erobert. Mir war der nicht so wichtig. Aber in der Nähe konnte man hervorragend wandern. Also habe ich mir gleich am ersten Tag einen Rucksack gepackt und bin weg. Dreieinhalb Stunden bin ich einfach in der Gegend rumgelaufen. Dann wurde es dunkel. Also bin ich wieder zu unserer Unterkunft. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer- und wäre am liebsten schnurstracks wieder raus. Das war doch nicht möglich. Wieso waren die zwei schon wieder da??  
  
Ron saß auf dem Sofa, eingekeilt zwischen Lexikon und Narbe.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wieso?  
  
Seufzend schloss ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer. Der einzige Vorteil an der Reise war gewesen, dass ich als Mädchen mein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich es nun mit Hermine teilen musste.  
  
Ich hatte sie und Harry nur kurz begrüßt und mich dann verkrümelt. War sowieso keinem aufgefallen. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können. Ron war ohne die beiden nicht einmal in der Lage, seine Zähne zu putzen. Und für Mutter und Vater waren sie eine wahre Goldgrube. Harry liebte Mutters Essen und Hermine war eine Muggelgeborene und somit das perfekte Sommergeschenk für Vater.  
  
Oh, der Blitz soll sie treffen, alle beide. Sie sind so dermaßen perfekt, dass es weh tut. Hermine, die mehr weiß als die Lehrer und Harry Potter. Über ihn etwas zu sagen ist überflüssig, denke ich. Und für beide bin ich nur Ginny. Die naive Kleine, die ja keine Ahnung hat vom Leben und so dumm ist, das Tagebuch von Voldie zu aktivieren. Alle feiern sie als Helden.  
  
Sie sind Rons Freunde. Deshalb sind sie da. Und das stört mich. Wieso? Vielleicht bin ich einfach neidisch. Weil sie seine Freunde sind. Mom sagte, wenn ich will, kann ich eine Freundin mit nach Nizza nehmen. Ich habe stundenlang überlegt. Aber ich habe niemanden gefunden.  
  
Hat schon mal jemand überlegt, dass ich vielleicht gerne in der Kammer des Schreckens geblieben wäre?  
  
Tom war mein Freund. Er hat mich beachtete. Ich habe für ihn existiert.  
  
Warum sieht mich keiner?  
  
Mein Name ist Virginia Weasley, ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, 1,72 groß und eigentlich hübsch. Ich habe lange Haare, die von der gesamten Welt als rot bezeichnet werden. Ich nenne es Kastanie. Als ich elf Jahre alt war habe ich Tom Vorlost Riddle kennengelernt und beinahe meine Mitschüler getötet. Harry Potter hat meinen Körper damals gerettet. Nichts bereue ich mehr als das. Alle wissen, dass es meine Schuld war. Sie haben mich gemieden und sind mir ausgewichen. Ich hatte gehofft, das würde vorbeigehen, aber das tut es nicht. Sicher, sie reden mit mir- aber sie halten alle immer Distanz. Ich habe keine Freunde. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nur eine einzige Person, die mein Freund war, und die wurde von Harry Potter zerstört. Ich hasse Harry. Wegen ihm bin ich einsam. Und eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Na? Was haltet ihr davon? Es geht natürlich noch weiter.  
  
Aber nur, wenn ich mindestens 10 Reviews kriege!!! 


	2. Disclaimer & AN

Titel: Virginias Rache  
  
Autor: Neca necamalfoy@yahoo.de  
  
Genre: Drama/General (kann sich aber ändern, baue vielleicht ein wenig Romance ein)  
  
Hauptfiguren: Ginny (vielleicht baue ich auch Draco ein #D/G 4EVER!!!!#)  
  
Disclaimer: Wird euch das nicht langsam zu langweilig? Aber, was sein muss, muss sein: Mir gehört nichts, J.K. Rowling gehört alles. Zufrieden?  
  
Rating: Momentan PG-13  
  
A/N: Die Perspektive wird sich hier manchmal ändern, also wundert euch nicht.  
  
Außerdem bin ich Reviewsüchtig.  
  
+++++++WERBUNG++++++++++  
  
LEST MEINE ANDEREN STORIES AUCH! IHR FINDET SIE WENN IHR AUF MEINEN NAMEN KLICKT!!!  
  
+++++++WERBUNG++ENDE++++++  
  
Ach ja, noch was: ENJOY! 


	3. VR 1: Der Entschluss

"Hey Harry, aufwachen!!" Unsanft wurde Harry von Ron wachgerüttelt.  
  
"Wasnlos?"  
  
"Wach auf, die Sonne lacht. Wir wollten doch runter an den Strand, schon vergessen?"  
  
Strand.... Harry riss die Augen auf und war mit einem Mal hellwach. Natürlich! Gestern Abend waren er und Hermine ja zu Ron gekommen. Nach Frankreich. Ans Meer. MEER!  
  
Harry sprang aus dem Bett. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er das Meer gesehen. Klar, die Dursleys waren jedes Jahr ans Meer gefahren. Klar, er blieb in Surrey bei Mrs. Figg. Aber jetzt... er war am Meer. Harry stürmte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Begierig sog er die Luft ein. Schmeckte seltsam. Eine Mischung aus Salz, Fisch, Wasser und Sonne. In sekundenschnelle war er fertig umgezogen (A/N: Ron ist währenddessen raus, also alle, die hier Slash erwarten: Sorry! ;-P ) und rannte schon die Treppe nach unten in die Küche. Die Freundin, der das Haus gehörte, war heute morgen mit ihrem Ehemann auf eine Reise gegangen, deshalb bearbeitete Mrs. Weasley die Küche und machte Frühstück. Harry hatte nichts dagegen. Er liebte die Weasley-Küche.  
  
Gut gelaunt setzte er sich an den bereits vollbesetzten Frühstückstisch. Junge, da war vielleicht was los. Percy und Mr. Weasley diskutierten bei Marmeladebrötchen und Kaffee über die Sinnhaftigkeit von 300-Seiten Essays über die Molekularstruktur von Zaubertrankkesseln (Percys Chef war beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefallen, als Perce ihm diesen "Kurzbericht" ausgehändigt hatte), Ron stritt sich mit Hermine um die Butter und die Zwillinge klauten sich gegenseitig die Rosinen aus den Brötchen.  
  
Seltsam, dachte Harry. Irgendjemand fehlt doch noch. Aber wer...  
  
"Gtn Mrgn rry!" nuschelte Ron (er hatte den Butterkampf verloren und aß seine Semmel nun "roh").  
  
"Morgen Ron. Und euch anderen auch." Begrüßte Harry die ganze Runde und pflanzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Er schnappte sich eine Semmel und beschritt Rons Pfade, denn Hermine wollte sich partout nicht von der Butter trennen, als ihm seine Rohsemmel beinahe im Halse stecken blieb. Jetzt wusste er, was gefehlt hatte. SIE.  
  
Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, kam eben die Treppe runter. Aber sie sah gar nicht aus wie Rons kleine Schwester. Sie sah überhaupt nicht aus wie irgendeine kleine Schwester. Eher wie ein fleischgewordener Männertraum...  
  
Sie trug ein paar alte Converse-Schuhe mit Ringelsocken. Schön und gut. Das machte niemanden sexy. Aber was dann kam...war erst mal gar nichts. Zwei verdammt schöne, verdammte lange und verdammt glatt aussehende Beine, die in Hotpants steckten. Ein Wort, das plötzlich eine neue Bedeutung für Harry bekam. Der Jeansstoff war seiner Meinung nach eher zu lang als zu kurz, aber dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Für einen Siebzehnjährigen, der eine Dauerschlacht mit seinen Hormonen focht, war es allerdings reines Gift, den Blick noch weiter darauf zu richten. Oder woanders hin. Sie trug ein schwarzes Triangel-Bikini-Oberteil und darüber eine hellblaue offene Bluse. Harry würgte seine Semmel hinunter und rollte seine Zunge wieder ein. Das war Ginny. Rons kleine Schwester. Basta. Aber trotzdem...  
  
Gutgelaunt kam Ginny die Treppe herunter. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von einem lebenden Buch und einem Gartengnom mit ausgewachsenem Heldenkomplex nicht die Ferien vermiesen zu lassen. Nun, zumindest hatte sie es sich vorgenommen. Die gute Laune verflog augenblicklich, als sie Harry sah. Starrte er sie etwa an? Ekelhafter Lüstling, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir was mit dir anfange? Du Mistkerl und deine zwei Groupies haben mir mein Leben zerstört.  
  
Ginny rümpfte die Nase. Als sie den Frühstückstisch betrachtete, verging ihr der Appetit. Zuviel Ungeziefer. Besser einen kleiner Morgenspaziergang machen. Sie beschloss, ein wenig Geld mitzunehmen und sich dann in einem der vielen Cafés ein Frühstück zu bestellen. Schmeckte sowieso viel besser als Mutters ewig gleicher Marmeladenfraß. Apropos. Mrs. Weasley sah ihre Tochter entsetzt an. So konnte sie doch nicht allen ernstes aus dem Haus gehen wollen, oder? Mit...mit...mit ohne was an!  
  
"Morgen Ma!" Ginny setzte eine Gute-Laune-Maske auf und küsste Mrs. Weasley auf die Wange. "Du, ich würde ja bleiben, aber ich hab leider keinen Hunger. Ich geh spazieren, okay! Bin vor Mitternacht zurück."  
  
Und bevor Mrs. Weasley oder ein anderes entsetztes Mitglied der Familie (Hermine störte sich nicht an Ginnys Aussehen und Harry war immer noch damit beschäftigt, seine Zunge einzurollen) auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten, war sie schon zur Tür hinaus.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Puh, geschafft. Es lebe der Erfinder des Überraschungsmoments. Ich muss sagen, ich mag Nizza. Hübsches Städtchen. Ein Glück dass ich etwas französisch kann. Habe beschlossen, auch Ron und Hermine dafür bezahlen zu lassen, dass mein Leben der absolute Horror ist. Ohne die beiden hätte Harry mich nie gefunden. Dazu ist er zu blöd, das kleine Schaf.  
  
Ich glaube, ich gefalle ihm. Zumindest vermute ich das aufgrund der Tatsache, dass seine Zunge ihm heute Morgen bis zu den Knien hing. Eigentlich ist das ja gut. Wenn ich ihn abblitzen lasse, checkt er vielleicht dass ich kein Fan von Schafen bin. Eher von Schafskoteletts...wenn ich nur nicht ganz so einfallslos wäre. Wie soll man jemanden für die Zerstörung eines Lebens bezahlen lassen? Mit der Zerstörung seines Lebens, klar. Aber wie mach ich das? Echt, Virginia, manchmal hast du ungefähr genauso viele Ideen wie Snape nett ist. Stellen wir das Thema einfach mal zurück. Dafür habe ich noch zwei Wochen Zeit. Und dann natürlich noch ein ganzes Schuljahr lang.  
  
Kommen wir zu etwas Wichtigerem. Der Wiederaufbau. Irgendwie muss ich mein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen, sonst kann ich mir das mit Schäflein sparen. Was ich später werden will, das weiß ich schon. Auch wenn's etwas kompliziert ist. Für diesen Job habe ich nicht wirklich die passenden Voraussetzungen. Mal sehen... Reinblüter- Pluspunkt. Weasley. Definitives Minus. Danke Vater, jetzt ruiniert mir meine Herkunft auch noch meine Zukunft. Gryffindor- absolutes Minus. Nähe zu Harry Potter- hm....Plus und Minus. Keinerlei Kontakte zu anderen, die diesen Job schon haben- auch minus. Verdammt. Aber irgendwie werde ich es schaffen. Alles was ich brauche ist ein Kontakt. Ein einfacher Kontakt. Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemand. Etwas, das mich zu ihnen führt. Und zu IHM. Tom. Oh Tom. Du warst immer der einzige, der mich verstand. Ich komme Tom. Ich habe es dir versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Ich sagte, ich werde eines Tages wieder bei dir sein. Und dann werden wir uns gemeinsam an Potter rächen.  
  
Irgendwie werde ich es schaffen.  
  
Ich, Virginia Weasley, habe mich endgültig entschieden. Und es war das Einfachste, das ich je tat.  
  
Ich werde Todesserin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, es war nicht wirklich ein gutes Chap, aber ich bin ganz zufrieden damit. Und ihr? Wenn ich 5 Rewievs für dieses Chap kriege, schreib ich weiter.  
  
BITTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


	4. VR 2: Der Deal

Nizza. Igitt. Ich hasse Nizza. Langweilig, primitiv und stillos. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich nach Paris zurück. Dort ist es viel lustiger. Aber nein, der liebe Junge hat sich ja freiwillig angeboten, als Hehler zu arbeiten.  
  
Freiwillig. Genau. Wenn du die Wahl hast, entweder in Nizza ein Paket abzuholen oder Mutter beim einkaufen zu begleiten, was wirst du dann wohl nehmen? Ich würde noch eher an den Zehennägeln des dunklen Lords rumkauen, als Mutter zu begleiten. Seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Vorstellung ekelhafter ist...  
  
Also sag ich, hey Vater, kein Problem, ich hol dein Paket, du musst nicht kommen, es würde ja auffallen wenn gerade DU gerade JETZT mit einem eben entlassenen Dealer Kontakt aufnehmen würdest.  
  
Warum steh ich jetzt noch mal in dieser dreckigen Gasse? Ach ja, Mutter ist Shopaholikerin. Na dann wollen wir mal.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Virginia Weasley langweilte sich zu Tode. Sie hatte es zwar geschafft, ihrer primitiven Familie bereits am frühen Morgen zu entkommen, doch am Nachmittag rannte sie ihr direkt in die Arme. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie jetzt hier in diesem kitschig-pseudogemütlichen Wohnzimmer saß und gezwungen wurde, sich gemeinsam mit ihren Blutsverwandten und zwei Parasiten den Freuden von "Trivial Pursuit Magic Edition" hinzugeben.  
  
"Wie heißt die Person, die bereits im Alter von einem Jahr einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier besiegt hat?"  
  
Rumpelstilzchen. War es nur Zufall und wurde sie langsam paranoid, oder verfolgte Harry sie wirklich? Hatte sie denn nie Ruhe vor ihm?  
  
"Äh...weiß nicht. Harry Potter?"  
  
"Klar, wer sonst." Ron grinste sie an und reichte ihr ein blaues Torteneckchen. Virginia verdrehte die Augen. Das war's. Noch so eine Jahrhundertfrage und hier würde der Amoklauf des Jahrtausends geschehen. Sie musste dringend hier raus.  
  
"Leute, mir ist langweilig. Spielt ohne mich weiter, ich vertrete mir kurz die Beine." Sie sprang auf, nahm ihre Jacke und war aus der Tür bevor jemand auch nur den Hauch einer Chance eines Widerspruchs hatte. Hermine starrte ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Was war bloß los mit Ginny?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genervt zog er sich die Kapuze seines langen schwarzen und sehr teuer wirkenden Umhangs tief ins Gesicht. Es war zwar bereits später Abend aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes bog er in eine noch kleinere und dreckigere Seitengasse ein als die, aus der er kam. Diesen Teil von Nizza kannten die Touristen nicht. Aber es war hier nicht anders als überall. Jede Stadt hatte ihre Leichen im Keller... oder in den Arbeitervierteln. Er sah sich um. Welcher dieser dreckigen Türen war jetzt verdammt noch mal die richtige? Er zog einen länglichen schlanken Holzstab aus der Tasche, von dem sich einig sicher wunderten, wie er da überhaupt hineingepasst hatte. Das Holz war tiefschwarz. Es glänzte und sah aus, als wäre es von einer geschützten Baumart. Tatsächlich war es das Holz einer "Bibbernden Birke", einer sehr seltenen, hochmagischen alten Baumsorte. Uneingeweihte würden es für einen zu kurz geratenen Stock halten. Sie würden nicht wissen, was es verbarg. Eine der ältesten magischen Substanzen. Die Substanz eines Wesen, das genau so rein, vollkommen und zerbrechlich aussah wie der Besitzer dieses Zauberstabes. Nur das bei diesem der Schein trügte. Es beherbergte Fasern eines Herzens. Eines Einhornherzens. Der machtvolle Inhalt, der dieses Stück Holz erst zu dem machte, was es war. Ein Zauberstab.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die das Geheimnis der richtigen Tür preisgeben würden...  
  
"Adaperio!"  
  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch klar und hart wie ein Diamant. Und der gewünschte Erfolg folgte auf der Stelle. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, kaum einen Augenaufschlag lang, leuchtete eine der schäbigen Türen hell auf, als würde ein Kristall im Sonnenlicht strahlen. Dann sah sie wieder genauso armselig und alt aus wie die anderen.  
  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. "Na bitte, geht doch." Er ging zu der Tür und klopfte.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Düsteren Gedanken nachhängend spazierte Virginia die Promenade entlang. Was hatte sie in ihrem früheren Leben bloß getan, um so eine Familie zu verdienen? Eine Familie, die nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich zu unterhalten. Sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war sie die Wiedergeburt von irgendeinem erzbösen Weib - der Hexe Mim vielleicht - und das war ihre Strafe. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich fragen, ob es in der Hölle wohl um so vieles schlimmer war als hier.  
  
Gedankenverloren bog sie in eine Seitenstraße ein und von dort noch mal in eine kleine Gasse. Hier sah es nicht mehr ganz so sauber aus wie im Touristenteil der Stadt. Aber es gefiel ihr. Dieser Teil der Stadt war Realität. Interessiert sah sie sich um. Ein paar kleine Gässchen zweigten ab. Ohne es zu wollen ging sie auf Zehenspitzen weiter. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie hier nicht sicher war. Trotzdem wollte sie weiter. Sie warf einen Blick in eines der Gässchen - es sah aus, als wäre die Kanalisation hier oberirdisch - und sah gerade noch das Verblassen eines Lichtscheins. Und eine Gestalt. Eine vermummte Gestalt in einem Umhang. Einem Zaubererumhang, wie sie feststellte.  
  
Katzengleich verschmolz die Gestalt mit den Schatten der Alten, halbverfallenen Häuser. Dann hörte Ginny ein sachtes Klopfen und das quietschende Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Er klopfte wie vereinbart. Dreimal lang. Pause. Zweimal kurz. Pause. Dreimal lang. Wie paranoid.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner alter Mann erschien. Es war fett und hatte, dem Geruch nach, seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gebadet. Wortlos reichte er dem Mann einen kleinen Ledersack voll klimpernder Galleonen. Dann wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Neugierig wie nur ein Teenager sein kann schlich sich Ginny näher an die Tür heran. Ein ziemlich heruntergekommener Typ stand darin. Die Gestalt streckte eine behandschuhte Hand aus und übergab ihm einen Lederbeutel. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder. Ginnys Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Sie hatte genug Kriminalromane gelesen um zu wissen, was hier vorging. Irgendeine Art von Deal.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Da. Dort, im Schatten. Hatte sich da eben etwas bewegt? Er drehte den Kopf.  
  
+++++++  
  
Verdammt. Hat er mich bemerkt?  
  
+++++++  
  
Eben als er der Sache nachgehen wollte, öffnete sie dich Tür wieder. Der alte Fettsack drückte ihm eine bauchige kleine Kristallflasche in die Hand. Sie enthielt eine Art schimmernde silbrige Flüssigkeit. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder und er hörte, wie sich das Schloss drehte. Zufrieden steckte er die Flasche in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Dann ging er.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Einhornblut. Sie hatte es geahnt. So ziemlich die verbotenste Sache in der Zaubererwelt. Als er ging, seufzte sie erleichtert. Merlin sei Dank, er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Dann schalt sie sich selbst. Na toll Virginia. Wie willst du dich je an Schäflien rächen, wenn du schon bei einem einfachen Deal, bei dem du nicht mal beteiligt sondern nur zufällig darauf gestoßen bist, Herzflattern bekommst? Wütend auf sich selbst machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Jemand packte sie und zog sie in den Schatten der Gasse zurück.  
  
"Ein böser Fehler", zischte er. "Wirklich, ein ganz böser Fehler."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So. Das war's mal wieder. Bis zum nächsten Chap. Und ich wette ihr alle wisst bereits, wer die Gestalt ist. Ich habs euch ja auch nicht wirklich schwer gemacht. Wer's weiß, bekommt ein kleines Plastiktortenecklein.  
  
++++++++++WERBUNG+++++++++++  
  
Das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern,  
  
als ich den Blick auf meine Heimat wende.  
  
Alles ist zerstört, aus den Überresten züngeln  
  
leise die Flammen des Todes.  
  
-----( Nach dem Angriff by Neca (Story-ID: 937588)  
  
++++++++WERBUNG++++ENDE+++++++++  
  
Ach ja, noch was: REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ!!!!!! 


	5. VR 3: Du wirst schuldig sein

So, da bin ich wieder. *Plastiktorteneckenverteil*  
  
Ich wird euch hier nicht lange aufhalten, also weiter im Text....  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ginny zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Hand, die ihren Mund schloss, roch nach teurem Leder. Sie schloss die Augen und beschloss, einfach nur Angst zu haben. In dem Fall war das, wie sie befand, angebracht. Leute, die Einhornblut kauften, waren sicher auch in der Lage, ängstlichen Frauen wehzutun. Auf viele Arten.  
  
Er zog sie mit sich in eine noch kleinere, noch schäbigere Gasse. Hätte Ginny es gewagt die Augen zu öffnen, so wäre sie erstaunt gewesen, WIE dreckig. Dann ließ er sie los, besser gesagt, er schleuderte sie in gegen die Gassenwand. Sie sackte zusammen, legte die Hände schützend über den Kopf und begann im Stillen, Harry zu verfluchen. Das war alles seine Schuld. Dann meldete sich ihr Entführer zu Wort.  
  
"Du hast vielleicht Nerven, Kleine, weißt du das? Hier so einfach rumzulaufen und wichtige Geschäfte zu beobachten. Wohlerzogene Ladies tun das nicht."  
  
Zitternd öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu ihm auf. Viel erkannte sie nicht. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit Handschuhen und einem Zauberstab in der Hand stand er da, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Woher bei Merlin kannte sie bloß diese Stimme???  
  
"I-I-Ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Natürlich wolltest du nicht." Unterbrach er sie barsch. Dann ging er näher zu ihr hin, bückte sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.  
  
"Aber du hast. Und das" er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, "ist ein Problem. Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, kleines Mädchen, kannst du mir das verraten?"  
  
Graue Augen. So tief wie die See, klar wie Diamanten, so schienen sie zumindest im Mondlicht. Ginny sah ihn an. Ihre Angst verwandelte sich in Wut. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen. Aber sie war eine Weasley. Und eine ihrer zweifelhaftesten Gaben war ihr extrem wankelmütiges, hochgefährliches Temperament.  
  
"Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen und wenn du zu blöd bist, bei so einer Aktion ungesehen zu bleiben, kann ich auch nichts dafür."  
  
Okay, dachte sie. Jetzt bringt er mich um.  
  
Er starrte sie schweigend an. Minutenlang.  
  
Sei so gut und mach es schnell und schmerzlos, bitte. Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für einen grausamen Tod...war das ein Kichern?  
  
Er lachte. Halb amüsiert, halb geschockt. Aber er lachte. Man hörte es kaum, er war kein Mensch, der oft, gerne oder auch nur laut lachte. Aber immerhin. Er stand auf und zog sie hoch.  
  
"Respekt, Wiesel, du hast Mut. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
  
"Das tut keiner....sagtest du eben Wiesel?"  
  
"Wäre die Weasley lieber?"  
  
Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Woher..."  
  
"Die Haare. Und das Mundwerk. Und die Billigklamotten."  
  
Was zum..."Malfoy?"  
  
Er nahm die Kapuze ab. Das blasse, aristokratisch wirkende Gesicht, die feine Nase, das im Mondlicht beinahe schneeweiß wirkende Haar, das ein wenig zerstrubbelt in Strähnen in seinen sturmgrauen Augen lag. Kein Zweifel. Draco Malfoy.  
  
In diesem Moment war sich Ginny sicher, dass er sie umbringen würde.  
  
"Tja, wie heißt du noch gleich?"  
  
"Virginia."  
  
"Tja, Virginia, was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?"  
  
Wo war der arrogante Schuljunge hin, den sie aus den hasserfüllten Erzählungen ihres Bruders kannte? Das hier war kein Schuljunge. Das hier war ein Mann. Ein Mann, der jetz von ihr verlangte, gute Gründe vorzulegen, sie nicht umzubringen oder...nein, sie verbot sich, den Gedanken weiterzuspinnen.  
  
"Äh...mir den Weg aus der Gasse zeigen und mich nach Hause bringen?"  
  
Er sah sie an und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Nein, eher nicht. Du hast etwas gesehen, dass du nicht hättest sehen sollen, kleine Virginia. Rein vorschriftsmäßig müsste ich dich jetzt töten..."  
  
Die kleine Weasley. Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf sie geworfen. In der Nähe von Potter unterwegs, hübsch, und anscheinend in tiefer Sinnkrise. Draco hatte eine gute Nase für solche Leute. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens. Er wog kurz das für und wider ab, und hatte dann entschieden, was er mit ihr machen würde. Es war perfekt.  
  
"Rein vorschriftsmäßig?"  
  
Das klang nicht gut. Das klang gar nicht gut. Wer zum Teufel machte solche Vorschriften? Und plötzlich fielen ihr die Schuppen von den Augen. Das war kein normaler Kapuzenumhang. Es war eine Uniform...eine Uniform, die sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, in Büchern, auf Fotos, in Zeitschriften...nur seine Diener trugen so eine Uniform. Nur sie...  
  
"Ja. Aber ich habe eine bessere Idee. Komm." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Es war perfekt. Sie würde einen hervorragenden Spion abgeben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Anscheinend verstand sie. Einmal ein Wiesel, das nicht begriffsstutzig war. Hervorragend.  
  
Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie zögerte. Sie wusste, was hier passierte. Er verlangte eine Entscheidung. Doch die hatte sie schon lange getroffen. Aber hatte sie sie auch ernst gemeint? Ginny schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und ergriff Dracos Hand.  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand. Sehr gut. Der Meister würde zufrieden sein. Er brachte nicht nur das Blut für das Ritual, sondern auch einen neuen Rekruten. Nein, besser. Er brachte eine Verbindung zu Potter. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab. Wirklich, er musste sich selbst loben. Wie er es immer wieder schaffte, aus eigentlich negativen Ereignissen, wie einem ungebetenen Zeugen, etwas positives zu machen. Wie einen Rekruten. Er lächelte. Virginia. Ein passender Name.  
  
Noch bist du unschuldig, kleines Mädchen. Aber bald schon, wirst du eine von uns sein. Deine Seele wird schreien aus Angst vor dir selbst, du wirst die Spiegel hassen lernen und du wirst wissen wie es ist, Macht zu haben. Wie es sich anfühlt, Lebensfäden zu durchtrennen, Schmerzen zu bereiten und Furcht zu schüren. Du wirst erleben, ein Todesser zu sein. Bald, meine Liebe, bald wirst du schuldig sein. Wie wir alle.  
  
Er zog sie ganz nah an sich. Und mit einem sanftem "Plopp!" verschwanden beide.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, ich weiß, es ist furchterbar kurzestens, aber meine Ma steht mit dem Baseballschläger hinter mir. *g*  
  
Schon wieder ein Cliffhanger. Mögt ihr Cliffhanger? Ich mag Cliffhanger.  
  
Und jetzt reviewt bitte. Da unten auf "GO" klicken. Bitte! Ich bin ein Junkie. Ich kann ohne Reviews nicht leben. Und die Entzugserscheinungen sind ekelhaft (kennt einer hier "Der Exorzist"??)  
  
++++++WERBUNG+++++++  
  
Wir befinden uns im Jahr 2002 n. Chr. Ganz Großbritannien ist von den Todessern besetzt... Ganz GB? Nein! Eine von unbeugsamen Schülern, Lehrern und Auroren bevölkerte Schule hört nicht auf, dem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten. Und das Leben ist nicht leicht für die schwarzmagischen Todesserlegionen, die als Besatzung in den befestigten Lagern namens Lager 1, Lager 2, Lager 3 und Lager 4 ... nun ja, Todesser waren noch nie für Kreativität berühmt, was Namen angeht ... liegen.......  
  
-( GROSSER HARRY POTTER BAND V: Harry in Gallien by Neca (Story-ID: 927509)  
  
++++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++  
  
mfg  
  
Neca 


	6. VR 4: Nur eine Kleingkeit

Huhu!  
  
Bin wieder da. Ich weiß, es hat lang gedauert, aber ich hab irgendwie den plot-post-it verlegt und musste einen neuen ausspinnen. Hoffe, es passt noch alles mehr oder weniger zusammen.  
  
Hätte ne kleine Bitte: Rührt doch ein bisschen die Werbetrommel für mich. Ich (Neca) bin nämlich wahrscheinlich das reviewgeilste wesen auf ff.net. ohne reviews glaub ich immer, ne story ist mist und dann lösch ich, baue um, reposte, etc, etc,...also: Wenn ne story mist ist, sagst mir, damit ich überarbeiten kann...THX & ENJOY!  
  
Ach ja, noch was: DANKE für die ganzen NETTEN REVIEWS.  
  
Hehe.  
  
Ich bin ja so fies.  
  
Ich weiß, ich halte euch hin.  
  
*Hinhalt*  
  
Nicht scrollen, sonst verpasst ihr am Ende den Anfang....  
  
Hehe.  
  
Okay, jetzt ist genug: Trommelwirbel und Vorhang auf für...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Virginias Rache  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Nur eine Kleinigkeit  
  
++  
  
Mrs. Weasley saß am Küchentisch und war nervös. Schlichtweg nervös. Naja, vielleicht war sie auch ein wenig wütend. Oder ein bisschen mehr wütend. Vielleicht kochte sie aber auch vor Wut. Es war 2 Uhr morgens. Ginny war nicht da. Ihr kleines Mädchen stromerte immer noch irgendwo in der Stadt herum. Allein. Verwundbar. Hoffentlich unschuldig. Hoffentlich gesund. Oder besser nicht. Denn wenn ihr nichts passiert war, würde Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter umbringen, wenn sie nach Hause kam. WENN sie nach Hause kam. Hoffentlich. Bei Merlin, bitte mein kleines Mädchen, bitte komm nach Hause. Und bitte sei gesund.  
  
Vor 4 Stunden etwa hatte sie sämtliche Hausbewohner losgeschickt um sie zu suchen, was bedeutete, dass da jetzt 5 Weasleys, eine Musterschülerin und ein Held nach Ginny suchten. Nach einer Weasley. Eigentlich sollten ihre Haare mit der Signalfarbenwirkung dafür sorgend, dass sie binnen kürzester Zeit gefunden wurde. Da war nur ein Problem- na ja, eigentlich waren es zwei:  
  
Wie findet man jemand der nicht gefunden werden will?  
  
Wie findet man jemanden, wenn man in einer Stadt sucht, in der die gesuchte Person nicht ist?  
  
+++++  
  
"Du wartest hier." Es war keine Bitte. Es war auch nicht wirklich ein Befehl. Es war ein einfacher Satz. Doch Draco Malfoy hatte das Talent, hinter jedem Satz einen weiteren zu verstecken. Du wartest hier. Das bedeutete eigentlich: Hier ist es gefährlich. Eine Menge Todesser schwirrt rum. Die mögen alle keine Weasleys. Aber die meisten kennen die Weasleys. Also beweg dich nicht vom Fleck wenn du am Leben bleiben willst. - Naja, vielleicht etwas mehr als nur ein versteckter Satz. Aber trotzdem eine klare Aussage. Zumindest für Ginny. Verzeihung. Für Virginia.  
  
Virginia wurde in diesen Momenten bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Beziehungsweise, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Und langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht langsam dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten, hierher zu kommen? Zu den Todessern. Zu IHM. Gut, sie hatte es beschlossen gehabt. Hatte sich fix vorgenommen, Harry Potter zu vernichten. Diejenige zu sein, die ihm den Todesstoß versetzte, auch wenn sie dabei Tom in die Quere kommen würde. Hatte beschlossen, dass sie als Todesserin am meisten Chancen dafür hätte. Aber hätte sie auch damit gerechnet, je einen Kontakt zu ihnen zu finden? Je wirklich auf einen Kontakt zu treffen? Oder über ihn zu stolpern? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Virginia Weasley wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise tief in der Tinte steckte. Sehr tief.  
  
Und wo zum Teufel war sie? Malfoy hatte sie hierher gebracht. Aber wo war hierher? Es war ein Schloss, soviel stand fest. Und da sie netterweise direkt neben einem Fenster abgestellt worden war, sah sie auch aus diesem hinaus. Und bereute es augenblicklich.  
  
+++  
  
"Was ist los? Habt ihr sie gefunden?"  
  
Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Oh Ginny, mein kleines Mädchen. Was hast du nur wieder angestellt..."  
  
+++  
  
Klippen. Das Schloss stand am Rande von Klippen. Sehr hohen Klippen. Sehr sehr steilen Klippen. Überaus scharfen Klippen. Mit ganz vielen großen Steinen am unteren Ende der Klippen. Und jeder Menge Wasser. Die Klippen waren nämlich Meeresklippen. Und was war weiter drüben? Nicht in dieser Richtung, denn da war ja...richtig...da war das Meer. Nein, in die andere Richtung blickend. Was war da. Ein Baum. Und noch ein Baum. Viele Bäume. Sehr, sehr viele Bäume. Ein Wald. Ein großer Wald. Ein überaus dichter Wald. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, dann war das Schloss umringt von Wald. Und so, wie sie good ol' Voldie- Merlin, wenn sie ihn je so nennen würde, ihr Leben wäre keinen Knut mehr wert, falls es das momentan überhaupt noch war- so wie sie ihn kannte war der Wald voller Werwölfe, Vampire, Finanzbeamter und ähnlichem Gruselzeug, das einen sehr schnell ins Grab brachte...oder Schlimmeres mit einem anstellte.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Sie fuhr herum. Starrte in das Gesicht des Mannes. In seine Augen. Grau wie der Sturm, tief wie die See, klar wie Diamanten. Auch wenn sein Charakter und alles andere umstritten sein mochten- Draco Malfoys Augen hatten etwas Seltsames an sich. Eine eigene Art von Magie versteckte sich in ihnen. Sie zogen dich in ihren Bann. Hypnotisch. Du würdest alles tun für diese Augen. Diese perfekten Augen...  
  
"Komm. Der Meister erwartet dich."  
  
Merlin hilf!  
  
Er führte sie in einen großen Saal. Er war aufgebaut wie ein Thronsaal. Von der großen Eingangstür führte ein breiter roter Teppich durch den ganzen Saal. Er war vollkommen leer. Bis auf einen steinernen Thron ganz am Ende des Teppichs. Und auf den Mann, oder Dämon, der darauf saß. Und da waren dann noch ein paar Todesser, die im Saal herumstanden wie die Ölgötzen. Vermummt wie am Nordpol, unterhielten sie sich mit gesenkten Stimmen. Einige von ihnen sahen kurz auf, als Virginia hereingeführt wurde, verloren aber schnell das Interesse. Falls der Meister sie für Freiwild erklären würde, wären sie trotzdem die ersten, die das Vergnügen hätten...allerdings ein sehr einseitiges.  
  
Draco führte sie direkt vor den Thron. Dann kniete er nieder und senkte den Kopf. Virginia tat es ihm nach. Kniebeugen sollten angeblich sehr gesund sein.  
  
"Meister, das ist Virginia Weasley."  
  
+++  
  
Molly Weasley zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie hatte sich gewehrt. Sie weigerte sich. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie wollte diesen Zauber nicht aussprechen. Über der Stadtkarte gebeugt, würde er anzeigen, wo Ginny war. Und ob sie noch lebte.  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"Molly, wir müssen es tun. Alles andere hat doch keinen Sinn."  
  
Sie nickte nur. Und dann schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Arthur Weasley hob seinen Zauberstab. "Appare Ginny!"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Nochmals. "Appare Ginny!"  
  
Keinerlei Reaktion.  
  
Molly öffnete die Augen und sah Arthur an.  
  
"APPARE GINNY!"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Aber...selbst tot würde sie erscheinen. Es sei denn...  
  
"Molly," keuchte Arthur, "Ginny ist...nicht mehr in dieser Stadt!"  
  
+++  
  
"Ah, Virginia. Gut. Sieh mich an, Kind." Die Stimme einer Schlange, die über Glas schlich.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. Alles, was sie unter seiner Kapuze erkennen konnte, waren seine Augen. Glühende Kohlen. Blutig rot. Sie anzusehen schmerzte.  
  
Er streckte seine Hand aus. Knochig. Hauchdünn schien die Haut, und doch zäh wie Leder. Grünlich-weiß. Eine Hand, die Virginia in ihren Alpträumen bis ans Lebensende verfolgen würde. Wenn es ihr noch vergönnt war, zu träumen.  
  
Komm näher, deutete die Hand. Komm näher. Hierher. Zu mir.  
  
Sie erhob sich, hielt aber den Kopf gesenkt. Hebe deinen Kopf niemals über den des Herrschers. Eine allgemeine Faustregel. Und in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich lebensrettend.  
  
"Die kleine Virginia. Ich... erinnere mich. Meine kleine Komplizin. Also bist du letztendlich zu mir zurückgekehrt. Sehr gut. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommen würdest..."  
  
Er hatte was?? Und woher wusste er von der Kammer? Harry hatte das Buch doch zerstört.  
  
"Es ist ein Teil von mir."  
  
"M...mein Lord?" flüsterte sie ängstlich.  
  
*-"Das Tagebuch. Alles, was damals war, habe ich gesehen."  
  
"Aber...es...es wurde..."  
  
"Zerstört? Ja. Bedauerlich. Höchst bedauerlich. Aber nicht umsonst...nicht umsonst...Aber ich schweife ab."  
  
Wovon redet er? Wieso nicht umsonst. Oh, schweif ruhig ab. Falls du vorhast mich umzubringen, schweif ruhig ab, da hab ich nichts dagegen, Verdammt bin ich vielleicht nervös.  
  
"Du hast keinen Grund nervös zu sein, mein Kind... ich will nicht deinen Tod...wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, hätte dich der Drache längst umgebracht. Dann wärst du nie hierher gekommen. Er bringt niemals Rekruten hierher, für die sich der Aufwand nicht lohnt. Habe ich nicht recht?" Er blickte zu Draco.  
  
Malfoy hob den Kopf und sah dem dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen. Ein Kampf von rot und grau. Doch er hielt dem Blick stand. Reife Leistung. "Natürlich habt ihr Recht, Meister. Wieso sollte ich auch jemanden herbringen, für den es sich nicht lohnt? Das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung."  
  
"Wohl wahr, wohl wahr."  
  
Virginia musste grinsen. Malfoy'scher Sarkasmus versus Voldemort'sche Schlangenzunge. Ein richtiger Schlagabtausch wäre höchst interessant. Und Malfoys Tod.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder Virginia zu. "Aber kommen wir nun zum Geschäft."  
  
+++  
  
Molly Weasley war kurz davor, die magische Polizeibrigade zu rufen. Ihre Tochter sollte eigentlich in Nizza, Frankreich sein. Aber dem war nicht so. War sie weggelaufen? Mit jemandem mitgegangen? Entführt worden? Harry, rette sie!  
  
+++  
  
Er wollte sie aufnehmen! Er, Lord Voldemort selbst, befand sie, Virginia Weasley, ein Nichts in den Augen der Welt, für würdig, seinen Todessern beizutreten. Todesser. Sie waren gefürchtet. Sie waren berüchtigt. Sie waren berühmt. Und respektiert. Und sie würde eine von ihnen werden. Endlich hatte auch sie einen Platz. Als Todesser würde sie keiner mehr übersehen. Unter den Todessern wäre sie kein naives kleines Mädchen. Als Todesserin wäre sie....sie wäre...sie selbst. Bald. Nur eine Kleinigkeit trennte sie noch von dem ersehnten Traum. Ein winziger Treuebeweis. Und sie musste es nicht mal alleine machen. Nein. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, sich einen Partner zu suchen. Sie hatte Malfoy gewählt. Er wusste, wie man so etwas anpackte. Außerdem hatte er traumhafte Augen.  
  
Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ein winziger Beweis ihrer Treue. Gar nichts weiter.  
  
Er verlangte von ihr nur einen kleinen Dienst. Gut, sie konnte ihn vielleicht erst im Herbst erfüllen. Aber die Vorbereitungen würden sowieso den ganzen Sommer in Anspruch nehmen.  
  
Ein absolutes Geplänkel. Kaum der Rede wert.  
  
Nichts weiter.  
  
Nur den Kopf eines Verräters verlangte er.  
  
Und sie würde ihm diesen bieten.  
  
Sie würde ihn, mit Dracos Hilfe, bekommen.  
  
Ja, sie würde es schaffen, ganz bestimmt.  
  
Und dann würde sie ihn dem dunklen Lord servieren.  
  
Severus Snape auf einem Silbertablett.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hehe. Cliffhanger. Wie immer. Mein bestes Chap bisjetzt, glaube ich. Und nun, wie immer: REVIEW PLEEEZ!  
  
++++++WERBUNG+++++++  
  
Nach den Sailorkriegern trifft Harry auf weiter Hüter des Friedens: Die Jedi-Ritter!  
  
Möge die Macht mit euch sein! By Neca (Story-ID: 1142525)  
  
Sequel zu "Im Namen des Mondes" by Neca (Story-ID: 925714)  
  
LEST GEFÄLLIGST! ;-)  
  
++++  
  
Ach ja, noch 2 Sachen:  
  
Ich will mit den reviews die 30er Grenze sprengen. Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter. Punktum.  
  
Wer Lust und Talent dazu hat, eine Szene aus Virginias Rache zu malen, sei doch su gut und tue das bitte. Ein bisschen FanArt wäre echt nett. *Liebguck* Manga wär toll. 


	7. VR 5: Ein eiskalter Brief

Hi, here I am, back again.... und immer och keine FanArt. *schmoll*

Trotzdem wird ich mal nichts so sein und weiterwriten. So nebenbei ist meine Tasta leich lädiert, und ne neue zu teuer, also seid nett und regt euch nicht allzusehr auf über tippselfailures.

Was ich noch hinzufügen wollte: Die gute Neca ist absoluter Review-Junkie. Ich liebe sie nun mla, ob gut oder....nicht ganz so gut, also reviewt fleißig!

Hach, jetzt wird ich doch glatt noch ein paar LBs beantworten, für euch....

@comedian dankedanke, aber die lederhosen und draco sind untrennbar.

@chillkröte an wen hast du denn gedacht???

@ alle anderen das ist jetzt wirklich chappie 5!

Na dann...let's go.

Ach ja, nochwas….ENJOY!

++++++++++

Virginias Rache by Neca

Kapitel 5

Ein eiskalter Brief

+++

Tief in Gedanken versunken stand sie nun schon seit 5 Minuten vor der Tür und wappnete sich. Ihre Eltern würden sie umbringen und dann würden ihre Brüder ihre traurigen Überreste im Gemüsebeet verscharren. Zumindest, wen sie keine gute Ausrede finden würde. 

Virginia hatte beschlossen, erst mal nach Nizza zurückzukehren und den „Familienurlub" zu „genießen". Schließich wollte sie nicht allzu sehr auffallen. Und mit ein bisschen Geschick würde sie vielleicht unwissende Helfer finden. Einen Verräter kaltzustellen war immer schwer, hatte Draco gesagt, weil „die von Haus aus Angst vor Rache haben, im Gegensatz zu anderen Opfern, die so was nicht erwarten." Außerdem wäre sie auch in der Nähe von du-weißt-schon-wem. Sie hatte ihrem Meister eigentlich vorgeschlagen gehabt, ihn für ihn zu töten, aber er wollte das nicht. Typisch, dachte sie, die wirklich lustigen Sachen macht er selber, den Dreck erledigen wir. 

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, ging im Geiste allerlei an Duell- und Verteidigungszaubern durch und öffnete die Tür.

+++

In sich hineinlächelnd wanderte Draco Malfoy die Winkelgasse entlang. Der dunkle Lord war mehr als zufrieden mit ihm. Wer sonst brachte ihm neben dem verlangten Einhornblut auch noch einen neuen Rekruten mit? Noch dazu jemanden wie _Virginia Weasley_, ihres Zeichens gute Freundin von Harry Potter. Wirklich, Draco wollte sich ja nicht selbst loben, aber er war ja so gut. So gut, dass er bereits dabei war, seinen neuesten Auftrag auszuführen. Und dann wäre der Sommer sowieso zuende, und er würde wieder in Hogwarts sein. Zum letzten Mal. Und dort würde er Virginia helfen, den Verräter loszuwerden. Virginia. Voller Temperament und Feuer. Feuer. Eine passende Assoziation. Sehr passend. Alles an ihr war wie Feuer. Ihr Haar, das Blitzen in ihren Augen, ihre Bewegungen... sie stand in Flammen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Draco liebte das Spiel mit dem Feuer. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht die Zunge verbrennen.

+++

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?"

„HAS DU DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?"

„WIE KANN MAN NUR SO DUMM SEIN?"

„WO BEI MERLIN WARST DU?"

Nur eine kleine Auswahl des Geschreis, das unsere Heldin in dem Moment überflutete, als sie durch die Tür trat und in die Gesichter ihrer verzweifelt-wütenden Familie blickte. Auf die Frage wo sie denn gewesen sei, hatte sie ein schlichtes „Überall, nur nicht hier" gemurmelt, woraufhin ihr Vater Anstalten gemacht hatte sie zu erwürgen. Augenrollend hatte unsere Heldin daraufhin beschlossen, den verwirrten, pubertierenden Teenager zu mimen, hatte ein paar Tränchen herausgedrückt und etwas von einer „nichtliebenden, verständnislosen, sie total ignorierenden Familie" geschrieen, war die Treppe hinaufgerannt, hatte die Zimmertüre zugeknallt und das Radio aufgedreht. Dann hatte sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen und das Gesicht im Polster vergraben. Danach ließ sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Und fiel fas aus dem Bett vor lauter Lachen.

Oh, wie herrlich. And the Oscar goes to...Virginia Weasley für ihre absolut überzeugende Performance eines labilen, hormongesteuerten Teenies. Applaus, Dankedanke, beim Meister, was bin ich doch für eine Schauspielerin... törichte Idioten. Sie können einem furchtbar auf den Geist gehen und Taschengeld gibt's auch spärlich. 

Bester Laune setzte sie sich an ihren Tisch und begann einen Brief an ihren „Komplizen" zu schreiben.

_Hey Malfoy,_

_La Familia tobt wie ein verschnupftes Nashorn und Potter und das Schlammblut stehen bedröppelt daneben und wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Ein Anblick, der Millionen wert ist, sag ich dir. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, ich konnte mich da hervorragend herauswinden. Hab einfach das schniefende, unverstandene, pubertierende kleine Mädchen gespielt. Gut, was?_

_ Aber nun zum geschäftlichen Teil: Wie regeln wir das mit Snape? Es wird nicht einfach werden, das ist mir schon klar, ich meine, immerhin ist er Dumbledores kleiner Schoßhund, an ihn heranzukommen wird sicher nicht leicht. Solls eigentlich aussehe wie ein Unfall oder wie Rache? Ich hab leider vergessen zu fragen, sei doch so gut und frag das gute Tomtom noch mal._

_So, mehr gibt's nicht zu sagen, Wetter ist wundervoll._

_Gruß,_

_Virginia_

+++

Tomtom? Dumbledores Schoßhund? Das Wetter ist wundervoll? Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Der Meister wünscht keine geisteskranken Attentäter, obwohl...nein Crabbe und Goyle sind nicht geistesgestört, da ist bloß kein Geist vorhanden. Vielleicht aber auch, ist sie einfach nur naiv. Hält das alles für ein großes Spiel und das Leben als Todesser für eine Fahrt auf einem Lakritzschiff durchs Schokoladenmeer. Pah, naives Kind. 

Wir fahren auf einem Geisterschiff durch ein Meer aus Blut, Schreien und Qual.

_Virginia,_

_solltest du je dabei erwischt werden, so respektlos von unserem Meister zu reden, kannst du mit einer sehr schmerzvollen Bestrafung rechnen. Und du solltest dankbar sein dafür, nicht von mir denunziert zu werden. Vertraue mir nicht, Virginia Weasley, denn ich bin deines Vertrauens garantiert nicht würdig. Niemand unter uns ist vertrauenswürdig. Gegenseitiger Verrat steh, zugunsten des eigenen Vorteils, hier auf der Tagesordnung wie bei euch zu Hause die Prügeleien um die Essensreste. Da du dir dieser Tatsache noch nicht bewusst warst, werde ich darüber hinwegsehen und dich davonkommen lassen. Doch das nächste Mal werde ich deine Reden strafen. _

_Der Tod von Severus Snape soll erst einmal wie ein Unfall aussehen. Später, wen sich unsere Macht etabliert hat, werden wir uns dazu bekennen, ihn getötet zu haben. _

_In drei Wochen beginnt die Schule wieder. Bis dahin werden wir keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander haben. Sei auf der Hut und rede mit niemandem über das. Am besten, du denkst nicht einmal an deine Aufgabe nach den Ferien._

_Nimm auch in Hogwarts keine Verbindung zu mir auf, jeder Kontakt geht von mir aus._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS: Nun, da du diesen Brief gelesen hast, wirf ihn doch bitte ins Feuer._

_+++_

Gesagt, getan. Hunderttausende von Gedanken schossen durch Virginias Kopf, als sie den Flamen zusah, die den Brief auffraßen. 

Ob ich einen Fehler gemacht habe? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Es war doch immer mein Traum, ihm zu dienen, oder? Natürlich nicht. Aber er ist ein gutes Mittel zum Zweck. Harry Potter soll büßen. Und das wird er auch, mit Hilfe des Meisters. Oh, und wie er büßen wird. Zehnfach zurückzahlen wird er, was er mir angetan hat. Mit seinen Schreien wird er bezahlen. Mit seinen Qualen, seinen Wimmern, Winseln und Flehen. Du sollst auf Knien kriechen Harry Potter. Dann wirst du bezahlen. Mit Blut.

Und Draco? Er ist ein Rätsel. Sein Brief war so...kalt. Ohne jedes Gefühl. Dieser Mann häte mich umbringen können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Manche sagen, Menschen verlieren ihre Moral, wenn sie dazu gezwungen werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand Malfoy gezwungen hat Todesser zu werden. Und er hat auch nichts verloren. Man kann nichts verliere, dass man nie besaß. Was er wohl in mir sieht? Immerhin hat er mich zum dunklen Lord gebracht, anstatt mir in dieser Gase einfach den Hals umzudrehen. Vielleicht bilde ich mir aber auch nur etwas ein. Und sein Brief war so kalt. Sogar an das Beleidigen meiner Familie hat er gedacht. Aber sonst war da keinerlei Gefühl. Da war nichts. Nichts, gar nichts, weder ein Gruß noch sonst ein persönliches Wort. Wenigstens einmal hatte Ron Recht, als er sagte, jeder Eiszapfen hätte mehr Hitze in sich als Draco Malfoy. Wieso wohl ist er zu keinerlei Gefühlen fähig? Ein wanderndes Rätsel. Mit sturmgrauen Augen, tief wie de See, klar wie Diamanten.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sodala, sammas wieda amol los. Also, das wäre dann ein Kapitel VR, inklusive LB-Beantwortung und Formatierung....macht dann 10 neue Reviews, bitte. Dankeschön.

Ach ja, noch was... was wäre ein Chappie von Neca ohne.....---

++++++++WERBUNG+++++++++++

Als ein, in der Szene etabliertes und fanatisches Mitglied jener Gruppe, die man als „Anhänger Voldemorts" bezeichnet, gibt es eine Frage, die mir hoffnungsvolle Junganwärter immer wieder stellen: Wie werde ich Todesser?

In diesem kleinen Ratgeber für den Anfängerkurs werde ich versuchen, euch allen gute Tipps zu geben, wie ihr unserem Meister am Besten dienen könnt und- was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, wie ihr euch unter den misstrauischen, egozentrischen, sadistischen Kollegen einen Namen macht...

Na, interessiert? -- Wie werde ich Todesser? By Neca (Story-ID: 1173938 )

ENJOY!

++++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

R/R PLEEZ!

Cya!


	8. VR 6: Kein Vergnügen

Hallihallohalöle! Hiaza binnis wieda do. Und im Gepäck ist Chappie 6. Und ne offizielle Entschuldigung: Meine Tastatur ist so was von hin, und mein 10-Finger-System auch. Deshalb vergess ich manchmal Buchstaben. Sory.

Ach ja: Während diesem Chap könnte man das Rating vielleicht erhöhen. Auf R. Aber das liegt im Auge des Betrachters.

Du och ein paar comments:

Erst mal muss ich sagen, dass ich nie damit gerechnet habe, dass diese Story so gut ankommt, deshalb DANKE! An alle Leser.

Ich wollte ja schon früher posten, aber weil ich ne Story gepostet hab, deren Titel nur aus GROSSBUCHSTABEN besteht, fand es ein Admin witzig, dass zu ahnden, indem ich bis heute (Samstag, 22.2.) nicht mehr posten konnte.

Und wegen meiner „reviewerpressung": Kenner haben vielleicht schon gemerkt, dass ich mich dann und wann dazu überreden lasse, etwas früher zu posten!

Apropos...

@liz eigentlich stimmts ja. Quantität vor Qualität. Aber trotzdem. Reviews zu lesen ist einfach ein zu schönes feeling. Und Virginia wirkt nicht geisteskrank, weil sie nicht krank ist. Nicht jeder, der Gummibärchen mag, muss Gottschalk heißen....

@alle anderen. Dankedanke. Ich wird versuchen, etwas längere chappies zu schreiben.

Und jetzt geht's los.....

++++++++

Virginias Rache by Neca

Kapitel 6

Kein Vergnügen

++++++++

Es ist soweit. Wir reisen wieder ab. Leb wohl, Nizza. Arrreviderci (A/N: Wie zum Teufel schreibt man das?)....äh....Au revoir. Die letzten Tage, seit dem Brief, habe ich mich ruhig verhalten. Habe Mutter den Gefallen getan, ein braves, liebes, wohlerzogenes Mädchen zu spielen. Ging um 10 ins Bett und stand um 8 auf. Bäh. Ich muss hier raus.

Lexikon und Narbe bleiben den Rest der Ferien bei uns. Klasse. Noch 7 Tage mit ihnen. / Tage mit 2 Idioten. 168 Stunden mit Miss Hermione-_Ich-weiß-alles-und-bin-besser-als-du-_Granger. 10080 Minuten mit Mister Harry-_Ich-rette-alles-und-jeden-vor-allem-und-jedem-_Potter. 604800 Sekunden mit meiner Familie. Hipp-Hipp-Hurra. Ich muss hier raus.

In drei Tagen fahren wir nach London, Winkelgasse. Schulsachen kaufen. Zumindest das an Schulsachen, dass ich nicht von meinen Brüdern übernehme. Wenn ich Glück habe, krieg ich nen neuen Umhang. Und vielleicht einen neuen Gryffindor-Patch für meinen Umhang. Und wenn ich brav gucke, bekomm ich noch eine Eistüte bei Fortescues. Was gibt es denn schöneres als einkaufen gehen mit der ganzen, liebenden Familie? Viel. Ich muss hier raus.

Wir sind zuhause. Im Burrow. Wun-der-voll. Grob geschätzt dürfte sogar die Toilette auf dem Schloss, in das mich Draco gebracht hat, größer sein als unser Haus. Wie niederschmetternd. Sollte ich wieder mal Alpträume haben, geht es mir inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon so, dass ich beim Herumwälzen im Bett gegen die Zimmertür meines Bruders knalle. Herrlich. Die Weasleys. ) Neun Personen, zwei Gäste, ein Guhl, drei Milliarden Gartengnome, wohnhaft in einer Schuhschachtel. Ich bin entzückt. Ich muss hier raus. Sofort.

Aber wie? Wie flieht man aus einem Käfig ohne Gitter? Wie flieht man vor der Bevormundung durch zwei Elternteile und sechs ältere Brüder? Sollte je eine Fee bei mir erscheinen und ich hätte einen Wunsch frei, ich müsste keine zwei Sekunden überlegen, was ich antworte: Ich wünsche mir, ein Einzelkind zu sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht geht dieser Wunsch eines Tages ja in Erfüllung... und wenn eine Fee kommt, muss ich ihn eben alleine erfüllen...

+++

„Draco."

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Heute nacht wirst du töten."

„Ja, mein Lord."

+++

„GINNY! AUFWACHEN! FRÜHSTÜCK!"

.......igitt. Ich habe doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass ich wieder _zuhause_ bin. Soll heißen, Frühstück gibt's zu einer mehr als unmenschlichen Tageszeit...um Acht. Igitt.

Angewiderten Blickes verließ Virginia ihr Bett, zog sich um und schlurfte (gehen wäre übertrieben) Richtung Küche und Frühstückstisch. Sie murmelte ein „gun morgn" in die Runde, griff nach einem Messer und butterte sich eine Semmel. Sie wollte eben hineinbeißen, als ihr etwas dazwischenkam. Errol. Die alte bzw. methusalemische Posteule der Familie hatte beschlossen, mitten auf ihrem Teller notzulanden.

„Was zum...ERROL!" Na wunderbar. Buttersemmel mit Federn. Bon Appetit. Wieso kann sich eigentlich niemand dazu durchringen, dem Vieh endlich den Gnadenschuss zu geben? A egal. Ich schicke ihn einfach mit etwas schwerem gaaaaaaanz weit weg. Das schafft er nicht. Hm...Am besten, ich sende ihn mit einer Postkarte zu unserer Nachbarin. 2 Kilometer. Pa. Sag gute Nacht, Errol. Und was bei Merlin hast du da am Bein?

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen löste Mr. Weasley den Brief von Errols Bein. Was die anderen nicht wussten war, dass Errol vor ein paar Tagen abhanden gekommen war. Eigentlich hatten sie alle bereits damit gerechnet, dass er sich letztendlich zum Sterben zurückgezogen hatte. Er betrachtete den Brief. Und schrie.

_An_

_Harry Potter_

_Ron's Zimmer_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

Eine stinknormale Addresse. Geschrieben mit tiefblauer Königstinte. Aber das war nicht der Grund für Mr. Weasley Schrei. Der Brief war versiegelt. Und in das tiefgrüne Wachs des Siegels war ein „Wappen" eingedrückt worden. Nur das es kein Wappen war. Es war das dunkle Mal.

Harry riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand und riss ihn auf. Heraus fielen drei magische Bilder. Er betrachtete das erste kurz und wurde dann beinahe Slytherin-Grün im Gesicht. Ungefähr zwei Sekunden bevor er umkippte. 

Blass um die Nase nahm Mr. Weasley die Bilder und starrte sie an. „Ach du meine Güte!"

Und noch bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, riss ihm die Titelheldin die Bilder aus der Hand. Dann begann sie zu zittern. Denn zwischen Theorie und Praxis lagen, wie ihr jetzt klar wurde, Welten.

Muggel. Drei tote Muggel. Für jeden ein Bild. Auf dem ersten war ein sehr dicker Mann abgebildet. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sah aus, als hätte man ihn zu Tode erschreckt. Nunja. Tot war er. Er lag am Boden des Wohnzimmers.

Dann eine Frau. Ihr Körper lag leblos neben dem des Mannes. Ihr Kopf lag einen Meter entfernt.

Und ein Junge. Etwa siebzehn Jahre alt. Er lag in der Küche. Seine Augen waren aus den Höhlen getreten und sein Gesicht war von unsäglichen Schmerzen verzerrt. Sein Körper lag in einem Meer aus tiefrotem, noch warm aussehenden Blut.

Ginny hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, rannte in Badezimmer und entledigte sich der Buttersemmel. 

_Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. _Ihr war sofort klargewesen, dass diese Bilder nicht wirklich für Harry bestimmt waren. Sie waren für sie. Eine Warnung. Jetzt war Virginia Weasley endgültig klar, dass das, wofür sie sich entschieden hatte, bestimmt kein Spiel war.

Oh Merlin. Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen? Soll ich auch eines Tages so enden? Bestimmt. Aber ob als Opfer oder Täter, das ist die Frage. Wo ist da der Unterschied? Aber...nein. Nein, ich werde niemals so werden. Niemals werde ich hilflose Muggel töten. Das, was ich vorhabe, ist schließlich etwas Anderes. Severus Snape ist ein Verräter. Er verdient den Tod. Oder? Natürlich tut er das. Er verdient den Tod. Und ich? Ich verdiene Aufmerksamkeit. Ich verdiene es, endlich einen Platz im Leben zu haben. Ich verdiene es, endlich wahrgenommen zu werden. Ich verdiene es, ein Todesser zu sein. Ich verdiene es, mein Leben zu leben. Ich verdiene es, zu leben. Aber wer verdient das nicht? Oh Merlin. Was hab ich nur getan?

+++

Zitternd hielt der wieder aufgewachte Harry die Bilder in den Händen. Dann drehte er sie um. Da stand eine Nachricht. Nicht viel, aber genug um ihn wieder zu Boden gehen zu lassen.

_An deinen Händen klebt ihr Blut, Harry Potter._

Wie wahr. Auch wenn es schlichte Provokatio war, wusste Harry, dass, wer auch immer die Nacricht geschrieben hatte, im Recht war. Gut, er hatte sie nicht wirklich gemocht, aber trotzdem. Seine Verwandten. Die Dursleys. Tot. Weil sie ihn aufgenommen hatten. Sie hatten nicht für ihn gesorgt, aber sie hatten ihm ein Dach gegeben. Und in aufgezogen. Und ihn in die Schule gehen lassen. Und sie waren da. Und sie hatten ihn beschützt. Und in gewissem Sinne klebte ihr Blut auch an seinen Händen.

+++

Pathetisch warf Draco seinen blutbefleckten Umhang auf den Boden. Es war so ekelerregnd gewesen. Nein, es machte keinen Spaß. Erst dieser Mann. Ein schneller Todesfluch und er fiel um, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dann seine Frau. Sie hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß. Und da er in der Hitze des – etwas einseitigen – Gefechts nicht mehr wusste, wie der _Silencing Charm_ (A/N: Teilweise verwende ich englische Ausdrücke. Klingen besser.) funktionierte hatte er sie auf de erstbeste Weise zum Schweigen gebracht, die ihm eingefallen war – er hatte sie geköpft. Und der Junge. Er hatte vor Schock, seine Eltern sterben zu sehen, kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Mithilfe eines Cruciatusfluches hatte er dem Abhilfe geschafft. Dummerweise war der Junge dabei gegen die Anrichte geknallt und hatte sich den Schädel gespalten. Deshalb war Dracos Umhang jetzt auch voller Blut. Und dann...

...dann hatte er auch noch Paparazzo spielen müssen. Diese langweiligen Bilder schießen müssen. Zweimal. Dann eine Nachricht für Potter kritzeln. Das Ganze an die altersschwache Weasleyeule tuckern und hoffen, dass sie den Flug überlebte. Und die anderen Fotos hatte er für Publicityzwecke verwendet. Dazu noch eine Totale von der Außenseite des Hauses, inklusives dunklem Mal. Sollte er je arbeitslos werden, würde er als Fotograf arbeiten. Dann schickte er die Fotos an Rita Skeeter.

Nein, wirklich, es machte keinen Spaß. Todesser zu sein war eine Drecksarbeit. Muggel töten. Wie widerlich. Es war, als würde man Würmer zertreten. Wehrlosen Insekten die Flügel abreißen. Oder blinde, neugeborene Katzen ertränken. Es war erbärmlich. Langweilig. Draco bevorzugte _richtige_ Arbeit. Ein gutes, hartes Duell mit einem Auror war ihm tausendmal lieber. Zumindest mit einem guten Auror. Draco Malfoy war kein einfacher Duellpartner. Von Klein auf hatte Lucius ihm alles beigebracht, was er über die dunklen Künste wusste. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, kannte er beinahe mehr Flüche als Professor Snape. Und er lernte stets dazu. Bisher hatte er noch jeden Gegner gen Hölle geschickt. Er glaubte nicht an den Himmel.

Aber Muggel? Es war einfach, es war schnell, es war langweilig. Nein, er wollte kein einfacher Muggelschlächter sein. Es war erniedrigend. Nein, es machte keinen Spaß.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, das wärs mal wieder. Hoffe, es hat gefallen. Bin recht zufrieden mit dem Chap, und ihr?

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

+++WERBUNG+++++++++++

Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts ist beinahe vorüber und er kämpft, einer alten Tradition folgend, mal wieder gegen Voldemort. Wider Erwarten hat er es geschafft, Voldie (verzeiht mir, ich MUSS es einfach tun) zu überwältigen und will ihn nun, da er nunmal keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann, mit dem Stupor-Fluch bannen unm ihn dann dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
  
Harry: So, Voldemort! Endlich habe ich dich doch noch besiegt. Jetzt wirst du für alle deine grauenhaften Taten büßen! Bald wirst du auf ewig in Askaban sein. STU...  
  
Harry kann den Fluch nicht beenden, weil er von einem leuchtenden, runden, geworfenen Etwas getroffen wird)  
  
Harry: Was zum...?  
  
Sailor Moon: AUFHÖREN!  
  


-- Im Namen des Mondes by Neca (Story-ID: 925714)

ENJOY!

+++WERUNG+++ENDE++++

Cya!


	9. VR 7: Publicity

Heyho!

Da bin ich wieder.

Mit einem ofenfrischen Kapitelchen meiner kleinen Story. 

Es wäre wahnsinnig nett von euch, zu reviewen. Und wenn einer Lust hat, malt mir doch bitte ein bisschen was dazu!!!!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *liebguck*

Danke für die vielen netten Reviews!!!

Ach ja: in dem Kapitel kommen Aurori vor. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob das die Mehrzahl von Auror ist, oder ob's Auroren ist. Wenn es einer mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dann bitte meldet euch. Ich wird bis dahin Aurori verwenden. Oder Auroren. Wies mir grad einfällt.

Also dann, genug gequatscht. Klappe und Action..........

Ach ja, noch was: ENJOY!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 7

Publicity

+++++++++++++++

Auroi. Überall Aurori. Wohin man sah, Aurori. Virginia verzog das Gesicht. Meine Güte, die machten vielleicht ein Aufheben um diese paar Muggel. Gut, zugegeben, auch sie war erschrocken, aber jetzt, da der Schock vorbei war und sie ihre Sinne wieder zusammengesucht hatte, war sie ruhig geworden. Es waren Muggel. Schlichtweg Muggel. Was anderes als den Tod hatten sie schon verdient? Nichts. Gar nichts. Höchstens ein Leben in Sklaverei. Und da war der Tod durchaus noch die angenehmere Methode. Aurori. Überall Aurori.

Mr. Weasley hatte sie gerufen. Nun stellten sie alles auf den Kopf. Eine Gruppe war in Richtung Privet Drive aufgebrochen, eine Gruppe bearbeitete die Bilder und suchte nach Spuren, die sie, wie sich Virginia sicher war, nicht finden würden, einige machten Tierversuche mit dem armen Errol und der Rest befragte die Weasleys. Und einer kümmerte sich um Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore persönlich. Welche Ehre.

Arschkriecher. Virginia wandte sich angewidert ab. Überall hieß es Harry hier, Harry da, Harry dort. Harry Harry Harry. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie eine Straße nach ihm benannten...oh Moment, das war ja bereits geschehen. Armer Harry. Seine Verwandten, die ihn jahrelang gequält hatten, waren von einem Todesser umgebracht worden. Eigentlich sollte er dankbar sein. Jetzt war er sie ein für allemal los.

Ein Auror kam auf sie zu. Eingehüllt in die traditionellen weißen Umhänge sah er aus wie ein Sektenguru. Virginia wappnete sich. Trauriger Blick, check. Geschocktes Gesicht, check. Mitleid für Harry, check. Übelkeit wegen der Fotos, check. Lachen verkneifen, check. Wenn es nicht mehr geht, halt die Hand vor den Mund, tu so als ob du ich übergeben müsstest, flüchte ins Badezimmer, platziere einen Silencing Charm und dann lache. Aber bloß nicht vorher. Check.

Okay, dann los.

Der Auror blieb vor ihr stehen und lächelte sie sanft an. Er war etwa um die dreißig, hatte dunkelblondes Haar, war etwa 1,80 groß und gut gebaut. Durchaus attraktiv. Nicht anziehend, aber attraktiv.

„Hallo, du bist Ginny, richtig?" Ah, die nette Tour. Okay, kann er haben.

Virginia blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und senkte dann den Kopf. Ein kaum erkennbares Nicken folgte.

„Ich bin John. John Harbour."

„Hi." Piepsstimme, kein Blickkontakt.

„Ginny, darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„K...Klar." Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ginny, ich weiß, das heute morgen war eine ziemlich schlimme Sache..."

Keine Reaktion.

„...und du willst die Fotos, die du gesehen hast, bestimmt am liebsten vergessen, aber trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, ob dir irgendetwas daran aufgefallen ist?"

Augefallen? Natürlich. Ich weiß, wer sie gemacht hat, auch ohne Unterschrift. Naja. Zumindest vermute ich es. 

„N...Nein, Sir."

„Gar nicht?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Okay. Ginny...wer hat die Fotos als erster in der Hand gehabt?"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht mehr. Daddy, glaub ich." Daddy. Wie niedlich.

„Ah ja. Und die Eule?"

„Errol?"

„Ja."

„Was...was ist denn mit Errol?"

„Wie lange war Errol schon weg?"

„Das...das weiß ich nicht genau."

„Aber es muss dir doch aufgefallen sein, dass keine Post kam, oder?"

„Nein...nein, Sir. Ich...kriege nie Post." Stimmt eigentlich. Wer sollte mir auch schreiben? Ich bin nur Anhang.

„Oh." Ha, das ist ihm jetzt peinlich.

„Na gut. Äh...danke, Ginny. Das wärs."

„Okay." 

Ein schüchternes Lächeln, rot werden auf Befehl und dann ab ins Badezimmer. Merlin, bin ich gut.

+++

Rita Skeeter saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro beim Daily Prophet und langweilte sich. Konnten die Promis der Zaubererwelt denn nicht mal irgendwas machen? Oder war heute Tag der Scheinheiligkeit. Es war schon neun Uhr Vormittag und sie hatte immer noch keine einzige Meldung für die Abendausgabe. Jetzt reichte es. Wenn das bis 11 nicht anders war, würde sie was erfinden. Basta.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?"

„Hey Rita!" Es war Tony, der Laufbursche. Er sammelte immer die Eulen ein und stellte die Post zu. „Hier ist'n Brief für dich."

Fanpost! Wie wundervoll. Sie liebte Fanpost!

Rita riss Tony den Brief aus der Hand und knallte die Tür zu. Sofort riss sie ihn auf (den Brief, nicht Tony) ohne auf das Siegel zu achten. Heraus fielen ein paar Fotos und ein Brief. Glückskind, wie sie nun mal eines war, las sie den Brief zuerst.

_Meine allerliebste Rita,_

_als großer Bewunderer Ihrer journalistischen Fähigkeiten fühle ich mich genötigt, Ihnen dieses Material zukommen zu lassen. Es handelt sich, wie Sie erkennen werden, um höchst verfängliches Material über die einzigen Bekannten Anverwandten unseres allseits geliebten und geschätzten Helden Harry Potters, eine Mugglefamilie names „Dursley". _

_Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar für eine Veröffentlichung, besonders, wenn Sie die Öffentlichkeit dadurch endlich darauf aufmerksam machen können, was unser geehrter Zaubereiminister seit langem bestreitet: die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords! _

_Da ich davon ausgehe dass sie, was ihre Quellen angeht, äußerst diskret vorgehen werde ich Ihnen hoffentlich bald wieder Material zusenden können._

_Mit der Hoffnung, Ihnen zur Titelseite verholfen zu haben,_

_Ergebenst,_

_ein Freund_

Verwundert nahm die gute Miss Skeeter die Fotos in die Hand und sah sie an. Nachdem sie sich ihres Frühstücks entledigt hatte musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Es war perfekt. Die Titelseite gehörte ihr! Unter Garantie. Tja, bad news waren nun mal good news.

"Danke, mein geheimnisvoller Freund!"

+++

Um etwa drei Uhr nachmittags verließen die Auroren, inklusive Dumbledore, das Burrow wieder. Harry war inzwischen, vollgestopft mit Schokolade und warmer Honigmilch, erschöpft auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, während Ron und Hermine sich leise unterhielten und Virginia in der Küche einen Kaffee schlürfte und Kreuzworträtsel löste.

Mit einem lauten Ruf flog plötzlich eine hübsche, braune Eule ins Wohnzimmer der Weasleys, kreiste ein paar Mal über dem Küchentisch, ließ einen zusammengerollten Daily Prophet in Virginias Kaffee fallen und verschwand wieder. Das war Postzustellung á la Daily Prophet.

Unsere Heldin entrollte die Zeitung, nahm einen Schluck Kaffe, las die Schlagzeilen und spuckte den Kaffee auf die Zeitung. Diese reinigte sich selbst. Allerdings war das nicht der Grund für den Ertränkungsversuch. 

„Harry Potters Verwandte von Todessern brutal ermordet!" 

_Wie viel kann der arme Junge noch ertragen?_

Stand da in großen Lettern. Darüber, daneben und darunter waren kunstvoll verteilt mehrere Fotos, einige von den Leichen und eines von einem Haus, wahrscheinlich dem der Dursleys, über dem das dunkle Mal schwebte. Sehr gut in Szene gesetzt. In einen Doughnut beißend begann Virginia zu lesen.

_Heute morgen erreichten unsere Redaktion diese grauenhaften Fotos, gemeinsam mit einem Bekennerbrief der Todesser. Diese Organisation sah sich laut Brief dazu gezwungen, diese Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, damit die Öffentlichkeit endlich erkennt, dass ihr Meister zurück ist. Eine erschreckende Vorstellung._

_Wie jeder weiß, sind als Todesser die Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem bekannt, dessen Schreckensherrschaft nach elf langen, dunklen Jahren vor sechzehn Jahren, am 30. Oktober 1981, von dem damals einjährigen Harry Potter ein jähes Ende gesetzt wurde. Damals feierte die ganze Zaubererwelt mehr als ausgelassen den Fall dieses Monsters._

_Anscheinend haben wir uns zu früh gefreut. Trotz aller Gerüchte eines Auftretens von Du-weißt-schon-wem beim Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts vor zwei Jahren, die von niemand geringerem als Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore persönlich bestätigt wurden, dementierte das Zaubereiministerium vehement ein erneutes Auftreten des Schwarzmagiers. Diese Aussage wurde nun hart bestraft. Dem uns zugeschickten Material zufolge musste diese Familie nur sterben, damit das Ministerium, die Phoenix Order, die Aurori und auch Harry Potter, endlich erwachen und erkennen, das die Gefahr drohender ist denn je. Hätte man schon früher etwas unternommen, würde diese arme Mugglefamilie noch leben._

_Pikanterweise handelt es sich hierbei nicht um ganz gewöhnliche Muggle. Es handelt sich um Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley, die einzigen Verwandten von Harry Potter, dessen Mutter Lily Potter die Schwester von Petunia Dursley war. Ein wahrlich tragischer Verlust. Zu wem soll der arme Junge jetzt noch gehen? Wie viel Leid soll er noch ertragen, bis das Ministerium handelt? Und wenn das Ministerium weiterhin die Augen verschließen sollte- wer werden die nächsten sein?_

_Ein_ _Bericht von **Rita Skeeter**_

Virginia musste grinsen. Rita Skeeter zu benachrichtigen war höchstwahrscheinlich der effektivste und kostensgünstigste Weg, um gute- oder in dem Fall schlechte- Publicity zu bekommen. Nun, die Maschinerie der Todesser funktionierte auf jeden Fall. Und Rita Skeeter auch. Nur noch ein paar Tage bis Schulbeginn und das Chaos war perfekt. Dieser Bericht wird Panik auslösen, Eltern werden daran zweifeln, ob es sicher ist, ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu entsenden, das Ministerium wird sich überschlagen und die Todesser können die allgemeine Verwirrung nutzen, um ihre Position zu stärken. Und während alle damit beschäftigt sind, sich zu fürchten, kann ich mich in aller Ruhe um Snape kümmern. Perfekt.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, das wär's mal wieder. Hoffe, es hat gefallen. Im nächsten Chap geht's dann ab nach Hogwarts, wo wir auch den lieben Draco wiedersehen werden. Freut euch drauf!

Cya!

++++WERBUNG++++

Komm schon Ginny, dachte er, sag es. Sag, dass du mich liebst. Dass Seamus nur ein taktisches Manöver ist...bitte...ich ertrage das nicht...Ginny...Ginny....GINNY!

-- Späte Erkenntnis by Neca (Story-ID: 1141030)

ENJOY!

++++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

Ach ja: REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!


	10. VR 8: Im Hogwartsexpress

Aloahe, da bin ich wieder!

Im Gepäck ein wundervoll-frisches, ganz neu gemachtes Chappie von VR.

FanArt gabs immer noch keine. *rumschmoll*

Danke für all die lieben Reviews!

ENJOY!

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 8

Im Hogwartsexpress

++++++++

„Macht schon, jetzt hört bitte auf zu trödeln!"

„Kommt schon Kinder, wir sind spät dran!"

„Ron, du gehst zuerst!"

„Und jetzt Harry und Hermione."

„So, jetzt Ginny. Keine Angst mein Mädchen, dir kann nichts passieren. Wir kommen gleich nach dir." Ach haltet doch die Klappe...

...

„So, hat jeder sein Gepäck?"

„Steigt ein, Kinder, sonst bekommt ihr keine Plätze mehr."

„Mum, wo ist mein Besen?"

„Weiß nicht, Ronniespätzchen."

„Ich glaube, er steht in der Ecke in deinem Zimmer."

„Was? Mione, bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich."

„Mum..."

„Schon gut, Ronnielein, wir schicken ihn dir nach. Jetzt steig ein."

„Ja Ronnielein, komm schon."

„Halt die Klappe Harry."

„Wo ist Ginny?"

„Ja, wo ist mein kleiner Liebling? Ich muss meinem Baby noch einen Abschiedskuss geben."

Küss mich und ich schlag dich.

„Ich bin hier, Mummy."

„Ohhhhhh, mein Baby. Du siehst so süß aus in deiner Uniform."

Wirklich? Das war schon immer mein Traum.

„Danke, Mum."

Bäh, jetzt hat sie mich doch geküsst.

„So, jetzt aber rasch in den Zug, sonst fährt er noch ohne euch nach Hogwarts. Wiedersehen!"

„Bye Mum!"

„Wiedersehen, Mrs. Weasley."

Lieber Gott, falls es dich gibt, lass mich in ein anderes Abteil kommen als das Dream Team.

„Hey Ginny, setz dich zu uns, neben Harry ist noch ein Platz frei."

Danke, Gott. Dank dir darf ich mich jetzt auf ewiglange Quidditchgespräche und Belehrungen freuen. SECHS STUNDEN LANG!

+++

„Wo ist dein Gepäck?"

„Bereits im Zug."

„Kommst du Weihnachten nach Hause?"

„Habe ich nicht vor."

„Gut. Sei vorsichtig, Sohn."

„Immer, Vater. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Jaja."

Irgendwann werde ich ihm bei einer Verabschiedung um den Hals allen und anfange zu heulen. Das dürfte in eigentlich umbringen.

„Und grüß Mutter von mir."

„Natürlich. Bis zum Jahresende."

„Bis zum Jahresende."

Und solltest du sie noch mal schlagen, schlage ich dich.

„Master Draco."

„Was?"  
  
"Ihr Gepäck ist im Zug, Sir. Abteil 68."

„Gut. Jetzt verschwinde."

Oh Herr, wenn es dich gibt, dann lass Crabbe und Goyle nicht durch die Absperrung.

„Hey, Draco!"

Danke Gott. Jetzt muss ich wieder ewiglang zusehen wie die in der Nase bohren. GESCHLAGENE SECHST STUNDEN LANG!

+++

S.O.S. 

S.O.S.

Kann mich jemand hören? Hallo?

Hilfe!

Ich sterbe.

Der langsame, grausige Tod durch Langeweile vollzieht sich an mir. Wenn nicht bald ein U-Boot kommt um mich zu retten, bin ich tot.

Hilfe!

Kann mich jemand hören?

Hallo?

S.O.S.

S.O.S.

Das Dream Team ist die Pest.

+++

Hm...drei Stunden unterwegs und sie popeln immer noch. Ob das ein Rekord ist?

Ich geh das Dream Team ärgern. Eigentlich sollte man meinen mit siebzehn Jahren ist man über diese kindische Phase hinweg, und normalerweise ist das auch so, aber besser als kindisc gelten und Potter explodieren lassen – natürlich nur symbolisch – als hier herumzusitzen und Beavis und Butthead zusehen.

+++

Die Tür zu Abteil 70, in dem Virginia eben an Langeweile starb und das Dream Team heftigst darüber debattierte, ob nun Draco Malfoy oder Severus Snape der größere Schleimbeutel sei (Snape war am Gewinnen, wegen der Haare), würde abrupt aufgerissen und Draco Malfy stand plötzlich vor ihnen. Sekundenschnell waren Harry, Ron und Hermione aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

„Was denn, Weasley, ist es heutzutage verboten, eine Tür zu öffnen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Was willst du hier?"

„Wie jetzt? Soll ich antworten oder die Klappe halten?"

„Malfoy..."

„Weasley?"

„Ganz ruhig, Ron."

„Halt die Klappe, Schlammblut."

„NIMM DAS SOFORT ZURÜCK!"

„Wieso?"

„Ganz ruhig, Ron. Verschwinde hier, Malfoy. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

„Wie du willst, Potthead." (A/N: Meine Lieblingsbeleidigung)

Und nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum verschwand er ebenso blitzartig, wie er gekommen war.

+++

Naja, so toll war das nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich mir von Draco doch etwas mehr erwartet. Ist nicht sein Tag heute, was?

Noch knappe drei Stunden bis Hogwarts. Perfekt um ein bisschen zu schlafen. Vielleicht kommt mir ja im Traum eine Idee, wie ich Snape festnageln kann...

+++

Naja, überwältigend war das nicht gerade. Draco, Draco, du wirst doch nicht etwa an Form verlieren. Ehrlich, die Nähe zu diesen beiden gehirnlosen Halbaffen tut mir nicht gut. 

Verdammte Schule. Noch drei Stunden bist Hogwarts...ob es wohl jemandem auffallen würde, wenn Crabbe und Goyle plötzlich verschwinden...

+++

Was war das? Was hat er gemacht? Hat er... nein. Er hat mich nur angesehen, um Ron zu ärgern. Aber dieser Blick... diese Augen... verflucht sei Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin, ich zittere immer noch. Solche Augen gehören eigentlich verboten. Das gleicht ja schon einem Basiliskenblick... wie kann ei menschliches Wesen es nur vollbringen, jemanden mit einem einzigen Blick so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich hoffe, wir fahren noch lange. Wenn ich jetzt aufstehen muss, geben meine Knie auf. Noch nie zuvor habe ich eine solche Persönlichkeit kennen gelernt. Jemanden, der mit einem bloßen Blick alles bekommt, was er will. Er wäre der perfekte Spion. Ein Blick und jede Frau würde ihm alles über sich verraten. Alles. Von der Safekombination des Ehemannes bis zur Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche...

Engelsgleich. Das ist vielleicht der Ausdruck, der ihn am besten beschreibt. Er bewegt sich wie eine Katze. Grazil, leichtfüßig, stets zum Angriff bereit. Platinfarbenes Haar, das sein Gesicht umrahmt wie flüssiges Metall. Wie eine Krone...und dann diese Augen...oh, diese Augen... grau wie ein tobender Sturm. Tief wie die See. Klar wie Diamanten.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Hermione Granger klar, dass sie ein großes Problem hatte.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, okay, es war ziemlich kurz, aber ich musste das jetzt einfach mal zu Pergament bringen. Hoffe, es war nicht zu verwirrend.

REVIEW PLEEEEEZ!

++++WERBUNG++++++++

Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts ist beinahe vorüber und er kämpft, einer alten Tradition folgend, mal wieder gegen Voldemort. Wider Erwarten hat er es geschafft, Voldie (verzeiht mir, ich MUSS es einfach tun) zu überwältigen und will ihn nun, da er nunmal keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann, mit dem Stupor-Fluch bannen unm ihn dann dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
  
Harry: So, Voldemort! Endlich habe ich dich doch noch besiegt. Jetzt wirst du für alle deine grauenhaften Taten büßen! Bald wirst du auf ewig in Askaban sein. STU...  
  
Harry kann den Fluch nicht beenden, weil er von einem leuchtenden, runden, geworfenen Etwas getroffen wird)  
  
Harry: Was zum...?  
  
Sailor Moon: AUFHÖREN!  
  
-- Im Namen des Mondes by Neca (Story-ID: 925714)

READ IT!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	11. VR 9: Eine Kutschfahrt, die ist lustig

Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wnd?

Es ist Neca, das liebe Kind.

Ein neues Kapitel unterm Arm,

sie hält es sicher, sie hält es warm.

Am Brunnen vor dem Tore,

steht der Fanfiction-Baum,

das Heim für ihre Stories,

Schund siehst du hier kaum.

Nun Loch in die Erde,

Chappie drin,

jetzt ist es fertig,

bimbimbim.

(ENJOY!)

+++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 9

Eine Kutschfahrt, die ist lustig...

+++++++++

Virginia liebte Tage wie diesen. Aus einem überfüllten, stickigen Zug auszusteigen, direkt in eine Pfütze zu treten und binnen zehn Sekunden klatschnass zu sein, war schon immer einer ihrer geheimsten Träume gewesen. Unsere Heldin musste sich stark am Riemen reißen, nicht zu fluchen. Eigentlich liebte sie den Regen, aber dieser hier war eine Ausnahme. Das war kein Regen mehr, das war ein verirrter Wasserfall. Naja. Wenigstens konnte es nicht noch schlimmer werden. 

Zwei Schritte später riss der Henkel ihrer Handtasche.

+++

„Oh krass, ist das vielleicht ein Wetter! Harry, Hermione, kommt schnell, die Kutsche da vorne ist noch leer."

Während Ron und Harry auf die Kutsche zustürmten, um wenigstens etwas trocken zu bleiben, trottete Hermione gedankenverloren hinter ihnen her. Gut, sie fand Draco Malfoy attraktiv. Na und? Wer tat das nicht? Immerhin galt er als einer der gutaussehendsten Jungen in Hogwarts. Er war reich, intelligent und hatte gute Manieren. Irgendwo. Also war doch überhaupt nichts dabei, seine Augen zu mögen. Nur seine Augen. Und seinen grazilen, katzenartigen Gang. Seine gänsehauterregende Stimme. Sein Haar, so fein und engelsgleich, dass man weinen mochte, wenn man es zu lange betrachtete. Seinen vom Quidditch trainierten Körper. Sein magisches Können. Nein, Hermine brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Draco Malfoy ein wenig attraktiv zu finden, war nichts Schlimmes. Wie lächerlich, sich über so eine dumme Schwärmerei den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wie lächerlich.

+++

Wütend auf sich selbst und ihre kaputte Tasche beugte sie sich hinab, um ihre Sachen einzusammeln. Sie griff nach ihrem Notizblock, im selben Moment, in dem ihn eine zweite Hand berührte. Und somit auch sie.

Klavierspieler. Oder Mörder. Das war das erste, was ihr zu diesen Händen einfiel. Sanft und gepflegt, aber dennoch kräftig. Jeder Nagel war perfekt geschnitten und gefeilt. Keine dieser Hände hatte je schwere Lasten getragen, hatte je harte Arbeit geleistet. Sie blickte auf. Zu der Hand gehörte ein Arm. Zu dem Arm eine Schulter. Und zu der Schulter ein Kopf. Und Augen. Grau wie der Sturm, tief wie die See, klar wie Diamanten.

Draco.

„Du solltest besser darauf achten, was für Taschen du die kaufst, Virginia. Solche Kleinigkeiten können sehr unangenehm werden."

Der Drache.

„Jetzt steh auf, hier am Boden herumzusitzen tut dir nicht gut. Du wirst noch die Kutschen verpassen."

Der Engel.

„Virginia?"

„Was?" Sie schreckte auf. „Oh...danke."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie? Oh...ja, ja klar. Ich...verdammter Regen." Reiß dich zusammen, Virginia. Du benimmst dich ja wie eines seiner Groupies.

„Komm, suchen wir uns eine Kutsche."

Suchen wir uns eine Kutsche. Wir. Draco Malfoy und ich. Fünfzehn Minuten alleine mit ihm und seinem Zauber. Einem Zauber, der alles übertrifft, das ich kenne. . Kein Fluch dieser Welt wirkt so verheerend auf mich wie der Blick dieses Drachen. Kein Zauber so zerstörerisch wie ein tiefer Blick dieser Augen. So engelsgleich. Und doch so teuflisch. Wer würde schon in diesem zerbrechlich wirkenden Kunstwerk, diesen so sanft aussehenden Händen, ja, wer würde schon hinter diesen unschuldig blickenden Augen ein Wesen erkennen, das sich so sehr der Kunst des Zerstörens verschrieb? Nein, auch wenn viele, die mit ihm sprechen, denn es kennt ihn wohl niemand wirklich – wer würde es schon wagen, ihn kennenzulernen – auch wenn viele ihn für arrogant halten, oder für „gemein" – niemand weiß, wie blutrünstig der Wolf ist, der sich in diesem Schafspelz versteckt. 

Der Mörder.

+++++

„Hey, Mione!"

Wie er sich wohl verhalten würde, wenn ich keine Muggelgeborene wäre?

„Mione?"

Ob ich dann eine Chance hätte?

„Mione!!!"

Vielleicht, wenn ich in Slytherin wäre...

„MIONE!"

„Wie? Oh, Ron, was ist los?"

„Nichts. Es wäre vielleicht nur praktischer, und trockener, wenn du in die Kutsche _einsteigen _würdest, anstatt dumm auf die Tür zu starren!"

„Was?...Aber natürlich steige ich ein, Ron. Red doch bitte nicht immer solchen Unsinn!"

++++++

Als geborener Gentleman wusste Draco Malfoy, wie man sich einer Lady gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Also ging er zur Kutsche, öffnete die Tür und reichte der regendurchnässten Ginny die Hand, um ihr beim Einsteigen zu helfen. Dann stieg auch er in die Kutsche, versuchend, sich an einen Zauber zu erinnern, um sie trockenzulegen. Was aber nicht nötig war. Als er sich zu ihr hindrehte, sah sie bereits aus, als wäre sie gerade aus der Sahara gekommen. Und nicht aus einem schottischen Platzregen. Auch gut. Gesellschaftlichen Regeln zufolge war jetzt Small Talk angesagt.

„Wie war deine Zugfahrt?"

Langweilig, ätzend, nervend, tödlich, uninteressant. „Überwältigend. Und deine?"

Uninteressant, tödlich, nervend, ätzend, langweilig. „Recht angenehm."

Ginny musste lächeln. „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

So? „Es ist ja auch gelogen. Ich kann Zugfahrten nicht ausstehen."

„Du hältst nicht viel von Lügen, nicht wahr, Draco?"

„Nein. Die Wahrheit ist in den meisten Fällen härter. Ich lüge nur, wenn es sein muss."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel, wenn mich jemand nach einem Alibi fragt, was aber eher selten vorkommt."

„Und was verheimlichst du dann?"

„Meinen Nebenjob."

„Als was?"

„Photograf."

Ich wusste es. Die Dursley-Fotos sind von ihm. „So? Was fotografierst du denn immer so?"

„Alles mögliche. Landschaften. Objekte. Tote Muggel. Das Übliche eben."

Er macht doch nicht etwa wirkliche Witze darüber, oder? War das eben witzig gemeint? „Ah ja." 

Oh Merlin, hilf! Was hab ich da bloß wieder angestellt? Ich komme da nie wieder raus.

„Aber lassen wir jetzt diesen Unsinn."

Wie seltsam, dass eine Stimme sich so schnell verändern kann. Im einen Moment noch warm, einladend und amüsiert, im nächsten bereits wie ein Messer, das dir in den Rücken stich. Kalt, stechend, tödlich. 

„Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen."

Hilfe.

Unsere Heldin sah Draco fragend an, wagte sogar für eine kurze Zeit einen Blick direkt in des Teufels Augen. Ein Fehler. Hitze überkam sie und sie wandte den Blick wieder ab. Allmählich fragte sie sich, ob dieses Wesen vor ihr eigentlich menschlich war. Ob er real war, vielleicht aber auch nur ein Traum, entsprungen ihrer Phantasie. Oder ob er ein Dämon war, geschickt aus höllischen Tiefen, sie zu strafen für Verbrechen aus früheren Leben. Oder aber war er ein seltsamer Engel, der sie beschützte, während sie hier auf dem schmalen Pfad wandelte zwischen einem normalen Leben und dem puren Wahnsinn? Nein, menschlich war Draco Malfoy bestimmt nicht. An diesem Wesen war nichts Menschliches mehr.

„Zum Geschäftlichen?"

„Ja. Der Meister lässt dir sagen, dass er dich gerne bis Weihnachten als vollwertige Dienerin sähe."

Hilfe.

„Das...das heißt also, Snape muss bis Weihnachten tot sein."

„Ja." Nein. 

„Aber was...was passiert, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Wir."

„Was?"

„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen. Immerhin hat der Meister dir meine Unterstützung zugesagt."

„Oh. Stimmt ja. Also, was passiert, wenn wir es nicht schaffen."

„Das Übliche."

„Das Übliche?" Das Übliche ist doch hoffentlich nicht _das_ Übliche.

„Das Übliche. Wenn du versagst..."

„Wir."

„Unsinn. Ich versage nie."

Merlin sein Dank.

„Aber solltest du, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, doch versagen..."

„Ja?"

Er beugte sich ganz nahe an sie heran, sodass seine Stimme nur noch ein sanftes Flüstern in ihrem Ohr war.

„...dann werde ich dich töten müssen, Virginia. Und ich versage nie."

Er stieß die Tür der Kutsche auf, zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und stieg aus. Gleich darauf war er im Schloss verschwunden.

++++++++++++++++++++

Ohoh, da hat sich unsere Heldin aber ganz schön was eingebrockt, was? Tja, wie sie da wieder rauskommt, erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapitel. Bis dahin...

Cya!

Ach ja: 2 Sachen noch:

Erstens: FanArt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Zweitens:

+++++WERBUNG+++++++++

Als ein, in der Szene etabliertes und fanatisches Mitglied jener Gruppe, die man als „Anhänger Voldemorts" bezeichnet, gibt es eine Frage, die mir hoffnungsvolle Junganwärter immer wieder stellen: Wie werde ich Todesser?

In diesem kleinen Ratgeber für den Anfängerkurs werde ich versuchen, euch allen gute Tipps zu geben, wie ihr unserem Meister am Besten dienen könnt und- was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, wie ihr euch unter den misstrauischen, egozentrischen, sadistischen Kollegen einen Namen macht...

Na, interessiert? -- Wie werde ich Todesser? By Neca (Story-ID: 1173938 )

**ENJOY!**

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++++++

Bye!


	12. VR 10: Insomnia

Neca schleicht sich kleinlaut ins Zimmer: Okay, okay, ich bin ein wenig spät dran. Sorry. Musste lernen. Hat leider nix genützt. Deshalb erst mal ein paar Antworten....

@E*T Bist nicht grade ein Optimist, was? Unterschätze niemals einen Rotschopf. Sieh dir nurmal Pippi Langstrumpf an!

@Qjunior Warum ich so gut bin? Tja, ich habe eine wundertolle Muse...

@georgesGirl hey, keep cool. Bin ja schon da!

Ach ja, ne kleine Frage hab ich noch: Obwohl Tom Felton ein furchtbar böser Draco ist, an die Buchfigur kommt er nie ran. Soll er, eurer Meinung nach, in Teil 3 und 4 immer noch Draco spielen? Oder wird's Zeit für eine attraktivere Neubesetzung?

Jubel! Trubel! Heiterkeit! Das ZEHNTE Kapitel! *Blumenstreu* 

_Neca bedankt sich ganz herzlichst bei ihrer treuen Leserschaft._

Wenn sich jemand persönlich bei mir bedanken möchte, findet er mich au dem Friedhof Little Hangleton im hpfchat.mainchat.de ! (Bezahlte Werbeanzeige)

Dieses Kapitel wird unter Einfluss des Albums „Hochzeit" der Gruppe „Subway to Sally" und von „Conquest of Paradise" von „Vangelis" geschrieben.

Enjoy!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 10

Insomnia

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Ich versage nie._

Schwer lastete dieser Satz auf unserer Heldin. Düster saß sie auf ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle, eingekeilt zwischen Hermione, die eben versuchte, Ron zu einer Runde Stundenplanraten zu überreden, und Harry, der eben dabei war, Lavender Brown anzuhecheln, und beobachtete die Auswahl der neuen Schüler. Das heißt, sie versuchte es zumindest.

_Ich versage nie._

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu jenen Worten. Ob er es ernst gemeint hatte? Würde er sie wirklich töten? Wäre dieser Engel tatsächlich in der Lage, ihr Leben zu beenden? Einfach so? Ohne Gewissensbisse, ohne Zögern? Würde er keinen Wimpernschlag vergehen lassen, sollte sie versagen? Würde er sie einfach ins Dunkel stoßen? In den tiefen Abgrund seelenloser Düsternis, grausamer Kälte? Würde er sie so einfach in das Reich der Toten schicken? Einfach so?

_Ich versage nie._

Verstohlen blickte Virginia hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins. Da saß er, inmitten seiner bulligen, hässlichen und brutalen Schar von _Freunden_. Der Kronprinz. Sie beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, wie er aufmerksam den Worten eines Neulings lauschte, der es gewagt hatte, ihn anzusprechen. Wie er diesen Jungen nun anblickte, streng und doch nachsichtig. Er gab eine Antwort, die sie nicht hören konnte, eine Antwort, die über jene Lippen kam, die schon so viele Träume zerstörten. Er hob den Kopf.

Blickte sie an.

Nur flüchtig, etwa eine Sekunde lang. Und doch... es schien eine Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein.

Ja. Ja, er würde es tun. Würde sie töten, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu bedauern, was er tat.

_Ich versage nie._

Düster saß unsere Heldin da und klatschte pflichtbewusst, als sich wieder eine neue Schülerin ängstlich und doch freudestrahlend, an ihren Tisch setzte. Dann blickte sie anscheinend interessiert Richtung Dumbledoof, der ihnen ein paar angeblich wichtige Mitteilungen mitteilte und dann in die Hände klatschte. Und auf einmal großen Hunger verspürend, der alle Gedanken erdrückte, machte sich Virginia wie ein Wolf über das Festessen her.

+++

_Meister,_

_ihr hattet Recht mit euren Bedenken. Die junge Miss Weasley scheint tatsächlich von ihrem Gewissen geplagt zu werden. Eine bedauerliche Tatsache, die ich jedoch bald ausmerzen werde. Ihr Gewissen wird sie nicht mehr lange behindern. Und dann wird sie frei sein, alle eure Befehle auszuführen._

_Morgaine LeFay wurde der Schülerschaft heute Abend als neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgestellt. Alles verläuft also ganz nach Plan._

_Soll ich sie kontaktieren?_

_Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Hogwarts nach Weihnachten einen neuen Zaubertrankmeister brauchen wird. _

_Es grüßt euch demütigst,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_+++_

Schlaf. Teenager brauchten Schlaf. Besonders im Wachstum. Das war medizinisch bewiesen. Und besonders wertvoll war Schlaf während der Nacht... wieso also konnte sie dann nicht einschlafen? Sie seufzte. Wälzte sich herum. Schloss die Augen. Nichts. Kein Schlaf. Nur Dunkelheit. Gewürzt mit ein paar sanften Seufzern Lavender Browns, die wahrscheinlich eben von Harry träumte. Zumindest hoffte Hermione, dass Lavender nur träumte.

Draco Malfoy war wirklich ein unmöglicher Bastard. Jetzt stahl er bereits ihren Schlaf. So was tut ein Gentleman nicht. Ein Gentleman sieht einen nicht mit einem Blick an, der einen in die Knie zwingt. Ein Gentleman würde solch tödlich schöne Augen hinter Sonnenbrillen verbergen. Nein, ein Gentleman würde Kontaktlinsen verwenden. Also wirklich, diese Augen gehörten verboten. Oh, diese Augen...was verbirgt sich nur hinter diesen teuflischen Augen? Welches Geheimnis hüten diese engelsgleichen Blicke? Oh, diese Augen...

Die Blicke jener vielgerühmten, berüchtigten Augen verfolgten Hermione Granger bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Auge tat sie in jener ersten Nacht in Hogwarts keines zu. Aber sie war nicht die einzige in Hogwarts, die Probleme damit hatte, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Einen Raum weiter quälte sich Harry Potter mit der Frage, wer jene mysteriöse Gestalt war, die seit Wochen, erhüllt und eine blutige Sense in der Hand haltend, durch seine Träue huschte. Jene Gestalt, die ihn im Schlaf heimsuchte, jene Gestalt, wegen der er nicht mehr zu schlafen wagte.

In den unterirdischen Schlafsälen Slytherins lag Draco Malfoy lange Zeit wach und überlegte, wie er seinem Zaubertrankmeister am effektivsten den Lebensfaden durchtrennen konnte. Gedanken, die oft durch eine Gestalt gestört wurden, die durch seinen Kopf huschte... eine Gestalt mit Kaskaden traumhaften Haares, üppig und rot, so rot wie all das Blut, das seit langem an seinen Händen klebte...

Und düster und schwer waren die Gedanken, die Virginia Weasley spann, als sie sich, den süßen, erlösenden Schlaf nicht findend, in ihrem Bett herumwälzte. Gedanken, die um einen Lehrer kreisten, den es zu ermorden galt. Um einen Dunklen Lord kreisten, den es zu überleben galt. Und um einen Drachen. Und Virginia hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit diesem Drachen anfangen sollte...

+++

„Hey Ginny, sie teilen die Stundenpläne aus. Hier, ich habe deinen auch gleich mitgebracht!"

„Wie? Oh, ja, danke Colin."

„Igitt, sieh mal, wir haben Freitagnachmittag Doppelstunden Zaubertränke mit Slytherin. Ist ja toll, dann kann Snape uns das Wochenende so richtig schon verderben."

„Hm? Ja, stimmt."

„Und, wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Ach...wie immer. Und deine?"

„Auch ganz toll. Komm, wir haben jetzt Trelawney, besser wir gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät, zum Turm ist es ganz schon weit hin."

„Ja."

„Wusstest du übrigens, dass ich diesen Sommer für die _Teenage Witch_ nackt posiert habe?"

„So?"

Colin sah unsere Heldin an, schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und machte sich dann auf Richtung Wahrsage-Turm.

+++

_Draco,_

_biete Morgaine deine Hilfe an. Sie kann eine unterstützende Hand bei unserem Vorhaben durchaus brauchen. Vielleicht ist sie auch in der Lage, dir und der kleinen Virginia zu helfen._

_Was das, bedauerlicherweise immer noch existente, Gewissen des Kindes angeht, so bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es schnell zerstört ist. Sollte Virginia immer noch Zweifeln, so zweifelt sie vor allem an sich selbst. Es liegt an dir, diese Zweifel zu beseitigen._

_Vergiss nicht, ich brauche sie für das Ritual. Wie es geschrieben steht. Eine Jungfrau, mit Blut an ihren Händen klebend._

_Dein Meister_

_+++_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, okay, ich bin fies. Ich habe lange dafür gebraucht, und dann schreib ich so einen zusammenhanglosen Mist. Wenn ihr den Zusammenhang wollt, müsst ihr eben die nächsten Chaps lesen.

R/R PLEEZ!

+++++++WERBUNG+++++++++

Du bist Voldemorts größter Fan? Deine Eltern sind Magier? Und du kannst Muggel genauso wenig leiden wie all seine anderen Anhänger? Dann bist du HIER genau richtig!

Jetzt neu! Für alle, die in VOLDEMORTS ZIRKEL eintreten wollen! DER RATGEBER! 

Wie werde ich Todesser? By Neca (ID: 1173938)

Chapter 5 out now!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	13. VR 11: Verlorene Kontrolle

Servus!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich häng etwas hinter dem Zeitplan nach. Und bevor ich jetzt auf Reviews antworte: Obwohl mir HP 5 super gefällt, wird ich ihn FF-mäßig einfach ignorieren.

Habt ihr schon Pix von HP3 gesehen? DRACO FELTON IST **GELFREI**!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUPPIE!

Sorry fürs lange Warten!

@E*T Dankeschön für das viele Lob...ob man Draco und Virginia irgendwann doch noch ein „Pairing" nennen kann, weiß ich noch nicht...das wird sich alles noch ergeben...Und ich habe übrigens nicht vor, Draco plötzlich nett werden zu lassen. Just a bad Draco is a good Draco.

@Ipeca Zu deiner Beruhigung, ich habe nicht vor, jemanden Excalibur aus einem Stein ziehen zu lassen oder Avalon heraufzubeschwören. Ich wollte für meinen eigenen Chara *ganzstolzbin* einfach einen Namen mit Geschichte haben. In guter alter Rowling-Tradition. (Virginia kommt ja schließlich auch von Jungfrau)

@becky ich kanns nur wiederholen: Just a bad Draco is a good Draco. Good guys gibt's doch wirklich schon genug. Und jeder Held stirbt ohne guten Bösewicht.

@Lilith Meinen Draco auch nur ansatzweise mit dem von CC zu vergleichen ist so ziemlich das größte Lob, das ich bisher bekommen habe....*ganzfurchtbarrotwerd* Danke...

@cathleena Hintergedanken bei Hermiones Schwärmerei??? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?? *g*

So, jetz is aba genug. Wird mal Zeit für ein wenig Handlung...

ENJOY!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 11

Verlorene Kontrolle

++++++++++++++++

„Ach, entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber hätten Sie vielleicht einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?"

„Aber natürlich. Peinlicherweise weiß ich allerdings nicht, wer Sie sind...mein erster Tag hier, sie verstehen..."

„Natürlich. Mein Name ist Draco, Professor LeFay. Draco Malfoy."

„Oh...Nun denn, Mr. Malfoy...was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nicht hier, _Professor_. Es wäre vielleicht angebracht, in ihr Büro zu gehen. Hogwarts hat einfach zu viele Ohren..."

+++

Ist das ein Mann oder ein Uhrwerk? Snape ist ja schon beinahe ekelhaft genau. Was heißt hier beinahe? Falls meine Uhr je kaputt geht warte ich einfach, bis Sape morgens das erste Mal die Große Halle betritt. Dann ist es 7 Uhr 45. Und 4 Sekunden.

+++

„Hey Harry!"

„Oh, hi Colin. Was gibts?"

"Äh…nichts. Weißt du, wo Ginny ist?"

„In der Großen Halle glaub ich. Wieso?"

„Nur so. Bye."

„Ja, bye...Nervensäge...Hey Ron!"

„Ja?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass deine kleine Schwester in letzter Zeit verdächtig viel mit Colin Creevey herumhängt?"

„Ich bring den Mistkerl um!"

+++

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Draco Malfoys Lippen, als er zwanzig Minuten später das Büro von Morgaine LeFay verließ...Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde das Ritual bereits kurz nach Weihnachten vollzogen werden können...

„RONALD WEASLEY! LASS DIESEN UNSINN! SOFORT!"

Diese Stimme...anscheinend versuchte Virginia eben, ihren Bruder anzuzünden. In der Großen Halle. Das könnte interessant werden...

+++

Was für ein Desaster.

Nein, nicht bloß, das Creevey an ihr klebte wie eine Klette, jetzt musste sich Mr. Superbrother auch noch einbilden, dass zwischen ihr und dem kleinen Bubotublerbeutel etwas laufen würde...igitt..._Igitt_...IGITT.

„Ron, mach hier bitte kein Theater. Zwischen Colin und mir passiert gar nichts." So verzweifelt kann ich gar nicht sein.

„Ach nein? Und was war das eben? Ich hab's doch genau gesehen!"

„Er hat sich neben mich gesetzt und wir haben Hausaufgaben gemacht." 

„Er hat eben versucht, dich zu küssen!"

„Er hat versucht, von mir abzuschreiben." Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung.

„Ich bin doch nicht blind!"

„Nein, aber du bist bescheuert. Und jetzt lass Colin bitte wieder runter!" Bevor er mir auf den Kopf kotzt.

„Nein."

„_Finite Incantatem_!"

Draco grinste ausnahmsweise nicht böse sondern amüsiert - na ja, ein wenig boshafte Schadenfreude war vielleicht auch dabei. Wiesels Gesicht, als er den Zauber löste und Creevey genau auf ihn krachte, war zu komisch. Virginia schien nicht soviel Selbstbeherrschung zu haben, sich auf ein Grinsen zu beschränken. Sie ging bereits in die Knie vor lauter Lachen. Abschätzend musterte er Ron, während er zu ihr hinging.

„Also wirklich Wiesel, ich muss schon sagen... in deinem Alter sollte man es eigentlich gelernt haben, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Auch, wenn einem ein Schlammblut auf den Kopf kracht."

„Verschwinde, Malfoy."

„Respekt, Wiesel. Noch ein bisschen Übung und du bist in der Lage, wirklich zu kontern."

Oh, Draco liebte es, den bösartigen Schulerzfeind zu spielen. Nun, natürlich war es lächerlich, sich hier so dümmlich anzukeifen, aber es täte seiner schulischen Karriere wohl kaum gut, wenn er hier plötzlich begänne, Cruciatusflüche auf Mitschüler zu hetzen. 

Er blickte auf Virginia hinab, die jetzt direkt neben ihm auf stand. Sie hatte ihre Beherrschung zurück und starrte jetzt stumm auf ihren Bruder. Die zarten Hände zu Fäusten geballt, zu ihrer ganzen Größe aufgerichtet, stand sie da. Durch ihren Körper ging ein kaum merkbares Beben, und ihre, Ron fixierenden, Augen sprühten Funken. Er konnte ihren Zorn beinahe riechen...und ihr Haar...dieses Flammenmeer, das sie beschützte, das eventuelle Angreifer vor ihrer Kraft warnte, vor ihrem Temperament und den Unmengen von Glut, die sie in sich trug...es warnte, wie die Farbe einer Schlange anderes Getier warnte...vor dem tödlichen Gift ihrer Zähne...diese Kaskaden zeugten von dem, was sie noch werden würde...mit seiner Hilfe...zu einer Göttin. Einer machtvollen, angsteinflößenden Herrscherin über das wohl zerstörerischste aller Elemente, das sich in ihren Adern mit ihrem Blut einen erbitterten Kampf um die Oberhand lieferte...und er würde dafür sorgen, dass das Feuer in ihr gewinnen würde. Ja, das war sie. Eine Göttin des Feuers.

S_eine_ Göttin.

+++

Ganz ruhig, Virginia, ganz ruhig. Er ist dein Bruder, er meint es nur gut. Er glaubt eben, dich beschützen zu müssen. Alle glauben das. Immerhin bist du nur ein kleines Mädchen. Du bist kraftlos, süß und naiv. Du warst dumm genug, in die Kammer des Schreckens zu laufen, du bist den Gefahren dieser großen, bösen Welt einfach nicht gewachsen. Oh ja, Ginny ist einfach zu kindlich für diese Welt...sie würde hier nie überleben...aber Virginia wird überleben. Virginia wird nicht zugrunde gehen an einem gebrochenen Herzen, nur, weil der Junger, der lebt, sie nie eines Blickes würdigte. Virginia wird sich nicht voller Scham verkriechen, nur weil jemand einen abfälligen Blick auf ihre Kleidung warf. Virginia wird nicht daran zerbrechen, von anderen Schülern gemieden zu werden, nur wegen dieser kleinen Unannehmlichkeit vor 4 Jahren. Nein, Virginia würde nicht untergehen. Virginia würde der Eisberg sein, der das Schiff zum Kentern brachte. Ohne Rettungsboote.

+++

„Ich sagte, du sollst die Fliege machen, Malfoy. Misch dich hier nicht ein, das geht dich nichts an."

„Nicht? Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, Wiesel. Und wenn du mitten in der Großen Halle einen Schüler an die Decke fluchst, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an."

„Als ob du dich um ihn sorgen würdest. Dir geht's doch nur darum, hier Ärger zu machen, du verdorbener, kleiner Bastard."

Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Also wirklich, Wiesel, was soll den das? Beleidigen eines Vertrauensschülers, hm? Tja, das kostet dich, würde ich mal sagen, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Draco war immer schon schnell gewesen. Flink und wendig, wie eine Katze. Talente, die ihm jetzt sehr zugute kamen, da sich Ron, vor Wut und Ärger blind geworden, mit voller Wucht auf ihn stürzte. Leider rannte er nur noch über ein ausgestrecktes Bein und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, aber eine Fußspitze rammte sich in seine Seite. Wieder. Und wieder. Und Wieder. Ron krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Er hustete, spuckte Blut, wimmerte vor Schmerz. Und immer wieder wurde ihm ein Stoß versetzt. Das Wiesel verdrehte die Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Und wieder ein Tritt. Und wieder. Und wieder. Bis sich eine Hand auf die Schuler des Angreifers legte.

„Genug."

Wie aus einem Traum erwachend starrte sie ihn an.

„Wie?"

„Es ist genug, Virginia. Lass noch etwas von ihm übrig, damit er aus dieser Lektion etwas lernen kann..." Dracos Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ein zarter Hauch ganz nahe am Ohr dieses brodelnden Vulkans. 

Sie blickte ihn leicht geschockt an. Starrte in seine ernst blickenden Augen. Wandte den Blick auf den zerschundenen Körper ihres Bruders. Begann ein wenig zu zittern. Was hatte sie getan? Sie blickte sich gehetzt um. Hatte sie jemand gesehen? 

Draco seufzte und streckte die Hand aus.

„Komm!" Er ergriff ihre Hand fast zärtlich, als er sie sanft wegzerrte, bevor jemand sie sah und herausfand, wer das Wiesel so demoliert hatte. Ron selbst würde glauben, er sei es gewesen. Sollte er doch. Je länger dieser Vulkan im verborgenen brodelte, desto gewaltiger würde der Ausbruch sein...

+++

Spaziergänge waren ein medizinisches Allheilmittel. Vor allem beruhigten sie die Nerven. Also schlenderte Draco mit der immer noch etwas geschockt aussehenden Virginia Weasley kreuz und quer durch die Gänge in den Labyrinthen der Kerker.

„Virginia?"

„Hm?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie?....oh....Jaja, alles okay."

Alles in Ordnung? Seit wann fragt Draco Malfoy jemanden, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Wieso sollte auch nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Ob es Ron gut geht? Wen interessiert das schon? Mich? Falls ich ihn ernsthaft verletzt habe...gut. Oder? Und wieso sieht er mich so seltsam an? Was war überhaupt los mit mir? Was ist passiert? 

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie ernst an. Familie war immer so ein leidiges Thema. Man hatte angeborene Skrupel, die zu überwinden nicht wirklich einfach war. Und wenn man sie überwand, dann verlor man meistens die Kontrolle.

„Du hast die Kontrolle verloren, Virginia. Das war ein Fehler."

„Ich weiß."

„Kontrolle ist wichtig. Wenn es ernst wird und du behältst keinen kühlen Kopf, verlierst die Fähigkeit, deine Gedanken zu ordnen und zu kalkulieren, dann ist das dein Tod, Virginia."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber verstehst du es auch?"

Sie blickte ihn zornig an. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich wollte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Ich wollte deine Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen, also _behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind_. Verdammt noch mal!"

Sie drehte sich weg und schwieg. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie er diese Zeit hasste. Die Zeit, in der Rekruten klar wurde, worauf sie sich da wirklich eingelassen hatten. Die Zeit, in der die meisten von ihnen zerbrachen. Die Zeit, in der er die meisten von ihnen hatte sterben sehen. 

„Virginia." Wieder legte er die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Eine sanfte Schockwelle jagte durch ihren Körper. Wegen der Berührung? Oder wegen dieser Stimme? Hatte er vor wenigen Minuten noch ernst und etwas wütend geklungen, so war er jetzt so ruhig. Warm und sanft klang seine Stimme jetzt, und auch ein wenig...besorgt? Sie drehte sch zu ihm hin.

„Was?" 

Er blickte sie nur an und sagte nichts. Strich ihr nur sanft eine Träne von der Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass diese Zeit nicht einfach ist. Es wird niemals einfach sein. Sei jetzt stark, Virginia. Nur wenn du jetzt lernst, auch das Negative für dich zu nutzen, hast du Chancen."

„Chancen auf was?"

„Überleben."

Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Er war wieder kühl geworden. Eiskalt und hart, wie immer. War wieder ihr Tutor, ihr Führer in die Welt der Todesser. Eine Welt ohne Wärme.

„Er...er wird doch...keine Schäden haben, oder? Ich meine..."

„Ein wenig Prügel hat noch niemandem geschadet, Virginia. Und jetzt vergiss ihn. Du hast wichtigeres, an das du denken musst. Was ist mit Snape?"

Sie atmete tief durch. 

„Eine lebendige Uhr. Kommt jeden Tag zur selben Zeit in die Große Halle, verlässt sie zur selben Zeit. Geht immer schnurstracks zu den Zaubertrankkerkern. Kommt schnurstracks von dort."

„Gut. Menschen mit penibel durchdachten Tagen sind am einfachsten. Bring sie durcheinander und es ist alles nur noch ein Kinderspiel."

„Wie lange haben wir Zeit?"

„Bis Weihnachten. Aber ich denke, Halloween wird reichen."

„Halloween? Aber...aber wir haben schon Anfang Oktober!"

„Ich weiß, Virginia. Und denke daran, er ist dein Projekt. Ich bin nur Helfer. Also wäre es vielleicht ratsam, wenn du dir einen Plan zurechtlegst. Plane gut, aber nicht zu streng. Ohne Raum für Improvisationen kann der beste Plan nicht funktionieren. Wenn es etwas zu besprechen gibt, schick mir eine Eule. Auf Wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie am Treppenaufstieg zur Großen Halle stehen und verschwand um die Ecke. Unsere Heldin stand noch lange auf der ersten Stufe und blickte dorthin, wo er verschwunden. 

„Kontrolle ist meine Chance, zu überleben...bis dann, Malfoy."

Und mit schweren, langsamen Schritten ging sie die Treppe hinauf. Ron war nicht mehr da und sie vermutete, dass er in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war. Im ersten Moment schlug sie den Weg dorthin ein. Dann schüttelte sie nur verzweifelt den Kopf und ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

+++++++++

Sodala. Mann, bin ich stolz auf mich. So lange hat noch kein Chappie gebraucht. Ich denke aber, es ist nicht schlecht geworden, oder? Was meint ihr?

REVIEW PLEEZ!

++++++WERBUNG+++++++

Nachdem die Erstklässler alle ihre Häuser bekommen hatten, stand das Mädchen immer noch da. Prof. Dumbledore klopfte an seinen Zinnbecher voller Rotwein und sagte: "Meine lieben Schüler, wir begrüße heuer auch eine neue Schülerin für die sechste Klasse. Sie war bisher in Bobatons, hat aber jetzt die Schule gewechselt. Jetzt wird sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt. Ihr Name ist Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy."  
  
Arwen ging nach vorne und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Der sprechende Hut- der ihr übrigens perfekt stand- rief nach wenigen Minuten "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  


Mary-Sue-Alarm! Eine kleine M/S-Story geschrieben für die M/S-Challenge auf www.nesselbrand.de.vu

Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy by Neca (Story-ID: 1313400)

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	14. VR 12: Fügung des Schicksals

Griazli!

Und wieder mal nervt Neca mit ewiglangem Gequatsche vor Beginn der Story...Tja, lasst es trotzdem bitte über euch ergehen...

Ich danke euch für die vielen netten Reviews...hey, wir stehen momentan bei 76! Dass meine Story auf so viel Feedback und Interesse treffen würde hatte ich echt nie erwartet. Vor allem hatte ich nie erwartet, dass sich der Plot dieser Story entwickelt. Ich dachte immer, nach 6 Chaps wäre das Interesse weg und weiterschreiben für nix. 

ALSO EIN GROSSES **THX** AN ALLE LESER!

Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, im nächsten Chappie in einer kleinen Nebenrolle als irgendeinen Schüler einen neuen Chara einzubauen, den ich mir gerne von einem anderen Autor ausleihen würde...falls jemand von euch also einen Vorschlag für einen solchen Chara hat (oder seinen eigenen einbringen will), bitte melden!

Und jetzt viel Spaß...

**ENJOY**!

++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 12

Fügung des Schicksals

+++++++

„GINNY! GINNY, SCHNELL!"

Hermione rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen hinauf. Sie hoffte stark, dass Ginny dort war. Oh, sie musste so stolz auf Ron sein, der sie immer beschützte und verteidigte. Außer Atem klopfte sie an die Schlafsaaltür, sich innerlich vorbereitend. Ginny würde ziemlich fertig sein, wenn sie erfaren hatte, was passiert war. Oh, wenn sie Malfoy je zwischen die Finger kriegen würde...

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich und Ginny kam heraus.

„Was ist denn los, Mione?"

„Ginny...Ron...er liegt im Krankenflügel!"

„So?"

Hermione nickte aufgeregt. „Ja, Malfoy hat in verprügelt! Du musst kommen, schnell!"

„Nein."

„................................nein?"

„Nein. Ich werde definitiv NICHT kommen."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Ich war dabei, Hermione. Ron hat es verdient. Er hat Colin verflucht, Malfoy hat Colin geholfen und Ron hat sich auf ihn gestürzt. Er ist selber schuld. Und jetzt verschwinde." Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, eine geschockte, entsetzte und vor allem sehr verwirrte Hermione zurücklassend, die nachdenklich in den Krankenflügel zurück ging.

+++

Ob Draco Recht hatte? Ob er das wirklich tun würde? Mich einfach so zu töten, nur weil ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Waren die Todesser wirklich so kühl?....Gut, vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein wenig naiv....ein wenig sehr naiv...

Ein Monat. Ich habe genau ein Monat Zeit, Snape zu töten. Ganz alleine...mehr oder weniger. Zumindest beim Planen. Also, wie schaffe ich das...Hm....eine Liste! Eine Liste wird ihn nicht töten, aber mir wird sie helfen. Einfach alles aufschreiben...bis Halloween.....Hilfe!

+++

Malfoy hat ihn verprügelt. Er hat ihn fast totgeprügelt. Oh, er wird dafür bezahlen! Ist es nicht fast unwirklich? Dass ein Mensch wie er so etwas tun kann? Wenn man ihn nicht kennt, wirkt er fast wie ein Engel...Besonders, wenn er Richtung Gewächshaus geht, am Abend, wenn die Sonne ihn von hinten anscheint und seine Umrisse etwas verschwommen wirken...wenn er so fantastisch aussieht...so fragil und doch so stark. Oh, er ist so stolz und aristokratisch, wie es eigentlich nur ein König sein kann...ein Prinz...oder ein Mörder...beinahe hätte er ihn getötet. Ob er das weiß? Ich denke, das würde ihn dann doch erschrecken. Und wenn er noch so arrogant ist, noch so boshaft und gemein, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er auch einen Mord begehen kann...das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen...

Nachdenklich ins Leere starrend saß Hermione an Rons Bett und versuchte, etwas Ordnung, Ruhe und Besonnenheit in ihren Kopf zu bringen. Das alles hatte doch keinen Sinn. Draco Malfoy das personifizierte Bild des Schulfeindes schlechthin. Er war ein Slytherin, ein Reinblut und der stinkreiche Sohn eines Todessers. Und sie? Gryffindor, Muggelgeboren und Mittelschicht. Für ihn war sie wahrscheinlich der Inbegriff des menschlichen Abschaums. Nein, selbst wenn sie die letzte Frau auf Erden wäre würde er sie noch mit Füßen treten. Außerdem hasste er ihre Freunde. Und Harry und Ron mochten ihn auch nicht besonders. Wieso also heimlich schwärmen? Wieso zerbrach sie sich Kopf und Herz wegen _Draco Malfoy_? Sie sollte lieber über Ginny nachdenken. Die kleine war offensichtlich wütend auf Ron und stand unter Schock. Oh, sie musste fix und fertig sein. Inzwischen tat ihr die ganze Sache mit Ron bestimmt wahnsinnig leid. Bloß war sie zu schüchtern, um herzukommen. Sie hatte sich bestimmt in ihrem Bett verkrochen, ganz große Schuldgefühle und bastelte eine Karte für Ron. Wie damals, als sie seine Merlin-Actionfigur kaputt gemacht hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ihr beizustehen...

Hermione drückte noch einmal Rons Hand, deutet dem gegenübersitzenden Harry, er solle ein wenig alleine hier bleiben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindturm.

++++

#1 Ich warte, bis er direkt unter dem Eingangstor steht und lasse ein Klavier auf ihn fallen. – Wo krieg ich allerdings das Klavier her?

#2 Ich sage Hagrid, Snape hätte Dumbledore einen alten, ziegenfickenden Affenarsch genannt. – Nein, das war sein Bruder. 

#3 Ich küsse Colin direkt vor Rons Augen. Wenn er Colin dann verflucht, werfe ich ihn zur Seite. Hinter Colin steht Snape. – Igitt.

+++

Ob Virginia das wirklich schafft? Einen Mordplan ohne Hilfe aufzustellen ist fast unmöglich. Ich weiß noch, ich habe fast ein ganzes Monat dafür gebracht. Dafür war es allerdings auch perfekt. _„Oberster Richter begeht Selbstmord"_. Was für eine Schlagzeile. Der _Quibbler _hat sogar den tieftraurigen Abschiedsbrief gedruckt, den ich geschrieben habe...hat für einige gute Lacher gesorgt. Vielleicht sollte ich Virginia ein wenig zur Hand gehen...das brächte mich auch außer Reichweite von Pansy...

+++

#4 Ich gebe ihm einen Schlaftrank, lege Feuer, er verpennt das Flüchten und wird geröstet – Hogwarts ist feuerfest.

#5 Ich finde heraus, wo er wohnt und schicke den Meister vorbei – Nein, ich muss es ja alleine machen.

#6 Ich schaffe das nie. Ich bin tot.

#7 Mein letzter Wille: Alles, was ich habe, kriegt Charlie. Bloß meinen rosa Kuschelhasen legt mir mit ins Grab.

+++

Ich hätte mir einen Tarnumhang besorgen sollen. Es kommt nicht so gut, wenn man als Slytherin um drei Uhr morgens quer durch Gryffindoof schleicht. Wie ist noch mal das verdammte Passwort? Ah ja!

„Ein Osterei zu Weihnachten!" Idiotisch. Aber wenigstens funktioniert es.

Gelangweilt betrat Draco den Gryffindorturm. Die so ordnungslieben Gryffs dürften nicht mehr wach sein. Und er hatte Recht. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war menschenleer. Naja. Fast.

„Was zum Teufel........?"

„Ups."

„Draco Malfoy! Was machst DU in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nun..."

„Und woher hast du überhaupt das Passwort?"

„Parvati."

„Parvati?"

Hermiones Stimme wurde schrill. Er war hier. Einfach so. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie _darüber_ entsetzt war, oder darüber, nicht entsetzt zu sein. Er war hier. Stand ihr direkt gegenüber. Sie versucht, unmerklich ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen. Starrte ihn an...oh, diese teuflischen Augen. Sie hielten sie gefangen wie eine Spinne ihr Opfer. Ließen sie nicht mehr aus, wickelten sie ein...

„Ja, Granger, von Parvati. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was sie alles tut für ein wenig...Vergnügung."

Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Wirf ihn hier raus. WIRF IHN RAUS!

„So? U..u..und was machst du hier?"

Die beste Freundin von Potter...und sie checkt ihre Kleidung...oh, Miss Granger...sie werden das doch wohl nicht meinetwegen machen, oder?

Draco machte ein paar Schritte auf Hermione zu und drängte sie gegen die Wand. „Nichts, _Hermione_. Ich mache nur einen kleinen Spaziergang."

Hermione. Er nennt mich Hermione. Und wie er es sagt. So....Hilfe!

Er strich dem Mädchen, das wie Wachs war in seinen Händen, eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie war befangen, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Definitiv eine Jungfrau. Perfekt. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Du wirst doch keinem sagen, dass ich hierher kam, oder Hermione?"

Verraten? Was ist das, Verrat? Keine Ahnung, aber...ist das deine Hand auf meinem Knie? Ganz ruhig, Mione, hör auf zu zittern. Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf. HÖR AUF!

Sie zittert wie Espenlaub...nettes Knie...Oberschenkel ist auch ganz...annehmbar.

Seine Lippen streiften sanft ihre Wangen. Nur ganz kurz, wie ein zarter Windhauch. Er roch nach irgendetwas seltsamen. Egal was es war, es war göttlich. Sanft, und doch intensiv versetzte es einen in eine Art Trance...und plötzlich war die Berührung weg.

„Gute Nacht, Hermione. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder..."

Er strich ihr noch einmal sanft übers Haar und verschwand dann so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

+++

Hermione Granger. Es ist doch beinahe lächerlich, oder? Oh, welch grausames Spiel das Schicksal mit dir treibt, Hermione. Es treibt dich direkt in meine Arme, direkt in deinen Untergang. Du wärst niemals eine gute Dienerin, Hermione. Aber du wirst mir lange Zeit gute Dienste leisten, mein kleiner Singvogel. Armer Harry Potter. Lange Zeit wird er sich fragen, wer der Gegenseite selbst noch seine geheimsten Gedanken mitteilen wird. Ohne zu ahnen, dass meine Quelle direkt an seiner Seite liegt...wie viel ich ihr wohl abpressen kann, ohne mit ihr zu schlafen?

+++

Ha! Ich hab's! Das ist es! Der perfekte Plan! Schnall dich gut an, Snapey, und genieß das nächste Monat. Es wird nämlich bedauerlicherweise das letzte sein, das du erleben wirst...so, jetzt brauche ich nur noch Klebeband, drei Tonnen Kunstdünger, eine Schmetterlingszucht und vierzehn dressierte Affen. Und ein Käsebrot.

++++++++++++++++++++++

So, das wars mal wieder mit Virginias Rache. Etwas kurz, ich weiß, aber ich denke, ansonsten ist es ganz okay. Vergesst nicht auf den Chara den ich suche. Er sollte mit keiner Buchfigur verwandt sein und keine M/S-Ansätze haben. Dem Gewinner winkt eine Anzeige in einer meiner Stories.

REVIEW PLEEEEEZ! (Wir gehen auf die 80 zu)

+++++++WERBUNG+++++

Asterix: BEIM TEUTATES! IGITT! WAS IST DAS??  
  
Ron: Lolli mit Blutgeschmack. Für Vampire.  
  
Obelix: Die spinnen, die Vampire.  
  
Harry (räuspert sich): Also, machen wir uns dann auf den Weg?  
  
Die anderen nicken und machen sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.  
  
Obelix: Du Asterix?  
  
Asterix: Ja?  
  
Obelix: Was ist ein Vampir???  
  


+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++

CYA!


	15. VR 13: Frühstückscornflakes

SERVUS!

*ganzfurchterbarstknallrotestenswerd*

Wow, Leute, ich bin so was von WEG! BAFF! KAPUTT! BOAH EY!

Ich hätte mir echt niemals erwartet, dass ich es so weit schaffen würde. So viele Reviews. WAHNSINN! Das ist so geil. Echt, Leute, ihr glaubt ja nicht wie ich mich fühle. Danke.

**D**ANKED**A**NKEDA**N**KEDAN**K**EDANK**E**DANKE!

Ihr seid super.

Ich liebe euch!!! (und mich auch)

@becky .....WOW. Meinen Draco mit dem von CC zu vergleichen, das ist.....WOW! Du weißt ja nicht, was mir das bedeutet. Sie ist mein großes Vorbild. Und mein kleiner, unausgereifter Draco soll an ihren heranreichen? *dämlichgrins* DANKE! 

@alle anderen Ohne euch hätt ich's nie so weit gebracht. THX!

Leider gab es keine Vorschläge für einen neuen Chara. Na macht nix. Dann geb ich euch eben noch ein Chappie lang Zeit. Ich bin ja flexibel. Sollte dann immer noch keiner Interesse dran haben, mir einen zu borgen  bzw. einen Borgevorschlag haben, muss ich wohl oder übel meine Gehirnzellen strapazieren und mir selber einen ausdenken.

Es ist Freitag. Halb 11 abends. Ich höre Blumfeld (Graue Wolken – geiles Lied). 

Ich bin erschöpft, erschlagen und kaputt.

Also die besten Voraussetzungen, um ein Chappie VR zu tippseln.

Chappie 13. Geil. Dreizehn. Dreizehn is ne coole Zahl, oder? Heute is der siebzehnte. Siebzehn is auch leiwand. Und ich schreibe jede Menge Mist. Also....

ENJOY!

++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 13

Frühstückscornflakes

+++++++++++

Cornflakes. Eigentlich ein wunderbares Frühstück. Aber man sollte sie essen, bevor sie sich mit Milch vollsogen und zu einer weichen Pampe von Irgendwas wurden. Ekelhaft. 

Gleich drei Personen saßen an diesem wunderschönen Morgen Anfang Oktober vor ihren Frühstückscornflakes und stocherten appetitlos darin herum.

Da war zum einen Virginia Weasley, die Heldin unserer Geschichte, die nun seit einigen Tagen verzweifelt über einem Plan brütete, ihrem Zaubertranklehrer das Lebenslicht auszupusten. Leider hatte sie bisher keinen wirklich praktisch anwendbaren Einfall gehabt. Zugegeben, die Sache mit dem Klavier hatte etwas für sich, aber die Umsetzung würde etwas schwer werden. Noch achtundzwanzig Tage bis Halloween. Achtundzwanzig Tage, in denen sie einen Weg finden musste, Snape zu töten. Ihr war inzwischen vollkommen klar, dass es an Halloween einen Toten geben würde. Die Frage war nur, ob Snape diese Leiche sein würde, oder sie. Momentan standen Snapes Überlebenschancen relativ gut. Was schlecht war. Und auf ihren Magen schlug. Und deshalb aß Virginia Weasley an diesem Morgen ihre Frühstückscornflakes nicht.

+

Auch Hermione Granger hatte Probleme damit, ihre Cornflakes zu essen. Sie musste immerzu an jene Nacht denken, in der sie Draco Malfoy im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erwischt hatte. Jene Nacht, in der er ihr so nahe gekommen war, in der er sie berührt hatte, ohne sie verletzen zu wollen. Als er sie berührte, ohne sie damit zu demütigen. Parvati. Sie musste unbedingt mit Parvati reden. Musste erfahren, was er getan hatte, welche _Vergnügungen_ das gewesen waren, von denen er geredet hatte. Sie wollte es nicht wirklich wissen. Aber sie musste es wissen. Sonst würde sie nie mehr ein Auge zu tun. Keine Nacht mehr würde ihr Ruhe gegönnt sein, und ihre Gedanken würden sie quälen bis zum Morgengrauen. Auch ihr Körper quälte sie. Er schrie. Schrie nach diesen so zauberhaften Berührungen, die eigentlich gar keine wirklichen Berührungen gewesen waren. Nur Zufälle. Er hatte sie nicht absichtlich berührt, hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihr Knie auf Wolke Nummer Sieben zu befördern. Oh, und wie ihr Körper schrie. Doch er schrie nicht etwa nach Ron. Nein, er schrie nach Draco Malfoy. Und das machte Hermione Granger große Sorgen. Sorgen schlugen ihr immer auf den Magen. Und deshalb aß Hermione Granger an diesem Morgen ihre Frühstückscornflakes nicht.

+

Die dritte Person, die an diesem Morgen lustlos in ihren Frühstückscornflakes herumstocherte, saß nicht am Tisch der Gryffindors, sondern am Tisch der Lehrer. Morgaine LeFay hatte einige Probleme, die ihr großes Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Da war zum einen der dunkle Lord, dem sie zur Treue verpflichtet war, der sie geschickt hatte, um ein Spion zu sein. Morgaine war kein guter Spion. Sie war ein wenig chaotisch, unaufmerksam und vergesslich. Sie war ein schlechter Todesser. Lange Zeit hatte sie sich gewundert, warum sie noch am Leben gelassen wurde. Dann hatte sie sich gewundert, wieso er gerade sie ausgewählt hatte, in Hogwarts zu spionieren, direkt hier, in dieser Schule, die das Herz des Feindes war. Jetzt wusste sie es. Es war ihr klar geworden, als er zu ihr kam, sie zu sprechen. Er. Ihr anderes großes Problem. Der Drache. Er war jung. Sehr jung. Und doch klebte bereits jetzt mehr Blut an seinen Händen als an denen vieler anderer Todesser zusammen. Draco Malfoy. Gewiss, es hatte Gerüchte gegeben, aber wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass sie wahr sein würden. Es waren doch nur Gerüchte. Lustige Geschichten, die sich die niederen Todesser erzählten, wenn sie ein wenig viel zuviel getrunken hatten. Wenn der Neid durchbrach, auf die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels. Dann hatten sie von ihm geredet.

Draco Malfoy. Kaltblütig sollte er sein. Ohne jede Gefühlsregung, tötend, ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Selbst seinen Vater sollte er übertreffen. Als der Meister wiedergeboren war, hatte Lucius seinen Sohn zu ihm gebracht. Ein Opfer hätte er sein sollen, ein Geschenk, dass Gnade brachte für den Vater, der seinen Herrn so schändlich im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch irgendetwas... irgendetwas an der Art des Jungen hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Es sollte keinen kälteren geben unter den Todessern. Keinen, der seine Arbeit mit mehr Perfektion ausführte, als dieser Junge. Perfektion. Das war es, was ihn auszeichnete. Das war es, was seine Jugend wettmachte. Absolute Perfektion. Einhundert Prozent Erfolg. Null Gefühl. 

Er war ein Gerücht gewesen. Niemand hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass dieses _Kind_ wirklich so sei, wie es beschrieben wurde. Humbug. Malfoy hätte es eben mal wieder geschafft, sich herauszuwinden. Ohne seinen Erben zu opfern. Der Junge war wegen seines Stammbaums am Leben gelassen worden. Man hatte gelacht über die Gerüchte. Über diesen Jungen, der des Meisters rechte Hand sein sollte. Lächerlich. Einfach lächerlich.

Aber es war wahr. Sie hatte es erlebt. Sie wusste jetzt, warum sie noch am Leben war. Wusste, warum der Meister sie nicht schon längst ob ihrer Tölpelhaftigkeit am Leben ließ. Sie war eine Ablenkung. Und Unterstützung. Für Draco. Ihre Unterredung damals hatte nicht lange gedauert. Aber jedes Wort hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Jede Regung des Jungen war tief in ihrem Kopf. Wie er dastand, bewegungslos, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. Wie er ihr erklärt hatte, was sie zu tun hatte. Kühl, rationell, gefühllos. Aber mit absoluter Perfektion.

Sie wusste, er war eine Raubkatze. Wartete auf einen Fehler ihrerseits. Und wenn sie nur einmal wanken würde, wäre er da und würde zuschlagen. Eiskalt. Morgaine LeFay hatte Angst. Und Angst schlug auf den Magen. Deshalb aß Morgaine LeFay an diesem Morgen ihre Frühstückscornflakes nicht.

+++

Virginia war eben auf dem Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht, als eine kleine Hufflepuff aus der ersten Klasse auf sie zukam.

„Hallo." Das Mädchen blickte Virginia mit großen, leeren Augen an und streckte ihr einen Zettel hin.

Virginia blickte sie perplex an, und nahm den Zettel. Sie wollte sich noch bedanken, aber in dem Moment, da sie das Briefchen in der Hand hielt, rannte die kleine Hufflepuff weg, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her. Virginia starrte ihr kurz nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf und besah das Briefchen. Es war versiegelt mit blutrotem Wachs, und das eingedrückte Zeichen stellte einen mächtigen Drachen dar. Sie brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

_Virginia,_

_wir müssen reden._

_Astronomieturm, Mitternacht. Sei pünktlich._

Draco 

Sie seufzte. 

Er wusste es also. Natürlich. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, wusste, dass sie ohne ihn verloren war. Und jetzt würde er ihr helfen. Um Mitternacht. Im Astronomieturm. Bei Vollmond. Alleine. Nur sie und er. Draco Malfoy. Der Mann, der über ihr Leben entscheiden würde. Der Mann, in dessen Gnade es lag, ob sie je wieder einen Vollmond erleben würden. Er. Mit diesen magischen Augen. Grau wie der Sturm, tief wie die See, klar wie Diamanten.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Bitte bitte lyncht mich nicht! Ich weiß, das Chappie ist kurz und das Ende ist nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend, aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich Chap 14 bis spätestens Montag kriegt!

Es ist jetzt genau 0:00 Uhr. 

REVIEW PLEEEEEEZ!

+++++++WERBUNG++++++

Voldemort ein alter Opa!

Harry wird beinahe von einem Diadem erschlagen!

Und wer ist Harald?

_Im Namen des Mondes_ by **Neca**

DAS ultimative HP/Sailor Moon-Crossover!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	16. VR 14: Nervosität

Oh mein Gott!

90 Reviews. *michhinsetzenmuss*

WOW!

Ihr seid so GROSSARTIG!

DANKE!

**ICH LIEBE EUCH!**

Deshalb beantworte ich euch jetzt ein paar nette kleine Reviews...

@Cosma Also...Snape mag Schmetterlinge. Die Schmetterlinge locken Snape an, Virginia fesselt ihn mit Klebeband und legt ein Käsebrot auf seinen Kopf. Das wiederum lockt Affen an. Die setzen sich dann auf Snapes Kopf und essen das Brot. Weil Filch aber Affen hasst, wird er versuchen, sie zu verjagen, indem er ihnen drei Tonnen Kunstdünger auf den Kopf pfeffert. Dummerweise sitzen die Affen aber auf dem Kopf von Snape...Adios, Sevvie!

@magicviviane Ich les sie mir gern mal durch. Und ich fühle mich durch deinen Vergleich echt sehr geehrt! Ich grinse schon wieder total blöd. *smail*

We have a WINNER!

Die Person, deren Chara ich einbaue, ist **beckymalfoy**! 

Becky hat auf ff.net momentan neunzehn (19 bzw XIX bzw 18+1) HP-FFs gepostet, und ich bin sicher, dass sie alle einen Blick wert sind!

Also schaut mal rein!

Sodala. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, euch mal ein anständiges Chap zu liefern. Macht euch also auf was gefasst, ich lass es jetzt richtig **KRACHEN!**

**ENJOY!**

++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 14

Nervosität

+++++

21:30 Uhr

+

Astronomieturm. Mitternacht. Draco. Ich. Alleine. Oh Merlin, wieso? Wieso tut mir das Schicksal so etwas an? Was er wohl will? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Wird er mich töten? Will er reden? Quatsch, wieso sollte er reden wollen? Oh Merlin!

Unruhig tigerte unsere Heldin in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Sie war mehr als beunruhigt, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie bald diesem seltsamen Wesen, das Draco Malfoy war, alleine gegenüberstehen sollte, nur verständlich war. Virginia war nervös, sehr nervös. Sie kaute an ihren Nägeln, zwirbelte ihr Haar, zog ihre Schuhe aus, zog sie wieder an, rannte im Kreis, tigerte rückwärts...

+

22:30

+

„Jetzt reicht's aber."

Erschrocken blieb unsere Heldin stehen. Der entnervte Befehl war aus dem Bett am Fenster gekommen, in dem eine Klassenkollegin von Virginia lag. Augenscheinlich hatte sie versucht, zu lesen und war unbemerkt geblieben, hatte sich jetzt aber doch gemeldet, um endlich ihre Ruhe zu haben.

„Selena. Was...was machst du hier?" Oh nein, nicht die.

„Lesen. Zumindest versuche ich es. Und was machst du? Soll heißen, was macht dich so nervös?"

„Nervös? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nervös bin?" Und was geht's dich an?

„Ach," Selena erhob sich und ging zu Virginia hin. „war nur so ein Gefühl, weißt du. Weil du hier seit eienr geschlagenen Stunde durchdrehst. Also?"

Virginia seufzte. Selena Venas war eine gute Menschenkennerin. Sie würde ihre Klassenkollegin nicht wirklich als eine Freundin bezeichnen, aber sie gehörte wenigstens nicht zu jenen, die ihre Abneigung gegen sie offen zeigten. Als damals alle herausgefunden hatten, das sie es gewesen war, die die Kammer geöffnet hatte, war Selena nicht plötzlich auf Abstand gegangen. Sie hatte sich verhalten, wie sie sich immer verhalten hatte. Distanziert, objektiv, und nicht urteilend. Selena hatte nicht viele Freunde, oder zumindest kannte Virginia nicht viele ihrer Freunde. Aber Selena gehörte auch nicht zu denen, die alles herumerzählten.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, weißt du. Ich mache mir bloß Gedanken." Hilfe.

„So? Diese Gedanken müssen dich ziemlich in Aufregung versetzen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie? Oh, ja, alles in Ordnung. Ehrlich."

„Gut. Dann kannst du ja aufhören, hier so herumzurennen, oder?"

„Äh, ja, klar." Baldrian. ICH BRAUCHE BALDRIAN.

Selena lächelte sie an, setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und vergrub sich wieder in ihre Lektüre. Virginia setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett, lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke.

Ich mache mir wahrscheinlich zu viele Gedanken. Bestimmt will er einfach nur wissen, wieweit meine Pläne wegen Snape sind. Was ein Problem werden könnte, da ich keine habe. Oh, warum sind Mordpläne bloß so kompliziert? Ob er mir helfen kann? Er kann mir bestimmt helfen. Wie oft er wohl schon jemanden ermordet hat? Bestimmt ziemlich oft. Ob es ihm Spaß macht? Ich glaube nicht, dass töten Spaß machen kann. Aber manchmal glaube ich doch, dass er es lustig findet. Oder, wie er es nennen würde, „amüsant". Er ist schon seltsam. Ich dachte immer, erwäre bloß ein kindischer, verwöhnter Bengel, der nichts zu tun hat und deshalb immer Ron, Lexikon und Narbe ärgert. Er ist ein guter Schauspieler. Und die Menschen hier sind so blind...

+

22:40

+

„VIRGINIA!"

Die eben angebrüllte schrak hoch. „Was?"

„Es reicht. Du wälzt dich jetzt seit zehn Minuten im Bett herum, als hätte dir jemand Flöhe unters Laken getan. Entweder du hörst jetzt auf damit, oder ich muss dich bitten, zu gehen. Du störst mich."

„Oh. Entschuldige." Auch du bist blind, Selena.

Selena konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Lektüre und unsere Heldin versuchte krampfhaft, ruhig zu sein, was ihr auch für kurze Zeit gelang. Doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

+

22:42

+

„Hey, Selena."

„Hm?"

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen? Rein hypothetisch, mein ich."

„Klar."

„Also, angenommen, es gäbe da einen Jungen..."

„Ja?"

„Und der bittet dich um ein nächtliches Treffen am Astronomieturm...was, glaubst du, will er von dir?" Oh, ich bin verrückt.

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?"

„Äh...ja."

„Aber, das ist doch ganz klar. Es gibt nur einen Grund für Treffen am Astronomieturm."

„Und der wäre?"

„Sex."

+++

Ron Weasley tobte vor Wut. Fünfzig Punkte. Fünfzig Punkte, das war alles. Das war die gesamte Strafe, die Professor Snape Draco Malfoy auferlegt hatte, weil er Ron so zugerichtet hatte. Fünfzig verdammte Punkte. 

„Das ist nicht fair."

Er schwang sich wütend auf die Couch vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums. 

„Fünfzig Punkte für zwei Tage Krankenflügel sind einfach nicht fair. Rausschmeißen müssten sie den Scheißkerl."

„RON!" entrüstete dich Hermione.

„Ja, wenn's doch wahr ist! Mione, er IST ein Scheißkerl." Verteidigte sich Ron.

„Ron hat Recht. Sie hätten ihn wirklich rauswerfen sollen, den Scheißkerl." Warf Harry ein.

„Ich finde, jetzt übertreibt ihr." Hermione blickte ihre Freunde an. „Ihr prügelt euch ständig, unter einer von euch landet fast jede Woche im Krankenflügel. Wenn sie ihn rauswerfen würden, müssten sie euch fairerweise mitwerfen."

„So ein Quatsch. Er ist der Böse. Wir sind die Guten."

„Das, Harry, liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters."

„Sag mal, verteidigst du Malfoy eben?" fragte Ron plötzlich argwöhnisch.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich versuche nur, objektiv zu sein."

„Wie du meinst, Mione, wie du meinst."

„Meine ich."

„Aber ein Scheißkerl ist er trotzdem."

„Oh, Ron..."

+++

Firewhiskey war schon eine Klasse für sich. Der volle Geschmack, das Feuer, das er in der Kehle entfachte, und der hohe Alkoholgehalt machten dieses Getränk zu etwas ganz besonderem. Besonders, wenn man sich irgendwie schlecht fühlte. Es machte den Kopf klarer, man sah viel weiter und erkannte plötzlich vieles, was einem vorher nicht bewusst gewesen war. Und er war ein guter Freund. Morgaines bester Freund.

Er war heute wieder bei ihr gewesen. Hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie sich jederzeit bereit halten solle. Nur für alle Fälle. Bereithalten. Pah. Ihren Kopf sollte sie herhalten, das war alles. Sie kannte diese Taktik. Sie war unter Todessern ganz normal. Die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels hielten sich immer ein paar Sündenböcke im Hintergrund. Falsch eine Aktion wider Erwarten schief ging, würde die Sache so gedreht werden, dass dieser Sündenbock die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben bekam. Sündenbock. Ein Job, den nur die schwächsten bekamen. Die gefährdetsten. Diejenigen, bei denen man sich Sorgen machte, weil man glaubte, eine eigen Aktion wäre ihnen nicht zumutbar. Früher war Morgaine nie ein Sündenbock gewesen. Aber jetzt...es hatte sich vieles verändert, seit diesem Halloweenabend vor vielen Jahren. Und jetzt...jetzt war sie ein Sündenbock.

+++

„Sex?"

„Natürlich, was denn sonst? Das ist der einzige Grund, dorthin zu gehen."

„Wieso?"

„Filch hat Höhenangst. Und Peeves ist es dort zu langweilig."

„Oh." Oh. Merlin. Hilf. Mir.

„Wer ist es?"

„Was?" WAS?

„Der Junge, der mit dir dorthin will."

„Äh...es gibt keinen Jungen. Wie gesagt, war nur `ne Hypothese."

„Ja, klar. Und ich bin die Erbin von du-weißt-schon-wem. Also?"

Virginia seufzte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich so sehr, mit jemandem reden zu können. Aber das war kaum möglich. Wem konnte sie schon vertrauen? Als sie das letzte Mal jemandem vertraut hatte, war sie am Ende in einer Kammer mit Riesenbasilisken gelandet, bei Tom. Oh Tom...Tom, du hast mich verraten. Du hattest mir versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein. Du sagtest, niemand würde uns je wieder trennen. Du hattest mir geschworen, mich nicht alleine zu lassen. Nie mehr...und dann...dann bist du gegangen...dann hast du mich im Stich gelassen...aber ich werde es dir beweisen...ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich würdig genug bin, wieder bei dir zu sein. Snape ist schon so gut wie tot.

„Vergiss es, Selena." 

Und damit sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal.

+++

„Wir sollten uns an ihm rächen." 

„Gute Idee, Harry. Bin voll dabei. Er soll auch mal spüren, wie das ist, halbtot im Krankenflügel zu liegen."

„Unsinn. Wollt ihr denn von der Schule geworfen werden?"

„Dann müssten sie ihn auch rauswerfen, Mione. Und das wär's mir beinahe wer."

„Oh Harry, du redest solchen Unsinn."

„Hi Leute, bye Leute!"

„.....was war das?"

„Ginny glaub ich."

„Ginny?"

„Wo ist sie hin?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht."

„Ich hab eigentlich nicht daran gedacht, Malfoy auch zu verprügeln. Ich dachte eher an so etwas wie öffentlich bloßstellen."

„So?"

„Ja."

„Und wie?"

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir ihn an seiner Schwachstelle packen."

„Und die wäre?"

„Dass er so ein Hosenscheißer ist!"

„HARRY!"

+++

Noch eine Stunde. Noch eine volle Stunde, bis ich im Turm sein sollte. Sex. Selena meinte, der einzige Grund, auf den Turm zu gehen, wäre Sex. Weil da nie jemand hinkäme. Aber dann ist das doch nicht nur ein guter Platz für Sex, oder? Immerhin, es wäre dann auch der perfekte Platz für geheime Unterredungen. Und die perfekte, zeugenlose Kulisse für einen Mord. Sex...was das anging, teilte sich ein Großteil der Mädchen – und auch ein Teil der Jungen – die selbe Phantasie. Draco Malfoy. Denn er war, auch wenn es sich seltsam anhören mocht, er war schön. Eine wunderbare Art von Schönheit war es, die er besaß, die dieses besondere Wesen noch bedeutender machten. Und auch gefährlicher. Schönheit blendete. Schönheit war gefährlich. Schönheit lenkte ab, machte unvorsichtig. Schönheit war eine Waffe. Und dieser Slytherin wusste, sie zu nutzen.

Bald würde sie ihn treffen. Alleine. Im Turm. Um Mitternacht bei Vollmond. Virginia blickte aus einem Gangfenster gen Himmel und betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne und den vollen, strahlenden Mond, der diese Nacht krönte. Bald würde sich das Geheimnis lüften, würde sie wissen, was er von ihr verlangte. Draco Malfoy. Dieses engelsgleiche Wesen mit ganz eigenem Zauber. Alles spielte sich hier zu einem Kunstwerk zusammen. Von der ebenmäßigen, schneeweißen Haut, über den filigranen, etwas feminin wirkenden und doch so starken Körper, den eleganten Gang, diese magischen Hände, das so traumhaft schön gezeichnete Gesicht und dieses feine, schimmernde, seltsam silbern wirkende Haar bis hin zu diesen so einzigartigen Augen, grau wie der Sturm, tief wie die See, klar wie Diamanten. Draco Malfoy. Sie war bereit, ihm alles zu geben. Wenn er es verlangen sollte, sogar ihr Leben.

+++++++++++++++++

Tjahaaaaa, da lass ich euch nun wieder leiden. Im nächsten Chappie dann endlich diese Begegnung, auf die ich euch schon soooo lange warten lasse. Hoffe, dass Chappie hat euch gefallen.

REVIEW PLEEZ!

Also, ich werde hier zwar nix fixes verlangen, aber findet ihr nicht auch, dass 100 (einhundert) eine traumhafte Zahl ist?

++++++++WERBUNG+++++++

Sie ist mächtig.

Sie ist cool.

Alle lieben sie.

Alle wollen sie.

_Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy_ by **Neca**

Verfasst im Rahmen der Mary-Sue-Challenge auf www.nesselbrand.de.vu#

++++Werbung+++Ende++++

CYA!


	17. VR 15: Vollmondnacht

*vorlauterAufregungkaumtippselnkann*

Hey ihrz.

Sorry, aba ich bin so was von überdrüber. Einhundert Reviews. EINHUNDERT! **_100_**! Eins-Null-Null. Zehn mal Zehn. Wow!

Echt, ich kanns nur immer wieder sagen: Ich hätts mir nie erwartet, und ich freue mich einfach so was von total, das ist schon fast krank! 

Also ein ganz tolles DANKESCHÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖN! An euch alle. Um es mit den Worten Tina Turners zu sagen (glaub ich):

_You're simply the best._

_Better than all the rest._

_Better than anyone._

_Anyone I've ever met._

Und jetzt mal ein paar Reviewantworten:

@viciousdragon ich versprechs, dieses chappie wird länger. Hey, das is die fünfzehn! Ne Art Jubiläum. Und weil du Review Nr. 100 warst (*rückwärtspurzelbäumeschlag*) wird ich dir die bitte erfüllen. Und ne kleine Überraschung für dich hab ich auch.

@TheSnitch *g* Ich muss dich leider korrigieren. Es ist schon mehr passiert, als du ahnst...Und die pitel werden jetz auch länger.

@beckymalfoy hey kleine stammreaderin. Ich möchte dir nur dafür danken, dass du mir selena geborgt hast. Aber ich hab schon eine ganz andere idee sie betreffend...

@magicviviane nana, übertreibs mal nicht...soooo schlimm sind cliffies auch nicht. Magst du cliffhanger? Ich mag cliffhanger…

IHR SEID **SOOOO** TOLL!

Ich weiß auch, dass das hier ziemlich laaange gedauert hat. Schreibstart chappie 15: 8.11.2003

Aba ich kann nur dann richtig gut schreiben wenn ich die perfekte Hintergrundmusik dafür habe. Und ich finde sie einfach nicht (Stand 9.11) Aber sobald ich sie habe kann ich das, was in meinem Kopf ist auch schreiben. Versprochen! Und ich hoffe stark, dass ich die richtige finde. Sollte dieses Chappie also Mist werden, schreibt mir ne andere Musik und ich rewrite es.

Die gefundene Musik ist: Seltsamerweise „Last Christmas" von „Wham". Weiß auch nich, wieso...

Chappie vollendet am: 8.12.2003 (arg, genau ein Monat)

So, und jetzt geht's los...

ENJOY!

+++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 15

Vollmondnacht

++++++++++++++

Draco Malfoy verstand es seit jeher, sich in Szene zu setzen. So stand er auch jetzt auf dem Astronomieturm, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, an der Brüstung lehnend. Er trug schwarze Handschuhe und seine Hände ruhten schwer auf den dicken Mauern der Zinnen. Der Vollmond beleuchtete ihn von der Seite und warf ein seltsames, wunderschönes Spiel von Licht und Schatten, der kühle Herbstwind ließ sein Haar wild flattern und seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel tanzen, sich aufbäumen und wütend kämpfen. Hätte Virginia es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gemeint, vor ihr stehe ein Kunstwerk, denn eigentlich war sie der Überzeugung, dass es keine perfekt aussehenden Menschen gab. Aber so war Draco Malfoy nun mal. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ Virginia all ihre Überzeugungen vergessen. 

„Virginia."

Ihr stockte der Atem. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er etwas sagen würde, aber auf die Art und Weise, wie er seine Stimme zu einer Waffe machte, wie er mit einem einzigen Wort ihren ganzen Körper zum Zittern brachte, es war...schon fast unmenschlich.

„D...Draco." NEIN! Nicht stottern. Idiotin. IDIOTIN!

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ging zu ihr hin. Stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie, so knapp, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er hob die Hand und machte Anstalten, ihr über die Wange zu streicheln und doch...doch berührte er sie nicht. Wenige Millimeter über ihrer Haut strich seine Hand durch die Luft. Andeutend, beinahe beschwörend, so nah, dass sie den zarten Luftzug spürte, den es auslöste, aber doch auch so fern...so fern.

Draco sah sie an. Verfolgte, wie ihre Augen jede Bewegung seiner Hand genau verfolgten, sah, wie sie kurz den Atem anhielt und ihr ganzer Körper kaum merklich zu zittern begann. Er hielt inne und nahm seinen Mantel ab.

„Hier", sagte er und legte ihr den für ihre Verhältnisse viel zu großen, schweren Mantel um die Schultern. „Es ist kalt."

Eine sanfte Röte überzog Virginias Gesicht. Sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe hinunter und murmelte ein leises „Danke". 

Schweigen. 

Minutenlang standen sie sich nur gegenüber, ohne sich irgendwie zu bewege, standen nur da, sahen aneinander vorbei und verloren sich doch nie aus den Augen.

So schön. Diese milchfarbene Haut, die vollen, perfekten dunkelroten Lippen...sie sehen aus wie Blut, aber doch so süß, so verlockend voll...diese dunklen Augen, in denen ständig diese Glut glimmt, gut versteckt, aber doch da, meist im Hintergrund, nur manchmal, manchmal da flammt ein Feuer auf in diesen Augen... und erst ihr Haar...so schön, so lebendig, wie eine Woge von Flammen, Warnung für alle, die die Glut in ihren Augen nicht sehen können...so nah...nur eine kurze Bewegung trennt uns voneinander, ein Hinabbeugen und dann...

Draco blickte sie an und zögerte. Es wäre perfekt. Sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert, er kannte diesen Blick. Jetzt nur der Hauch eines Kusses und sie wäre sein, seine feurige Göttin wäre nie mehr in der Lage, diesen Bann zu brechen, aber...es war ein gefährliches Spiel. Denn es war das erste Mal, dass es hier auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Genauso wie sie sich in seinen Augen verlor, verlor er sich in den ihren. Er würde sich nie wieder von ihr lösen können, hatte er doch schon jetzt manchmal das Gefühl, ohne sie zu vergehen. Virginia haderte immer noch mit ihrem Gewissen, und wenn sie diesen Kampf nicht bald gewann, war es vorbei. Dann würde sie Snape niemals töten und bald würde Draco den Befehl erhalten, ihr Feuer zum erlöschen zu bringen. Es war zu gefährlich. Das Risiko, in Gefühle verstrickt zu werden, war einfach viel zu hoch. Nein. Nein, er würde jetzt einen Schritt zurückgehen, sie, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, nach ihren Plänen in punkto Snape befragen, ihr helfen und wieder verschwinden. Außerdem musste er sich noch um die Granger kümmern und er hatte noch Unmengen an Hausaufgaben und...

Virginia hatte all ihren Mut zusammengekratzt, sich auch noch den aller anderen Hogwarts-Schüler ausgeborgt und war den einen kleinen Schritt nach vor gegangen, der ihr Schicksal, wie sie wusste, besiegelte. Und Draco konnte nun nicht mehr fliehen...

+++

„Und was genau hast du vor, Ron?" fragte Hermione etwas genervt von den kindischen Rachegelüsten ihrer Freunde. Wegen ein paar Prügel so einen Aufstand zu machen, also wirklich.

„Ihn bloßstellen."

„Bloßstellen?"

„Bloßstellen."

„Ah ja. Und wie willst du das machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das sollst du dir ausdenken, du bist die Intelligenzbestie hier."

„Wie bitte?"

„Äh, Ron hat's nicht so gemeint, Mione. Außerdem hab ich auch schon eine Idee."

„Echt? Und die wäre?"

„Hör auf so rumzuzappeln, Ron. Naja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy dann und wann auf den Astronomieturm ist, ich meine, sieh ihn dir an, er hat bestimmt da und dort was am laufen, und da dachte ich, wir finden ganz einfach raus, wann er dort ist und dann...äh...improvisieren wir einfach."

„Ist ja ein ganz toller Plan, wirklich Harry." Idiot.

„Äh...danke, Mione!"

Während Hermione jetzt überlegte, wie sie Harry den Begriff Sarkasmus erklären sollte, kam Selena Venas die Treppe vom Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen herunter.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich weiß, ihr seid ein Jahr über mir und habt damit mehr Rechte außerdem sind zwei von euch Vertrauensschüler, aber: Seid gefälligst leiser, ich versuch zu schlafen. Also wirklich. Erst geht mir Virginia mit ihrem ständigen herumgetigere auf die Nerven und dann ihr..."

„Herumgetigere?" Ron war hellhörig geworden und blickte Selena aufmerksam an. „Wieso ist meine Schwester herumgetigert?"

„Wegen ihrem Date."

„Ach so..." Ron schien etwas zu brauchen um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Doch plötzlich machte es _„klick"_ und..."Ein Date? EIN DATE? Meine kleine Schwester hat ein DATE? WAS?"

„Ganz ruhig, Ron." Selena war etwas unbehaglich zumute. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob es wirklich ein Date war und außerdem hatte sie jetzt so unbedacht etwas zu Ron gesagt, ohne daran zu denken dass er Virginias überfürsorglicher, leicht aufbrausender Bruder war..."Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich ein Date ist, ich meine, ich hab's ja gar nicht so gemeint, und..."

„Wo?"

„Ich meine, es ist wahrscheinlich kein Date und...nein, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein Date ist und..."

„**WO**?"

„Astronomieturm."

Und während Selena erschrocken und peinlich berührt in einem Stuhl versank war Ron bereits wie ein tobender Stier auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, gefolgt von Harry und Hermione, die so verzweifelt wie erfolglos versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen.

+++

Feuer. Heißes, loderndes, und doch süßestes Feuer. Als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten war es ihm, als würde er innerlich verglühen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich gefühlt wie in diesen wenigen Augenblicken, wo sich ihre Lippen trafen. Nie hätte Draco vermutet, dass es möglich wäre, alle noch so kleinen Nerven seines Körpers gleichzeitig so intensiv zu spüren. Alles in ihm schrie nach Virginia. Ihre Lippen, ihr Geschmack, alles an ihr war einfach so unbeschreiblich, so unglaublich. Er war wie von Sinnen.

Eis. Kälte durchzuckte Virginias Körper, doch es war jene Art von Kälte, die man begrüßte, wie ein Eiswürfel an einem vollkommen überhitzten Sommertag, der die grausame Hitze eines heißen Tages in Wonne verwandelte... und seine Lippen löschten die unerträgliche Hitze in ihr, und weckten doch gleichzeitig ein anderes, verlangendes Feuer. Ein sanfter Schauer überzog ihren Körper, doch diesmal war es nicht der kalte Wind, der ihn auslöste, nein, eher waren es diese Lippen, die wie für sie gemacht waren, die so perfekt auf den ihren lagen als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, als hätte dieser Mann von Anbeginn der Zeit nur darauf gewartet, sie zu küssen. In ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie sich diese Gefühle, diese Sensationen, die durch ihren Körper jagten, nicht ausmalen können. Sie war wie von Sinnen.

Beide versanken sie in der Welt des anderen, vergaßen alles um sich herum, den schneidenden Herbstwind, die heraufziehenden Wolken, ihre Pläne und Sorgen, ihre Ideen und Ideale, alles um sie herum schien zu versinken und nichtig zu werden verglichen mit der unglaublichen Süße und Vollkommenheit dieses einen, schicksalsträchtigen Kusses.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schienen ihnen Stunden vergangen, und doch waren es nur wenige Sekunden gewesen.

„Also", fragte Virginia heiser. „Wieso hast du mich herbestellt?"

Draco blickte sie an und ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. „Nun, ich wollte dich fragen, was du wegen Snape vorhast..."

Virginias Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Umbringen. Bloß wie, weiß ich nicht."

Wieder huschte das Grinsen über Dracos Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, Virginia. Ich werde dir zur Hand gehen. Aber das hat Zeit."

Nichts war so gefährlich wie ein Drache, der Blut geleckt hatte. Oder in diesem Fall die Lippen einer Feuergöttin geküsst hatte. Draco packte Virginia, zog sie ganz nah an sich heran und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Und wieder versanken sie ineinander, versanken in einem Meer aus Genuss, wollten nichts anderes als die Lippen des anderen zu schmecken, zu erkunden, wollten nichts anderes als ganz nah aneinander zu sein. 

Virginia legte ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und ihre Hände spielten zärtlich mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken, genossen es, dieses feine, fast silberne Haar zu berühren, dass der Perfektion und Schönheit ihres seltsamen, undurchschaubaren Gegenübers noch die Krone aufsetzte. Draco hatte die Arme um Virginias Taille geschlungen, hielt sie ganz nah an seinem Körper und seine Hände spielten mit den Spitzen der feurigen Haarwoge, die ihren Rücken hinabfiel und sie zu beschützen schien.

Und sowohl Draco als auch Virginia wussten zum ersten Mal zu schätzen, was für ein herrliches Gefühl es war, einfach im Moment des Augenblicks zu versinken.

+++

Ron Weasley tobte vor Wut. Seine Schwester, seine kleine, unschuldige, vom Lebend nichts wissende Schwester hatte ein Date. Wahrscheinlich war der Typ irgendein ekelhafter Lustmolch der eben versuchte, sie zu vergewaltigen. Sie würde bestimmt froh sein, wenn er sie da wegholte. Aber danach konnte sie was erleben. Ein Date, also wirklich. Sie war viel zu jung für Dates und diese ganzen notgeilen Hogwartsjungen, die alle nur das eine wollten waren sowieso nichts für sie, na ja, außer Harry vielleicht, das wäre was anderes, aber den wollte sie ja anscheinend nicht und wo bei Merlin bin ich hier und wie geht's zum Astronomieturm??

+++

Regen. Eisiger, windgepeitschter, alles zerstörender Regen. Er war plötzlich gekommen, unbemerkt und so traf er das sich küssende Paar mit voller Wucht. Binnen weniger Sekunden war Virginias Haar klitschnass, allerdings nur ihr Haar, alles andere war von Dracos Mantel geschützt, der dafür umso nasser wurde. Von dieser höheren Gewalt gezwungen, trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Draco nahm Virginias Hände fest in die seinen.

„Es regnet." Sagte er mit einem Blick gen Himmel.

„Ich weiß." Virginias Stimme war nichts als ein heiseres Flüstern und sie war dankbar, dass die Regenwolken den Vollmond verdeckten und der Slytherin somit nicht sehen konnte, wie rot ihre Wangen waren.

Draco blickte sie an und lächelte. Doch es war keines seiner sonstigen amüsierten Lächeln, sondern ein wahres, aus seinem inneren kommendes Lächeln, das nichts anderes war als ein Ausdruck von Freude, von purer, einfacher Freude. Virginia war sofort gefangen von diesem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes. Noch nie zuvor hatte der Drache so unschuldig, so rein und so vollkommen ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie erlebt, dass ein Lächeln, ein einfach Lächeln, aus einem Menschen plötzlich einen Engel machen konnte, ein Wesen höherer Art, so schön und so vollendet dass sie dachte, sie müsse weinen vor Glück.

Draco zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Komm. Es wird kalt, wir sollten ins Trockene." 

„Wohin denn?" fragte Virginia, während im Hintergrund ihres Kopfes ein Gedanke erwachte, der ihrem Bruder bestimmt nicht gefallen würde...

Draco lächelte, während in seinem Kopf ein Gedanke erwachte, der Virginias Bruder bestimmt nicht gefallen würde...

„Lass dich überraschen, Virginia. Lass dich einfach überraschen..."

Und damit gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück ins Schloss, nur knapp Ron verpassend, der wie ein Wahnsinniger die Tür zum Turm aufriss, in den prasselnden Regen hinausrannte, sich fast panisch um sich selbst drehte und dann total verwirrt zurück ins Trockene rannte, vor sich hin fluchend und, von Harry und Hermione mit den Zauberstäben unter Kontrolle gehalten, zurück in den Gryffindorturm ging."

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, das Chappie is immer noch nich fertig, aber ich wollte euch nich zulange warten lassen und hab beschlossen, zu splitten und erst mal teil 1 als eigenes Chappie on zu stellen.

Hoffe es gefällt euch, lang genug gedauert hats ja. Ganze 5 seiten, nich schlecht, oda?

Welches Rating das nächste Chap kriegt weiß ich noch nicht...

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

Bis dann!

+++++++WERBUNG++++++++

Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts ist beinahe vorüber und er kämpft, einer alten Tradition folgend, mal wieder gegen Voldemort. Wider Erwarten hat er es geschafft, Voldie (verzeiht mir, ich MUSS es einfach tun) zu überwältigen und will ihn nun, da er nunmal keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann, mit dem Stupor-Fluch bannen unm ihn dann dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
  
Harry: So, Voldemort! Endlich habe ich dich doch noch besiegt. Jetzt wirst du für alle deine grauenhaften Taten büßen! Bald wirst du auf ewig in Askaban sein. STU...  
  
Harry kann den Fluch nicht beenden, weil er von einem leuchtenden, runden, geworfenen Etwas getroffen wird)  
  
Harry: Was zum...?  
  
Sailor Moon: AUFHÖREN!  
  


ß-- Im Namen des Mondes by Neca (Story-ID: 925714)

READ IT!  
  
+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	18. VR 16: Kälte

Hey Dudes! Danke an all die guten Fische für die vielen netten, vegetarischen Reviews (wie einige von euch vielleicht bemerken, hat sich die gute Neca vor kurzem „Findet Nemo" gegeben und ist dementsprechend auf nem Hype.)

Und außerdem hab ich eben HdR 3 gesehen- und für alle, dies noch nich getan haben: TUT ES! DAS IST DER ABSOLUT GEILSTE FILM DES JAHRES! UND DER BESTE ALLER ZEITEN! *rumhüpfrumhüpf*

Ich weiß, dass ich euch ziemlich auf die Folter gespannt habe, hier also Chappie 16, ohne LB-Antworten, ohne großes Rumgetratsche, ohne nix, einfache pure VR! 

Ach übrigens: Alle, die noch nicht volljährig sind, bitte mami und/oder papi um erlaubnis fragen, das hier lesen zu dürfen.

Hab übrigens lange überlegt, wie weit ich schreiben soll, und ab wann ich alles euren Fantasien überlassen soll. Denke, ich hab nen guten Zeitpunkt gewählt. Bis ins letzte Detail zu gehen halte ich nämlich für unfair, das verdirbt den ganzen Spaß, meint ihr nicht auch?

Ich bin, das muss ich dazusagen, niemand, der „graphisch" schreibt. Ich schreibe lieber emotional. Sprich, ich schreibe lieber von dem, was in Virginia und Draco vorgeht, als von dem, was sie tun (das überlasse ich jedem einzelnen von euch). Nur mal so gesagt, für den Fall, dass ihr euch wundert, wie ich auf das alles komme, was ich da so schreibe. 

Ich habe noch nie so was wie das geschrieben und hoffe, dass es so rüberkommt, wie ich es rüberbringen will. Naja, jetz, wos on is, wird ich's nimma ändern...

Chapter-Rating: **R **(jetz ratet mal wieso.....*hähähä*.....aber natürlich ist das alles eure Schuld, **ihr** seid die mit den bösen Gedanken.....*smail*)

Also dann....

**ENJOY!**

++++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 16

Kälte

++++++++++++

Virginia war kalt. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, laut und deutlich, pochend, in ihren Ohren dröhnend und wiederhallend, schien es zu schreien, schien es nahezu zu bersten vor Aufregung. Sie ging durch eine Reihe von kleineren Gängen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, dicht hinter Draco, der ihre Hand fest in der seinen hielt und sie führte. Endlich, nachdem sie, wie es ihr erschien, eine Ewigkeit gelaufen waren, blieben sie stehen. Vor ihnen lag eine schwere, verschlossene Tür, obwohl dieses „verschlossen" nicht lange dauerte. Ein kurzes _Alohomora _von Draco und sie sprang auf und bettelte geradezu darum, durchschritten zu werden. Draco drehte sich zu Virginia um, lächelte sie an und zog sie durch die Tür, die mit einem dumpfen Knall wieder zufiel.

Unsere Heldin sah sich um, mit ihren Händen ihre Oberarme reibend, um etwas Wärme zu erzeugen. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Da standen ein Tisch und ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Zimmers, ein kalter Kamin war an der Wand, ein Regal mit Büchern stand an der anderen, und in der einen Ecke stand ein großes, altes, einladend warm aussehendes Bett.

„Im Zimmer eines ehemaligen Lehrers. Es wird heute nicht mehr benutzt, weil es so abgelegen liegt. Früher waren die Zaubertrankkerker noch hier in der Nähe, aber sie wurden verlegt, weil sie irgendjemand versehentlich verwüstet hat. Da ging irgendein Trank ziemlich daneben. Naja, und seit die Kerker verlegt wurden, steht das Zimmer leer..."

Draco ging auf Virginia zu, schlang die Arme von hinten um sie und begann, zärtlich ihren Nacken entlangzuküssen, bis hinauf zu ihre Ohr. „Ist dir kalt?" flüsterte er.

Virginia nickte, während in ihrem Bauch gerade zwei verfeindete Schmetterlingsarten eine große Schlacht ausfochten. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab, deutete kurz auf den Kamin und ein großes, knisterndes Feuer erwachte darin zum Leben.

Wieder wandte er sich Virginias Nacken zu, liebkoste ihren Halsbereich mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, ja, selbst mit seinem Atem. Seine Hände, die eben noch die ihren festgehalten hatten, begannen nun, langsam über ihren Körper zu wandern. Kaum merklich nahm er ihr seinen Umhang ab, fuhr mit seinen Händen erkundend über ihre Seiten, umschlang ihre Taille und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. 

Die Kälte, die Virginia eben noch umfangen hatte, war verflogen. Dafür standen die Schmetterlingsarten in ihrem Bauch nun wirklich auf Kriegsfuß und flatterten wie wild umher. Sie lehnte sich an Draco und schloss die Augen. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten ihre Sinne, wie seine Hände ihren Körper ertasteten und sie erinnerte sich erst des Atmens, als Draco sie mit einem Ruck näher an sich heranzog. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und versuchte, nichts anderes zu tun als seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen, seine so zart aussehenden und doch so kraftvollen Hände, auf die jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper mit vollstem Pflichtbewusstsein reagierte. Draco küsste sich nun den Weg hinauf zu ihrem Mund, und wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss, der die ganze Welt um sie herum verschwinden ließ. 

Und wieder glaubte Draco, innerlich zu verbrennen. Er sog ihr Feuer in sich auf, ihre Kraft, ihre Einzigartigkeit, all das schmeckte er in diesem Kuss, all das kam nun über ihn und mit voller Wucht wurde ihm klar, dass er ihr vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Nichts würde ihn nun noch aufhalten können. Zärtlich schob er das Hemd ihrer Schuluniform hoch und begann, um ihren Bauchnabel zu streicheln, während Virginia ihre Hände um seinen Hals schlang. Und wieder begannen seine Hände zu wandern, widerwillig diesmal, und auch nicht weit, gerade so weit, als dass er sie hochheben konnte. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Grau traf auf Braun und sie verloren sich in den Augen des anderen. Feuer traf auf Eis, Urgewalten krachten aufeinander und fesselten sich in der Faszination des Gegenteils aneinander. Schuld und Unschuld brachten sich ins Spiel, in diesen tobenden Kampf um Anziehung, Lust, Genuss, diesem Spiel um Macht, Kontrolle und Verführung. All dies prallte aufeinander und lies Draco und Virginia bis in die tiefsten Gründe ihrer Seelen erzittern, all das lag in der Macht eines einzigen, tiefen Blickes.

Zitternd vor Verlangen trug Draco seine Göttin zum Bett, und drückte sie, mit seinen Lippen die ihren suchend, in die Kissen. In seinem Inneren tobte ein unglaublicher Kampf. Jede halbwegs vernünftige Faser seines Körpers bäumte sich auf, wehrte sich gegen das, was er im Begriff war zu tun, schrie laut und deutlich „Nein!", doch er wollte nicht hören. Er wollte einfach nicht wissen, dass er einen Fehler machte, wollte nicht wissen, dass er sich und sie damit in Gefahr brachte, ignorierte alles, was er wusste, alles, was in ihm schrie, alles, was verzweifelt versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass es das nicht wert war. Doch er schüttelte diese Gedanken einfach ab, stellte sich taub, denn alles in ihm, das brannte, das verlangte nach Feuer, das schrie Glut, alles in ihm weigerte sich, der Vernunft zu gehorchen. Einmal, nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er nach seinem Verlangen handeln, nicht nach seinem Verstand. Einmal wollte er etwas tun, das er tun _wollte_, nicht das, was er tun _sollte_. Nur einmal. Nur dieses eine Mal.

Und sein Verstand beugte sich diesem Verlangen. Und der Drache verlor die Kontrolle. Sie entglitt ihm, genauso, wie ihm und Virginia langsam ihre Kleider entglitten, wie sie, fast könnte man sagen, durch Zauberhand, verschwanden. Er verlor die Kontrolle, doch gleichzeitig erlangte er sie auch, die Kontrolle, Kontrolle über den Körper seiner Geliebten. Gierig erkundeten sie ihre Körper, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, Faser für Faser, Draco aktivierte in Virginia einen Nerv nach dem anderen, und langsam, aber stetig, tauchte unsere Heldin ein in ein noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl, langsam verlor sie sich in einer anderen Welt, fremd erscheinend, aber doch so vertraut, einer Welt, die sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, eine Welt des Feuers, und doch, auch eine Welt von Eis, von Leidenschaft und Kälte, Egoismus und unendlicher Großzügigkeit, eine Welt, in der alles in ihr zu schreien schien, in der alles in ihr nur eines rief: „Draco."

+++

Morgaine fühlte sich momentan relativ unwohl in ihrer Haut. Relativ unwohl. Vor ihr am Tisch lag ein Brief. Ein Brief, mit einem mehr al unheilvollem, ihr schier unglaubliche Angst machendem Siegel. Es war eine Zeichnung, die Zeichnung eines großen Drachen, dessen Klauen sich eben in den Körper eines großen Adlers rammten, und aus dessen Nüstern Dampf stob. Es war in rotes Wachs gedrückt worden, und trotzdem leuchtete es silbern, es glitzerte wie das Netz einer Spinne im Morgentau. 

Mit zitternden Händen brach Morgaine das Siegel, das Siegel des Drachen. Der Brief fiel ihr zweimal aus den Händen, bis sie ihre Nerven soweit zusammen hatte, ihn lesen zu können, ohne vor Angst zusammenzuzucken. 

_Morgaine,_

_drei Tage vor Halloween wird Hagrid, der Wildhüter, einen Unfall haben und bis nach Halloween außer Gefecht sein. Während dieser Zeit wirst du dich anbieten, seine Thestrale zu versorgen. Reize sie. Gib ihnen kein Futter. Kette sie an. Und sorg dafür, dass sie sich an Halloween in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte aufhalten. _

_Wenn du versagst, wirst du ihr Futter sein._

_Draco_

Morgaine blickte voller entsetzen auf den Brief und nahm erst mal einen Schluck Firewhisky, bevor sie auch nur auf die Idee kam, über diesen Befehl nachzudenken. 

Thestrale. Sie schauderte. Oh, wie sie diese Viecher hasste. Und so was durfte die Kutschen von Hogwarts ziehen. Sie verabscheute diese Tiere, deren bloßer Anblick sie daran erinnerte, was sie war. 

Sie wurden nur von denen gesehen, die den Tod schon sahen. 

Morgaine hatte schon zu viel Tod gesehen. Viel zuviel.

Sie warf den Brief ins Feuer. Thestrale. Falls der Junge wirklich vorhatte, Thestrale auf die Schüler zu hetzen, würde sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Wider Erwarten gefiel ihr der Job als Lehrerin. Sie hatte genug von Du-weißt-schon-wem und Konsorten. Nein, diesmal nicht. Diesmal würde sie nicht kriechen und die Befehle einfach ausführen, die man ihr gab. Diesmal würde sie sich wehren. Auch, wenn es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bedeutete, dass sie schon bald ihren eigenen Tod sehen würde...

+++

Fort. Er war fort. Verwirrt und nicht in der Lage, wirklich über das nachzudenken, was geschehen war, suchte Virginia ihre Kleider zusammen und begann, sich langsam anzuziehen. Er war weg. Einfach so. Hatte sie angesehen, den Kopf geschüttelt, und war gegangen. Binnen Sekunden war er wieder du dem geworden, was er war: kalt, berechnend, gefühllos. 

Schweigen. Das war alles, was er ihr entgegenbrachte. Selbst seine Augen schwiegen. Nichts an ihm konnte ihr verraten, was in dem Moment in ihm vorging, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, sie noch einmal kurz angesehen hatte, und dann gegangen war. 

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung schüttelte Virginia die Gedanken ab, die immer wieder wie Geister durch ihren Kopf schwebten. Hatte er sie nur benutzt? War sie ein Spielzeug gewesen? Eine Ablenkung?

Nein. Das wäre unlogisch. Draco Malfoy spiele nicht. Er dachte nach, berechnete, argumentierte. Handelte nur nach Vernunft, nie nach Gefühl. Er handelte **nie** nach Gefühl. Aber warum dann...warum hatte er dann mit ihr geschlafen? Er machte nie etwas aus Vergnügen. Rein vom Logischen her musste er sie fast ausgenutzt haben. Mit Gefühlen konnte das nichts zu tun haben. Aber was würde es ihm bringen? Spaß? Nein, er machte nie etwas aus Spaß. Virginia war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er wusste, was Spaß war.

Sie ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Noch vor kurzer Zeit waren sie heiß gewesen, noch vor kurzer Zeit schien der ganze Raum zu brennen. Und jetzt? Alles was leer, schien auf einmal so groß, ja fast unheimlich. Der Raum wurde kalt. Alles hier wurde kalt. Auch ihr Körper war kalt. Alles war kalt. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Fast vier. Nein, sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Was würde es schon bringen? Es war unmöglich, zu verstehen, was Draco Malfoy zu den Handlungen bewegte, die er vollführte. Niemand konnte das. Inzwischen wusste sie allerdings, warum.

Taten basierten auf Gefühlen. Nie hatte jemand Taten verstanden oder vorausgesehen. Nur Gefühle, und was sie auslösten. Wie wollte man also jemanden verstehen, dem Gefühle fremd waren? Wie wollte man also jemanden verstehen, der niemals nach Gefühlen handelte, jemanden, bei dem selbst die Augen schwiegen, und nichts verrieten über den Menschen, der dahinter steckte.

Seine Augen hatten sie erschreckt. Sie waren so leer gewesen. So tot. Ohne jede Regung, ohne jedes Gefühl. Einfach nur...kalt. Augen waren die Fenster zur Seele eines Menschen. Doch diese Augen schienen ins Leere zu führen, schienen nichts weiter aufzuzeigen als eisige Kälte, tiefe Dunkelheit und absolutes Nichts. Aber ein Mensch konnte doch keine solchen Augen haben, wie sie Draco Malfoy hatte, so überirdisch schön, doch auch so leer, so unmenschlich, so...verloren.

Völlig verwirrt, aufgewühlt und nicht zur Ruhe kommend ging unsere Heldin also so gedankenverloren zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Eben wollte sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufgehen, als das Kaminfeuer plötzlich knisternd zum Leben erwachte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Ron, flankiert von Harry und Hermione.

„Wo bei Merlin, warst du?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trallala. Sodala, das wars. Wow, bin jetz echt kaputt. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zuuuuu seltsam geworden. Und was die Thestrale angeht: Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob sie Thestrale heißen, aber es hat Minus 20 Grad und vom PC zum Buch müsst ich 2 Stockwerke laufen, deshalb mach ich das auf gut Glück.

Für alle die, die jetzt Purzelbäume schlagen, nur weil ich Virginia einmal als Dracos Geliebte bezeichnet habe: das hat nichts gefühlsmäßiges zu bedeuten, ist rein körperlich zu betrachten.

So, jetzt hätte ich gerne ein paar wirklich ehrliche Reviews. Aber bitte stoßt mir das Messer nicht zu tief ins Herz.....

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

++++++++WERBUNG++++++++

Er seufzte. Frauen. Er würde sie nie verstehen. Frauen...Ginny. Ginny war keine Frau. Sie war Rons Schwester. Ein kleines Mädchen, das sich öfter mal in Schwierigkeiten brachte, ohne es zu wollen. Aber das war egal. Harry würde sie immer retten. Sollte sie doch in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Dann konnte er sie wenigstens retten. Er. Harry. Er wäre dann ihr Held. Ihr strahlender Ritter. Wie früher. Oh, er war so blind gewesen.  
  


Späte Erkenntnis by Neca (Story-ID: 1141030)

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	19. AN

Tüdldü!

Dies ist eine A/N. Bitte lest sie durch, sonst verpasst ihr was:

Da bin ich wieder. Nachdem ich mit den letzten zwei Chaps sooooo verdammt lange gebraucht habe, um was anständiges zu fabrizieren, juckts mir jetzt so richtig in den Fingern. Außerdem bin ich stark verkühlt, draußen hats immer noch ne ekelhafte Kälte (minus 20 Grad) und das is das einzige, was ich tun kann. Sodala, und jetzt machen wir mal ne LB-Ecke. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, schickt sie mit eurem Review mit und sie werden im nächsten Chap beantwortet, versprochen!

Ich will hier außerdem noch was klarstellen: Ich kenne einige D/G-FFs, und in den meisten mutiert Draco irgendwann zum liebevollen, netten Jungen von Nebenan, der die liebe Ginny abgöttisch liebt, seinen Vater hasst, sich vom dunklen Lord abwendet und dann Auror wird. Oder Lehrer. Oder Wildhüter, Zuckerbäcker, etc...

**Draco ist kein netter Kerl**. Und alle, die hoffen, dass er's wird, können warten, bis sie verschimmeln! Er ist ein eigenständiger, dunkler, sehr tiefsinniger Chara und keine gutaussehende Version von Harry.

Übrigens, bevor wir zum nächsten Chap kommen, in dems auf ganz andere Weise heiß hergeht als im letzten, noch zwei Sachen:

Erstens: Büddebüddebüddebüddebüdde mag mir nicht irgendwer ein bisschen FanArt zu VR zeichnen???

Zweitens: Die gute Neca hat so die Schwäche, Festtage zu mögen. Deshalb hat sie euch ein **Geschenk** gemacht. Es ist eine etwas...ausführlichere Version vom Chappie „Kälte". Ihr findet es am Ende, hinter den anderen Chaps. Es ist ziemlich detailliert und ich denke, es hilft, meine Version von Draco etwas besser zu verstehen. Seine Art zu denken und seine Prioritäten, mein ich. Leute unter 17, die sehr auf Romantik und so erpicht sind, solltens nicht lesen, der gute Malfoy ist kein zärtlicher Mensch. Fröhliche Pfingsten...äh....Ostern.

Der einen Person, die im Chap 16 gereviewt hat und „schnatzy" heißt möchte ich nur kurz sagen, dass du _deinen _nick und deine addy angeben sollst, nicht meine. *g*

@Henriette00 Ich fürchte, für ein happy end sehe ich schwarz. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Harry besiegt die Bösen, Ginny kommt nach St. Mungos, wird wieder n braves Mauerblümchen, heiratet Harry und wird neue Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts. Hipp hipp hurra. Nee, du musst dir darüber klar werden, dass Stories wie die durch Happy End nur versaut werden. Außerdem ist Happy end so ein blödes Wort. Irgendwie is der Schluss ja eh ganz nett, bloß kein Happy End. Nicht für alle. Ob sie Todesserin wird, verrat ich noch nicht. Das kommt auf die Belastbarkeit ihrer Nerven an. Und Gratulation für die Sache mit dem Ritual. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemandem auffällt. Aber mach dir da mal bloß keine Sorgen, Voldie kriegt seine Jungfrau, sein Ritual und das, was er eben durch das Ritual kriegt....

@cosma Selena katzbuckelt nicht. Sie hat bloß etwas gesagt, dass sie offensichtlich nicht hätte sagen sollen. Als sie gemerkt hat, dass sie sich verplappert hat – was schon mal vorkommen kann- ist ihr das ganze peinlich, vor allem, weil sie Virginia in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Die beiden sind zwar keine Freundinnen, aber Selena will keinen in Schwirigkeiten bringen. Vor allem wenn die Schwierigkeiten aus einem tobenden Ron bestehen. Und da ihr das ganze ziemlich peinlich ist, würde sie am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und macht sich vom Acker. Sollte nicht als katzbuckeln rüberkommen. Falls es so war, ist das hiermit richtiggestellt.

Wegen der Vertrauensschüler hab ich mir das immer so vorgestellt: VS gibt's es in der fünften, sechsten und siebten Klasse, bloß, dass in der siebten zwei der VS zum Schulsprecherpaar bestimmt werden. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das auch in den Büchern so...falls nicht, läuft das unter „Künstlerische Freiheit". ;-)

@thaijena nettes Wortspiel mit dem Namen Virginia...aber ich denke, ich wird sie weiterhin so nennen, auch wenns nicht mehr stimmt...

Und jetzt...

**_ENJOY!_**


	20. VR 16: Kälte Extended Version

Merry X-Mas!

ENJOY!

+++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 16

Kälte

Extended Version

_++++++++++_

_Und sein Verstand beugte sich diesem Verlangen. Und der Drache verlor die Kontrolle. Sie entglitt ihm, genauso, wie ihm und Virginia langsam ihre Kleider entglitten, wie sie, fast könnte man sagen, durch Zauberhand, verschwanden. Er verlor die Kontrolle, doch gleichzeitig erlangte er sie auch, die Kontrolle, Kontrolle über den Körper seiner Geliebten. Gierig erkundeten sie ihre Körper, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, Faser für Faser, Draco aktivierte in Virginia einen Nerv nach dem anderen, und langsam, aber stetig, tauchte unsere Heldin ein in ein noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl, langsam verlor sie sich in einer anderen Welt, fremd erscheinend, aber doch so vertraut, einer Welt, die sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, eine Welt des Feuers, und doch, auch eine Welt von Eis, von Leidenschaft und Kälte, Egoismus und unendlicher Großzügigkeit, eine Welt, in der alles in ihr zu schreien schien, in der alles in ihr nur eines rief: „Draco."_

Und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Wieder suchte sich seine Zunge ihren Weg in Virginias Mund, vorsichtig, schleichend wie ein Soldat an der Front, wieder suchte er Konfrontation, und die bekam er auch. Während dieses Kusses lieferten sich ihre Zungen einen Kampf um die Oberhand, jeder wollte in diesem Spiel der Sieger sein, keiner wollte verlieren. Dracos Hände suchten sich den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und wurden dabei außerordentlich von ihrem Hemd gestört. Der Drache hatte zwar die Geduld, die obersten paar Knöpfe aufzumachen, verlor dann aber die Geduld und riss ihr das Hemd auf, die Knöpfe einfach wegsprengend. Seine Hände packten sie bei der Taille und fuhren mit sanftem Druck ihren Körper hinauf, bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Er schob das Wäschestück, das seine Hände von ihnen trennte einfach nach oben und begann, sie zu streicheln.

Virginia hätte selbst dann keinen Laut von sich geben können, würde ihre Zunge nicht eben die Schlacht des Jahrhunderts fechten. Sie musste all ihre Kraft dafür aufwenden, nicht aufs Atmen zu vergessen. Sie fühlte seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, die sie erschauern ließen und sie wusste, dass lag nicht daran, dass seine Hände kalt und feucht waren vom Regen. Sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Wie von selbst wanderten ihre Hände hinunter zu seinen Hosen, wie von selbst öffneten sie den Gürtel, wie von selbst zogen sie an seinem Shirt. Nein, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, es wäre ihr unmöglich gewesen, das alles zu stoppen.

Draco hielt inne und setzte sich auf. Virginia lag nun unter ihm, direkt zwischen seinen Beinen. Er blickte auf sie hinab und in seinen Augen blitzte es. Mit ein paar raschen Bewegungen entledigte er sich allem, was seinen Oberkörper bedeckte, und ein paar Sekunden später fiel sein Gürtel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Ein Großteil von Virginias Kleidung folgte. Dann fiel auch Dracos Hose der Schwerkraft zum Opfer. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Virginia hinunter und küsste sie erneut. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war es nicht mehr ihr Mund, den er küsste. Seine Lippen begannen zu wandern, erkundeten ihren Hals, fanden langsam den Weg zu ihrem Dekolleté, und weiter hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Virginia strich ihm über den Kopf, doch er packte ihre Hände, hielt sie an den Gelenken fest und drückte sie am Bett fest. 

Virginia atmete tief und laut, um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Mit einem Mal war ihr bewusst geworden, dass noch nie zuvor jemand das getan hatte, was dieser Slytherin eben mit ihr tat. Er hatte ihre Hände fest ihm Griff, stützte sich ein wenig auf ihnen ab und zwang sie somit dazu, ihn tun zu lassen, was er tun wollte, ohne sich selbst wirklich bewegen zu können. Eine kleine Schmerzwelle jagte durch ihren Körper und verließ ihn durch einen leisen, kurzen Schrei, als er ihr in die Brust biss. Das, was er tat, war nicht zärtlich, aber es erregte sie trotzdem. Draco war kein zärtlicher Mensch. Auch nicht im Bett. Sie schloss die Augen. Spürte, wie seine Lippen wieder nach oben wanderten, zurück zu den ihren. Es war kein zärtlicher Kuss. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, und eine weitere kleine Welle durchzuckte ihren Körper, eine Welle puren Vergnügens war es, denn er schmeckte nach allem, was sie mochte. Was es war, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber er schmeckte auf alle Fälle gut. Während er sie küsste, hob er ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Hände reflexartig um die Gitterstäbe am Kopfende des Bettes klammerten, spürte, wie kalter Stoff sich um ihre Hände wand, fühlte, wie er ihre Hände mit ihrer Kravatte an die Gitterstäbe band, all das, ohne seine Lippen auch nur eine Sekunde lang von den ihren zu lösen. Dann wanderten seine Lippen wieder nach unten. 

Virginia biss sich in die Unterlippe. Ihre Hände krallten sich an den Gitterstäben fest und sie unterdrückte mit aller Gewalt ein Zittern. Sie atmete tief durch. Die Tatsache, ihm nun vollends ausgeliefert zu sein, das Bewusstsein, sich nicht wehren zu können, das Abgeben der Kontrolle an Draco, und zwar vollkommene Kontrolle, all das weckte in ihr Regungen, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. 

Er mochte ihre Haut. Mochte den etwas salzigen Geschmack ihrer milchigen, cremefarbenen Haut, mochte ihre Zartheit, mochte das Gefühl, sie zu streicheln. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder über ihren Hals und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Sich selbst hatte er immer noch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle, aber nun kontrollierte er wenigstens sie. Seine Göttin war ihm nun vollkommen ausgeliefert. Seine Zunge kreiste um ihre Brustwarze, während er mit einer Hand über die andere fuhr. Er musste die Kontrolle wiedererlangen. Er durfte einfach nicht zulassen, dass eine Frau so viel Macht über ihn ausübte. Ganz besonders Virginia nicht. Wieder biss er ihr in die Brust. Nein, das war sein Spiel. Er hatte die Macht. Er hatte die Kontrolle. Und sie hatte sich zu fügen. Seine Lippen begannen wieder zu wandern, wagten sich in Gebiete vor, die noch nie zuvor jemand berührt hatte. Mit einem kurzen Auflodern von Ungeduld riss er ihr das letzte bisschen Stoff, dass sie noch trug, vom Leib. Wieder begann seine Zunge, sich langsam tastend anzuschleichen, stets bereit zum Kampf, erkundete das neuentdeckte Gebiet aufs genaueste, während Dracos Hände ihre Brüste packten und dort auch ein paar Kratzspuren hinterließen.

In dem Moment, wo der Kopf des Drachen sich zwischen ihre Beine senkte, waren die Laute, die Virginias Mund verließen, erstmals keine, die Schmerz ausdrückten. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie das gefühlt, was sie jetzt fühlte, niemals hätte sie je zu träumen gewagt, so etwas je zu erleben. So _jemanden_ je zu erleben. Sie zitterte, rüttelte an ihren Fesseln. Sie musste ihren Gefühlen irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen, sie musste doch irgendwie kundtun, was er mit ihr anstellte. Überrascht schrie sie auf, als sich seine Hände in ihre Brüste krallten. Aber der Schmerz war schnell wieder verschwunden. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Beinen, hielten sie fest, zwangen sie noch mehr in die Bewegungslosigkeit. Wieder biss sie sich in die Unterlippe, diesmal so sehr, dass sie begann zu bluten. Während sie den seltsamen Metallgeschmack ihres eigenen Blutes auf den Lippen hatte, begann sie leise zu wimmern. All das war ihr noch so fremd und neu, ja, sogar ein wenig unheimlich. 

Draco konnte sie schreien hören, fühlte, wie sie sich wand, wie sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, wusste aber auch, das sie es eigentlich nicht wollte. Sie wollte sich nicht befreien, nur wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie kam nicht zurecht mit diesem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, mit diesem ausgeliefert sein, damit, ihm die völlige Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu überlassen. Er wusste, er würde sich zurückhalten müssen. Wenn er jetzt weitermachte, würde er sie bereits jetzt zum Äußersten treiben. Und dafür war es noch zu früh. Also wanderten seine Lippen zurück, zurück hinauf zu ihrem Mund, trafen ihre Lippen, und der Geschmack ihrer Lippen und jener andere, ähnliche Geschmack, den er zwischen ihren Beinen geschmeckt hatte vermischten sich mit dem Geschmack ihres Blutes, und ihm war, als hätte er noch nie zuvor etwas so außergewöhnliches geschmeckt. Der Geschmack war so außergewöhnlich wie sie: Unbekannt, mysteriös und feurig. Seine Lippen trennten sich wieder von den ihren und er sah sie an, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt. 

Virginia kam es in diesem Moment so vor, als könne sie die Sturmwolken sehen, die sich in seinen Augen türmten, in diesen grauen Augen, so klar und doch so tiefgründig, und auch so schwer zu lesen. Sie wollte ihn küssen, ihre Lippen haschten nach seinen, doch er verwehrte sie ihr. Er hob den Kopf, gerade so hoch, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Ihr Atem, der kaum merklich immer schneller geworden war, beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig, und sie sank zurück in die Kissen. Er beobachtete sie. Seine Hand fuhr zwischen ihre Beine, begann, sie sanft zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Wieder bauten sich in Virginia diese seltsamen, unbekannten Regungen auf, die ihr so neu vorkamen, aber doch auch so...richtig. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Er beobachtete sie. Keine noch so kleine Regung ihres Gesichtes blieb unbemerkt. Sie schloss die Augen. Versuchte, sich mit aller Kraft nur auf Draco zu konzentrieren, das heißt, eigentlich auf das, was seine Hand machte. Sie hielt den Atem an, als er mit einem seiner Finger kurz in sie eindrang, atmete erst weiter, als er sie ablenkte, indem er sie in den Hals biss. Es tat nicht weh, aber es lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sein Gesicht. Sie sah ihn an. Er beobachtete sie, machte sie nervös. Eine eigenartige Spannung lag da ganz plötzlich in der Luft. Wieder versuchte sie verzweifelt, seine Lippen zu erreichen, wieder neckte er sie, wieder blieb sie erfolglos. Ein belustigtes Grinsen war einen Wimpernschlag lang auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Dann beugte er sich herab, und diesmal ließ er sich von ihr ohne Widerrede küssen, und es kam ihr so vor, als wäre dieser Kuss anders als alle zuvor. Irgendwie...nachdenklicher, langsamer, genussvoller. Er löste sich wieder von ihr, leckte sich über die Lippen und wieder zuckte dieses Grinsen auf und diesmal schien es auch kurz in seinen Augen aufzublitzen.

Draco strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er streichelte über ihre Wange, zwirbelte ihr Haar zwischen seinen Fingern, ließ seine Finger sacht über ihr Gesicht wandern, über ihr Kinn, ihre Nase, ihre Stirn. Zuletzt legte er die Hand auf ihre Augen und fuhr dann mit seinem Zeigefinger in Schlangenlinie ihren Körper hinab bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Sie hielt sie Augen geschlossen. Er unterdrückte mit aller Kraft den Zwang, tief Luft zu holen. Nun hatte er die absolute Kontrolle über ihren Körper, selbst wenn die Kontrolle über den seinen nicht wirklich in greifbarer Nähe war. Genauso wenig, wie von seiner Geduld noch irgendetwas vorhanden war. Deshalb ließ er jetzt das letzte Wäschestück, dass er am Körper trug, verschwinden. Es gesellte sich zu seinen Leidensgenossen auf den Fußboden. Wieder versenkte er den Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen und ließ seine Zunge ein paar Kreise drehen. Dann arbeitete er sich langsam aufwärts, ihren ganzen Oberkörper mit Küssen bedeckend, bis hin zu ihren Lippen. Und in dem Moment, in dem er sie erreichte, war er in ihr. Er hatte sie damit überrascht, was war ihm in dem Moment absolut klar, wo sie überrascht versuchte, zu schreien und die Augen weit aufriss. Es war perfekt. Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, während sie sich anscheinend immer noch nicht ganz klar war, was gerade geschah. Dann überwand sie ihre Überraschung und sie begann, gefallen zu finden. Sie schlang die Beine um ihn und begann, mit seinen Bewegungen mitzugehen. Er bestimmte das Tempo. Und das steigerte sich langsam. 

Virginia riss die Augen auf, als sie den Stich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Sie wollte schreien, wollte wissen, was das war, aber jeder Laut wurde von Dracos Lippen eingefangen, die sich auf die ihren legten. Draco. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich bewegte. Wie er sich in _ihr_ bewegte. Und wie diese Bewegungen, kombiniert mit all diesen neuen Gefühlen in ihr, einfach _richtig_ waren. Er wurde schneller, kräftiger. Sie fühlte einen dumpfen Schmerz, den sie aber ignorierte. Schmerz war ein Teil des Lebens. Virginia wollte schreien, wollte den Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf geben, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht, er verbat es ihr. Jeder versuchte Schrei wurde gnadenlos von seinen Lippen gefangen. Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu. Und immer und immer wieder fing er ihre Schreie ein. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. War verwundbar. Er hatte die Augen sonst nie geschlossen. Diese kalten Fenster beobachteten sonst stets, jede Bewegung dieser Welt wurde von ihnen aufgenommen. Doch jetzt hielt er sie geschlossen. Virginia hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er noch kräftiger werden konnte, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr lange würde mithalten können. Und genau in diesem Moment, genau in dem Moment, wo sie aufgab, gab er ihre Lippen frei, und ließ sie endlich schreien.

Sie schrie. Kurz, laut, erleichtert und voller Lust. Er stoppte seine Bewegungen. Hielt inne, über ließ die Kontrolle über sein selbst für kurze Zeit seinem Körper, gestatte es sich, tief Luft zu holen, ließ sein Herz davonrasen, ließ seine Muskeln brennen, erlaubte es sich, zu keuchen. Er war erschöpft, war verausgabt. Er rollte sich von Virginia herunter, drehte sich auf den Bauch und ließ sich neben sie in die Kissen fallen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Jetzt, genau jetzt, war er verwundbar wie ein kleines Kind. Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. 

Er setzte sich auf, suchte seine Kleider zusammen, zog sich an und ging wortlos zur Tür. Drehte sich um, sah sie noch mal an und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein.

Er konnte sich keine Fehler leisten. Nicht in seiner Position. Jeder Fehler konnte tödlich sein. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass körperliches Verlangen sein Bewusstsein kontrollierte. Niemals.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, das wär's gewesen. An dem Scheißteil hab ich ewig gesessen, alles nur für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst das zu würdigen. Und seid nicht gemein zu mir, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was schreibe.  Zumindest in dem Ausmaß.

REVIEW PLEEEEEZ!


	21. VR 17: Pläne

Griaß enk!

Also ich muss schon sagen, ich bin echt gerührt und hin und weg und sowieso. Mir wurde eben mein allererstes Stück FanArt gesendet! *froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiwieblöd*

Da dachte ich, als Dankeschön gehört sich eigentlich ein Chappie. Deshalb hab ich mich an die Tasta geklemmt und kritzel weiter. 

Ein paar von euch haben mich gebeten, ihnen zu mailen, was ich für szenen gerne haben will. Also hier eine total egoistische Liste:

Virginias Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord

Virginia verprügelt RON  
  


Die Szene ganz am Anfang mit dem Frühstück in Nizze

Virginia und Draco (am liebsten Astronomieturm)

Die Kaminszene aus diesem Chappie

Morgaine

Es wäre echt cool, da n paar Pics zu kriegen. Vor allem, weil ich dann besser visualisieren kann und mir das auch beim schreiben hilft.

Darf ich die Pics von euch dann auch aufsammeln und irgendwo posten? Natürlich total mit Urheberrecht und Co.!

Und DANKE FÜR DIR VIELEN REVIEWS! Ihr seid die besten Reader der Welt.....

Dieses Chappie wird geschrieben unter dem Einfluss von Marilyn Mansons Song „Don't Pray". Ich will hier ja keine Werbung machen, aber das ist erstens ein richtiges Geiles Mitmach-rumhüpf-lied und hat zweitens einen absolut genialen Text.

So, genug geschwafelt, hab schon extra ne A/N voller Schwafeleien on gestellt. Also...

ENJOY!

++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 17

Pläne

+++++++++++++

_Völlig verwirrt, aufgewühlt und nicht zur Ruhe kommend ging unsere Heldin also so gedankenverloren zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Eben wollte sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufgehen, als das Kaminfeuer plötzlich knisternd zum Leben erwachte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Ron, flankiert von Harry und Hermione._

_„Wo bei Merlin, warst du?"_

Und dann, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, schrie Hermione plötzlich auf, rannte zu ihr hin und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Ginny, was ist mit dir passiert? Geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"

„Was?" Virginia wusste nicht so recht, worauf Hermione hinauswollte, und warum die drei sie so dermaßen entsetzt anstarrten. Dann blickte sie an sich hinab und verstand sie plötzlich.

Sie sah nicht gerade gut aus. Ihre Uniform auch nicht. Als sie es wieder angezogen hatte, war ihr irgendwie entgangen, dass sie nur zwei Knöpfe geschlossen hatte. Die anderen waren nicht mehr da. Sie trug auch ihren Slip nicht mehr, aber das wusste keiner der drei. Ihre Kravatte war weg, ihre Handgelenke waren gerötet und ihre Lippe ziemlich geschwollen. Alles in allem sah sie ein wenig aus, als käme sie gerade vom Tanzen mit einem tollpatschigen Bergtroll. 

„Oh. Neinnein, mir geht's gut, keine Sorge. Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht, junge Lady. Du bleibst jetzt hier und erklärst uns, warum du aussiehst, wie du aussiehst, wo du warst und mit wem du dich am Astronomieturm getroffen hast!" Ron baute sich vor ihr auf und versuchte, zu klingen, als wäre er seine Mutter. 

Was? Ich soll WAS? Oh, diese dämlichen, penetranten, nichtsnutzigen, lästigen, neugierigen....TROLLE. Was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? Na klasse, und was soll ich jetzt tun? Trotzig? Tränenreich? Kleinlaut? Ha! Ich hab's!

Wir wissen ja schon aus Erfahrung, dass unsere Heldin binnen Millisekunden auf hundertachtzig kommt, wenn sich ihr Bruder und seine Freunde aufspielen, als seinen sie die Herren ihrer Welt. Und hatte sie vor einer Minute noch ganz andere Gedanken im Kopf gehabt, fokussierte sich ihr ganzes Denken nun wieder auf diese Triade der Ekelhaftigkeit, der sie gegenüber stand, und die von ihr Rede und Antwort verlangte. Deshalb bestand ihre Antwort auf diese Frage nun aus einem Ausdruck, bei dem selbst der hartgesottenste kanadische Holzfäller knallrot geworden wäre, einer nett umschriebenen Aufforderung, sich doch gefälligst aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten und einem in-meinen-Schlafraum-davonstolzieren. Die Wirkung war recht interessant. 

Rons Gesicht würde vor lauter Zorn ungefähr so rot wie sein Harr im strahlendsten Sonnenschein, sprich, er wurde knallorange. Harry musste sich setzen und starrte nachdenklich auf seine Schuhe, froh darüber, ein Einzelkind zu sein. Und Hermione hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, räusperte sich dann und begann, um sich abzulenken, pinkfarbene Nasenwärmer für Hauselfen zu stricken.

„Nun ja," sagte sie dann, um die grausame Stille zu brechen, in der man nur das Klackern ihrer Nadeln gehört hatte. „ich glaube, Ginny hat deine Fürsorge für sie falsch verstanden, Ron."

Keine Reaktion.

„Ron?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Hey, Ron!"

Dieser drehte sich zu Hermione um und meinte nur: „Wer immer der Bastard ist, den bring ich um. Und dann sag ich's Mum." Mit diesen Worten stolzierte auch er davon, hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

+++

Er saß vor dem Kamin. Um vier Uhr morgens. Alleine. Er saß auf dem Teppich, nicht auf einem Stuhl. Sein Hemd war offen. Er hatte das Kinn aufs Knie gestützt. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas. Er trug keine Schuhe. Nippte dann und wann von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Starrte abwesend ins Feuer. Kurz gesagt, Draco dachte nach. Er dachte darüber nach, was eben geschehen war. Er dachte darüber nach, was für Folgen es für ihn hatte, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen kapitalen, nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler. Er nahm einen Schluck vom Brandy. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er verlor niemals die Kontrolle. Das konnte er sich gar nicht leisten. Wieder verloren sich seine Gedanken in Bildern. Und so lenkte er seine Blicke wieder auf das knisternde Feuer des Kamins, wieder ließ er sich einfangen von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihm hier bot. Seine Augen verfolgten den Weg einer jeden Flamme, sahen zu, wie das Feuer sein Futter verzehrte, sah, wie es seine Nahrung langsam auflöste, langsam in Asche verwandelte. Der Anblick beruhigte Voldemorts Drachen, er gab ihm Halt. Das Feuer verlor niemals die Kontrolle. Feuer hielt alles in eiserner Umarmung, Feuer verschonte nichts. Es ließ sich nicht hetzen, es tat, was es tun wollte. Es kontrollierte, ließ sich aber selbst nicht kontrollieren. So wie er. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er das Glas hab, dem Feuer zuprostete und es leer trank. Er stand auf, blickte noch einmal in die Flammen und ging dann hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal. Im flackernden Feuer verwandelten sich eben die letzten Überreste von Virginias Kravatte in Asche.

+++

Es war ein wunderschöner Herbstmorgen. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen, der Wind blies kalt durch die feuchte Luft und die herbstlich gefärbten Blätter fielen scharenweise zu Boden. Außerdem regnete es. Und Morgaine LeFay war heilfroh darüber, dass die Decke der Großen Halle nur so tat, als wäre sie der Himmel, und es nicht wirklich war, während sie nervös an ihren Frühstückscornflakes herumkaute. Sie hatte immerhin lange darüber nachgedacht. Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, er würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Immerhin hatte sie sich Zeit gelassen. Aber heute, heute würde es soweit sein. Noch zwei Wochen bis Halloween. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie es nie tun. Aber sie musste es tun. Jetzt.

Von plötzlichem Eifer gepackt, schob sie ihr Frühstück beiseite, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle, machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie verließ die Halle und ging einen gespenstisch ruhigen, langen, dunklen Gang hinab. Es war Samstagmorgen, kein Wunder, dass es hier so ruhig war. Die Schüler schliefen noch alle. Sie bog um die Ecke. 

„Guten Morgen, Morgaine. Wohin des Weges?" 

Und ihre Welt wurde schwarz.

+++

Virginia seufzte. Noch zwei Wochen. Noch nie hatte sie ein Halloween so sehr gefürchtet wie dieses, noch nie hatte sie es so sehr herbeigesehnt. Sie war nervös. Sehr nervös. Sein Plan war riskant. Vor einer Woche war es gewesen, als er sie angesprochen hatte. In den Kerkern. Auf dem Rückweg von der Zauberstunde. In kurzen Worten hatte er ihr erklärt, was mit Snape geschehen würde. Es hatte gut geklungen. Einfach, strukturiert und durchführbar. Sie hatte genickt, war einverstanden gewesen. Und er war wieder verschwunden. Es war so simpel. Aber trotzdem...ob sie das schaffen würde? Einen Menschen zu ermorden war schließlich etwas vollkommen anderes, als einen Mord nur zu planen. 

Sie hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt. In nahezu angefleht, alles zu überprüfen. Auf Fehler. Seine Antwort war kurz gewesen, gekritzelt auf die Hinterseite ihrer Nachricht.

_Virginia,_

_jeder Fehler wäre auf dein Versagen zurückzuführen. Und dein Versagen wäre dein Tod._

_Draco_

Oh, sie war nervös. Und wie. Sie rannte ins Bad und übergab sich. Nervosität schlug ihr immer so auf den Magen.

Noch zwei Wochen bis Halloween. In zwei Wochen würde der Tod Einzug halten in Hogwarts. Er würde Snape holen.

Oder sie.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Jaaaaaaa, ich weiß, es is kurz. Na und? Ich hab schon nen schreibkrampf.

Und ja, Virginia übergibt sich wirklich aus Nervosität. Sie ist nicht schwanger. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

REVIEW PLEEEEZ!

+++++++++WERBUNG+++++++

Du bist von reinem Blut? Du kannst gut zaubern? Du willst Todesser werden? Mit diesem Handbuch hier wird das kein Problem mehr sein!

Wie werde ich Todesser? By Neca (Story-ID: 1173938)

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++

CYA!


	22. VR 18: Der beste Lehrmeister

HAAAAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bin wieder da!

Allzeit bereit, um weiterzuschreiben. Diesmal leider ohne Review-Antworten, weil mein PC momentan spinnt und ich froh bin, wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe, das hier zu posten, aber die netverbindung bleibt nich lang genug um auch noch die reviews durchzugucken und zu beantworten, sorry, mach ich dann das nächste mal!

Falls ihr euch über Grausamkeit und/oder Wahnsinn in diesem Chappie wundert; ich experimentiere gerade mit neuen Selbstquälereien zum Verbessern des Schreibens. Deshalb wird dieses Chappie geschrieben unter dem Einfluss von diverser Songs von „David Hasselhoff" (ja, genau, Mr. Knight Rider und Baywatch!)

Lange rede, kurzer sinn:

ENJOY!

+++++++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 18

Der beste Lehrmeister

+++

In Morgaines Kopf dröhnte es wie in einem Bienenstock. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Sie sah sich um.

Dunkelheit. Das war alles, woran sie sich erinnern konnte. Und Dunkelheit war auch alles, was sie momentan umgab. Sie ächzte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Ihre Hände gruben sich in den Untergrund. Erde. Sie lag auf erdigem Boden. Es war kalt und feucht. Sie hob ihre Hände und hörte etwas Klirren. Etwas Hartes lag um ihre Handgelenke. Es waren Ketten. Alles um sie herum war schwarz und still. Sie drehte den Kopf und in ihrem Kopf begannen die Bienen einen Kriegstanz. Morgaine tastete um sich. Ihre Hände berührten eine feste, solide Fläche. Wand, folgerte ihr schwer angeschlagenes Gehirn. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, zog die Beine an und versuchte, zu rekapitulieren: Sie war in Hogwarts gewesen. Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. Jemand hatte etwas zu ihr gesagt. Dann war sie plötzlich hier gewesen. Hier. Hier bedeutete „ein dreckiges kleines Erdloch". Aber wo war „hier"? Und wieso war sie „hier"? Und außerdem...wieso lag sie in Ketten? Wieso wurden ihre Handgelenke von großen, schweren, durch eine dicke Kette verbundene, etwas antik aussehende Eisendinger verbunden? Und was sollte sie dagegen tun? Oder, besser gedacht, was _konnte_ sie dagegen tun? Morgaine seufzte, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, und tat das einzige, das ihr einfiel. Sie räusperte sich und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen: „Äh...Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war nicht wirklich aufbauend: Es war ein leises, sehr beängstigendes, sich sehr gefährlich anhörendes Knurren. Und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Wer...wer ist da? Hallo? Hallo!!!"

Es knarrte. Direkt gegenüber der Wand, an der sie lehnte, öffnete sich etwas. Eine Tür. Da war eine Tür. Dumpfes Licht erhellte ihr Gefängnis, als sich die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Sie blinzelte. Es tat weh. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. „Hier" war wirklich nichts weiter als ein erdiges Drecksloch. Es war ein sehr kleines Drecksloch. Egal, in welche Richtung sich Morgaine im Dunkeln getastet hätte, die Wand hätte sie immer gefunden, und zwar sehr schnell. Sie blickte zur Tür. Ein riesengroßer Hund stand darin. Das leise Knurren von vorhin war nun um einiges lauter. Es war ein ekelhaftes Vieh. Er war ungefähr so groß wie ein Kalb und sah sehr durchtrainiert aus. Unter seinem schwarzen Fell spannten sich Muskelpakete, die Morgaine sogar bei den jetzt herrschenden Lichtverhältnissen ausmachen konnte. Das aufgestellte, spitze Ohr machte den Eindruck, als sei es ziemlich scharf – das andere Ohr war nicht mehr da. Die spitze Schnauze sah aus, als würde sie ihre Angst ziemlich gut riechen. Die scharfen, kleinen Augen schienen es zu genießen, ihre Angst zu sehen. Und als ihr Blick über die Reißzähne des Tieres schweiften wäre sie am liebsten ohnmächtig geworden. Das Tier knurrte sie an, streckte die Nase in die Luft, und machte dann einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu. Da es allerdings eine sehr kleine Zelle war brachte dieser Schritt das Tier verhältnismäßig weit in ihre Nähe, auf jeden Fall viel weiter, als sie ihn haben wollte. Außerdem trug er kein Halsband oder hing an irgend einer Leine, die ihn hätte zurückhalten können. Deshalb bestand Morgaines Reaktion darin, sich in die Wand zu drücke und „miep" zu machen, als sie plötzlich eine tiefe, ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkommende Stimme hörte.

„Na, na, Elvis, wir wollen der leben Morgaine doch keine Angst machen, oder?"

Das Tier – offensichtlich hieß es Elvis- blickte nach hinten, jaulte kurz, machte kehrt und verschwand aus Morgaines Blickfeld. Statt dessen trat jetzt eine Gestalt in die Tür. Ein Mann, groß, kräftig aussehend und mit einem sehr ekelhaften Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Na, kleine Fee, endlich aufgewacht?"

Sie blickte ihn voller Abscheu an. Natürlich kannte sie ihn. Und sie mochte ihn nicht. Er war eine Art Metzger. In den Diensten des dunklen Lords. Allerdings verschwendete Morgaine keine Sekunde auf den Gedanken, warum gerade er es war, der ihr nun gegenüberstand. Das hätte bloß zu Kopfschmerzen geführt. Statt dessen konzentrierte sie sich mit aller Kraft darauf, dass sie dieses ekelhafte, uncharmante Schwein, dass da so selbstgefällig in der Tür stand, nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Walden Macnair," zischte sie. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

+++

„_Crucio!_"

Der Schmerz war schier unerträglich. Er wollte ihn zwingen zu schreien, sich zu winden, wollte seinen Stolz brechen, wollte ihn Demut lehren. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht unverwundbar war. Aber er wollte ihn auch härter machen. So gesehen war Schmerz der beste Lehrmeister. Seine Lektionen waren kühl, berechnend und unvergesslich. Schmerz kontrollierte. Schmerz führte, leitete, Schmerz _zwang_. Schmerz hatte auch eine gewisse Süße, wenn auch eine bittere. Wenn er jede Faser des Körpers durchzuckte, jeden Nerv erweckte, wenn jede Zelle sich nur auf Schmerz konzentrierte, wenn sich Geist und Körper nur noch auf den Schmerz fokussierten, wenn alles andere an Bedeutung verlor- das war _wahre_ Kontrolle. 

Draco lag keuchend am Boden. Blickte auf die Uhr. Siebenunddreißig Sekunden. Das war zuwenig. Er hatte zu früh aufgegeben. Das machte ihn wütend. Fast so wütend wie die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt aufgegeben hatte. Er richtete sich auf. Jeder Muskel schrie, jedes Gelenk ächzte, er klebte vor Schweiß. Aber er musste es tun, musste siegen. Alles war kontrollierbar. Genauso, wie man jede Kontrolle brechen konnte, wenn man die Kraft dazu hatte und wusste, wie es ging. Genauso war es auch mit Schmerz. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Schmerz ihn kontrollierte. Nur er selbst kontrollierte sich. Früher oder später würde er den Schmerz brechen, würde er ihn kontrollieren, würde er ihn endlich in Schranken weisen können. Doch um das zu schaffen, musste er ihn zuerst verstehen lernen. 

Draco war stets bereit zu lernen. Und er lernte schnell. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete den Blick geradeaus und deutete auf das Spiegelbild seines Körpers, direkt auf sein Herz. Dann schloß er die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„_Crucio_!"

Der Kampf ging weiter.

+++

Unsere eigentliche Hauptfigur, Virginia, saß gerade gedankenverloren im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. Das sich ihre Gedanken irgendwo verloren, an irgendeinem mentalen Nagel hängen blieben, sich verfingen oder Knoten bildeten, kam in letzter Zeit oft vor. Halloween rückte mit Riesenschritten näher, während sich ihr Mut irgendwo Siebenmeilenstiefel besorgt hatte und wegrannte. Es war verrückt. Sie konnte diese Tiere nicht einmal sehen. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte sie sich, ob sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen, sich auf die Todesser einzulassen, ihr Leben dem Dunklen Lord zu widmen...war es das wirklich wert? Ja, sie wollte Rache an Harry, und ja, wenn sie es wirklich schaffte, dann wäre sie endlich jemand, dann hätte sie ihren Platz gefunden, aber...war der Preis nicht zu hoch? Snape hatte doch mit ihrer Rache an Harry nichts zu tun. Wieso gerade sein Leben? Gut, er war ein Verräter. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord verraten...und damit auch Tom. Er war ihr einziger Freund gewesen. Tom. Keiner hatte sie je so gut verstanden wie er. Keinem war sie je so wichtig gewesen. Er hatte alles für sie getan, bevor Potthead ihn zerstörte, ihn, und damit auch ihren einzigen Lichtblick. Tom. Jetzt hatte sie endlich die Möglichkeit, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Und alles, was er dafür verlangte, war, dass sie den tötete, der ihn verraten hatte. Verräter...Snape hatte Tom verraten- und damit auch sie. Denn Tom war ihr Freund, Tom hatte immer zu ihr gehalten, Tom hatte sie verstanden und er hatte ihr zugehört. Und jetzt bat er sie um einen kleinen Dienst. Er hatte es verdient, dass sie ihm diesen Gefallen tat. 

Oh Tom, dachte Virginia, und ihre Gedanken begannen, sich zu drehen...oh Tom, du hast mir alles gegeben, warst immer für mich da. Du warst der einzige, der mich nie im Stich gelassen hat. Und dann kam Potter und hat dich vernichtet, hat uns vernichtet. Oh Tom, bald werde ich wieder bei dir sein, bald werden wir wieder reden, wieder lachen, bald bin ich wieder bei dir. Alles, was uns noch trennt, ist der Kopf dieses Verräters. Snape...du sollst ihn bekommen, Tom, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dir seinen Kopf bringen. Auf einem Silbertablett.

+++

„Oh Morgaine, kleines Dummerchen. Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest einfach so zu Dumbledore spazieren, ohne dass unsere Leute in Hogwarts das mitbekommen würden? Wie dumm von dir, Morgaine, wie absolut töricht und naiv..."

„Ja, Walden, schon gut, ich hab's kapiert!" zischte Morgaine gereizt. „Also, was willst du von mir?"

„Ich? Oh, ich will gar nichts von dir. Aber der Meister, in dessen Auftrag ich hier bin, wünscht zu wissen, was du Dumbledore sagen wolltest. Und, ob du vielleicht schon einmal ausgepackt hast, mein kleines Singvögelchen." Sagte Macnair mit einem wahrlich ekelhaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

Morgaine war angewidert. In einem winzigen Kerker zu sitzen und diesen Schleimbeutel vor sich zu haben, der von ihr verlangte, ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen, war nicht unbedingt ihre Vorstellung von einem perfekten Abend. Oder Morgen, Mittag, Nacht oder was auch immer. Sie hatte irgendwie kein Zeitgefühl. Nur Kopfschmerzen. Elvis stand wieder hinter Macnair. Der Sabber tropfte ihm in großen, schleimig-schaumigen Tropfen aus dem Maul und erreichte den Boden mit einem brechreizerregenden „platsch". 

„Verschwinde, Macnair. Dir sage ich gar nichts." Wow, ein plötzlicher Anfall von Mut. Oder unterbewusster Suizidversuch?

„Bist du dir sicher, Morgaine? Wenn du kooperierst und keine Schwierigkeiten machst, könntest du dir viel Leid ersparen..." Macnair schien zu jenen Todessern zu gehören, denen das Malfoy'sche Grinsen so zusagte, dass sie ständig versuchten, es nachzuahmen. Wahrscheinlich stand er täglich eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel, und übte, gemein, verschlagen, listig, hinterhältig und boshaft auszusehen. Er versagte kläglich. Das einzige, was er bei Morgaine hervorrief, war wieder dieser elende Brechreiz. Und hämmernde Kopfschmerzen.

Diesmal wusste Morgaine genau, warum sie sagte, was sie sagte. Es war Trotz. Schlichtweg kindischer und selbstzerstörerischer Trotz. Deshalb reckte sie das Kinn vor, setzte einen Du-kannst-mich-mal-kreuzweise-und-zwar-doppelt-und-rückwärts-Blick auf und meinte: „Geh und knutsch deinen Köter, Maccie."

Jetzt begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Das jetzige Grinsen war keine Malfoy-Nachahme. Das war Original Macnair. Morgaine konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf die schönsten Grausamkeiten und unfreundlichsten Foltermethoden ins Ideenzentrum des Gehirns schlichen, dort Aufstellung nahmen und riefen: He, hallo, hier bin ich. Nimm mich und benutz mich! 

Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und kam näher. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, das zu hören, Morgaine." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sodala, das wars mal wieder. Next Chap kann noch ne Zeit lang dauern, aber ich hoffe, das hier reicht erst mal als Happi-Happi. Is genug Stoff für viel Fantasie (Übrigens trägt Draco in der Szene obenrum gar nichts) und wer Lust hat könnte ja zu Farbe und Pinsel greifen oder so...

Trallala.

Wie dem auch sein...

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

++++++++

Ich mache hier heute mal keine Werbung, sondern bitte euch, mir in euren Reviews mitzuteilen, ob ihr noch irgendwelche Wünsche habt, die ihr in VR gerne haben wollt. Wisst ihr, ich bin grad so in Stimmung, euch ein Geschenk zu machen, fürs treue Lesen....

+++++++++

CYAA!


	23. VR 19: Zwiespalt

Heio!

Bin mal wieder da! So, und weil mein PC es diesmal zulässt, fang ich gleich mal damit an, meinen Senf zu den Reviews der letzten zwei chaps zu geben:

@cathleena musste mein ICQ leider wegen meiner mutter, die überall Viren sieht, abwürgen, sorry. Und mit „böse, böse, Draco" hast du schon irgendwie recht.

@cosma wie schon mal gesagt: das Ginny keine Jungfrau is, dürfte wohl allen klar sein. Aber die Zusammenhänge werden bald klar sein.

@thaijena klar bekommt ihr die FanArt zu sehen. Ich wird ne nette kleine beepworl-hp basteln und sie ausstellen!

@becky macht nix wenn du nix malen kannst. Das dus gern tun würdest ist total cool! Und deine paar foltermethoden beeindrucken mich gar nicht, da kenn ich selber genug bessere!

@jacky666 Hochmut? Ich soll hochmütig sein? Pfft, was weißt du schon, unwürdiges wesen!*g*

Okay leute, langsam sollte ich wirklich ma zur Sache kommen, was? Also, dann wird ich euch nich weiter nerven. 

Dieses Chap wird geschrieben unter dem Einfluss alter Sechziger-Jahre-Oldie-Evergreen-Lovesongs.

ENJOY!

++++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 19

Zwiespalt

+++++++++

„...und wenn alles nach Plan geschieht, ist er in dem Moment tot. Verstanden?"

Nichts.

„Verstanden?"

Immer noch nichts.

„Virginia?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Virginia. Hast du das verstanden?" Er berührte ihre Schulter. 

Endlich Reaktion. Unsere Heldin zuckte zusammen und starrte Draco etwas panisch an. „Wie? Oh, ja, klar, alles klar. Ich bin nur etwas..."

  
"Nervös?" half Draco aus.

„Ja, genau das." Sie lächelte ihn peinlich berührt an. Sie war nervös, ja. Und aufgeregt. Extrem pessimistisch. Nicht zu vergessen ohne Hoffnung. Und mutlos.

Virginia befand sich mal wieder in einer negativen Phase. Noch zwei Tage bis Halloween. Sie war hin- und hergerissen. In der letzten Zeit stand sie in ständigem Zwiespalt mit sich selbst. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass das, was sie tat, Irrsinn war. Das sie plante, einen Menschen zu töten. Zu ermorden. Ihn auszulöschen. Das wäre unwiderruflich. Dieser Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie ihn, selbst wenn es ihr Leid täte, nie zurückholen könnte. Dieser Teil von ihr wollte ihn gar nicht umbringen. Dieser Teil wollte zu seiner Mutter rennen und ihr weinend alles gestehen.

Aber da gab es auch noch einen anderen Teil in ihr. Den Teil, der Rache wollte. Rache für jahrelange Demütigung, Rache für jeden Blick der anderen Schüler, den sie auf sich nehmen hatte müssen, Rache für jede einzelne Träne, jede einsame Minute. Rache für das Vernichten der einzigen Person, die je wirklich für sie da war, und zwar _nur_ für sie. Dieser Teil wollte Rache, wollte Vergeltung und einen neuen Platz im Leben. Einen Platz, auf dem sie etwas bedeutete, wollte den Platz, der ihr zustand, wollte zu ihrem besten Freund. Auch dieser Teil wusste, was es mit sich brachte, Snape zu töten. Doch dieser Teil fand das nicht so schlimm. Es war nicht so, dass dieser Teil Virginias der Sache gleichgültig gegenüberstand. Es war diesem Teil keineswegs egal.

Aber dieser Teil von ihr betrachtete es als Genugtuung.

Und zwischen diesen beiden Teilen musste sie sich nun entscheiden. Mal war der eine Teil stärker, mal der andere. Draco wusste das. Er wusste, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte es schon oft erlebt. Zwiespalt. Ihr Gewissen würde versuchen, sie innerlich zu zerreißen. So ging es allen. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst. Momentan war jener Teil von ihr, der sich an die von der Gesellschaft vorgeschriebene Moral halten wollte, stärker. Sie hatte Angst. Er beobachtete sie. Sie musste diesen Kampf noch heute Nacht endgültig austragen. Noch vor Halloween durfte sie in sich selbst keinen Grund mehr finden, an ihrer Treue und Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber, an ihren Rachegründen dem Dream Team gegenüber und an ihrer Entscheidung zu zweifeln. Und er würde ihr dabei helfen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Sie war nervös. Sehr nervös. Ständig kaute sie an ihrer Unterlippe herum, spielte mit ihren Händen, wusste nicht so recht, welches Bein sie über das andere schlagen sollte, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihr Haar offen tragen sollte oder nicht, oder ob sie das Jackett ihrer Uniform tragen sollte, oder nicht. Draco blickte sie an, beobachtete sie und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es würde so einfach sein.

Er ging zu ihr hin, setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand.

„Virginia."

Sie starrte ihn an. Was?

„Beruhige dich, Virginia. Glaub mir, ich weiß, was du durch machst."

Ach ja?

„Du bist nervös, hast Angst vor dem, was auf dich zukommt. Du weißt nicht so recht, ob du das, was du tun wirst, auch willst, nicht wahr?"

Verdutztes Nicken. Woher weiß er das?

„Aber du weißt doch, warum du tust, was du tust, nicht wahr?"

Unsere Heldin nickte wieder. „Ja." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Draco lächelte. Es war ja einfach, als er dachte. Er beugte sich vor, kam ihr ganz nah. „Warum tust du also, was du tust, Virginia?"

Sie schauderte. Ihm so nah zu sein, ließ ihren Herzschlag um einiges ansteigen. „Weil..." Sie brachte kaum einen Ton über ihre Lippen. „Weil ich...Rache will."

Rache. Perfekt. „Wofür willst du dich rächen, Virginia?"

Ihre Hände waren schweißnass und sie wischte sie ständig an ihrem Rock trocken. „Für...für meine Einsamkeit."

„Einsamkeit?" Er nahm ihre Hand. „Einsamkeit ist schmerzhaft, Virginia. Wer ist schuld an diesen Schmerzen?"

Ein weiterer Schauer durchzuckte sie. „Alle. Alle sind schuld. Sie haben mich allein gelassen. Und sie haben ihn zerstört."

„Ihn?"

„Meinen Freund. Meinen besten, und einzigen Freund. Sie haben mir weh getan." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Kühles Grau prallte mit voller Wucht auf warmes Braun. „Einsamkeit legt Ketten an. Und  sie haben dich in Ketten gelegt, Virginia. Sie alle. Und sie alle haben deine Zweifel nicht verdient." Er kam noch näher. „Virginia. Sie haben deine Rache verdient. Und alles, was dich von dieser Rache noch trennt, ist ein einziger Mann. Ein Verräter. Ein Mann, der den Meister verraten hat. So, wie sie dich verraten haben."

Unsere Heldin starrte auf seine perfekten Hände, die die ihren festhielten. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatten sie alleine gelassen. Sie hatten sie verraten. Und Snape? Snape hatte das selbe getan. Er hatte Tom verraten. Ihren besten Freund. Und damit...damit hatte er auch sie verraten. Und wer sagte eigentlich, dass es falsch war, jemanden zu töten? Immerhin hatte er den Tod verdient. Sie alle hatten den Tod verdient. Und Leute wie Snape, die sie verraten hatten, ganz besonders. Er musste sterben. Er würde eine Warnung sein. Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Wie war das damals gewesen? Ach ja: Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht. Ihr seid die nächsten, Verräter!

Draco beobachtete sie, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung ihres Körpers. Sie hatte die Augen gesenkt, starrte auf ihre Hände, auf seine Hände. Seine Hände, die die ihren nur deshalb einfach so berühren konnten, weil er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Dies war auch für ihn ein Test gewesen. Eine Art Feuerprobe. Er war ihr ganz nah, und sie würde alles tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Aber er beherrschte sich. Er beherrschte sowohl seinen Geist, als auch seinen Körper. Sie konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben. In seinen Augen war sie nun nichts weiter, als eine Schülerin, die er auszubilden hatte, deren Zweifel er zerstreuen musste, deren Gewissen er formte und deren Gedanken er bewegte.

Ein Lächeln blitzte auf im Gesicht dieser Schülerin. Dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Sie war vollkommen verändert.

In diesen Augen waren keine Zweifel mehr. In diesen Augen zeugte nichts von einem inneren Kampf. Sie brannten zwar immer noch voller Feuer, hitzig und ungestüm, aber dennoch waren sie irgendwie kalt. Diese Augen schrieen. Sie schrieen nach Rache, nach Vergeltung, verlangten nach einem Ventil für all die Wut der Verzweiflung, die sich über die letzten Jahre angesammelt hatte. Hass blitzte in ihnen auf, und alle inneren Zweifel, alle Nervosität und Unsicherheit, alles wurde vernichtet.

Draco war zufrieden. Sie hatte den Kampf beendet. Sie hatte alle gesellschaftlichen Moralitäten hinter sich gelassen, hatte alle inneren Stimmen, die sie angefleht hatten, vernichtet, und die Nervosität war gewichen, um Platz zu machen für Konzentration. Konzentration auf ihre Rache. Sie hatte ihre Ketten gesprengt.

„Entschuldigung, Draco, aber ich war vorhin etwas abwesend. Könnten wir die Details der Änderung noch mal durchgehen?"

+++

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Albus?"

„Ja Minerva, in der Tat. Ist Morgaine, wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Und ich fürchte, wir werden ihr verschwinden nicht mehr lange geheim halten können. Wer weiß wie lange die Schüler uns noch glauben, dass sie krank ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn wir sie nicht bald finden, wird es vermutlich zu spät sein. Minerva ich befürchte das Schlimmste."

„Aber...wie? Sie hat Hogwarts doch nie verlassen."

„Nun, ich denke, die Antwort liegt klar auf der Hand."

„Ein Todesser? Hier in Hogwarts? Aber das ist unmöglich. Severus hätte uns bestimmt gewarnt, wenn..."

„Ich habe mich gestern ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer umgesehen, Minerva. Sie führte eine Art Tagebuch. Und wenn ich das, was ich las, nicht falsch interpretiere, dann ist sie selbst dieser Todesser."

„Was? Sie? Ja aber, wo liegt dann..."

„...das Problem? Nun, das Problem liegt darin, dass sie an jenem Abend, an dem sie verschwand, zu mir wollte, um mir etwas mitzuteilen. Ich denke, sie hatte Angst. Was sie vorhatte war, mir alles zu gestehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Sie ist nicht geflohen, Minerva. Wäre sie geflohen, hätte sie zumindest irgendetwas von ihren Sachen mitgenommen. Ihr ist etwas zugestoßen."  
  
"Ja, aber was? Und wo ist sie jetzt. Und wer war es?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Minerva. Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."

+++

Unsere Heldin saß wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saß auf der Couch, kritzelte auf einem Block herum und ging im Geiste den Halloween-Plan noch mal durch. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Es musste alles perfekt sein. Nur nichts übersehen. Dann konnte gar nichts schief gehen. Es war absolut perfekt.

„Ginny?"

Sie blickte auf. Oh Merlin, das lebende Lexikon. Was sie wohl wollte?

„Ginny, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"

Oh nein. „Ja, klar."

„Ginny, mir...mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit etwas komisch bist."

Nicht komisch, bloß endlich aufgewacht. „So?"

„Ja. Du redest kaum noch mit uns, also mit Harry, Ron und mir, mein ich, bist immer so kühl, und rastest ständig aus. Dann war da noch die Sache mit der Nacht, als du Ron so angebrüllt hast, du weißt schon, als du um vier hier aufgetaucht bist und so furchtbar ausgesehen hast. Und da sind ständig solche Kleinigkeiten."

Ja und? Oh, lass mich raten. Du machst dir Sorgen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Ginny."

Wusst ich's doch. Was glaubst du eigentlich? Okay, jetzt wird ich dir mal was erzählen.

„Sorgen? Oh, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Weißt du, mir geht's besser denn je zuvor. Nur, weil ich aufgehört habe, euch anzubeten, heißt das nicht, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Mir geht's klasse, auch wenn dich das nichts angeht. Weißt du, eigentlich gehe ich dich überhaupt nichts an. Und es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn du dich jetzt verziehen würdest. Ich finde es echt erbärmlich, dass ihr drei kleinen Möchtegern-Helden mich erst bemerkt habt, als ich mich verändert hab. Du machst dir umsonst Sorgen. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich nämlich endlich aufgehört hab, mir Sorgen zu machen. Nie mehr `Warum mag mich keiner`, nie mehr `Warum beachtet er mich nicht?`, und vor allem nie mehr `Warum bin ich so allein?`. Nein, Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Ich bin euch lange genug hinterhergedackelt. Aber jetzt habe ich mein eigenes Leben. Also lass mich bloß in Ruhe, okay? Mach dass du verschwindest und laber jemand anderes voll mit deinem Psychoscheiß, du kleines, jämmerliches, herumhurendes, verdrecktes Schlammblut."

Unsere Heldin stand auf, nahm ihren Block und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Das hatte jetzt verdammt gut getan.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, das wars mal wieder. Hat's gefallen? Ich hab extra n bisschen mehr geschrieben weil ich euch n wenig vernachlässigt hab. Hoffe, ich krieg n paar konstruktive Reviews.

FanArt war auch toll.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!!

Da unten ist ein hübscher violetter Button, wo so nett „Go!" draufsteht. Probiert ihn aus, dann bekomme ich ein _REVIEW _**PLEEEEEZ!**

++++++++WERBUNG+++++++

Diese Werbung rennt mal nicht in eigener Sache!

Eine total coole englische D/G-Fic! Will sie hier nicht beschreiben, aber schnuppert mal rein!

Guilty by Association von Tiny Q (StoryID: 592160)

READ IT!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	24. VR 20: Halloween

Trallala!

Heya!

Jubäl!

*KonfettiherumwerfundTorteausteil*

Wir feiern mal wieder Jubiläääääääääum.

Und diesmal sogar doppelt!

**150** Reviews!

Boah!

Ich bin hin und weg.

Und außerdem Chap **20**!

Das ich soweit komme hätt ich mir nie gedacht. Ich hab immer so mit maximal 12 Chaps gerechnet!

**DAAAAAANKEEEEEEEE**! Ihr seid sooo cool!

Zur Feier des Tages gibt's Semmeln mit Marillenmarmelade für alle!

Und ein paar Reviewantworten auch!

@cosma fragen über fragen über fragen...Dass Morgaine so plötzlich entführt wurde war gar nicht so plötzlich, aber das wird alles noch aufgedeckt, keine Sorge...Das mit Herms Reaktion überleg ich mir noch, die ist nämlich mehr als langweilig...und was Virginia an Tom so liebt ist doch wirklich mehr als verständlich....

Habt ihr schon den HP3 Trailer gesehen? (auf www.harrypotter.com) Is echt nett. Draco sieht beim wegpusten der kleinen Origami-Taube so genial aus...(obwohl er immer noch fehlbesetzt wurde), und Snape in Frauenkleidern ist einfach nur zum kaputtlachen....Der neue Dumbledor kommt im Trailer recht gut rüber...

Angeblich soll Lord V. ja in Teil 4 von Rowan Atkinson gespielt werden. Falls euch der Name bekannt vorkommt: Das ist **Mr. Bean**. Was haltet ihr davon?

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – Summer 2004 (in GB: 4th of June)

Hach, ich plappere und plappere heute, es ist echt unglaublich. Sodala, jetz geh is aba an...

Dieses Chap wird unter dem maßgeblichen Einfluss der **Nine Inch Nails** geschrieben. Main Song dieses Chaps ist **Closer**, mein Lieblingstrack vom Album **The Downward Spiral**.

Also dann…

ENJOY!

+++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 20

Halloween

++++++++

Virginia schloß die Augen. Der kalte Herbstwind streichelte sie, kühlte ihre erhitzten Wangen, spielte mit ihrem Haar. Feine Regentröpfchen prasselten auf ihr Gesicht, fühlten sich an wie kleine Nadelstiche. Sie atmete tief ein. Kühle, frische, tau- und regenfeuchte Luft füllte ihre Lungen, erweckte alle ihre Lebensgeister und gab ihr die Energien, die sie brauchen würde, um den Tag zu überstehen. Sie öffnete die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, zu sehen. Unsere Heldin überblickte den Verbotenen Wald, der sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte, sah auf den See, in dem der Krake eben seine allmorgendlichen Runden schwamm und sah hinab auf das Gelände von Hogwarts.

Es war so ruhig. So still und friedlich, einfach, glücklich, und schlafend. Noch lag die Schule für Magie in tiefem Schlaf, sie selbst war eine der wenigen, die schon wach waren. Virginia packte ihren Besen, schwang sich darauf und stieß sich vom Dach ab. In einem halsbrecherischen Sturzflug raste sie den Gründen von Hogwarts entgegen. Genau das Richtige, um aufzuwachen, dachte sie, als sie knapp über dem Boden dahinraste. Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick gen Himmel und lächelte. Heute wird ein guter Tag, hier in Hogwarts, heute wird ein guter Tag. Sie bremste ab und sprang vom Besen, nahm ihn in die Hand und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Ja, heute würde ein guter Tag werden. Ein schöner, perfekter Herbsttag, etwas feucht, aber doch schön. Genau das richtige Wetter für diesen Tag. Das gute alte Hogwarts strahlte, sonnte sich im Glanz der letzten Oktobersonnenstrahlen. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte Virginias Lippen, als sie die Große Halle betrat, ein Lächeln, das eher zu Draco Malfoy gepasst hätte als zu ihr. Alles war vorbereitet, durchdacht und perfekt durchgestylt. Es war soweit, heute war ihr großer Tag. 

„Happy Halloween, liebes Hogwarts", murmelte sie auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. „Happy Halloween!"

+++

Die Vorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange. Überall flitzten kleine Hauselfen herum und schleppten Kürbisse durchs Schloss, die viermal so groß waren wie sie, man sah Dumbledore, wie er die Große Halle in zärtlich-ekelhaftes Orange tauchte, sah Hagrid, der mit unglaublicher Begeisterung die alten, ausgestopften Fledermäuse aufhängte (Flitwick belegte sie später mit einem nervtötendem Zauber, der sie veranlasste, dich anzustarren und den Blick nicht mehr abzuwenden, sie drehten den Kopf sogar um 180 Grad), McGonagall hatte eine Riesenfreude daran, überall kunstvoll Spinnweben zu verteilen (auf Spinnen wurde verzichtet, seit eine hysterische, verängstigte Junghexe einmal eine hatte explodieren lassen – war wirklich ekelhaft, wenn man plötzlich voller Spinnenfetzen war), Prof. Sprout stellte ihre singenden Vogelscheuchen auf und Madame Pomfrey stockte ihre Hilfe-ich-hab-zuviel-gegessen-Medizin auf. Kurz gesagt: Alles wuselte in heller Aufregung herum und freute sich auf den vergnüglichsten Abend des Jahres. Naja, zumindest fast alles.

Fernab von all dem Trubel saß Draco Malfoy allein auf seinem Bett in einem leeren Schlafsaal und ging im Geiste noch mal die Pläne durch, die den Abend erst wirklich vergnüglich machen würden.  Jetzt, wo Prof. LeFay auf so mysteriöse und tragische Weise verschwunden war, hatte er Ersatz für sie finden müssen und – geistig lächelnd – erkannt, dass er an diesem Abend gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen würde. Wenn alles glatt ging – und das würde es – war Virginias Treuebeweis erbracht und seine andere Aufgabe wäre ebenfalls erfüllt. Alles war perfekt.

+++

„Meine lieben Schüler! Endlich ist es wieder soweit. Wir haben Halloween! Ich weiß, ihr alle freut euch bereits wie tollwütige Flubberwürmer auf das Festessen und habt wirklich kein Interesse daran, auch das Geschwafel eures ehrwürdigen alten Direktors anzuhören. Deshalb werde ich mich kurz fassen. Ich hoffe, euch schmeckt, was die Hauselfen heute für euch zubereitet haben. Sollte das wider Erwarten nicht der Fall sein, tut so, als ob es euch schmecken würde, wir wollen hier doch niemanden traurig stimmen. Falls euch die singenden Vogelscheuchen stören – übrigens vielen Dank an Prof. Sprout die mit ihnen dieses wundervolle, wenn auch manchmal etwas obszöne Halloweenlied einstudiert hat – nerven sollten, sie sind still, wenn man sie mit Kartoffelpüree füttert. Seht zu, dass ihr euch nicht bekleckert und macht euch keine Sorgen darüber, ob es gesund ist, zu essen, bis man platzt. Madame Pomfrey hat einige Liter ihres Wundertrankes bereitstehen, den einige von euch bestimmt noch von diversen anderen Festessen in Erinnerung haben. Für die musikalische Unterhaltung heute Abend sorgt übrigens eine frisch gegründete Band namens „Der durchsichtige Mönch und seine schwebenden Geister-Rocker". Sie verstummen, wenn man sie mit Erbsen bewirft. Vergesst bitte nicht darauf, euch die Hände zu waschen und Guten Appetit. Ihr dürft euch jetzt voll stopfen!!!" Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände und all die übergroßen Platten – knalloranges Halloweenservice mit schief grinsenden Kürbissen als Motiv – füllte sich mit allen Köstlichkeiten, die die Hauselfen herzustellen vermochten. Das Fest hatte begonnen. Und niemandem war aufgefallen, dass unsere Heldin nicht an ihrem Platz saß.

Virginia stand draußen, vor den Gewächshäusern, und machte sich bereit für ihren großen Auftritt. Obwohl sie es nicht zugeben wollte, ein wenig nervös war sie schon. Immerhin würden die nächsten paar Stunden über ihre gesamte Zukunft entscheiden – nämlich insofern, ob sie noch eine haben würde oder nicht. Sie atmete tief durch. Dann begann sie mit den Vorbereitungen ihres Schauspiels. 

Mit einem Ruck riss sie den Ärmel ihres Hemdes oben bei der Schulter auf, riss sich die obersten zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf und schob einen ihrer Strümpfe hinunter. Mit Hilfe eines kleinen Sturmzaubers verwuschelte sie ihre Haare und ein paar Make-up-Zauber später sah sie aus, als wäre sie eben mehr als panisch quer durch ganz Schottland gerannt. Dann begann der Teil ihrer Maskerade, den sie nicht ganz so witzig fand. Aber was sein sein musste... Sie nahm einen scharfkantigen Stein und schlug mit der scharfen Kante ein paar Mal auf ihre Schulter ein, dort, wo sie den Ärmel aufgerissen hatte. Solange, bis ihr Blut ihre Kleidung an dieser Stelle gut sichtbar durchtränkt hatte. Dann fuhr sie mit dem Stein willkürlich über ein paar nackte Körperstellen und hinterließ blutige Kratzer.  Sie drückte die Kante fest an ihren Haaransatz und ritzte sich eine zentimeterlange, tiefe Wunde in die Stirn. Ein paar kunstvolle, mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht gemachte Wischer später hatte sie das Blut so verteilt, das es aussah, als würde es ihr schon eine ganze Weile über das Gesicht laufen. Sogar an ein paar eindrucksvolle Flecken auf der Bluse hatte sie gedacht. Blut, Gras und Erde. Unsere Heldin lächelte zufrieden ob dem furchtbaren Anblick, den sie nun bieten musste. Dann blickte sie gen Himmel und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„_Morsmordre_!" Fasziniert sah sie zu, wie ein grün leuchtendes, in der Dunkelheit wie ein Leuchtfeuer strahlendes Dunkles Mal sich seinen Weg aus ihrem Zauberstab bahnte und am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel erschien. Dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte Richtung Eingangstor. Wenn sie dort war, würde sie auch noch außer Atem sein. Perfekt.

Draco saß gelangweilt auf seinem Platz und tat so, als ob er Pansys Ausführungen darüber, wie irrsinnig reich ihre Familie doch war, zuhören würde. Wie nebenbei holte er seine Taschenuhr heraus und blickte auf die tickenden Zeiger. In diesem Moment sprangen die Tore zur Großen Halle auf und eine vollkommen zerstört aussehende, gehetzte, panische Virginia Weasley stolperte herein. Er war zufrieden. Sie war pünktlich. 

Alles blickte plötzlich auf sie, alle Gespräche verstummten, alle Ohren hörten ihr zu. Und sie wusste das zu nutzen. Unsere Heldin war in die Knie gegangen, stützte sich mit einer Hand an den kalten Fliesen ab und sah die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts mit ängstlichem Blick an, wissend, dass sie nun eine Panik auslösen würde. 

„Todesser." Es war nur ein Flüstern. Dennoch hörten es alle. „Es sind die Todesser. Sie...sie sind hier." Und dann verlor die junge Miss Weasley genau in dem Augenblick das Bewusstsein, in dem der Schock am tiefsten saß und löste damit das aus, was seit ihrem Auftauchen langsam an die Schülerschaft herangekrochen war: Panik. 

Alles begann mit einem Schrei einer ängstlichen Erstklässlerin. Der, verbunden mit der Bewusstlosen Gryffindor mitten in der Großen Halle, löste eine höllische Kettenreaktion aus. Weitere Schreie folgten, erst einzeln, dann ein nicht mehr unterscheidbarer Chor. Überall sprangen Schüler auf und rannten, nicht darüber nachdenkend, wohin sie rannten, nein, sie rannten einfach. Sie warfen dabei ihre Bänke um, rempelten sich an, stießen sich nieder und verloren völlig den Kopf. Draco lächelte in sich hinein, während er in dem Chaos untertauchte und sich nach draußen schlich. Eine Panik war stets die perfekte Ablenkung gewesen. Er ging in die Eingangshalle und holte aus einer kleinen, versteckten Nische seinen Tarnumhang hervor. Kurz darauf war er wirklich verschwunden.

Die Lehrer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen. Während Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und Snape nach draußen liefen, um die vermeintlich anwesenden Todesser zu bekämpfen, machte sich der Rest der Lehrerschaft daran, die ausgeflippten Schüler einzusammeln und zu beruhigen. Virginia ging in all dem Durcheinander ebenso unter wie Draco und deshalb fiel es auch niemandem auf, dass sie plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den anderen, nicht mehr dort lag, wo sie gelegen hatte. Auch sie war fort. 

Und ebenso wenig wie ihr Verschwinden bemerkt wurde, bemerkte Hogwarts, dass noch eine Person plötzlich nicht mehr dort war, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

+++

Snape kam die Sache nicht koscher vor. Nachdem sie das Dunkle Mal gesehen hatten, hatten sie sich aufgeteilt. Flitwick war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie geflohen waren, und trotzdem befahl Dumbledore ihnen, das gesamte Gelände abzusuchen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er ging Richtung Wald. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache. Und zwar gewaltig. Da. Ein Geräusch. Es war hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht in der Lage war zu reagieren, als das Mädchen, das eigentlich bewusstlos in der Großen Halle liegen sollte, plötzlich seinen Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Der Fluch warf ihn auf den Boden und ließ seinen Zauberstab direkt in Virginias Hände wandern. Der Professor, der nicht wusste, ob er überrascht, entsetzt oder ratlos sein sollte, sah sie geschockt an. „Was..."

„Verräter." In ihren Augen schimmerte eiskalter Hass. Da lag er, direkt vor ihr, vollkommen wehrlos. Der Verräter. Der, der ihn verraten hatte, der, der ihr das Tor zur Vergeltung, das Tor zur Anerkennung, das Tor zu einem neuen, besseren Leben öffnen würde. Ihre Eintrittskarte.

„Miss Weasley..."

„Schweigen Sie, Professor," meinte sie ruhig. „Es ändert ja doch nichts mehr. Sie haben ihn verraten, Sie haben verdient, was geschieht. Und ich habe es auch verdient_. Avada_..."

„Warte." Seine Stimme war kühl und bestimmend, wie immer. Virginia hielt inne, ohne es zu wollen. Der Drache war ganz plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht, ohne Vorwarnung stand er da, mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Aber..."

„Ruhig, Virginia, ganz ruhig. Du hast getan, was von dir verlangt wurde." Er blickte Snape ruhig an, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. „_Stupor_."

„Was soll das? Wieso schockst du ihn nur? Ich muss ihn doch..." Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„...töten? Nein. Du solltest dich bewähren, deine Treue und dein Können beweisen. Und das hast du getan. Aber ihn zu töten, das wird ihre Aufgabe sein." Und mit diesen Worten deutete er auf das Mädchen, das neben ihm stand. Sie blickte auf den regungslos daliegenden Snape, mit toten, leeren Augen ohne Ausdruck. 

Virginia war entsetzt. Sie? Alles hätte sie erwartet, aber nicht..."Wie..?"

„Imperiusfluch.", meine er nur. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Nimm den Stein, der dort am Boden liegt."

Wie in Trance bewegte sie sich auf den etwas mehr als faustgroßen Stein zu, der neben ihr im Gras lag, und hob ihn hoch.

„Und jetzt schlag ihm den Schädel ein."

Virginia stand daneben und beobachtet atemlos, wie Hermione Granger zu dem wehrlosen Professor hinging, sich neben seinem Kopf hinkniete, den Stein hoch über ihren Kopf hob und ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Schädel des Professors donnern ließ. Wie sie den Stein noch mal hob und wieder zuschlug. Und wieder. Und wieder.

„Genug jetzt." Er gab ihr diesen Befehl so belanglos, als würde er sie bitten, ihm mal kurz eine Feder zu leihen. Sie legte den Stein weg und blickte ihn mit diesen so gespenstisch leeren Augen an. Wieder holte er seine Taschenuhr hervor und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Dann holte er eine schwarze Feder aus seiner Tasche, ging zu dem verfluchten Mädchen hin und gab ihr die Feder in die Hand. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte auf die Uhr.

Virginia starrte ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Dann blickten sie wieder zu Hermione – oder besser gesagt, dorthin, wo sie eben noch saß. Sie war verschwunden. 

„Was zum..."

„Portschlüssel. Und jetzt komm, die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei."

Er hob seinen Tarnumhang auf und verbarg sich und Virginia darunter. Als sie anhob zu sprechen um endlich zu erfahren was hier los war, hob er nur einen Finger an ihre Lippen. Dann schlichen sie sich in die inzwischen leere Große Halle. Er führte sie in eine Ecke und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer violett schimmernden Flüssigkeit hervor. 

„Trink das. Dann wirst du wirklich bewusstlos." Seine Stimme war nichts als ein leises Flüstern. „Wenn jemand fragt, du bist in der Halle umgekippt und dann weißt du nichts mehr, aber du vermutest, dass dich irgendjemand in die Ecke gezerrt hat, damit du nicht niedergetrampelt wirst. Ich kläre deine Fragen alle später, wenn sich die Lage hier beruhigt hat und es keine Gefahr mehr birgt. Bis dahin spielst du deine Rolle einfach weiter. Du kannst dich _nicht_ erinnern. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte bloß entgeistert. Er reichte ihr die Phiole und sie trank. Dann steckte er das kleine Gefäß wieder ein. Virginia ließ sich zu Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Mit dem Ohr am Boden könnte sie die leisen Schritte des Drachen, der sich unter seinem Tarnumhang davonschlich, noch kurz hören. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.

+++++++++++++++

Sooooooo, das wars. Hat mich einige Überwindung gekostet, Sevvie einach so verrecken zu lassen, aber manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen. Beschwerden, Lob und Anregungen bitte an die Autorin.

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

++++++HEUTE+++KEINE+++WERBUNG+++++

CYA!!!  


	25. VR 21: Der Tag danach

Heya! Heeeeyyaaaa! *ingrünenReithosenrumhüpf*

Ich liebe diese outkastvideo. Nur mal so nebenbei gesagt.

Aaaaaaaaalso....tja

Snape ist tot. Sorry für alle Severus-fans da draußen, aber für ne gute Story muss auch mal wer dran glauben. Dafür, auch wen er hier nicht wirklich vorkommt, setze ich mich über die Gesetze der Göttin hinweg und Sirius lebt.

Heya!

Dieses Chap wird geschrieben unter dem Einfluss von FM4 – you're at home baby!

Diesmal keine LB-Antworten, mach ich next chap, falls es fragen gibt oder ich zu irgendeinem review meinen senf dazugeben will.

Leute, falls ihr mal lachen wollt, lest doch den neuen Wandy-Duden, is echt gut! Aber lest ihn, _nachdem _ihr das Chap gelesen habt, seid so gut, okay?

Ich will mehr FanArt. *rumschmoll*

Irgendwie bin ich total aufgekratzt, ihr auch?

Johnny Depp is ja sooo cool. Boah, ich muss euch noch dringend von meiner neuesten Anschaffung erzählen! Die gute Neca hat sich nämlich jetz (endlich) nen DVD-Player zugelegt. Und ihre ersten Filme: From Hell, Don Juan de Marco, Blow und Dead Man. (haben alle denselben Hauptdarsteller)

Johnny rulez! Bitte seht euch diese Filme an. Er is ja sooo genial. Habt ihr die Oscarverleihung gesehen? Wenn nich, besorgt euch n Video von jemanden, der sie aufgenommen hat und guckt sie euch an, Billy Crystal is der beste Moderator ever!

Ähh...okay, ich weiß, mein Gebrabbel nervt, also lass ich es jetz! Also, los geht's...

ENJOY!

++++++++

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 21

Der Tag danach

++++++++

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ist sie schon wach?"

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, zum hundertsten Mal, sie schläft noch. Lassen Sie sie schlafen!"

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, wenn Sie sich nicht ruhig verhalten, werfe ich sie aus dem Krankenflügel."

„Aber..."

„Mr. Weasley..."

„Schon gut, ich bin ja schon ruhig."

Ron ertrug den stechenden Blick von Mme. Pomfrey nicht. Als sie sich endlich von ihm und Harry abwandte um sich um andere Patienten zu kümmern, war er mehr als erleichtert. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er sich allgemein keine Sorgen machte.

Der gestrige Abend hatte sich zum Horrorszenario entwickelt. Seine kleine Schwester war bewusstlos und irgendwie war alles total verrückt. Hermione war verschwunden, einfach unauffindbar, er und Harry hatten schon das ganze Schulgelände nach ihr abgesucht.

„Hey Harry, sagmal...glaubst du, ihr...ihr ist etwas passiert?"

„Hermione?"

„Ja."

Harry blickte seinen Freund sorgenvoll an. „Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Ich hoffe nicht. Glaubst du, Ginny kann uns etwas über gestern sagen?"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Glaubst du, sie wacht bald auf?"

„Ich hoffe es."

Er sah Ron traurig an – was am Abend passiert war, hatte die ganze Schule in eine Art Schockzustand versetzt. Todesser. Todesser in Hogwarts, in Dumbledores Hochburg, dem sichersten Ort in ganz Großbritannien. Wie hatte das passieren können. Und dann...Panik überall, schreiende Schüler, aufgeregte Lehrer, alles rannte hin und her, selbst Dumbledor sah erschrocken aus. Nie mehr würde Harry den überrascht-entsetzten Blick des alten Mannes vergessen, der wohl an diesem Abend alles erwartet hatte, nur das nicht. Harry versuchte seit Stunden, zusammenzufassen und zu verstehen, was wirklich passiert war. Es mussten viele gewesen sein, denn einer allein hätte es nie geschafft, Prof. Snape...

Harrys Gedanken schienen sich zu überwinden, es zu denken. Prof. Snape war tot. Tot. Ermordet von den Todessern. Er erinnerte sich an all die entsetzten Gesichter der Lehrer – er hatte als einziger Schüler bei der Jagd auf die Todesser mitgemacht, in der Hoffnung, auf Voldemort zu treffen – als sie ihn gefunden hatten. Dumbledore schien völlig zu zerbrechen. Als er am Morgen der Schule mitgeteilt hatte, was geschehen war – es war noch nie so totenstill gewesen. Gut, Snape war nicht besonders beliebt bei den Schülern, aber...er gehörte einfach zu Hogwarts, so wie Dumbledore, McGonagall oder Hagrid es taten...und wenn einer von ihnen...

Harry wischte den Gedanken weg. Wer immer Snape getötet hatte, sie würden ihn schon finden.

Mme. Pomfrey wuselte wieder zu ihnen.

„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, bitte begeben Sie sich in die Große Halle. Prof. Dumbledore will etwas ankündigen."

+++

Gedankenverloren trotteten Harry und Ron in die Große Halle. Alle waren bereits hier, Schüler und Lehrer. Alle bis auf die paar, die gestern Abend verletzt worden waren. Und bis auf den einen Lehrer, dessen Platz neben Prof. McGonagall nun leer war. Wie ein Mahnmal. Eine ständige, schmerzende Erinnerung. Harry seufzte. Gut, er und Snape hatten sich nicht besonders gut verstanden...wie oft hatte er diesem Lehrer die Pest oder anderes auf den Hals gehetzt – wie oft hatte sich Snape für Harry das selbe gewünscht. Aber nun war er tot. Tot, das war etwas unwiederbringliches. Endgültig. 

Er sah auf. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und hatte sich geräuspert. Es wurde still im Saal. Der alte Direktor sah furchtbar aus. Noch nie hatte Harry in seinen Augen eine solche Schwermut gesehen wie heute. Noch nie hatte so wenig Kraft von dem Mann ausgestrahlt, der ihm sonst sogar in Zeiten absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit immer irgendein Licht spendete. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass nun die ernsteste Ansprache kommen würde, die Prof. Dumbledore je gehalten hatte.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Ich weiß, ihr seid alle noch sehr geschockt, nach allem was gestern passiert ist. Dieser Abend war ein großer Schock für uns alle. Und er hat uns einen großen Verlust gekostet. Ich habe euch einiges mitzuteilen, doch zuvor möchte ich euch bitten, eine Schweigeminute einzulegen, zum Gedenken an Prof. Snape. Er gab sein Leben, um euch und diese Schule zu schützen."

Es wurde still, so still, als schienen die meisten es nicht einmal zu wagen, Atem zu holen. Harry blickte sich verstohlen um. Betroffene Gesichter und ernste Minen, überall. Sein Blick schweifte zum Tisch der Slytherins. Sie hatte dieser Verlust besonders schwer getroffen. Immerhin hatten sie ihren Hausvorstand verloren – und den einzigen Lehrer, der sie leiden konnte und den sie leiden konnten. Über die Gesichter einzelner Schüler rannten dort sogar verstohlenen Tränen. Kein einziger Slytherin hatte Blickkontakt zu irgendeinem anderen, sie starrten alle in die Luft, auf den Boden oder geradeaus. Der Schock saß ihnen noch tief in den Knochen. Naja, zumindest bei fast allen. 

Draco Malfoy bildete mal wieder die große Ausnahme. Auch er starrte ausdruckslos geradeaus, allerdings auf eine andere Art und Weise. In seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, nichts deutete darauf hin, wie er wohl über die Sache dachte, und doch, irgendwie kam es Harry vor, als würde er im Gesicht des Slytherin eins erkennen – Teilnahmslosigkeit. Harry schien es, als würde Malfoy genauso dastehen, als würde er an einen Käfer denken, den er eben zertreten hatte, als wäre der Tod von Prof. Snape etwas vollkommen Belangloses, etwas, das ihn ungefähr genauso berührte, wie ihn der Tod eines Insekts berühren würde, nämlich gar nicht. 

Dumbledore räusperte sich wieder. „Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, dass euch Prof. Snape immer in guter Erinnerung bleiben wird. Und nun muss ich euch einige sehr bedauerliche Dinge mitteilen: Da wir noch nicht wissen, wie es den Todessern gelingen konnte, nach Hogwarts einzudringen, und da viele hier noch unter Schock stehen und wir noch viele Ungereimtheiten klären müssen, wird die Schule vorübergehend geschlossen."

Unruhe kam auf. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, überall begann es zu tuscheln und aufgeregte Blicke waren zu sehen.

„Ruhe, ich bitte um Ruhe!", sagte Dumbledore, „ Der Hogwarts-Express wird in vier Stunden Richtung London aufbrechen und die Stadt um etwa 19:00 Uhr erreichen. Eure Eltern wurden bereits verständigt. Wir planen derzeit, die Schule für etwa eine Woche zu schließen, der nächste Schultag wäre dann der 8. November. Sollte sich daran etwas ändern, werdet ihr alle per Eule verständigt. Ich bitte euch, nun in aller Ruhe in euer Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren und eure Sachen zu packen. Bitte packt auch für die Schüler, die noch im Krankenflügel liegen. Die Kutschen nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnsteig werden in drei Stunden anfangen, loszufahren. Das wäre dann alles. Geht jetzt bitte, mit Ausnahme von Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter, ihr beide kommt bitte noch kurz zu mir."

Wirbel kam auf, als Dumbledore geendet hatte. Wie ernst die Sache war, wurden vielen erst jetzt endgültig bewusst. Diese Sache war gefährlicher als damals das mit der Kammer des Schreckens. Damals gab es zwar Diskussionen, aber die Schule wurde nie wirklich geschlossen. Aber jetzt – der Direktor hatte keinen Augenblick damit gezögert, was allen bewies, das Todesser um einiges gefährlicher waren als ein Basilisk.

Während er sich mit Ron einen Weg zu Dumbledore bahnte, beobachtete Harry heimlich Draco Malfoy. Dieser hatte sich Dumbledores Ansprache ruhig angehört, hatte nun auf dem Fuße kehrt gemacht und ging vollkommen ruhig, ohne Hektik oder andere Anzeichen irgendeiner Regung mit den anderen Richtung Slytherin. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas an Malfoy passte so gar nicht in das herkömmliche Bild, das er von ihm hatte.

„Ah, Harry, Ron, da seid ihr ja. Ich möchte, dass ihr eure Koffer zwar packt, aber nicht mit den anderen zum Bahnhof fahrt. Arthur und Molly werden bald hier eintreffen, um Ginny abzuholen, Ron, du kannst mit ihnen mitkommen. Und Harry, du wirst hier bleiben und mich dann später nach Grimmauld's Place begleiten. Sirius macht sich schon große Sorgen um dich."

„Ist gut, Professor." Meinte Harry abwesend. Der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte, war ein eingebildeter, vorlauter Aufschneider, ein Schleimbeutel und Ekel, und außerdem Snapes kleiner Liebling. Nein, der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte, hätte sich niemals so verhalten, wie der Draco Malfoy, den er eben beobachtet hatte, es getan hatte. Irgendetwas war hier verkehrt. Irgendetwas stank hier zum Himmel. Und zwar gewaltig.

+++

Kopfschmerzen. Bösartige, hinterhältige Kopfschmerzen, die sich einfach so in ihren Kopf geschlichen hatten, ganz ohne Einladung. Wie unhöflich. 

Virginia fühlte sich furchtbar. Draco hatte ihr nichts von den gemeinen Nachwirkungen seines kleinen Tranks gesagt. Jede auch noch so einfach Bewegung fühlte sich an wie eine Fahrt auf einer Achterbahn inklusive Vollrausch. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, wurde sie von Madame Pomfrey jetzt bereits seit geschlagenen drei Stunden angebrüllt. Gut, vielleicht fragte die Krankenschwester auch nur, wie sie sich fühlte, aber jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie angebrüllt. Und vielleicht redete sie auch erst seit einer Minute, aber es kam ihr auf jeden Fall vor wie drei Stunden. Schlaf. Alles, was sie wollte, war doch ein bisschen Schlaf, ein paar weitere süße Träume, in denen sie ihren Triumph voll ausleben konnte. Sie hatte es immerhin endlich geschafft, hatte es wirklich getan. Ihre Probe war vorüber. Unsere Heldin war nun eine geprüfte Todesserin. Endlich.

„Ginny?"

Okay, kein Schlaf. Dafür aber die schrille Stimme einer Banshee, die ihr ins Ohr kreischte.

„Ginny, Liebling, kannst du mich hören?"

Endlich verstand Ginny, warum diese Dinger _Todesfeen_ genannt wurden.

„Ginnylein, sieh mich doch an, ich bin's, Mami!"

Geh doch weg. Bitte. Oder halt zumindest den Mund.

Molly Weasley stand voller Besorgnis am Bett ihrer Tochter. Als sie erfahren hatte, was geschehen war, traf sie fast der Schlag. Severus Snape ermordet, Hermione Granger spurlos verschwunden und ihre Tochter bewusstlos im Krankenflügel – alles das Werk von Todessern, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, nach Hogwarts einzudringen. Mme. Pomfrey hatte gemeint, dass Ginny bald aufwachen würde, dass es ihr soweit gut ging, körperlich zumindest. Ob sie einen Schock hatte oder sonst irgendeinen seelischen Schaden davongetragen hatte, würde sich erst noch zeigen. Und der arme Ron. Seine beste Freundin wahrscheinlich von Todessern entführt, seine kleine Schwester verletzt – er stand total unter Schock, der Gute. Und der arme, arme Harry. Immerhin wurde Hogwarts geschlossen und er musste nach Grimmauld's Place – nun, Molly hatte nichts einzuwenden gegen Sirius, aber er und sein altes, gruseliges, furchtbar dreckiges Haus waren nun wirklich kein Ersatz für eine liebende, große Familie, wie die Weasleys eine waren. Aber darüber brauchte sie sich eigentlich keine Sorgen zu machen. Mit Ausnahme von Percy und ihren beiden jüngsten Kindern waren sie sowieso alle beim Phönixorden. Spätestens heute Abend würden sie sich wieder alle um den Tisch in Sirius' Küche versammeln. 

Molly seufzte und zupfte ein paar Staubfusseln von Ginnys Bettdecke. Es gab viel zu tun. Immerhin musste Hermione gerettet werden. Hinter ihr raschelte es. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die besorgten Gesichter von Arthur, Ron und Harry.

„Äh...wir haben jetzt unsere Sachen gepackt, Mum. Die von Gin auch. Ist sie schon wach?" fragte Ron.

„Ja."

Alle Gesichter wandten sich dem Bett zu. Unsere Heldin schlug die Augen auf und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Anverwandten – und in das von Potter. Was für ein Anblick beim aufwachen. 

„Ja, ich bin wach." Sie blinzelte. Die Show konnte also weitergehen. Virginia blickte sich um und versuchte, möglichst verständnislos und verwirrt zu blicken. „Wo...wo bin ich? Und was ist passiert und..." 

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und packte ihre Mutter mit gespielter Panik an der Hand. „Mum, Todesser, es sind Todesser hier. In Hogwarts! Wir müssen etwas tun, schnell!" Sie tat so als wolle sie aufstehen, was ihren Vater dazu veranlasste, zu ihr zu gehen und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kleines, ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei, sie sind nicht mehr hier. Du bist im Krankenflügel, mein Liebling. Du warst bewusstlos." Er redete beschwichtigend auf sie ein.

Verwirrtes Gesicht Nummer 17. „Was? Oh...oh gut...dann...dann haben sie sie erwischt, nicht wahr?" Sie drehte den Kopf zu Harry. „Du hast sie erwischt, stimmt's, Harry? Ihr habt sie nach Askaban gebracht und alles ist wieder in Ordnung, ja?"

Peinliche Stille, betretene Gesichter. Oh, was für ein herrlicher Anblick. Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte aus dem Fenster. Harry entwickelte plötzlich großes Interesse für seine Schnürsenkel. Und Molly drehte den Kopf und wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Unsere Heldin sah angeblich fragend zu ihrem Vater.

„Daddy? Was...was ist denn passiert, Daddy?" Nicht lachen, Virginia, jetzt bloß nicht lachen.

„Liebes...sie haben die Todesser nicht erwischt. Sie sind entkommen." Arthur sah seine Tochter traurig an.

„Oh. Aber es ist doch keinem was passiert, oder?"

Peinliche Stille, die Zweite. Besorgtes, ängstliches, fragendes Gesicht aufsetzen.

„Oder???"

Arthur räusperte sich. „Nun ja...bitte Schatz, reg dich jetzt nicht auf, aber...Hermione ist verschwunden."

„Was?" Das Entsetzen hatte eigentlich Urlaub, aber Virginia kramte es einfach aus seiner Ecke und packte es. „Mione?" Und noch ein bisschen schrille Stimme. "Was soll das heißen, sie ist verschwunden. Haben die sie mitgenommen?"

Ein trauriges Nicken ihres Vaters war die einzige Antwort. Innerlich ging unsere Heldin in die Knie vor Lachen. Eigentlich hätte sie sich für diese Vorstellung einen Preis verdient. 

„Und da ist noch was..."

Fragender Blick Richtung Arthur Weasley.

„Sie...die Todesser haben...also...sie haben Prof. Snape ermordet."

Okay, das wird jetzt schwer. Also los...Unglauben, langsam verwandeln in Verstehen der Worte, die Arthur von sich gegeben hat und jetzt...zack, blitzschneller Wechsel in Entsetzen.

„Ja, und deshalb und weil wir nicht wissen, wie sie hier hereingekommen sind, wird Hogwarts vorübergehend geschlossen."

Hogwarts geschlossen? Wow, Extraferien für alle. Ein recht angenehmer kleiner Bonus. Okay, was...ah ja. Augenschließen und zurücklehnen. Hach, das ist zuviel für meine arme, zerbrechliche Kleinmädchenseele. Jetzt bloß nicht lachen, Virginia. Bloß nicht.

Unsere Heldin wurde von ihrem Vater hochgehoben und dann quer durchs Schloss getragen. Was für ein Service. Sie, ihre Eltern und Ron setzten sich in eine von Thestralen gezogene Kutsche – hübsche kleine Dinger übrigens, dachte Virginia noch, die sie jetzt ja sehen konnte – und fuhren hinunter nach Hogsmeade, wo sie dann im „Drei Besen" per Flohpulver zurück ins Burrow kamen. Arthur trug seine Tochter hinauf in ihr Zimmer, legte die angeblich in seinen Armen Schlafende in ihr Bett, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Er ging keine Sekunde zu früh. Unsere Heldin hätte es unmöglich vollbracht, das große, von Ohr zu Ohr gehende Grinsen, das sich nun auf ihr Gesicht schlich, auch nur eine Sekunde länger zurückzuhalten.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Soooooo, das wars mal wieder. Nicht schlecht, hm? Bin recht zufrieden damit.

Nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr, was jetzt mit Hermione passiert, wie es Morgaine geht und was Draco so macht. Wir begleiten ihn nämlich zurück nach Malfoy Manor, ihr wisst schon, das nette Schlösschen an den Klippen. Bis dahin...

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

Diesmal keine Werbung, aber ein Wunschkonzert. Beziehungsweise eine Fragerunde, die ihr bitte in den Reviews beantworten sollt. Also...

Mein neues Figürchen Morgaine ist ja ganz nett, finde ich. Also ich mag sie wirklich ungemein. Für den weiteren Fortgang von VR is sie aber nicht wirklich wichtig...d.h., sie könnte es werden. Hier also meine Frage:

Soll Morgaine in den Kerkern verrecken?

Oder soll es ihr gelingen zu flüchten?

Okay, ich hab gelogen, sie ist verdammt wichtig für den Fortgang der Story. Die Gemeinheit ist jetzt, dass ihr nun beeinflussen könnt, wie die Story ausgeht. Ihr wisst aber nicht, wie ihr sie beeinflusst. Je nachdem, was mit Morgy passiert, geht die Story vollkommen anders weiter. Also, denkt gut nach, bevor ihr entscheidet.

CYA!

PS: FanArt! Ich will FanArt! *brüll*


	26. VR 22: Ein neues Kapitel

Alooooooha!

I'm back. Also ich bin entsetzt. Echt jetzt. Was hat euch Morgy denn allen getan, dass ihr sie alle kaltstellen wollt? Naja, egal. Ich bin n großer Fan von ihr und will nicht dass sie stirbt. Es sind zwar viel mehr leute für ihren tod, aber...na ja. Mir ist eingefallen, dass ICH ja die Autorin bin, und deshalb lebt sie weiter. Basta. Zumundest noch ein weilchen. Hehe...

Wie waren eure Ferien? Ich war ja in den Ferien im schönen Tschörmenhie...und hab nach 28 stunden fahrt eine furchtbare abneigung gegenüber der deutschen bahn.

CassandraClaire hat endlich den ersten Teil ihres neuen DV-Chaps online gestellt. ) Lest mal! Dann lernt ihr mal den besten, coolsten, gemeinsten und überhaupt DEN Draco Malfoy schlecht hin kennen...

Dieses Chap wird verfasst unter dem Einfluss vom „Duck Tales"-Titelsong.

Hach, ich plappere und plappere, und ihr wartet alle schon sooo gespannt aufs nächste Chappie...hoffe ich zumindest...na ja, wie dem auch sei...

Also...

Irgendwas wollt ich noch sagen...

Aber was?

Ich hab Schnupfen...ne, das interessiert keinen...

Hm....

Was war das noch gleich?

Ach ja...

Jetzt weiß ich's wieder...

Ich wollte sagen....

ENJOY!

--------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 22

Ein neues Kapitel

--------

„Nein!"Ron schlug wütend mit der geschlossenen Faust auf den Tisch ein. „So geht das nicht! Was soll das heißen, wir müssen abwarten. Abwarten? Wir können nicht abwarten. Das sind Todesser, verdammt noch mal. Und sie haben Hermione! Wir müssen sie retten! Wir können nicht so einfach rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass sie sich selbst befreit. Wir müssen was tun!"

Er sah wütend in die Runde. Seit Stunden saßen sie nun schon hier, am Tisch in Sirius' Küche und beratschlagten. Er und Harry durften das erste Mal dabei sein. Sie waren so viele. Sie waren so ratlos. Niemand von ihnen wusste, wie man Hermione helfen sollte. Keiner wusste, wo man sie hingebracht hatte. Dabei war das ganze ja so einfach. Sie müssten einfach Malfoy Manor stürmen, Lucius Malfoy so lange verprügeln, bis er ihnen verriet, wo die anderen Todesser waren, dann dorthin, sie alle verhaften und Hermione befreien. Bedauerlicherweise gefiel den anderen dieser Plan überhaupt nicht.

Die anderen – das war fast der komplette Phönixorden. Sirius hatte seinen Tisch vergrößern müssen, um allen Platz zu bieten. Sie alle waren erschöpft und geschockt. Ratlos und irgendwie...verloren. Ron sah sie an. Blickte in jedes einzelne Gesicht. Da waren seine Eltern, Bill und Charlie, die Zwillinge und Harry. Dann noch Remus und Sirius, Tonks und Mundungus und all die anderen. Sogar Ginny war da – sie hatte sich von dem Schock erholt und darauf bestanden, bei der Besprechung dabei zu sein. Nur Dumbledore fehlte – er beriet sich gerade mit dem Zaubereiministerium. Obwohl, eigentlich fehlte noch jemand – Severus Snape's Stammplatz neben Dumbledore und möglichst weit weg von Sirius war leer...

„Es tut mir leid, Ron. Ich weiß, du bist aufgebracht, aber überstürztes Handeln bringt uns gar nichts. Wir konnten Hermione in Gefahr bringen. Wenn wir sie retten wollen, brauchen wir einen Plan. Und wir müssen zuallererst einmal herausfinden, wo sie überhaupt ist.", erklärte Sirius.

Ron blickte starr geradeaus. „Und wie? Was sollen wir tun? Was können wir tun? Wir müssen doch orgendwas tun!"Seine Stimme versagte.

„Ron!"Remus Lupin sah in traurig an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig Hermione für dich ist. Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht liegt, um sie zurückzuholen. Ehrenwort!"

---

Innerlich strahlte unsere Heldin wie ein frisch gebackener Schokoladenkuchen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch im Wege stand, waren Potter, der Phönixorden und ihre Familie...gut, das war vielleicht ein bisschen viel, aber diese Probleme würden sich von ganz allein erledigen, da brauchte sie nichts dazutun. Und lange ertragen musste sie sie auch nicht mehr. Der Nachrichtenservice des Dunklen Lords funktionierte immerhin wie geschmiert, und etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem ihr biologischer Vater (wären da nicht die Haare, sie hätte daran gezweifelt) sie auf ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, war sie schon da gewesen, die Nachricht des Drachen.

_Virginia,_

_2:00 morgens, im Wald hinter eurem Haus, eine kleine _Lichtung

_Sei pünktlich._

_Draco_

Sie würde da sein.

-----------

Manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, da machte sein Sohn ihm Angst, musste sich Lucius Malfoy eingestehen. Er war beim Meister gewesen, um mit ihm – mal wieder – einen Plan zu erarbeiten, wie man Hogwarts am einfachsten einnehmen könne, als plötzlich die Tür aufgegangen war und einer der Todesser hereinkam. Im ersten Moment wollte Lucius ihn züchtigen – niemand störte einfach so eine Besprechung des Meisters. Doch dann nahm er die Kapuze ab und sein eigener Sohn blickte ihm entgegen. Keinerlei Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und ruhig wandte er sich dem Meister zu.

„Ah, Draco, sag, was veranlasst dich, so einfach hier aufzutauchen?"

„Mein Auftrag, Meister."

„Probleme?"

„Nein, mein Lord, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier, um die Jungfrau vorzuführen."

Der Dunkle Lord hob erstaunt eine nichtexistente Augenbraue. „So schnell?"

Anstatt zu antworten, drehte sich Draco zur Seite und deutet zur Tür. Er konnte das arrogante Gehabe Voldemorts nicht ertragen. Hermione – immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Fluches – trat ein.

„Hermione Granger, mein Lord. Eine Schlammblut-Hexe, eine Jungfrau, eine Mörderin. Ich denke, damit wären alle Anforderungen erfüllt."

Lucius stockte der Atem. „Das ist Potters kleine Freundin!"

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtet das Mädchen eingehend. „Potters Freundin, hm? Wie außerordentlich interessant. Wen hat sie getötet?"

„Severus Snape, mein Lord."

Lucius stockte der Herzschlag. „Snape? Aber wie...."

„Hogwarts, Vater, hat viel zu bieten. Man muss nur wissen, wie man es ausnützt."Draco sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. Selbst dieser konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Der Junge war immer schon sehr seltsam gewesen. Aber diese Augen... er hasste die Augen seines Sohnes. Er konnte nicht in ihnen lesen. Draco war in der Lage, seine Augen genauso zu kontrollieren wie alles andere.

Applaus erklang. „Bravo, mein Guter, hervorragende Arbeit. Sie ist wie geschaffen für das Ritual. Ich nehme an, sie steht unter dem Imperiusfluch?"Lord Voldemort sah zufrieden auf Hermione.

„Ja, Meister."

„Gut. Wie steht es um dein ... Projekt? Geht es voran?"

„Ausgezeichnet, Meister. Sie wird bald hier sein."

„Und du denkst, sie wäre eine gute Dienerin?"

„Ja, Meister. Sie hat viel Potential."

„Gut. Schöpf es aus, dieses _Potential_. Sie wird von Anfang an dir unterstehen, wie du es gewünscht hast."

„Danke, mein Lord."

„Bring die Jungfrau ins Verlies. Dann kümmere dich meinetwegen wieder um unsere neue Todesserin. Geh jetzt."

„Ja, mein Meister."Draco verbeugte sich kurz, nahm Hermione an der Hand und verließ den Raum.

Oh, was für eine Intelligenzbestie der „Meister"doch war. Wäre er nicht so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, würde er sich vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit für Draco und sein neues Projekt nehmen. Aber so... nun, wenn er sich in seinen Untergang steuern würde, unser Drache würde ihn nicht daran hindern.

---------

Virginia war ein wenig nervös. Gleich würde er hier sein. Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr und er verspätete sich nie. Ob sie auch gut aussah? Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Was er wohl mit der Granger vorhatte? Nun, sicher wollte er keinen Tee mit ihr trinken. Sie rieb sich die Oberarme. Es war ganz schön kalt für eine Novembernacht. Was er wohl vorhatte? Wieso durfte sie Snape nicht töten? Fragen über Fragen.

Draco lächelte. Seit gut fünf Minuten stand sie nun schon da, auf der Lichtung, und erwartete ihn. Oh, sie war eine perfekte Schauspielerin gewesen, gestern Abend. Es war eine glückliche Wendung gewesen, dass er sie gefunden hatte. Wie dumm sie doch alle waren. Keiner hatte je das Feuer bemerkt, das in ihr brannte, keiner hatte je daran gedacht, die Glut zu schüren. Nun hatte er das übernommen. Und deshalb gehorchten die Flammen nun ihm. Er beobachtete sie, sah, wie sie um sich blickte, wie sie ihr Haar zurückstrich. Sie rieb sich die Arme. Feuer mochte keine Kälte. Er trat von hinten an sie heran und legte ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern, beugte sich nach vorne, zu ihrem Ohr. „Hallo, Virginia."

Sie hielt den Atem an. Diese Stimme. Woher nahm er nur diese Macht?

„Du warst wundervoll bei unserem kleinen Schauspiel, Virginia. Das hast du gut gemacht. Bravo."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein Lob. Hatte er sie eben gelobt? „Was..."

„Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden, Virginia. Und deshalb wird es jetzt Zeit, ein neues Kapitel zu beginnen. Du bist jetzt keine Weasley mehr. Du bist jetzt eine Dienerin des Dunklen Lords."Er holte seine Taschenuhr hervor. „Hier."Er reichte ihr eine schwarze Feder. „Es ist Zeit."

„Was..."Ein ekelhaftes Ziehen im Bauchnabel unterbrach sie. Dann war sie verschwunden.

-

Sie sah sich um. Die Umgebung hatte sich ziemlich gewandelt. Sie stand in einem Zimmer, so groß wie das ganze Burrow. Vor ihr war ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer knisterte. Eine kühle, dunkle Ledercouch, ein Glastisch mit einer Flasche Scotch, ein Schreibtisch. Vier Stufen mitten im Raum, oben ein großes, dunkles Bett. Alles hier vermittelte vor allem eines: Kälte.

Ein sanftes Geräusch hinter ihr sagte, dass der Teppich soeben Dracos Ankunft gedämpft hatte. Sie drehte sich um. Da stand er, ruhig, kalt, ohne jede Gefühlsregung, wie eine Statue. Er passte perfekt zum Inventar.

„Wo..."

Er machte eine einladende Geste. „Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause, Virginia. Willkommen, auf Malfoy Manor."

Virginia blinzelte aus Gewohnheit. Normalerweise strahlte ihr die Sonne mit aller Gemeinheit, die sie nur aufbringen konnte, in die Augen, wenn sie aufwachte. Diesmal musste sie feststellen, dass sie umsonst blinzelte. Da war keine Sonne. Dicke Vorhänge sperrten sie einfach aus. Sie räkelte sich und stellte fest, dass genug Bett da war um sich zu räkeln, ohne dass die Gefahr bestand herauszufallen. Irgendetwas war anders. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf, war hellwach und sah sich um. Ach ja, sie war gar nicht im Burrow. Sie war auf Malfoy Manor. Beruhigt ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Draco hatte sie hierher gebracht, letzte Nacht. Und plötzlich wurde unserer Heldin bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Todesserin. Sie war jetzt eine Todesserin. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte es _geschafft_. Eine neue Familie. Eine neue Aufgabe, ein neues Leben. Ein neues Kapitel. Dies hier war jetzt ihr Zuhause. Sie war jetzt Draco unterstellt. Er sollte ihr alles beibringen. Erst war sie ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord sie noch nicht empfangen wollte, dass es noch nicht Zeit war für ihr Dunkle Mal. Erst, wenn sie fertig ausgebildet war, würde dies geschehen. Und bis es soweit war, würde dies hier ihr Zuhause sein. Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Bald würde es soweit sein. Der Tag der Rache kam immer näher. Jeden Tag ging sie einen Schritt weiter in die richtige Richtung. Und am Ende dieses Wegen würde er da sein: der Tag, an dem sie endgültig mit ihrem alten, langweiligen Schattendasein abschließen würde. Der Tag, an dem Potter endlich sterben würde.

Ja. Ein neues Kapitel. Heute war der erste Tag vom Rest ihres Lebens. Und die Sonne blieb ausgesperrt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na? Gut? Nicht gut? Mittelmäßig? Geht so? Perfekt??

REVIEW PLEEEEZ!

Cya.


	27. VR 23: Kontrolle und Schmerz

Huhu!

Jaa, ich hab Schreibfieber. Aber nachdem ich mich sooo lange nicht gemeldet hab dachte ich mir, ich könnt ja gleich n zweites Chappie schreiben. Ich hoffe, ich mach keine Handlungsfehler. Falls doch, bitte sagt es mir sofort. Diesmal wird's ziemlich lang, ich muss nämlich mal die Handlung vorantreiben, außerdem tu ich mir grad etwas schwer, weil ich ja soo lange pausiert hab.

Deshalb gibt's momentan auch kein sinnloses elendslanges Gebrabbel am Anfang.

Chap verfasst unter dem Einfluss von Placebo und dem Fluch der Karibik-Soundtrack.

Tja, das dürfte wohl einiges erklären, oder?

g

ENJOY!

-----

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 23

Kontrolle und Schmerz

-----

Draco tobte vor Wut. Er hatte sich gehen lassen, hatte Schwäche gezeigt. Nur, weil er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte bedeutete das nicht, dass er sich jetzt in Selbstzufriedenheit allen konnte. Selbstzufriedenheit war Schwäche. Sie zeigte nur, dass Ziele nicht hoch genug gesteckt waren, denn leicht erreichbare Ziele bedeuteten Schwäche. Seine Gedanken über Virginia waren auch nichts anderes als ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Schwäche war ein Fehler. Aber es war ein Fehler, den er ausmerzen konnte. Kontrolle ist Stärke. Stärke besiegt die Schwäche. Stärke erwächst aus Schmerz. Und wieder wandte er sich dem Spiegel zu: _„Crucio."_

-----

„Also,"fragte Virginia, „warum Hermione?"

„Das ist vollkommen irrelevant für dich, Virginia. Und ich rate dir, es dabei zu belassen. Sich mit Irrelevantem zu beschäftigen, kann tödlich sein. Befasse dich lieber mit dem, was für dich eine Bedeutung hat."

„Und woher weiß ich, was für mich eine Bedeutung hat?"

„Ich werde es dir sagen."

Virginia saß auf der Couch in ihrem neuen Zimmer, während Draco zwei Meter neben ihr stand. Er war wie eingefroren, stand da, bewegungslos und ohne jeden Ausdruck. Sein Blick streifte sie nur, schien sie aber dennoch zu durchdringen. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht andauernd diese geheimnisvollen Augen anzustarren, nicht an diese eine Nacht zu denken, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Er war so kalt, erinnerte sie an eine Statue. Unbeweglich, unnahbar, und doch so voller Kraft. Aber sie wusste, dass er auch anders sein konnte. Er war ein Jäger, eine Schlange. Jedes Opfer würde gnadenlos und blitzschnell seiner Kraft zum Opfer fallen. Lang hatte sie darüber sinniert, woher er sie nahm. Er berechnete alles, ließ nie eine Möglichkeit außer Acht. Ein Stratege erster Klasse. Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgehen mochte? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, bezweifelte, dass es irgendjemand sagen konnte. Ständig zog sie Vergleiche. Schnell und hinterhältig wie eine Schlange, dennoch geschmeidig und intelligent, wie eine der großen, alten Raubkatzen. Kühl, berechnend und planend, wie ein Krieger. Lauernd wie ein Jäger. Mystisch und stolz wie ein Drache. Er brachte sie zur Verzweiflung. Denn all das wäre vielleicht auszuhalten gewesen, wären da nicht diese Augen. Immer wieder diese Augen. Grau, kalt, tief. Sie verfolgten sie bis in ihre Träume, egal woran sie dachte, immer waren diese Augen da, beobachteten sie. Eine ganz eigene Art von Magie ging von ihnen aus. Ja, sie waren das gefährlichste an ihm. Denn diese Augen konnten lügen.

„Dein größter Fehler, Virginia, sind deine Emotionen."Er sah sie an. „Emotionen blockieren den Verstand, Virginia. Sie werden dich leiten, wenn du ihnen die Oberhand überlässt. Und wenn sie dich leiten, führen sie dich ins Verderben."

Sie schauderte. „Also muss ich sie unterdrücken?"

Ein Hauch von Verachtung blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Nein, Virginia. Es ist unmöglich, sie zu unterdrücken. Du musst sie kanalisieren. Du musst deine Emotionen leiten, nicht sie dich. Das nimmt ihnen die Macht. Wenn du lernst, sie zu leiten, werden sie schwächer."

„Aber..."Die Vorstellung erschreckte sie. Wie sollte sie das tun? Es war nicht möglich.

„Kein aber, Virginia. Es gibt kein aber. Deine Gefühle haben viel Kraft. Du musst sie dir zunutze machen. Lenke sie, mach sie dir zu Nutzen."Bewegung kam in ihn. Er ging zu ihr, beugte sich über sie und zwang sie, direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. „Regel Nummer ein, Virginia: Kontrolle."

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. „Kontrolle?"

Er nickte und nahm wieder seine Ausgangsposition ein. „Du musst dich kontrollieren können, Virginia. Verlierst du die Kontrolle über dich selbst, ist das dein Untergang."

Unbehagen kroch in ihr auf. „Aber wie..."

„Damit werden wir anfangen, Virginia. Um deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, musst du deinen Körper kontrollieren. Um deinen Körper zu kontrollieren, musst du das kontrollieren, wovor dein Körper sich am meisten fürchtet, das, was beinahe alle Emotionen aktiviert: Den Schmerz."

Das Unbehagen wandelte sich in leichte Anflüge von Panik. „Schmerz? Aber wie soll ich lernen, Schmerz zu kontrollieren?"

„Indem du dich selbst damit konfrontierst, Virginia. Steh auf und stell dich hinter die Couch."

Panik. Sie tat, was er ihr geheißen hatte und sah ihn an.

„Du hast Angst, Virginia. Angst, weil du nicht weißt, was ich jetzt tun werde. Schließ die Augen. Atme tief ein. Konzentrier dich auf deinen Herzschlag, auf deine Atmung. Zwing deinen Körper, ruhig zu sein."

Virginia schloss die Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Ihr Herz raste. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie flach sie atmete. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, wurde wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Alle Hektik verflog, auch alle Panik machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Und dann...

„Crucio." 

-----

Morgaine stöhnte und versuchte, sich in ihrem dreckigen, kleinen Erdloch bloß nicht zu bewegen. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Mischung aus Dreck, Blut, Erbrochenem und Hundesabber, die jemand durch den Fleischwolf gedreht hatte. Alles in ihr bereute inzwischen, Macnair nicht sofort Rede und Antwort gestanden zu haben. Sie hatte sich überschätzt, hatte sich eingebildet, ihm standhalten zu können, sich wehren zu können, hatte geglaubt, die Schmerzen, die er ihr zufügte, aushalten zu können. Nun, sie hatte sich geirrt. Als er mit ihr fertig gewesen war, hatte er einfach alles gewusst, was sie jemals gedacht hatte. Und sie fühlte sich einfach Elend. Oh ja, furchtbar Elend. Anfangs hatte sie noch der Gedanke beschäftigt, was denn mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn Macnair wusste, was er wissen wollte. Doch inzwischen war ihr das egal. Alles, was sie wollte, war ein bisschen Schlaf. Schöner, langer, schmerzfreier Schlaf. Und einen Bourbon.

Die Tür ihrer Zelle öffnete sich, aber Morgaine hatte nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen um zu sehen wer es war. Sie hörte Geräusche als ob jemand etwas auf den Boden legte. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder. Morgaine drehte sich langsam herum und langte mit der Hand vorsichtig in Richtung Tür, was ihr sehr schwer fiel, da sie immer noch die schweren Metallketten an den Handgelenken trug – ihrer Meinung nach vollkommen unnötig, da sie sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre zu fliehen. Ganz langsam und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen streckte sie ihren Arm aus – sie vermutete aufgrund der Schmerzen, dass er gebrochen war - bis sie schließlich Metall ertastete. Es war ein Teller. Sie stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus und riss die Augen auf. Essen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte, aber es musste Tage her sein. In der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit – nur durch den Spalt unter der Tür fiel ein wenig Licht in ihr Verlies - zog sie den Teller näher zu sich her und zwang sich in eine sitzende Position. Vielleicht war da noch mehr. Wieder ertastete sie Metall. Ein Becher. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrieen. Sie hob den Becher und führte ihn an die Lippen. Es war nur Wasser, doch für Morgaine hätte selbst der beste Wein dieser Welt kaum besser schmecken können. Gierig trank sie den Becher leer. Der Durst war bereits so unerträglich gewesen, dass sie spekuliert hatte, während einem Gespräch mit Macnair einfach zu verdursten. Und dann der Teller. Zwei Scheiben Brot und eine gekochte, kalte, ungeschälte Kartoffel. Morgaine konnte sich kein besseres Essen vorstellen. Schnell, in plötzlicher Angst davor, dass jemand kommen und ihr dieses lebensrettende Geschenk wieder nehmen könnte, stopfte sie das Brot in den Mund, schlang die Kartoffel hinunter. Hoffnung blitzte in ihr auf. Wenn sie ihr zu Essen gaben, wollten sie sie lebend. Die Todesser fütterten keine Todeskandidaten. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie leben sollte, und im Moment war ihr das auch ziemlich egal. Sie lebte und sie würde weiterleben, zumindest noch ein wenig. Und mehr wollte sie in ihrer Situation vom Schicksal nicht verlangen.

-----

Die Weasleys waren verzweifelt. Als Molly am Morgen ihre Tochter wecken wollte, fand sie nur ein leeres Bett vor. Und die kleine Ginny war einfach verschwunden. Jetzt saßen sie alle am Küchentisch und machten sich Sorgen. Sirius hatte für alle Kakao gemacht und dann begonnen, das Wohnzimmer des Burrow aufzuräumen (Molly hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen, frustriert davon, wie furchtbar es in Grimmauld's Place aussah, mit einem Aufräum-Zauber belegt).

Remus tigerte vor dem Tisch auf und ab. „Zieht jetzt bitte keine voreiligen Schlüsse."

Arthur blickte auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Ihr solltet euch vielleicht keine allzu großen Sorgen machen."

„Wie bitte?"Arthur sprang auf und sah ihn an. „Meine Tochter ist verschwunden und du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Was, wenn sie nun entführt wurde?"

„Beruhige dich bitte, Arthur. Ich weiß, sie ist deine Tochter und du machst dir Sorgen. Aber du musst trotzdem die Fakten beachten. Gestern Abend nach der Sitzung ist sie zu Bett gegangen. Jetzt liegt ihr Pyjama oben neben dem Bett, und ihre Schuhe sind nicht mehr da. Es gibt keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes, keiner von euch hat etwas gehört...kurz gesagt: Alles deutet daraufhin, dass sie sich weggeschlichen hat."Remus redete auf Arthur ein und hoffte, etwas zu erreichen.

„Natürlich," warf Sirius ein, „könnte es auch so sein, dass jemand durchs Fenster zu ihr ins Zimmer ist, sie unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hat und ihr dann befahl, sich wegzuschleichen."

Molly brach in Tränen aus.

Remus sah Sirius wütend an. „Vielen Dank, Padfoot, du bist mir eine große Hilfe."

Arthur sprang vom Tisch auf und ging zum Fenster. „Es wird bald dunkel. Selbst wenn sie sich weggeschlichen hätte, inzwischen wäre sie bestimmt zurückgekommen. Unsere Ginny würde sich nicht so einfach davonstehlen. Nein, hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht."

Molly trocknete ihre Tränen und sah zu ihrem Mann. „Glaubst du, sie wurde entführt? So wie..."sie schluckte, „Hermione?"

Arthur drehte sich um und sah seine Frau kummervoll an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Molly. Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen diese Möglichkeit zumindest in Betracht ziehen."

„Molly sah ihn zitternd an. „Und...und wenn sie tot ist?"

Mr. Weasley konnte die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sie ist nicht tot Molly. Das würden wir wissen. Immerhin haben wir die Uhr."

Die Uhr...Sirius blickte vom Kakaotopf auf und starrte auf die alte Weasley-Uhr, die anzeigte, wo und wie sich alle Weasleys befanden.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich..."murmelte er.

Ginnys Zeiger fehlte.

-----

Harry starrte auf seine Schnürsenkel. Er saß gemeinsam mit Ron in dessen Zimmer und versuchte nun schon eine ganze Weile, mit Ron über etwas zu reden, was diesem bestimmt nicht gefiel.

„Äh, Ron, du hörmal..."

„Ja?"

„Äh, wegen Ginny..."

„Ja?"

„Ron, irgendwas stimmt da nicht."

Ron sah ihn an verwundert, mit gerunzelter Stirn, an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ron, sie hat sich total verändert. Sie redet kaum mehr mit uns, geht uns fast aus dem Weg. Und manchmal ist sie ziemlich komisch."

„Komisch? Was meinst du mit komisch?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als sie mitten in der Nacht im Turm auftauchte? Mit geschwollener Lippe und zerrissenen Kleidern? Du weißt schon, diese Astronomieturmsache, wo sie dich dann so beleidigt hat..."

„Ja? Na und?"

„Ron, das war schon ziemlich seltsam. Und Hermione hat mir erzählt, als sie mit ihr drüber reden wollte, ist Ginny total verrückt geworden. Sie hat sie sogar ein Schlammblut genannt, Ron."

„Na und?"Ron war aufgesprungen. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will sagen, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Und das schon längere Zeit. Und jetzt ist sie weg."Er stand auf und ging beruhigend auf Ron zu. „Ron, wir sollten mit Sirius darüber reden."

„Was?"Ron sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein Harry, bitte. Er würde das bestimmt falsch verstehen. Versprich mir, dass du den Mund hältst, bitte."

„Aber..."

„Versprich es!"

Harry seufzte und sah Ron an. „Also gut. Versprochen."

-----

Virginia lag am Boden. Sie hatte sich zusammengekrümmt, zitterte und ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Die Schmerzen, die sie durchlebt hatte, waren grässlich gewesen. Das erste Mal, als er sie mit dem Fluch belegt hatte, hatte sie noch geschrieen. Doch mit jedem weiteren Mal waren die Schmerzen weniger geworden, hatte sie versucht, den Schmerz zu bezwingen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, sie müsse den aufhören, den Schmerz zu erleben und anfangen, ihn zu betrachten. Sie hatte angefangen, sich nicht mehr auf den Schmerz selbst, sondern auf die Quelle des Schmerzes zu konzentrieren. Woher kam er? Es waren magische Schmerzen gewesen, hatten keinen körperlichen Ursprung. Der Cruciatusfluch verletzte den Körper nicht, er ließ den Körper, das heißt, eigentlich die Nerven, glauben, er würde verletzen. Sie hatte den Schmerz betrachtet, hatte versucht, ihrem Kopf zu erklären, dass er eine Täuschung war, hatte ihren Körper gezwungen, Herzschlag und Atmung auf normal zu schalten und hatte sich selbst gezwungen, den Schmerz anders wahrzunehmen. Und jetzt, Stunden später, war sie vollkommen erschöpft, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich gut. Ihr Körper war zerschunden, aber am Ende hatte sie es beinahe geschafft. Sie schrie nicht mehr, wandte sich kaum mehr hin und her, und auch ihr Atem veränderte sich nicht mehr so sehr. Nur ihr Herz konnte sie noch nicht kontrollieren. Und sie behielt diese Kontrolle auch niemals länger als zehn, maximal fünfzehn Sekunden. Dennoch war es ein Erfolg.

Sie rappelte sich auf, versuchte es zumindest. Aber ihre Beine weigerten sich schlicht, beschlossen, in einen spontanen Warnstreik zu gehen. Sie blickte nach oben zu Draco. Dieser sah sie schweigend an, bewegungslos und kühl, den Zauberstab immer noch auf sie gerichtet, betrachtete er sie, wie sie dalag, zitternd und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihr Körper würde dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange mitmachen, bald würde sie ihre Grenzen erreicht haben. Und während alles an ihrem Körper ihn darum anflehte, diese Tortur zu beenden, sagten ihre Augen doch etwas anderes. Virginias Augen glühten. Sie _wollte_ die Kontrolle erringen, wollte den Schmerz besiegen, wollte kämpfen. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde ließ sich Draco von der Schönheit dieser Augen gefangen nehmen. Sie glühten von innen heraus, ehrgeizig und voller Kraft. Die Sturheit dieser Feuergöttin kam nirgends so gut zum Ausdruck wie in ihren Augen. Wie sie glühten.

Und er würde sie beherrschen. Dies war seine Göttin, seine Schöpfung. Ja. Er hatte sie erschaffen, er hatte die Glut in ihren Augen gesehen, er hatte begonnen, das Feuer zu schüren. Und er würde auch der einzige sein, der dieses Feuer je beherrschte. Oh, ihren Körper beherrschte er schon längst, es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, seit er sich ihren Körper zu eigen gemacht hatte. Und nun war er auf dem besten Weg, auch ihren Geist zu beherrschen. Er hatte die Macht, sie zu formen. Er hatte Virginia aus der Versenkung geholt, er hatte ihr Schattendasein beendet, hatte ihr einen Platz gegeben, um zu _leben_. Er machte aus ihr das, was sie sein konnte, machte aus ihr, was sie sein _wollte_. Er würde sie lenken, würde weiterhin die Glut in ihr nähren, so lange, bis endlich das Feuer in ihr erwachte, jenes Feuer, durch dessen Kraft sie endlich die Möglichkeiten, die ihr gegeben waren, ausschöpfen konnte.

Virginia gehörte ihm. Er beherrschte ihren Körper, bald würde er ihren Geist beherrschen. Und dann, dann würde er auch ihre Augen beherrschen können. Sie war sein. Und sobald er sie beherrschte, würde er sie freigeben. Denn egal, wie stark Feuer war, das wilde, ungebändigte, freie Feuer würde das kontrollierte stets übertreffen.

Aber noch war Virginia nicht bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen. Noch glühten ihre Augen nur. Noch war ihr Körper nicht am Ende. Noch hatte sie genug Kraft, um weiterzumachen. Und er würde sie zwingen, weiterzukämpfen.

„Crucio." 

Solange, bis sie brannte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! So Leute, das wars mal wieder!

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

Cya


	28. VR 24: Nachforschungen

Huhududldudldu!

Wie geht's euch denn so? Also ich fühl mich wunderprächtigst.

Dieses Chap wird unter dem Einfluss von sämtlichen SCHNULZEN geschrieben, die sich so auf meinem PC rumtreiben (und das sin viele...)

Wenn ihr mir n bisschen FanArt macht hab ich bald genug für ne site...

Genug gelabert...

ENJOY!

--------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 24

Nachforschungen

--------

_**Hogwarts bleibt geschlossen!**_

_Nach Überfall der Todesser häufen sich die mysteriösen Umstände..._

_Wie der Tagesprophet bereits berichtete, sind an Halloween Todesser in Hogwarts, dem angeblich sichersten Gebäude Großbritanniens, eingedrungen und haben dort den Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape getötet und wahrscheinlich Hermione Granger, eine muggelgeborene Gryffindor-Schülerin, entführt. _

_Snape, der in Dumbledores Auftrag früher die Todesser infiltriert hatte, wurde auf höchst brutale Weise erschlagen, vermutlich als Rache für die Spionage aus früheren Zeiten._

_Die Entführte Hermione Granger gilt als beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Ob sie noch lebt, ist derzeit ungewiss._

_Nach diesen tragischen Ereignissen wurde Hogwarts umgehend geschlossen, erst mal für eine Zeitspanne von sieben Tagen. Doch nun wird die Schule weiterhin geschlossen bleiben, da noch nicht geklärt ist, wie die Todesser das Gelände betreten / verlassen konnten. Außerdem überlegen viele besorgte Eltern, ob es nicht ein zu hohes Risiko ist, ihre Kinder zurück nach Hogwarts zu schicken._

_Unterstützt werden diese Überlegungen auch durch das mysteriöse Verschwinden von Virginia Weasley. Die Gryffindor, Tochter des Ministeriumsbeamten Arthur Weasley und ebenfalls aus dem näheren Umfeld Harry Potters, verschwand in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. November unter ungeklärten Umständen. Derzeit wird vermutet, dass sie ebenfalls entführt wurde. Miss Weasley war jene Schülerin, die die Todesser frühzeitig entdeckte und dadurch eine größere Tragödie verhindern konnte. Unter Umständen ist ihre Entführung ein Racheakt._

„_Wir wissen nicht, was mit Miss Granger und Miss Weasley geschehen ist, aber wir werden weiterhin davon ausgehen, dass sie am Leben sind. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht sagen", so Remus Lupin, Auror, Mitglied des Phönixordens und ehemaliger Lehrer in Hogwarts._

_Als wäre dies alles nicht schon genug Schock für die Zaubererwelt, wurde nun auch noch bekannt, dass Morgaine LeFay, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ebenfalls verschwunden ist._

_Diese ungewöhnliche Häufung von seltsamen „Zufällen" deutet darauf hin, dass sich hinter dem Angriff auf Hogwarts mehr verbirgt als nur ein halbherziger Versuch, „Dumbledores Festung" einzunehmen. Wir werden Sie, unsere werte Leserschaft, auf jeden Fall weiter auf dem Laufenden halten und hoffen, dass all die jungen Hexen und Zauberer bald ohne Angst in ihre Schule zurückkehren können._

-----

Wütend auf sich selbst und die ganze Welt schleuderte Harry Potter den Tagespropheten auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Seine beste Freundin war von Todessern entführt worden und – bei Merlin – niemand wusste ob es ihr gut ging, vielleicht war sie verletzt, wer konnte schon wissen, was diese Bastarde mit ihr anstellten, falls sie überhaupt noch lebte... frustriert schüttelte Harry den letzten Gedanken ab. Nein, an so was durfte er nicht einmal denken. Mione musste noch am Leben sein. Er und Ron würden wissen, wenn es anders wäre. Und bestimmt würde sie bald wieder bei ihnen sein. Ja, bald würde ihnen endlich der rettende Gedanke kommen, sie würden herausfinden, was mit ihr geschehen war und sie wiederholen. Und dann war da noch diese Sache mit Ginny... Ginny, die ganz normal zu Bett gegangen war und am nächsten Morgen einfach nicht mehr auftauchte. Im ersten Moment hatte es ja so ausgesehen, als wäre sie weggelaufen... ihre Schuhe waren fort, keine Anzeichen von Gewalt, der fehlende Zeiger an der Weasley-Uhr... aber irgendetwas war faul an der Sache. Erstens kannte er Ginny, sie würde niemals einfach so weglaufen, und weshalb auch? Außerdem war es zu offensichtlich, zu einfach. Sirius und die Anderen waren derselben Meinung gewesen. Und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun... Harry hatte es satt. Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, still herumzusitzen und ins Nichts laufende Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er musste etwas tun. Egal was. Irgendetwas. Nur nicht mehr still herumsitzen.

-----

Der Körper unserer Heldin revoltierte. Seit fünf Tagen war sie nun schon hier, sei fünf Tagen trainierte sie ohne Pause, und langsam hatte ihr Körper all die Schindereien, all die Flüche und Methoden des Drachen mehr als satt. Aber Virginia gestattete sich keinerlei Ruhe. Ihr neues Leben gefiel ihr. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie mehr an Flüchen gelernt als in fünf Jahren Hogwarts, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass sie diese dort jemals erlernt hätte. Anfangs hatte sie lange gebraucht, aber inzwischen ging ihr das Meiste leicht von der Hand. Draco hatte gemeint, wenn sie erst einmal ein Gefühl für diese Art von Magie erspürt hätte, würde alles ganz einfach werden. Und er hatte Recht behalten. Jetzt wusste sie auch, weshalb die Selbstkontrolle so wichtig war. All diese verbotenen Zauber, die er ihr beigebracht hatte, wirkten vor allem durch Gefühle. Und je mehr Wut, Hass oder Rachedurst sie zu kanalisieren mochte, je stärker die Emotionen waren, die sie in einen Fluch legte, umso einfacher war er auszuführen.

Sie hatte an Tieren geübt. Hatte gelernt, das Mitleid für die treuherzigen Hundeaugen, die sie so unwissend anblickten, zu verachten, und sich diese Verachtung zunutze zu machen. Am Anfang hatte sie nicht geglaubt, all dies meistern zu können. Doch im Vergleich mit dem Versuch, die unsäglichen Schmerzen, die ein Cruciatusfluch verursachte, zu besiegen, erschien es ihr beinahe lächerlich einfach, all diese geistigen Emotionen zu lenken, wie sie es wollte. _Körper und Geist sind keine gleichwertigen Partner, Virginia. Egal, wie stark dein Geist ist, egal, wie sehr du ihn beherrscht, erst wenn du deinen Körper beherrscht, bist du in der Lage, deine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Der Körper beherrscht den Geist. Erst wenn du dieses Verhältnis gedreht hast, hast du Kontrolle. Dein Körper muss **dir** gehorchen, nicht du ihm._ Noch war sie natürlich nicht so weit. Aber das Maß der Beherrschung reichte bereits für das, was sie gelernt hatte. Und sie hatte zum ersten Mal getötet. Es waren nur Hunde gewesen, aber sie alle waren durch ihre Hand gestorben. Sie hatte ihren Tod herbeigeführt, hatte vorgehabt, sie zu töten. Es hatte etwas seltsam Erhebendes an sich, das Gefühl, ein anderes Leben auszulöschen. Sie hatte die Macht, über das Leben zu entscheiden. Es lag an ihr, ob das Tier schnell starb oder qualvoll verendete. Virginia wusste nicht, was es war, aber es gefiel ihr.

Sie hatte gelernt, Explosionen herbeizurufen, Blut stocken zu lassen, Lungen zu zerdrücken. Ein Wort und eine kurze Bewegung des Zauberstabes genügten, einen Hund zu köpfen. All diese „Fähigkeiten" und noch viele mehr hatte sie innerhalb von zwei Tagen erlernt und erkannt, dass sie sich in der Ausführung sehr ähnlich waren. Und nun versuchte sie sich seit Stunden an einem ganz besonderen Zauber: dem Imperiusfluch. Sie mochte ihn. Denn er bedeutete nichts anderes als das, was sie seit Tagen zu erreichen suchte: absolute Kontrolle. Doch der Fluch bedeutete auch absolute Konzentration. War er erst einmal ausgesprochen, musste man sich nicht weiter darauf konzentrieren. Doch die Kraft, die in ihm lag, hing davon ab, wie sehr man sich selbst kontrollierte. Je größer die Konzentration, desto stärker die Kraft des Fluches. Inzwischen war sie soweit, den Hund eine Menge Befehle ausführen zu lassen. Aber noch konnte sie ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich selbst zu verletzen. Draco hatte gemeint, es läge an seinen Instinkten. Selbsterhaltung und Selbstschutz waren bei Tieren stärker ausgeprägt als bei Menschen, weil sie nicht darüber nachdachten, sich selbst zu schützen sondern es einfach taten.

Virginia atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. Versuchte, all ihre Empfindungen zu fokussieren, alles, was sie an Machtdenken aufbringen konnte, auf das Tier vor sich zu konzentrieren. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es sich selbst die Pfote abbiss. Dann hob sie den Zauberstab. _„Imperio."_

-

Draco beobachtete seine Schülerin interessiert aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock. Seit drei Stunden stand sie nun schon mit dem Hund im Garten und versuchte, ihn vollkommen zu kontrollieren. Sie würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Er ging noch mal all die Flüche durch, die er ihr beigebracht hatte. Der Großteil davon war völlig unnötig. Er selbst hatte kaum je einen anderen als einen Unverzeihlichen benötigt. Kontrolle, Qual und Tod. Mehr war nicht nötig, alles andere war... Angeberei. Und dennoch musste sie diese unnützen Spielereien beherrschen. Nicht, weil sie sich irgendwann einmal würde duellieren müssen – bei Duellen reichten die drei Klassiker vollkommen aus – oder falls sie einmal eine Übermacht gegen sich haben sollte – der einzige zusätzliche Zauber, der hier nützlich sein konnte war der Sprengfluch – sondern, um dieses letzte, wichtigste Gefühl in ihr zu erwecken, diese eine Emotion, die stärker war als alle anderen, die alles übertrumpfte. Denn erst, wenn sie diese beherrschte, beherrschte sie sich wirklich. Manche nannten es Blutdurst, aber Draco wusste, dass es in Wahrheit etwas anderes war: Macht. Das Gefühl der Macht war die stärkste Emotion, nichts konnte so berauschen, nichts konnte die Sinne so trüben, den Kopf so verwirren wie Macht. Es gab viele Arten der Macht. Geliebt zu werden brachte Macht, genau so, wie gehasst zu werden. Und Kontrolle war Macht. Die Macht, über Leben und Sterben zu entscheiden, war eine Droge. Wer einmal davon gekostet hatte, wollte mehr. Man konnte sich dem nicht entziehen – niemand konnte das. Zu tief war das Verlangen nach Macht in allen Lebewesen verwurzelt. Jeder wollte der Alphawolf sein, ging dafür über Leichen und ignorierte alle Verluste.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, Macht zu kontrollieren: Man musst sich ihrer bewusst werden, musste sich darüber im Klaren sein, wie viel Macht man besaß und wie man sie einsetzen konnte, genauso wie einem klar sein musste, wie viel Macht man noch erreichen konnte – obwohl es nach oben hin selten Grenzen gab. Wenn der Machtrausch einen kontrollierte, war man ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. In dem Moment aber, wo man über diesem Rausch stand, sich dessen bewusst wurde und begann, seine Macht gezielt einzusetzen, erlangte man Kontrolle über sie. Und erst dann kontrollierte man sich selbst vollkommen. Erst dann beherrschte man Körper und Geist.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen. Dies war der Beginn der entscheidenden Phase. Gelang es seiner Göttin, sich der Macht, die sie besaß, bewusst zu werden, sie einzusetzen, würde sich endlich das Feuer in ihr entzünden, auf dessen Flammen er schon so lange wartete. Sie hatte großes Potential, und wenn sie endlich diesen letzten Schritt getan hatte, fehlte ihr nur noch ein wenig Praxis, um ein ebenbürtiger Partner – oder Gegner – zu sein. Verfiel sie dem Rausch – was er nicht glaubte dass sie tun würde – wurde sie wertlos. Dann würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als dieses Kunstwerk, das sie nun darstellte, in das er so viel investiert hatte, zu zerstören.

-----

Harry schauderte, als er die Große Halle betrat. Noch nie zuvor hatte er das Schloss so leer erlebt. Zurzeit waren hier nur ein paar Geister, Dumbledore, die Lehrer, Sirius, Remus, Ron und er. Nach langen Diskussionen hatte der Phönixorden beschlossen, Harry zu gestatten, ihnen bei der Überprüfung von Hogwarts zu helfen – Sirius finsterer Mine nach zu schließen verdankte er das Dumbledore, der es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte.

„Ein Paar Augen mehr kann nicht schaden," hatte er gesagt. „Außerdem fällt Harry vielleicht etwas auf, das uns entgangen sein könnte."

Sein Pate war nicht begeistert gewesen von Harrys Einfall. Nicht so sehr wegen irgendwelcher möglicher Gefahren, sondern, weil er nach all den Tagen des Durchforstens kaum mehr Hoffnung auf Hinweise sah und nicht wollte, dass Harry enttäuscht wurde, der all seine Hoffnungen, seine beste Freundin wiederzubekommen, in das Durchsuchen von Hogwarts gelegt hatte.

-

Harry sah sich in der Halle um und dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen... hatten sie alle übersehen. Nur was? Etwas simples, unauffälliges, etwas, an das niemand dachte. Er setzte sich auf den Platz am Gryffindortisch, den er an Halloween innegehabt hatte. Ron hatte rechts neben ihm gesessen, neben Ron hatte Hermione gesessen. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich den Abend ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen...

Dort, im Mittelgang zwischen den Tischen war Ginny zusammengebrochen, und dann war die Panik ausgebrochen... als lief durcheinander. Dennis Creevey rannte kreischend im Kreis, alles war durcheinander... er, Ron und Hermione waren zum Lehrertisch gerannt, hin zu Dumbledore... nein, falsch, nur er war zu Dumbledore gerannt, Ron und Mione waren zu Ginny... der Direktor hatte ihm nur grimmig zugenickt, seinen Zauberstab gezogen und dann war Harry mit ihm und den anderen Lehrern nach draußen... Ron hatte ihm über die Menge hinweg noch etwas zugerufen, aber er hatte es nicht verstanden... und Mione...

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich alle Details ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Mione. Wo hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Bei Ron. Bei Ron und Ginny...er stand auf und ging zum Ausgang. Hier, genau hier hatte er gestanden, als Ron gerufen hatte... Harry zog eine mentale Gerade zwischen den Eingangstoren und dem Stuhl von Dumbledore. Hier irgendwo hatte Ginny gelegen, irgendwo auf dieser Geraden. Und dann...

...Ron hatte gerufen, ihm zugewunken...aus Richtung der Gryffindortreppe...und Mione war noch neben ihm gewesen...

„Hey, Ron." Harry fand die Sache seltsam. Wieso war Ron in der Nähe der Treppe gewesen, wenn Ginny im Mittelgang gelegen hatte...

„Ja?" Ron war gerade dabei, alle Ecken der Großen Halle abzusuchen.

„An Halloween... kurz nachdem du zu Ginny gerannt bist, gleich als die Panik losbrach... was wolltest du mir da sagen? Du hast mir gewunken und was gerufen, weißt du noch?"

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hm...ja. Ginny ist nicht mehr im Gang gelegen. Ich hab dir zugerufen um dir zu sagen, dass ich nach oben in den Turm gehe, sie suchen. Ich hab gedacht, vielleicht ist sie wieder aufgewacht und mit den anderen mit nach oben. Aber da war sie nicht. Herm ist dann nach unten, sie noch mal suchen und hat gemeint, ich soll im Turm warten, falls Gin noch auftaucht. Aber die hat ja jemand in die Ecke neben der Tür gezerrt. Vielleicht wars ja sogar noch Herm. Bevor sie..." er brach ab.

„Hm..." Irgendwas stimmte da nicht...

Ginny lag in der Ecke neben der Tür... als Harry nach draußen rannte, war sie noch nicht da. Als er dann zurückkam, lag sie in der Ecke, zusammengekrümmt und bewusstlos... und bevor er nach draußen lief... als Ron ihm winkte...

Ich überseh was, dachte Harry. Und dabei ist es da, direkt vor meiner Nase... Konzentriert starrte er durch die leere Halle zu Dumbledores Stuhl. Wieder zog er eine mentale Linie durch den Mittelgang...der Gang...

Ginny! Bevor er nach draußen rannte, wartete er auf Hagrid, der so schnell er konnte durch den Mittelgang rannte, der voller Schüler war... und er hinterließ eine breite Schneise...aber Ginny... theoretisch hatte er sie zertrampeln müssen, aber...

Harrys Herz pochte schneller. War es möglich, das...

...aber Ginny lag nicht mehr im Gang. Er hätte sie doch sehen müssen. Sie lag ziemlich am Anfang des Gangs, gleich vor den Eingangstoren... es war nur ein kurzer Weg bis zu dem Ort, wo sie gefunden worden war... sie lag nicht im Mittelgang, nicht in der Ecke... und da war auch keiner, der sie eben mal schleppte...

Nein..."Sirius! SIRIUS!" Harry rannte den Mittelgang entlang bis zum Lehrertisch, wo Sirius eben mit Remus diskutierte, ob es für diesen möglich wäre, irgendwelche Gerüche auszuforschen, während Ron danebenstand und die Nase in die Luft reckte.

Sein Pate blickte auf, genauso wie Remus und Ron, die anderen, die in der Halle waren. „Ja?"

„Sirius, Ginny, sie war nicht in der Ecke, Ginny, sie, der Mittelgang, Ron, sie war nicht mehr dort, das hast du ja gesagt, Mione kann sie gar nicht in die Ecke geschleppt haben, weil sie nicht mehr im Gang lag, versteht ihr? Sie war nicht dort, aber sie hätte dort sein sollen, im Mittelgang, in der Ecke oder irgendwo dazwischen, aber nirgends anders. Aber dort war sie nicht. Versteht ihr?"

Die drei starrten ihn an, erst verständnislos, dann endlich hatten ihre Gehirne all die Informationen verarbeitet, die Harry ihnen jetzt, vor lauter Aufregung viel zu schnell, gegeben hatte.

„Harry," Remus packte ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn ernst an. „Bist du ganz sicher?"

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, ging all das im Geiste noch mal durch. Dann sah er Remus durchdringend an. „Ja, Remus. Hundertprozentig sicher."

Sirius und Remus warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Dann wandte sich Sirius an Ron. „Ich glaube, wir sollten alles, was deine Schwester betrifft, mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

-----

Morgaine hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel zu ihrer Zelle im Schloss drehte und blinzelte in Richtung Tür. Ein Todesser stand im Türrahmen, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, eine weiße, ebenmäßige Maske ohne irgendwelche Konturen im Gesicht. Er warf ihr ein Bündel vor die Füße. „Hier." Sie konnte seine Stimme nicht erkennen, sie war dumpf und wurde durch die Magie der Maske verzerrt. „Frische Kleidung." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ihre Fesseln lösten sich. Ein kurzes Murmeln später stand ein Feldbett am Rand ihrer kleinen Zelle und eine große Schüssel mit Wasser und eine Seife erschienen am Boden. „Verwende das Wasser, um dich zu waschen. Man wird dir gleich etwas zu essen bringen." Dann stellte er eine brennende Kerze auf den Boden innerhalb der Zelle und verschwand wieder.

Morgaine wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, sie könnte träumen. Kleidung, Waschzeug, ein Bett und – was das Wichtigste war – Licht. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein anderer, unmaskierter Todesser, brachte ihr einen Teller heiße Gemüsesuppe. Normalerweise wäre Morgaine jetzt misstrauisch geworden und hätte nichts von alledem angerührt. Aber Hunger, der Wunsch nach Sauberkeit und Müdigkeit waren stärker als alle Zweifel.

-

Draco tobte vor Wut, als er zurück nach Malfoy Manor apparierte, und seinen Umhang und die ihn unkenntlich machende Maske in das Versteck im Wandgemälde zurücklegte. Er hatte Macnair nicht angewiesen, LeFay am Leben zu lassen, nur damit sie dann in einer modrigen Zelle vor sich hin siechte. Sie musste schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen. Bevor sie Verrat geplant hatte, war sie eine ganz passable Todesserin gewesen – zwar nicht besonders clever aber eine recht gute Duellantin. Und sobald sie sich erholt hatte würde sie das perfekte menschliche Trainingsobjekt für Virginia sein. LeFay würde sich mächtig ins Zeug legen wenn ihr bei einem Sieg die Freiheit winkte. Draco gefiel der Gedanke. Wenn Virginia weiterhin solche Fortschritte machte, würde sie in zwei bis drei Wochen gut genug sein, um die kleine Morgaine unter ihren Schuhen zu zertreten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars mal wieder. Hab mich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt für euch, meine Süßen.

REVIEW PLEEEEEEZ!

Cya.


	29. VR 25: Das Dunkle Mal

Heyyyya! Bin wieder da! (schon wieder).

Jaaa, mich hat das Schreibfieber gepackt und wer was dagegen hat, soll es gleich sagen oder dasitzen und weinen, denn es is mir gleich.

Ich hoffe, Virginias Entwicklung ist irgendwie nachvollziehbar. Und um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen: Das hier wird NIEMALS eine schnulzige Romanze zwischen Draco und ihr werden. Basta.

Chap verfasst unter dem Einfluss einer selbst erstellten Media-Player-Playlist namens „blödsinn und freakzeugs". So come on barbie, let's go party....

ENJOY!

--------------------------------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 25

Das Dunkle Mal

----------------------------------

Als Virginia erfahren hatte, was mit Hermione bei dem Ritual geschehen würde, hatte sie zufrieden gelächelt und ihm erklärt, sie könne sich niemanden vorstellen, der die ihr zugeteilte Aufgabe besser machen würde als Miss Granger.

Draco war zufrieden. Keinerlei Gefühlsregung hatte Virginia berührt, weder Rache noch Widerwillen. Und während er beobachtete, wie sie quer durch den Park von Malfoy Manor joggte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was er eigentlich schon lange dachte: Ihre Ausbildung war vollendet. Sie war perfekt.

Fasziniert blickte er auf die schneeverheißenden Wolken, die langsam den Himmel füllten, während er über die vergangenen Wochen nachdachte. Fünfundzwanzig Tage war es her, dass er Virginia hierher geholt hatte und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell lernte, aber ihrem Wissensdurst schienen keine Grenzen gesetzt zu sein. Inzwischen beherrschte sie so gut wie alles, was sie beherrschen musste – inklusive sich selbst. Sie war diszipliniert, beherrscht und inzwischen war sie bereits soweit, fast immer vorauszuberechnen, welche Folgen jeder Schritt haben könnte, den sie unternahm. Ihre Emotionen waren immer noch da, und sie waren immer noch stark – aber inzwischen konnte sie sie lenken, konnte sie einsetzen, wie sie es wollte. Draco schloss die Augen und gönnte sich einen kurzen Augenblick absoluter Ruhe, konzentrierte sich nur auf den kalten Wind der letzten Novembertage. Morgen würde er den Dunklen Lord seine Schülerin präsentieren. Sie würde keinerlei Probleme damit haben, Morgaine zu besiegen und Voldemort würde ihr dann den letzten Schliff verpassen, indem er sie zu einer Todesserin machte. Es war zwar seiner Meinung nach nicht von Bedeutung, ob sie nun ein Dunkles Mal trug oder nicht – an ihren Fähigkeiten würde das nichts ändern. Aber sie würde dann endlich das bekommen, was sie im Endeffekt wollte – Anerkennung. Die Anerkennung, die ihr das Tagebuch gebracht hatte, das Lucius ihr zugesteckt hatte. Und dieser letzte Schritt, diese „Wiedervereinigung" mit Voldemort, würde sie endgültig erwecken, würde aus ihr eine vollwertige Partnerin machen.

---

Morgaine fühlte sich gut, auch wenn „gut" unter den momentanen Umständen etwas seltsam war. Aber ihre Kräfte kamen wieder, genauso wie ihre Hoffnung. Bestimmt würde sie einen Weg finden, hier heraus zu kommen. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht. Natürlich gab es eine Möglichkeit. Die gab es immer.

„Guten Morgen, Morgaine."

Sie schrak auf und drehte sich zur Tür. Da war er wieder. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er die Tür geöffnet hatte, wusste nicht, wie lange er sie schon beobachtete. Sie wusste nicht, wer er war, aber obwohl er es gewesen war, der ihr all diesen „Luxus" ermöglicht hatte, machte er ihr Angst.

„Was willst du?" Leider war ihre Zelle nicht groß genug für den Sicherheitsabstand, den sie gerne eingehalten hätte.

Er stand weiterhin bewegungslos in der Tür. „Es ist soweit, Morgaine."

„Was ist soweit?" Das Misstrauen in ihr wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier weg möchtest, Morgaine. Und nun bekommst du die Möglichkeit, deine Freiheit wiederzuerlangen."

Möglichkeit bedeutete, es konnte durchaus sein, dass es nicht so war. „Und wie?"

„Ein Kampf, Morgaine. Du bist eine Hexe, also wirst du auch wie eine Hexe um deine Freiheit kämpfen."

„Also ein Duell?"

„Ja."

Morgaines Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Ein Duell um ihre Freiheit. Sie war eine recht gute Duellantin. Sie hatte eine Chance. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es eine Chance gab. „Und wenn ich gewinne, bin ich frei?"

„Ja. Ich versichere dir, dass du in diesem Fall unversehrt und lebendig diesen Ort verlassen kannst."

„Und... und wenn ich verliere?" So, jetzt kommt der Haken.

„Ein Duell, Morgaine, bedeutet, dass nur einer der Kombattanten die Arena lebend verlässt."

Aha, das war also der Haken. Ein Duell auf Leben und Tod.

„Wann?"

„In etwa einer Stunde. Hier." Er warf ihr einen Zauberstab vor die Füße. „Bereite dich vor. Und denk nicht einmal daran, irgendeine Dummheit zu machen. Du würdest nicht mal durch diese Tür kommen." Und damit verließ er den Raum.

Morgaine ging in die Knie und hob den Zauberstab auf. Das war ihre Chance. Ihre einzige Chance. Ein Duell auf Leben und Tod. Das bedeutete, entweder sie kämpfte zur Belustigung der Todesser mit einem anderen Gefangenen oder mit einem Schüler. Und während sie aufstand, das Gewicht des Zauberstabs austestete und alle Flüche durchging, die sie beherrschte – und das waren nicht wenige – betete sie für einen schwachen Gegner. Ihre einzige Chance. Machte sie jetzt einen Fehler, war alles vorbei.

---

Sirius stellte Harry eine Tasse Kakao hin. „Da." Er lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Das beruhigt."

Harry nahm den Becher in die Hand, ohne seinen Paten anzusehen und starrte in den Kakao. Der Gedanke an Ginny ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, sich Ginnys Leben ein bisschen genauer anzusehen, hatte er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Irgendetwas Furchtbares war mit Rons kleiner Schwester geschehen, und er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen. Sie hatten ihr Zimmer durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Er seufzte. Wenn sie wenigstens ein Tagebuch geführt hätte. Aber nach allem, was in ihrem ersten Hogwartsjahr geschehen war konnte er ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie sich von Tagebüchern fernhielt.

Natürlich hatten er und die anderen bemerkt, dass sie sich veränderte. Aber er hatte es auf die Hormone geschoben. Außerdem war sie sechzehn. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte er bemerken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hätte sich darum kümmern müssen, schon als sie damals in Nizza plötzlich verschwunden war. Und dann in Hogwarts, als sie plötzlich so kühl geworden war – manchmal war sie richtig gemein gewesen. Es tauchten plötzlich so viele Fragen auf. Was war in Nizza wirklich geschehen? Wen hatte sie am Astronomieturm getroffen? Wieso war sie vor dem Halloween-Essen draußen gewesen? Wie konnte sie plötzlich während der Panik verschwinden? Und was war in der Nacht geschehen, als sie verschwand? Harry würde alles geben für eine einzige Antwort. Und er hatte lange nach einer gesucht.

Sie waren bei all ihren Klassenkollegen gewesen, aber keiner von ihnen wusste viel über Ginny. Alle hatten sie das selbe gesagt. Das sie immer ruhig gewesen war, unauffällig, eine von vielen. Keiner kannte sie wirklich, niemand hatte sich selbst wirklich als Freund oder Freundin von Ginny bezeichnen können. Wenn er doch wenigstens wissen würde, wen Ginny am Astronomieturm getroffen hatte...

In der letzten Zeit hatten sie hunderte Theorien aufgestellt, was mit ihr passiert sein konnte, und eine war absurder als die andere. Wenn es doch wenigstens einen Zauber gäbe um sie aufzuspüren.

„Hey..." Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Wir finden Ginny schon. Und Hermione auch, du wirst schon sehen."

In dem Moment kam Ron zur Tür herein. „Hey, Leute." Er sah furchtbar aus. Das Verschwinden seiner besten Freundin und seiner Schwester nahm ihn ziemlich mit. Er schlief kaum noch, aß kaum noch, redete kaum noch. Und jetzt sah er Harry und Sirius aus tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen an. „Mir ist was eingefallen."

Harry blickte auf. „Und was?"

„Wir haben auf Colin Creevey vergessen, als wir Gins Mitschüler befragt haben. Du weißt schon, die Nervensäge."

Harry schloss die Augen. Colin Creevey. „Und du glaubst, er könnte etwas wissen?"

„Na ja... er mag Ginny, weißt du. Vielleicht hat er ja irgendwas bemerkt..."

Harry seufzte. Er glaubte nicht, dass Colin ihnen irgendwie helfen konnte. Aber es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Zumindest für Ron. „Na gut. Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Sirius sah die beiden an. „Besser als nichts. Ich werde Remus bitten, ihn herzuholen."

---

Virginia stand ruhig da und dachte an alle Flüche, die sie beherrschte. Gleich würde es soweit sein. In wenigen Minuten würde sich entscheiden, ob sie eine Zukunft hätte. Ein Duell gegen Morgaine LeFay. Vor Toms Augen. Auch sie war eine Verräterin. Und sie hatte jetzt lange Zeit in den Kerkern von Voldemorts Schloss gelebt. Sie war schwach und unwürdig. Aber sie war auch schon seit langer Zeit eine Todesserin. LeFay hatte bereits einige solche Duelle hinter sich, sie hatte genau die Erfahrung, die Virginia fehlte. Aber sie hatte auch nicht die Ausbildung genossen, die Virginia durchgemacht hatte, hatte nicht all die kleinen Tricks von Draco gelernt, war niemals dazu gezwungen worden, sich selbst zu beherrschen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Virginias Lippen. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Und sie würde sie zu nutzen wissen.

„Bist du bereit?" Noch vor wenigen Tagen wäre sie zusammengezuckt, wenn Draco so plötzlich und lautlos aufgetaucht wäre, aber inzwischen zuckte sie nicht einmal mehr mit der Wimper. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte.

„Gut. Vergiss nicht, deine Gegnerin ist verzweifelt und hat viel Routine. Sie wird von Anfang an voll angreifen. Der Dunkle Lord sieht zu, also musst du ihm eine kleine Show liefern. Es wäre einfacher, sie sofort zu töten, aber um ihn zufriedenzustellen, musst du spielen." Er betrachtete Virginia von oben bis unten. Sie war fest entschlossen, nicht ein Hauch von Nervosität lastete auf ihr. Seine Göttin hatte sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Ihre dunklen Augen glühten, alles in ihr drängte danach, sich endlich zu beweisen, endlich den Platz einzunehmen, der ihr zustand. Ihr langes Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten, mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen mitschwang, jeder Muskel war gespannt, alles an ihr zeugte von Wachsamkeit und doch auch von Sicherheit. Und das alles war sein Werk. Sie war perfekt. Und noch heute würde sie endlich erreichen, was sie wollte. Morgaine hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, das wusste er jetzt. Er bewegte sich zu ihr hin, so dass er direkt vor ihr stand. Eine seltsame Hitze ging von ihr aus. All die Kraft, die sie gesammelt hatte, all die Energie in ihr wartete nur darauf, endlich auszubrechen. Draco sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Diese dunklen, tiefen Augen, aus denen nun jede Traurigkeit verschwunden war, die früher wie ein Schatten auf ihr gelastet hatte. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte sich Draco, ob es wirklich klug gewesen war, sie auszubilden. Gewiss, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ein Gewinn war, aber irgendetwas an ihr hatte auch die Macht, ihn zu irritieren. Es gab Momente, in denen musste er sich zwingen, sie als eine Schülerin zu betrachten, und wenn in diesen Momenten seine Wachsamkeit nachließ, wenn er auch nur für eine Sekunde unachtsam war, blitzte in ihm die Erinnerung an die Nacht auf, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Draco wusste, dass es nur Nachteile bringen konnte, jemanden subjektiv zu betrachten, aber manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders. Dann sah er in ihr nicht sein Projekt sondern war gezwungen, Virginia als jemanden zu betrachten, an den sich jede Faser seines Körpers erinnern konnte. Normalerweise war er selbst dann durchaus dazu in der Lage, seine Instinkte zu beherrschen, aber jetzt, in dieser gespannten Atmosphäre, kurz vor dem Kampf der entscheiden würde, ob es für sie überhaupt noch ein danach geben würde, gewann, wenn auch nur für Sekunden, sein Verlangen, kämpfte alle Beherrschung nieder und gab sich dieser seltsamen, selbstzerstörerischen Unvernunft hin..

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Seine Lippen trafen auf die ihren, verharrten dort, ließen ihn diesen süßen Moment einfach genießen. Ein paar kurze Sekunden lang gab er sich dieser Verwundbarkeit preis, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und ging einen Schritt zurück, die sichere Distanz zu ihr wiedergewinnend. „Dies ist deine Chance, Virginia. Nutze sie."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ unsere Heldin allein, damit sie die wenigen Minuten, die sie noch hatte, bevor sie den Duellsaal betrat, nutzen konnte, um sich zu sammeln. Sie zwang ihr Herz dazu, ruhig zu werden und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, was eben geschehen war. Obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, vermochte sie immer noch nicht, in seinen Augen zu lesen. Draco war für Virginia immer noch ein faszinierendes Mysterium. Sie wusste inzwischen, wie gefährlich er war und wünschte niemandem, ihn zum Gegner zu haben. Genauso, wie sie wusste, dass er jederzeit dazu in der Lage war, ihr alle Kontrolle, die sie über sich hatte, wieder zu nehmen. Unsere Heldin kannte kein anderes Wesen, das sich so unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er. Dracos Verstand beherrschte seinen Körper, beherrschte seine Gefühle, beherrschte jeden Schritt, den er tat. Sie leckte sich verstohlen über die Lippen, versuchte, die Emotionen, die dieser kurze Kuss aufgewühlt hatte, wieder zu kontrollieren. Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst kontrollieren konnte, wusste, dass sie sich kontrollieren _musste,_ aber genauso wusste sie, dass sie keinerlei Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Gleich würde sie den letzten Schritt machen, nur noch wenige Minuten, dann würde sie der letzten großen Hürde gegenüberstehen, die ihr im Weg war. Und sie war fest entschlossen, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Die Tür zum Duellsaal öffnete sich und Virginia trat ein. Es war ein großer, leerer, hoher Raum. Er war zweistöckig, hatte oben eine Galerie für Zuseher. Unsere Heldin sah nach oben. Und dort saß er, der Dunkle Lord, ihr Meister, ihre Zukunft. Tom hatte ihr den Weg in die Zukunft gezeigt, und Lord Voldemort würde diese Zukunft verwirklichen. Er war der Schlüssel zu ihrem Leben. Rechts neben ihm stand Draco, bewegungslos und den Blick auf die zweite Eingangstür zum Saal gerichtet. Virginia tat, wie Draco ihr geheißen hatte und verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord. Dieser nickte ihr zu und dann schwang die zweite Tür auf und Morgaine LeFay trat ein.

Virginia sah auf den ersten Blick, dass ihre Gegnerin nervös war. LeFays Augen suchten den ganzen Raum ab, und jede ihrer Bewegungen zeigte, dass sie genau wusste, dass es hier um ihr Leben ging. Dann verharrten ihre Blicke auf Virginia. Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf. „Miss Weasley?"

Wut wallte in Virginia auf. Also hielt auch diese Hexe sie für nichts weiter als ein kleines, unfähiges, naives Ding. Sie atmete tief durch, kanalisierte die Energie, die sie durch die Wut gewann. „Verräterin." Zischte sie. Dann blickte sie wieder hinauf zum Dunklen Lord.

„Nun denn," meinte dieser lächelnd. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du den Versprechungen, die mir, was dich betrifft, gegeben wurden, gerecht wirst. Zeig mir, was du kannst."

Das war das Zeichen. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Virginia und Morgaine gingen in Kampfposition und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie begannen, sich in sicherem Abstand zu umkreisen. Jeder Fehltritt bedeutete den Tod, das wussten beide. Und beiden ging nun der selbe Gedanke durch den Kopf: Wer würde den ersten Angriff machen.

Virginia wusste, dass sie die Überhand haben musste. Und dass sie diese auf keinen Fall verlieren durfte. Und sie musste spielen. Also ließ sie die Spiele beginnen. _„Captivus flammae"_

Ein Feuerring schloss Morgaine ein, und Ginny nutzte die Zeit, die Morgaine brauchte, um es zu löschen, um den _Geminus Ego_-Zauber anzuwenden, der eine Kopie von ihr erschuf, die wie ein Schatten sämtliche ihrer Bewegungen zeitgleich mitmachte.

Morgaine starrte verwirrt auf die beiden Virginias vor sich und ein Anflug von Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf eine der Virginias. „_Crucio_."

Die Kopie verwandelte sich in Staub und Virginia nutzte die Gelegenheit. „_Lacrima noctis_." Der Fluch traf Morgaine mit voller Wucht und raubte ihr die Sehkraft.

Panisch drehte sie sich um sich selbst. „Ich kann nichts sehen!" Sie kreischte.

Virginai ging in aller Seelenruhe näher an Morgaine heran. „_Crucio."_

Ihre Gegnerin wandt sich vor Schmerzen am Boden und schrie aus voller Kraft. Virginia hatte eindeutig die Kontrolle über das Duell erlangt. Sie beendete den Fluch, aber nur, um den nächsten auf Morgaine zu hetzen. „_Ignobile Humilis!"_

Der Fluch zwang Morgaine, vor Virginia auf die Knie zu sinken. Unsere Heldin beugte sich zu ihr hinab und nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, unseren Meister zu verraten, Morgaine. Das war sehr dumm von dir."

Sieh sah zur Galerie hinauf, wo der Dunkle Lord, durchaus amüsiert, cäsarengleich mit ausgestrecktem Daumen nach unten deutete.

Virginia richtete sich auf, ging einen Schritt zurück und zielt mit dem Zauberstab auf Morgaine. „_Avada Kedavra_."

Und dann war es vorbei. Morgaine LeFays lebloser Körper fiel nach vorne, als eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Virginia das Duell gewonnen hatte. Sie blickte wieder nach oben. Der Meister war aufgestanden und applaudierte ihr. Virginia deutete einen Knicks an und sah zu Draco, der immer noch komplett unbeweglich neben ihrem neuen Meister stand. Wie immer war keinerlei Regung in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Eine Sekunde später stand der Dunkle Lord plötzlich vor ihr. Sie sah ihn an und verbeugte sich dann tief.

„Bravo, mein Kind. Eine faszinierende Vorstellung hast du da geliefert. Draco," er sah hinauf zur Galerie. „Komm her."

Draco apparierte neben Voldemort. "Meister." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte ihm zufrieden zu. „Ich muss sagen, da hast du ein wahres Meisterwerk vollbracht. Diese Frau wird eine wahre Bereicherung sein. Und nun..." er wandte sich wieder Virginia zu, „nun, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dich offiziell willkommen zu heißen, Virginia. Streck deinen Arm aus."

Wie in Trance tat unsere Heldin, was der Dunkle Lord von ihr verlangte. Dieser legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und sah sie an. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Virginias Arm, und kurz darauf glühte das Dunkle Mal auf ihrer Haut. „Vergiss niemals, was mit Morgaine geschah, Virginia. Ich verlange Treue."

„Niemals könnte ich euch verraten, Meister." Flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Natürlich könntest du das nicht. Draco, bring Virginia zurück ins Manor. Sie soll sich ausruhen. Und du kennst ja ihren ersten Auftrag bereits. Geht jetzt."

Wieder deutete er eine Verbeugung an. „Ja, Meister. Ganz, wie ihr befehlt." Dann nahm er Virginia an der Hand und führte sie aus dem Saal.

Wie im Schock ließ sich diese von ihm zurück ins Manor bringen, auf welchem Wege konnte sie nicht sagen. Erst, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, wurde ihr klar, was eben geschehen war. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und starrte Draco an. „Ich... ich hab's geschafft, oder? Ich bin jetzt eine..."

„...eine Todesserin, ja." Fiel Draco ihr ins Wort.

Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Geschafft. Sie hatte es geschafft. Und es war so einfach gewesen. So... simpel. Unsere Heldin öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Draco an. „Danke." Offenbar erwischte sie ihn damit in einem unvorsichtigen Augenblick.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Draco sah sie an, und für einen Augenblick dachte Virginia, eine seltsame Art der Trauer in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt nichts zu danken, Virginia." Etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass dies nicht als Floskel gemeint war, sondern so, wie es hieß. Da war nichts, wofür es zu danken gab.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich der Schmerzen in ihrem Unterarm bewusst. Der ganze Bereich rund um das Dunkle Mal war rot und brannte wie Feuer. Und der Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange quoll, hob sich schwarz ab von ihrem sonst so schneeweißen Arm.

„Der Schmerz wird bald aufhören, Virginia." Er blickte sie an. Virginia hätte sich niemals gedacht, das sein normalerweise schon kalter Blick noch mehr einfrieren konnte. Doch genau das schien gesehen zu sein. Noch nie hatte er sie so angesehen. Sie bekam fast Angst vor seinem Blick. Und wieder wurde ihr klar, wie wenig sie ihn verstand. Eben hatte er sie noch geküsst und nun sah er sie an, als wäre sie seine Todfeindin. Seine kalten, grauen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren, als würde er sämtlichen Hass, den er aufbringen konnte, in den Blick legen, mit dem er sie jetzt bedachte. Und egal, für wie stark sich unsere Heldin hielt, diesen Augen war sie nicht gewachsen. Sie senkte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Dunklen Mal zu.

Als sie wieder aufsah, war er fort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like it?

REVIEW PLEEZ!


	30. VR 26: Freiheit

Hi ihr!

Also ich muss euch sagen, der Plot spitzt sich inzwischen so zu, dass ich kaum erwarten kann wies weitergeht. Also bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr zu schreiben.

Es wird heiß. In mehreren Sinnen.

Chap verfasst unter dem Einfluss eines Albums von „Muse" vor allem Song 2 und 5 (was einiges erklären dürfte). Und meiner Meinung nach sollte man meine Texte lesen, während man im Hintergrund die Musik abspielt, unter deren Einfluss sie geschrieben wurden – das gibt ihnen das gewisse Etwas.

Also dann...

ENJOY!

-----------------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 26

Freiheit

---------------

_Du musst dich selbst kontrollieren. Lass dich niemals von deinen Bedürfnissen leiten. Nur dein Verstand weiß, was du tun sollst. Vertrau deinem Körper nicht! _Draco war noch nie so zornig auf Virginia gewesen. Wie konnte es dieses... Mädchen nur wagen, ihn zu versuchen. Wie konnte sie so dreist sein zu glauben, er würde ihretwegen die Kontrolle verlieren? Sie war doch nichts weiter als eine Frau. Ihr Körper reizte ihn nicht, durfte ihn nicht reizen. Alles, was sie tat, war eine Prüfung für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Nichts weiter. Und egal, wie sehr sein Körper sich danach sehnte, Dracos Verstand wusste, dass sie ihm nichts geben konnte. Sie war nichts weiter als eine Schülerin, eine Kollegin. Eine von denen, die dem Wahn verfallen waren, Voldemort dienen zu müssen. Sie war nicht frei. Nur eine weitere Speichelleckerin. Ihre Fähigkeiten würden ihm bei seinen Aufträgen nutzen, aber ansonsten gab es nichts an ihr, dass für ihn von Interesse war. Es war lachhaft. Sie war noch nicht einmal dazu imstande, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er hatte sich täuschen lassen, war geblendet gewesen von... niederen Instinkten, hatte nicht gesehen, wie wenig sie doch verstanden hatte von dem, was er ihr beigebracht hatte. Und im Endeffekt war sie auch nichts weiter als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wie erbärmlich.

Nein, wie erbärmlich war er selbst. Draco wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Virginias Ausbildung war sein Meisterwerk, das war eine Tatsache. Und genau wie er diente sie im Endeffekt sich selbst. Der Dunkle Lord war für sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein Weg, um endlich die Rache üben zu können, von der sie schon so lange träumte. Und wie erbärmlich war es von ihm, sie zum Sündenbock machen zu wollen, nur weil er nicht die Kraft hatte, in ihr nur eine Partnerin zu sehen. Wütend auf sich selbst ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben sich leiten zu lassen. Jeder Gedanke an einen anderen Menschen war eine Waffe, die gegen ihn gerichtet werden konnte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass es Waffen gegen ihn gab. _Kontrolle ist Stärke_. Es war undenkbar, dass er sich noch einmal so gehen ließ. _Begierde ist Schwäche_. Er konnte seine Position nur halten, wenn er keinerlei Angriffsfläche bot. _Schwäche bedeutet Vernichtung_.

Draco lehnte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe in seinem Zimmer und sah nach draußen, während er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens Revue passieren ließ. Natürlich hatte es Frauen gegeben, aber er hatte keine von ihnen jemals begehrt. Sie alle waren nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen; Informationsquellen. Aber keine von ihnen hatte jemals erreicht, dass er an sie dachte. Der Drache wusste, dass Virginia eine rein körperliche Sache war. Aber genau das war es, was ihn so wütend machte. Er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Sein Verstand hatte stets die Oberhand gehabt. Und jetzt, einfach so, meldeten sich plötzlich seine Instinkte. Sein eigener Körper verriet ihn. Und warum? Wegen dieser Frau. Zugegeben, sie war attraktiv, aber das waren andere Frauen auch. Nein, so konnte das auf keinen Fall weitergehen. Aber was sollte er tun?

Erst nach langem Überlegen beschloss Draco, die einzig mögliche Lösung zu wählen.

---

Colin Creevey sah seinen ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer mit großen Augen an, blickte verängstigt zwischen ihm, Harry Potter und – vor allem – Ron Weasley hin und her.

„I...Ich hab mit Ginnys Verschwinden nichts zu tun, ehrlich, ich meine, ja, gut, ich geb's zu, ich mag sie, aber...aber entführt hab ich sie nicht, ehrlich!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Na das konnte ja was werden. „Colin, wir wissen, dass du Ginny nichts getan hast. Und Ron tut es sehr leid dass er dich verprügeln wollte, nur, weil ihr gemeinsam Hausaufgaben gemacht habt. Wir wollen nur wissen, ob dir an Ginny irgendetwas aufgefallen ist. Etwas, das... anders war als sonst."

Remus blickte überrascht zu Ron. „Du wolltest was tun?"

Ron senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße. „Najaaaa... also, ich hab halt gedacht er würde Ginny, du weißt schon...mögen."

Remus blickte ihn erst ungläubig an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und versuchte, nicht zu grinsen, während der große schwarze Hund an seiner Seite anfing, unnatürlich laut zu hecheln – es hörte sich beinahe so an als würde er kichern.

„Ach, ist schon gut.", meinte Colin unerschütterlich. „Ich hab's sowieso aufgegeben, nachdem du im Krankenflügel gelandet bist. War ja offensichtlich, dass ich nicht ihr Typ bin."

Remus sah ihn an. „Krankenflügel?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, hat er versucht, Colin zu zermatschen. Dann ist Schleimbeutel Malfoy vorbeigekommen und sie haben sich geprügelt."

Ron fand seine Schuhe immer interessanter.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", warf Colin plötzlich ein, woraufhin sich ihm drei Paar Augen und eine Hundeschnauze zuwandten.

„Was?" fragte Ron. „Natürlich stimmt das. Ich war ja dabei."

„Ich auch.", meinte Colin. „Aber im Gegensatz zu dir war ich nicht bewusstlos. Malfoy hat dich gar nicht verprügelt. Das war Ginny."

Stille.

Noch mehr Stille.

Verständnislosigkeit.

Und dann...

„Was????" Ron starrte ihn an, als hätte er eben erklärt, er wünsche sich zu Weihnachten einen Dementor als Kuscheltier.

„Das... hast du wohl nicht gewusst, oder?", meinte Colin verunsichert.

Dreifach Kopfschütteln.

„Aber...aber das war nicht Ginny. Das war Malfoy. Ich hab mich auf ihn gestürzt und dann hat er mir den Fuß in den Bauch gerammt und – hat _das_ weh getan..."

„Nein, das war nicht er. Malfoy ist ausgewichen und Ginny hat dich gehörig verdroschen. Aber ich hab immer geglaubt, du weißt das und es ist dir nur peinlich zuzugeben, dass deine kleine Schwester dich verprügeln kann."

„Aber..." Ron starrte ihn fassungslos an. Harry auch. Remus' Blick war mehr aufmerksam als erstaunt. Eine weitere Anomalie in Ginnys Verhalten. Das passte. Vielleicht wusste Colin – ohne es zu wissen – etwas, das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte.

„Was ist danach passiert?", fragte Remus, während Harry versuchte, Ron zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen.

Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, Ron lag da, ich hab mich aufgerappelt – hab mir beim Aufprall übrigens das Knie geprellt – Ginny ist mit Malfoy fort und dann kam schon McGonagall. Aber sie hat so geschrieen, da hab ich mich nicht getraut, was zu sagen, ich meine, immerhin hat sie geglaubt, ich wär's gewesen und sie war so wütend, da hab ich mir gedacht, Colin halt besser den Mund sonst verwandelt sie dich in einen Wischmob für Filch oder so."

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Na, ein Wischmob für Filch. Als Strafe. Weil, ich denke das wär ne ziemlich ekelhafte Strafe, oder?"

„Nein, was hat Ginny dann gemacht?"

„Na sie ist mit Malfoy fort. Ich sag ja, seitdem weiß ich, dass ich nicht ihr Typ bin. Er hat sie an der Hand genommen und sie sind weggegangen." (AN: Siehe Kap.11: Verlorene Kontrolle)

„Mit _Malfoy_?", keuchte Harry.

„An der Hand?" wimmerte Ron.

„Ja.", sagte Colin. „Ich meine, mich hat's auch gewundert, aber über Geschmack lässt sich nicht streiten, obwohl ich ihr mehr zugetraut hätte, ehrlich."

„Aber... wieso hast du uns das nicht gesagt?" fragte Harry mit entsetztem Blick.

„An der _Hand_?" wimmerte Ron.

„Hey," sagte Colin und machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Wir reden hier über Malfoy, okay? Über **M-a-l-f-o-y.** Besser der Wischmob von Filch als der Sandsack von Malfoy, okay? Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig, und verbreite Gerüchte über dieses Arschloch, ich mein, der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle, wär doch verrückt, irgendwem was zu erzählen, von dem er vielleicht nicht will, dass es einer weiß."

Harry sah zu Remus, der gedankenverloren am Daumennagel kaute. Ginny und Malfoy – das war verrückt. Zu verrückt. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Und wenn Harry eines im Umgang mit dem Ekelpaket gelernt hatte, dann, dass es nie gut war, etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

„Malfoy?", wimmerte Ron.

„Remus, was denkst du darüber?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry, aber vielleicht sollten wir Malfoy mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

„_Malfoy_?" Ron schien sich einen Kratzer in der Platte geholt zu haben.

„Aber... das ist doch absurd. Ich meine, Ginny und Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß Harry, aber was Ginny angeht, wundere ich mich inzwischen über gar nichts mehr."

„**Malfoy**?"

„Danke Colin, du hast uns sehr geholfen. Mr. Weasley wird dich nach Hause bringen. Er wartet in der Küche auf dich. Und bitte sag ihm nichts von dem, was du uns eben erzählt hast."

„_Malfoy_?"

Colin nickte und verließ das Wohnzimmer des Burrow. Kaum war er draußen verwandelte sich Remus' Hund zurück in Harrys Paten.

„Malfoy, also, hm? Tja, das Bürschchen sollten wir uns mal näher ansehen. Soll ihn der Phönixorden offiziell vorladen?"

„Malfoy?"

„Nein," Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor wir auch nur die Eule losgeschickt hätten würde uns ein ganzes Heer von Rechtsanwälten belagern und näher kämen wir nie an Lucius' Sohn ran. Ich bin für einen Hausbesuch."

„Malfoy?"

„Ich bin dabei.", sagte Harry.

Remus und Sirius sahen ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Hey, guckt nicht so. Ginny ist eine Freundin von mir, und wenn Malfoy irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt hat... hört auf mich so anzusehen, ich wird schon nicht auf ihn losgehen oder so!"

„Malfoy?"

„Ist gut, aber Ron lassen wir hier."

„Malfoy?"

„Einverstanden. Gehen wir."

---

„Virginia."

Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern an ihrem Ohr, aber dennoch in der Lage gewesen, sie zu wecken. Unsere Heldin schlug die Augen auf und sah einen ernst aussehenden Draco, der am Rand ihres Bettes saß und sie ansah. Die Art seines Blickes unterschied sich erheblich von dem, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte, kurz nachdem sie das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatte. Sein Blick war ernst und in den ewigen Tiefen seiner Augen schien etwas zu liegen, dass sich versteckte, etwas, das mit aller Kraft an die Oberfläche drängte.

„Was...was ist los?" Sie setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Es war nicht Dracos übliche Vorgehensweise, mitten in der Nacht auf ihrem Bett zu sitzen und sie zu wecken. Und er wirkte ganz und gar nicht so stolz und kalt wie sonst. Sein silbrig glänzendes Haar fiel wirr und ungekämmt tief in seine Stirn und verdeckte teilweise seine Augen, die seltsam waren, irgendwie anders als sonst. Auch seine Kleidung irritierte Virginia. Er trug nichts als ein schwarzes T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts – alles sichere Zeichen dafür, dass er eigentlich schlafen sollte.

„Sag jetzt nichts, Virginia." Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Dann, gang langsam, beugte er sich nach vorne, kam ihr immer näher und näher, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter Platz waren zwischen ihren Augen. Durch das Flackern der Kerze, die sich spiegelte, bekamen Dracos Augen einen saften bronzenen Schimmer, und wieder wurde Virginia gefangengenommen von ihrer Tiefe, von den Stürmen, die in diesen Augen tobten, von diesen klaren, diamantartigen Augen, die stets so vieles verbargen, so vieles, das sie seinen Augen sehen wollte, all das, was versteckt war in diesen grauen, geheimnisvollen Augen.

Sein Zeigefinger strich über ihre Lippen, wanderte über ihre Wange, streichelte ihr Ohr. Und dann küsste er sie. Erst war es nur ein sanftes, wie zufälliges Berühren ihrer Lippen, doch dann, mit einem Mal, schienen seine Lippen mehr zu fordern. Seine Hände lagen plötzlich auf ihren Schultern, drückten sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen. Und genau jetzt, in diesem süßen Moment wusste Virginia, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Ohne auch nur einen Moment lang über andere Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, öffnete sie ihren Mund und gab Dracos Verlangen nach. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihr, zog ihn näher an sich und ließ all den geheimen, tief in sich verborgenen Sehnsüchten nach ihm vollkommen freien Lauf.

Alles in Draco schlug Alarm, als sich der Kuss zwischen ihm und Virginia immer weiter vertiefte, alles in ihm erklärte ihm, das er eben einen Fehler machte, dass er sich kontrollieren musste, es beenden musste, bevor es richtig anfangen konnte, dass es schlichtweg falsch war. Er konnte sich keine Geliebte leisten, jede nähere körperliche Verbindung bedeutete Verwundbarkeit. Aber Draco wischte all diese logischen Bedenken einfach weg. Er war sich der Unsinnigkeit seines Tuns vollkommen bewusst, aber einmal, nur ein einziges Mal wollte er nicht das tun, was er tun sollte, sondern, was er tun wollte. Und der Drache bekam immer, was er wollte. Und er wollte Virginia.

(A/N: Für die Über-17-Jährigen von euch gibt's ne Extended Version von dem Chappie, die eine „detaillierte" Beschreibung der folgenden Szenerie beinhaltet. Für die, die so was nicht mögen: Bitte VR 26: EV nicht lesen. THX)

---

„Ja, seid ihr denn vollkommen wahnsinnig?" Nymphadora Tonks wanderte in der Küche von Grimmauld's Place auf und ab und sah, wütend wie eine Furie, zu Remus, Sirius und Harry, die ihr eben von ihrem Plan berichtet hatten, Draco Malfoy zu verhören. Tonks wirkte sehr furchteinflößend, was auch an ihrem Aussehen liegen konnte, das momentan dem von Mrs. Weasley sehr ähnelte. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach nach Malfoy Manor, zu Lucius Malfoy hingehen und sagen _Hi, entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung aber wir vermuten, dass ihr Sohn etwas mit der Entführung von Ginny Weasley zu tun hat, ist er zufällig da?_"

Sirius sah sie beinahe erstaunt an. „Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Warum nicht? Warum nicht???" kreischte Tonks aufgebracht. „Erstens, weil Lucius Malfoy ein sehr einflussreicher Mann ist, der dem Orden mächtig in den Arsch treten würde, zweitens weil ihm das halbe Zaubereiministerium in den Arsch kriecht und drittens, **weil er ein Todesser ist**! Wenn ihr da auftaucht, wird er Sirius in den Hundezwinger sperren, Remus schickt er in den Wald und Harry kommt schnurstracks in Voldemorts Kochtopf, ihr hirnlosen Idioten."

„Also wird das eher nichts?", fragte Sirius wieder – er hatte ein erstaunliches Talent dafür, Tonks in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein."

„Aber," Harry schien verzweifelt. „so nahe waren wir Ginny noch nie. Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Tun wir doch auch." meinte Tonks.

Remus sah sie an. „Und was? Dasitzen und warten?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir tun das einzig mögliche, um an Malfoy ranzukommen."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Remus.

Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln machte sich in aller Ruhe auf Tonks Gesicht breit. „Na, wir brechen ins Manor ein."

---

Unsere Heldin war noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so außer Atem gewesen. Immer noch raste ihr Puls wie verrückt, und immer noch war jeder Nerv in ihr vollkommen angespannt und gereizt. Selbst ihre Bettdecke ließ jeden Sensor ihres Körpers vollkommen durchdrehen. Ihre Unterlippe schmerzte und ihre Brüste waren wund. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich nur auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, das Zittern abzustellen und sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Denn die, wurde sie sich jetzt bewusst, hatte sie in dem Moment, als Draco sie küsste, vollkommen über Bord geworfen. Als Draco sie küsste. Und während all dem, was danach passiert war, als er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass er tatsächlich jederzeit in der Lage war, sie vollkommen zu beherrschen. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin und öffnete die Augen, fast erwartend, dass er nicht mehr da wäre. Aber er war noch da. Bewegungslos saß er da, mit angezogenen Beinen, die Decke um die Hüften geschlungen, und starrte ins Nichts. Es waren Augenblicke wie dieser, die Virginia vollkommen gefangen nahmen. Diese kurzen Eindrücke, die ihn wie ein höheres Wesen erscheinen ließen, mit seinem silberblonden Haar, dem beinahe perfekt anmutenden, alabasterfarbenen Körper, dessen einziger Makel die langen, tiefen Kratzer im Rücken zu sein schienen, und diesem Gesicht, das so schön wirkte, dass es beinahe weh tat, ihn zu betrachten – selbst dieser tiefe Kratzer in der Wange schien das nicht zu beeinträchtigen – im Gegenteil, er verlieh ihm sogar einen Art geheimnisvoll wirkende Tiefe. Er erinnerte sie an ein Kunstwerk, eine Statue der alten Meister, die versucht hatten, perfekte Menschen zu erschaffen.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zu ihr hin, und der Atem wollte ihr stocken. Kein Künstler dieser Welt war jemals in der Lage gewesen, das darzustellen, was sie sah, als sie nun in diese so gefährlichen Augen blickte. Diese Augen, die manchmal wirkten, als hätten sie bereits alles gesehen, als hätten sie viel zuviel gesehen von dem, was in der Welt geschah. Und jetzt sahen diese Augen sie an, und ein seltsamer, fast verträumt wirkender Ausdruck lag in ihnen, als sich ein sanftes, fast nicht zu erkennendes Lächeln in das so stoische Gesicht des Drachen schlich. Es war das erste Mal, das ein solches Lächeln auch seine Augen erreichte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Freiheit durchfloss Draco, als seine Lippen die Stirn dieser Göttin berührten. Jetzt endlich wusste er, weshalb er sich so sehr nach Virginia gesehnt hatte. Es war nie um körperliche Anziehungskraft gegangen, oder um Faszination. Auch hatte er sich nicht, wie er einen Moment lang befürchtet hatte, in sie verliebt. Nein, es ging hier nur um eines – Freiheit. Er hatte jeden Moment genossen, hatte die Kontrolle verloren, hatte sich selbst freien Lauf gelassen. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er nur für den Moment gelebt, hatte nicht geplant oder kalkuliert, hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er tat. Er wusste, dass er die Kontrolle über sich nicht verloren hatte – er hatte sie ganz einfach abgelegt. Er war nicht schwach gewesen, er war frei gewesen. Frei von allen Verpflichtungen, frei von dem ständigen Zwang, sich selbst beherrschen zu müssen. Und es hatte ihm gefallen. Draco wusste, dass er die Kontrolle über sich selbst jederzeit wiederhaben konnte, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Jetzt endlich war ihm klar, dass Virginia keinerlei Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Sie war eine Möglichkeit. Virginia stellte seine Freiheit dar. Hier war er sicher, konnte sich ausruhen, konnte sich gehen lassen, in dem Wissen, dass sein Rücken auch ungedeckt nicht in Gefahr war. Und obwohl ihm der Gedanke seltsam vorkam, fand er auch sofort den Auslöser für seine neu gewonnene Freiheit: Er vertraute Virginia.

Draco hatte niemals jemandem vertraut. Es gab keinen, der ihm nahe stand. Sein Vater war stets nur ein Konkurrent, seine Mutter eine naive, oberflächliche und dumme Person. Crabbe und Goyle waren das einzige, das man als das annähernde Äquivalent von Freunden bezeichnen konnte und bei ihnen erübrigte sich jedes Kommentar. Keine dieser Personen war seines Vertrauen jemals würdig gewesen. Aber Virginia – er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Sie würde ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen, ihn verraten oder angreifen. Und sie vertraute ihm, legte ihr Leben jederzeit in seine Hände.

Draco ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und zog sie an sich, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter und streichelte mit einer Hand über ihre Taille. Dann schloss er die Augen, wissend, dass dies seine Chance war, sich endlich auszuruhen, einmal nicht gehetzt zu sein. Virginia würde ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen und wenn er die Kontrolle über sich selbst und seine Umwelt jetzt außer Acht ließ, würde sie ihm den Rücken decken. Und das, wurde sich Draco bewusst, war seine Art der Freiheit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it?

vor dem nächsten chap werde ich allfällige Fragen beantworten, falls ihr also was wissen wollt, DAS ist die Gelegenheit. Also:

REVIEW PLEEEZ! (Aber ausführlich!)


	31. VR 26: Freiheit Extended Version

ENJOY!

-----------------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 26

Freiheit

Extender Version

-------------

Alles in Draco schlug Alarm, als sich der Kuss zwischen ihm und Virginia immer weiter vertiefte, alles in ihm erklärte ihm, das er eben einen Fehler machte, dass er sich kontrollieren musste, es beenden musste, bevor es richtig anfangen konnte, dass es schlichtweg falsch war. Er konnte sich keine Geliebte leisten, jede nähere körperliche Verbindung bedeutete Verwundbarkeit. Aber Draco wischte all diese logischen Bedenken einfach weg. Er war sich der Unsinnigkeit seines Tuns vollkommen bewusst, aber einmal, nur ein einziges Mal wollte er nicht das tun, was er tun sollte, sondern, was er tun wollte. Und der Drache bekam immer, was er wollte. Und er wollte Virginia.

Virginia konnte das Verlangen, das von Draco ausging, förmlich schmecken. Sie spürte seine Hände, die über ihre Schultern strichen, fühlte, wie er ihre Arme streichelte, und wie ihre Decke verschwand. Dann lag er auf ihr, sie immer noch küssend, und seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen, daran denkend, dass zwischen ihnen nichts war als ein paar Kleidungsstücke. Und während eine seiner Hände weiter ihr Haar streichelten, fuhr die andere langsam ihren Körper hinab bis zu ihrer Taille und wanderte dann, unter ihrem Top, wieder nach oben und begann, ihre Brust zu streicheln. Dann lösten sich seine Lippen von ihren und er sah sie einfach nur an, während seine Hände weiter ihr Haar und ihre Brust streichelten.

„Wieso..." begann Virginia, aber Draco unterbrach sie durch einen kurzen Kuss.

„Es gibt eine Zeit zum Reden, und es gibt eine Zeit zum Handeln, Virginia. Dies ist eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Gespräche." Und mit diesen Worten schob er ihr Top nach oben und begann, ihre Brüste zu küssen. Virginia schloss die Augen und griff nach seinen Händen, um ihn festzuhalten, fürchtend, das alles könnte nur ein Traum sein, aus dem sie vielleicht gleich erwachen würde. Wieder hielt er inne, sah zu ihr auf. Dann richtete er sich auf, kniete am Bett, während sie zwischen seinen Beinen lag. „Komm her.", flüsterte er und deutet ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

Virginia tat, was er verlangte, und kniete sich sozusagen ihm gegenüber hin. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie wieder, diesmal drängender als vorhin. Wieder hielt sich Virginia an ihm fest, wieder begannen seine Hände zu wandern, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter ihrer Brüste, wanderten dann am unteren Rand ihres Tops entlang. Virginia streckte kurz die Arme in die Höhe und er zog es ihr aus. Draco warf das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden, betrachtete seine Göttin, die jetzt nur noch einen Slip trug, kurz, legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann: „Schon besser."

Virginia hatte keineswegs vor, ihm einen Vorteil zu lassen, packte nun ihrerseits sein Shirt und zog es ihm schnell mit einer Geschicklichkeit aus, von der sie bisher nicht wusste, dass sie sie besaß. Draco sah das als Herausforderung, packte sie am Po, drückte sie an sich, strich ihr die Haare nach hinten und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen, während ihre Hände seinen Rücken entlangstrichen. Unsere Heldin genoss den sanften Schauer, den Dracos Berührungen bei ihr auslösten. Er versuchte, sie wieder aufs Bett zu drücken, woraufhin sie versuchte, ihn aufs Bett zu drücken und somit ein Gerangel um die Oberhand auslöste. Überraschenderweise gewann sie und fand sich plötzlich über Draco kniend wieder, dessen Hände nun über ihren Rücken strichen, ganz langsam, immer weiter hinab, bis zu ihrem Po. Er streichelte den Stoff ihres Slips auf und ab. Virginia beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Und während dieses Kusses fuhren Dracos Hände plötzlich unter ihren Slip, packten ihren Po und drückten sie nach unten, zwangen sie, sich auf ihn zu legen, ein Bein links von ihm, eines rechts. Eine seiner Hände wanderte zurück hinauf in die Mitte ihres Rückens, drückte sie an ihn und hielt sie fest. Die andere ging ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft, allerdings hatte sie keinen sehr weiter Weg. Jeder einzelne Nerv in ihr wurde endgültig wach, als der Drache begann, langsam, aber nicht ohne einen gewissen Druck auszuüben, ihren Kitzler zu streicheln. Virginia, die sich mit den Händen am Bett abstützte, intensivierte den Kuss, und plötzlich spürte sie, wie Dracos Hand weiter wanderte, wie seine Finger – wie viele konnte sie nicht sagen – plötzlich in ihrem Körper waren. Er überraschte sie damit ein wenig, und sie wollte den Kuss lösen, wollte den Kopf drehen um zu sehen, was er mit ihr anstellte. Aber Draco biss ihr in die Unterlippe, vielleicht ein bisschen fester, als unbedingt nötig, und zwang sie damit, ihn weiterhin zu küssen. Jetzt hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte und eine schnelle Körperdrehung später lag sie wieder unter ihm. Nun löste er die Lippen von ihr und sah sie an. In ihren Augen blitzte gespielte Empörung auf, als sie registrierte, dass sie nun wieder diejenige war, die unten lag. Ein Grinsen flackerte kurz in seinem Gesicht auf. „Ist bequemer so."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber Draco begann einfach, seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen zu bewegen. Virginias Körper begann nun, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was in nächster Zeit noch auf sie zukommen würde und diese Empfindungen beschäftigten sie so sehr, dass sie nur zustimmend nickte, und während Draco wieder begann, ihre Brüste zu küssen, begann die Körpertemperatur unserer Heldin damit, langsam nach oben zu klettern. Sie biss sich krampfhaft in die Unterlippe um zu verhindern, dass auch nur der geringste Laut aus ihrem Mund drang. Dennoch konnte Draco den leisen Seufzer hören, den sie trotz allem nicht zurückhalten konnte – ein Zeichen dafür, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Er hörte sie gerne, vor allem weil er wusste, dass sie alles tat, um diese Laute zu vermeiden. Und gerade das stachelte ihn noch mehr an.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte Virginia, als der Drache ihr in die Brust biss und sie war so überrascht, dass sie diesem süßen Schmerz lauter Ausdruck verlieh, als sie es gewollt hatte. Sie bemerkte, wie sehr ihr Puls raste, dass ihre Atmung flacher und schneller geworden war. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wiederzubekommen, Draco hatte sie einfach zu sehr im Griff. Es machte unsere Heldin wütend, dass ihr Mentor seine Überlegenheit so dreist zur Schau stellte. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, wollte ihn wegstoßen, wollte ihren Körper wieder selbst steuern können. Aber er hielt sie eisern in der Position, in der sie war. Empört über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit versuchte sie, ihn wegzudrücken – mit dem Erfolg, dass er sich halb auf sie legte. Es trieb Virginia zur Weißglut dass er ihr zeigte, wie sehr er dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen beherrschte und zornig krallte sie ihm ihre Nägel in den Rücken und hinterließ dort lange, tiefe Kratzer.

Vom dem brennenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken überrascht, sah Draco zu Virginia auf. Zorn blitzte in ihren Augen. Sie wollte ihm nicht unterlegen sein. Er packte ihre Hände mit der einen, nicht beschäftigten Hand und hielt sie fest. Seine andere Hand verließ ihren Körper und langsam strich er die Innenseite ihres Schenkels hinab, auf der Außenseite wieder hinauf und wieder streichelte er über ihren Slip. Er fuhr halb darunter, hielt sich an dem kleinen Stück Stoff fest. Und während er seine langsam wieder ruhiger werdende Göttin küsste, zog er ihr gleichzeitig den Slip aus und ließ ihre Hände frei. Sie reagierte schnell und nur einen Augenblick später lag Draco auf dem Rücken und sie saß auf ihm, gerade so, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, seine Position auch nur annähernd zu ändern. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Schenkel, strichen über ihre Taille hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und er begann, sie mit sanftem Druck zu massieren. Virginia schloss die Augen und er könnte hören, wie sie tief einatmete. Der Drache hob seinen Oberkörper ein wenig nach oben und seine Hände wanderten weiter, streichelten ihren Hals und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Während die eine ihren Weg nach oben zu Virginias Mund fand und sie begann, an seinem Daumen zu lutschen, strich die andere ihren Rücken hinab und machte halt, als er wieder bei ihrer Taille angekommen war. Mit einem kurzen Ruck gelang es ihm, sie ein Stück nach hinten zu schubsen, gerade weit genug, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen und wieder ihre Brüste zu küssen. Seine zweite Hand verließ ihren Mund und er packte sie mit beiden Händen fest an den Hüften. Virginia senkte den Kopf und küsste seinen Stirnansatz, strich mit ihren inzwischen leicht verschwitzten Händen über seinen Rücken. Wieder biss er ihr in die Brust, als er das leichte Brennen spürte, verursacht durch Schweiß in dem frischen, tiefen Kratzer, dem Virginia verursacht hatte.

Virginia spürte, wie Draco sie am Po packte und hochhob und kurz darauf, aufgrund einer Bewegung, die sie nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, lag sie wieder am Rücken, mit angezogenen Knien und er kniete neben ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, sich den Puls fühlend, zu, wie er sich, fast absichtlich langsam, seine Shorts auszog. Dann beugte er sich halb über sie, packte sie an den Schenkeln und versenkte den Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie biss sich so fest in die Unterlippe, dass sie Blut schmecken konnte, aber selbst das half nichts und als sie seine Zunge spürte konnte sie nicht mehr anders, als zu stöhnen. Sie hoffte umsonst, ihn dadurch nicht herauszufordern, denn noch in derselben Sekunden intensivierte er seine Liebkosungen. Und wieder steigerte sich ihr Herzschlag, wieder musste sie schneller atmen, um noch genug Sauerstoff in ihren Körper zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, um all das auszuleben, was ihr Körper ihr eben an Signalen mitteilte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Laken, sie konnte nicht anders als zu keuchen und der Ausdruck „rhetorische Fähigkeiten" bekam plötzlich eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Unsere Heldin hatte nun wirklich andere Sorgen als die, dass Draco durch eventuelle Laute von ihr angestachelt werden könnte und gab sich keine Mühe mehr zu verbergen, was für ein Vergnügen er ihr bereitete. Sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber er hielt ihre Beine eisern fest, zwang sie, ihrer Lust anders Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und dann, kurz bevor sie dachte, endgültig wahnsinnig zu werden, hörte er auf, begann, sich ihren Körper hinaufzuküssen und wandte sich wieder ihren Lippen zu. Erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig auch zornig darüber, dass ihr Körper sich wieder beruhigte, schlang sie die Arme um ihn und hielt sich an seinem Rücken fest.

Als wäre er ungehalten darüber, dass sie schon wieder ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken krallte, packte er ihre Hände und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest. Dann löste er sich von ihren Lippen und sah sie an. Er lag nun auf ihr und sie hatte keinerlei Chance, das zu ändern und das wusste sie. Wieder blitzte Zorn in ihren Augen auf – er spielte mit ihr und das gefiel ihr nicht. Neckisch leckte er ihr über die Lippen, hielt den Kopf dann jedoch gerade so weit von ihr entfernt, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, ihn zu küssen. Und während sie sich vollkommen darauf konzentrierte, seine Lippen zu erreichen, drang er in sie ein. Im selben Moment küsste er sie und ließ ihre Hände los. Und während Virginia wieder die Arme um ihn schlang und begann, seinen Rücken zu streicheln, verharrte er einen Moment lang vollkommen regungslos. Dann löste er seine Lippen von den ihren und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Der zornige Blick war verschwunden und stattdessen strahlten jetzt Neugierde und Ungeduld aus diesen dunklen, feurigen Augen. Draco hatte keinerlei Intentionen, diese Ungeduld irgendwie zu strapazieren und begann, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Virginia schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, während ihr Körper alles an Nerven, Sensoren und Empfindungen zu aktivieren begann, dass auch nur ansatzweise vorhanden war. Und dann legte sie alle Kraft, die sie besaß in die Bewegung, die sie tat und zwang Draco dazu, sich zu drehen. Jetzt saß sie wieder auf ihm, und Draco glaubte beinahe, eine Art Triumph aus ihrem keuchenden Atmen herauszuhören. Es gefiel ihm nicht besonders, sie das Tempo vorgeben zu lassen, aber die Situation hatte auch Vorteile. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften und er begann, mit ihren Bewegungen mitzugehen, so gut er konnte.

Ein sanfter Schmerz breitete sich zwischen Virginias Beinen aus. Es tat ein wenig weh, aber war trotz allem nur ein Echo des Schmerzes, den sie gespürt hatte, als Draco sie damals in Hogwarts entjungfert hatte. Langsam steigerte sie das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen und sah auf Draco hinab. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, dass sein Körper vor Schweiß glänzte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er leckte sich über die Lippen. Wieder wurde sie schneller. Draco hob sich hoch und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Brüsten. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu schreien, als er sie wieder Biss, und wie, um sich zu rächen, fügte sie ihm einen weiteren Kratzer zu, diesmal im Gesicht. Dann hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, um sich mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten zu beschäftigen, da ihr Körper ihr eine Meldung mit vielen Rufzeichen schickte, sich auf eine herannahende Naturkatastrophe vorzubereiten. Und die kam schneller als erwartet. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei presste sie sich fest an Draco und wagte nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, nicht mehr zu wissen, wo oben und unten war. Ihr ganzer Körper pulsierte wie verrückt und sie tief einatmen konnte sie gar nicht um genug Luft zu holen, ihren Körper zufriedenzustellen.

Draco dachte nicht im Traum daran, sie so einfach davonkommen zu lassen. Wenn sie dachte, sie wäre bereits am Ende, dann hätte sie sich getäuscht. Er nutzte die Zeit, die ihm Virginias Orgasmus lieferte, um sie wieder unter sich zu bringen. Die Überraschung stand ihr in Großbuchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich weigerte, ihr die Zeit zu gönnen, um sich zu erholen. Wieder begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, und mit jedem Stoß wurden seine Bewegungen kräftiger und schneller. Sie keuchte und musste die Augen schließen, um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken. Jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper brannte. Sie schlang ihre Beine um Dracos Hüften und presste sie fest zusammen, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren, und auch, um ihn zu zwingen, langsamer zu werden. Sie wusste nicht, was er da tat, aber es machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie war bereits bis zum Äußersten gegangen und es schien ihr unmöglich, jetzt noch weiterzumachen. Aber er hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil, er trieb sie immer weiter. Virginia schrie. Es gab nichts mehr, an dem sie sich noch festhalten konnte, nichts konnte sie jetzt noch auffangen. Wie in Trance hörte sie ihn keuchen, alles was er tat schien ihr nur noch eine einzige Bewegung zu sein. Sie riss die Augen weit auf, und schwarze Punkte kreisten in ihrem Blickfeld. Ihr Keuchen kam nun stoßweise, durch nichts wäre sie jetzt noch in der Lage gewesen, ihrem Körper genug Sauerstoff zu geben.

Und dann kapitulierte ihr Körper. Mit einem letzten, halberstickten Schrei gab sie auf, spürte nichts mehr außer dem pulsierenden, brennenden Fleisch zwischen ihren Schenkeln und Draco, der sich jetzt ganz auf sie legte, schwer atmend und am ganzen Körper zitternd. Keiner von beiden war auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Virginias Muskeln brannten, ihr Puls raste wie verrückt und ihr Atem ging immer noch nur stoßweise. Fast musste sie sich zwingen, nicht bewusstlos zu werden vor Erschöpfung.

Draco ging er nicht viel anders als seiner Göttin. Er war vollkommen verschwitzt, zitterte und musste sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren zu atmen, damit er nicht darauf vergaß. Er konnte sein Herz so laut pochen hören dass er dachte, sein Kopf würde explodieren. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lang sie so verharrten, waren es nun Minuten oder Stunden, Zeit war momentan eine absolute Nebensache. Irgendwann wurde sich Draco bewusst, dass er immer noch halb in ihr war und er drehte sich von ihr herunter. Er sah Virginia zittern und bemerkte dann, wie kalt es war, jetzt, wo sie beide vollkommen verschwitzt, mitten im November ohne Decke im Bett lagen, und das einzige, das irgendwie Wärme spendete war eine beinahe vollkommen heruntergebrannte Kerze. Er setzte sich auf, langte nach der Decke, legte die eine Hälfte behutsam auf Virginia und wickelte sich die andere Hälfte um die Hüfte.

_Unsere Heldin war noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so außer Atem gewesen. Immer noch raste ihr Puls wie verrückt, und immer noch war jeder Nerv in ihr vollkommen angespannt und gereizt. Selbst ihre Bettdecke ließ jeden Sensor ihres Körpers vollkommen durchdrehen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich nur auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, das Zittern abzustellen und sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wärs gewesen. Ich hoffe, das ganze ist nicht zu kitschig und auch nicht zu pornographisch rübergekommen.


	32. VR 27: Unersetzbar

eya! Isch bin wieder ier!

Aben eusch die letzten Gapitél gefallen? Isch offe schôn. Bon, dann wärden wir mal die Revues beantwortän.

fallen-angel03 nanana...zieh jetzt mal keine falschen schlüsse...der oho-effekt kommt noch, aber bestimmt nicht durch eine klassische in-flagranti-bett-geschichte... und er liebt ginny auch nicht – zumindest nicht auf die klassische weise, dazu ist er nicht fähig, nicht, wo er doch alle gefühle auf null dreht, wenn er sie nicht brauchen kann. Aber er ist in gewisser weise abhängig von ihr...

d.v.g.m.1 nein, du darft ihn nicht ausleihen, Draco gehört MIR...äh...jkr...hüstelträllerpfiffel

Malfoysbabyz ich find dich cool

die Riesin die idee is naheliegend, ich würd sogar wetten, dass die rowling selbst sie in die richtung schubst. Durch ihr treffen mit tom is ihr schicksal auf der seite des bösen besiegelt

so, das wärs. Verfasst unter einfluss der ärzte.

ENJOY!

----------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 27

Unersetzbar

-----------

„Das ist Wahnsinn, das ist vollkommen verrückt, nein, noch schlimmer, das ist absolut irrsinnig, was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, Sirius, das ist bestimmt deine Schuld, du hast mir diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, hab ich Recht? Natürlich hab ich Recht, Aktionen wie diese wachsen immer auf deinem Mist..."

Neben ihm bellte es empört und Tonks verdrehte die Augen. „Remus, bitte, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, unser Plan ist gut, warum sollte uns irgendjemand entdecken und jetzt schlag hier keine Wurzeln und geh weiter."

Remus Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Wir brechen in Malfoy Manor ein um zu sehen ob die Malfoys zufälligerweise Ginny und Hermione in ihrem Keller gefesselt haben. Was für ein toller Plan. Und es ist ja so einfach, unbemerkt in ein 800 Jahre altes Haus einzubrechen, in dem seit 800 Jahren ein magische Familie lebt, die eine Menge Geld und Einfluss besitzt und die in den letzten 800 Jahren bestimmt keinerlei Sicherheitsvorkehrungen unternommen hat, um zu verhindern dass Wahnsinnige, Attentäter, Diebe, Kidnapper oder sonstiges Gesindel ihr Land betreten. Wie toll. Und er hatte da natürlich begeistert mitmachen müssen, geblendet davon, Harry Hoffnung zu machen. Dabei wusste er genau, wie lächerlich die Sache war. Lucius Malfoy wäre nie so dämlich, zwei von der ganzen Zaubererwelt gesuchte Frauen in seinem Keller gefangen zu halten. Und trotzdem latschte er jetzt, begleitet von Sirius in der Gestalt eines Hundes, Harry, der einen Tarnumhang im Rucksack hatte und Nymphadora Tonks in der Gestalt einer alten Frau, die so aussah, als würde sie seit Jahrhunderten hier leben, durch einen Wald, der in ein paar Kilometern direkt bei Malfoy Manor enden würde. Dann brauchten sie nur noch unbemerkt durch den „Garten" – er nannte es Park – kommen, unbemerkt in das Haus eindringen und diesen verdammten Keller finden. Was für ein toller Plan. Und das ganze natürlich im Schutz der Dunkelheit eines wolkenlosen Dezembernachmittags. Und falls sie doch entdeckt werden sollten, machte das nichts, Malfoys waren ja für ihren Humor und ihre Gutmütigkeit bekannt, außerdem waren sie ja nur zwei Auroren, ein gesuchter Verbrecher und ein Junge, auf den der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich ein sehr sehr sehr sehr hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hatte. Ja, es war wirklich ein toller Plan.

---

Als unsere Heldin an diesem Morgen später als sonst, aber schlussendlich doch noch, aufwachte, war sie allein und fühlte sich sehr zwiespältig. Einerseits hatte sie noch nie so gut geschlafen, andererseits hatte sie an einigen ihr vollkommen neu vorkommenden Stellen ein Biest von einem Muskelkater und sie wurde sich, als sie ihre Lippe betrachtete, die aussah als wäre sie mehrmals gegen eine Tür gelaufen, bewusst, dass Draco vergessen hatte, ihr einen Heilzauber beizubringen. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer auf der Suche nach einem späten Frühstück. Heute würde sie ihren ersten Auftrag bekommen. In der Küche über einer Tasse Kaffee sitzend fragte sie sich, was es wohl sein sollte und nutzte die Zeit, über ihr Leben nachzudenken.

Als sie beschlossen hatte, eine Todesserin zu werden, hatte sie nicht geahnt, wie sehr es ihr gefallen würde, eine zu sein. Fast liebevoll betrachtete sie das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Unterarm. Endlich hatte sie ihren Platz in diesem Universum gefunden. Hier war sie nicht mehr die kleine süße, naive Ginny – bei Merlin, wie lang hatte sie diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr gehört – nein, hier war sie Virginia. Eine Todesserin, ausgebildet von Draco Malfoy, aufgenommen vom Dunklen Lord, dem sie ihr Können eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. Bisher hatte sie kaum Kontakt gehabt zu anderen Todessern. Vor dem Duell mit Morgaine hatte sie einige gesehen, die sie allerdings alle nur argwöhnisch aus der Ferne betrachtet hatten, und manchmal traf sie kurz auf Lucius Malfoy – etwas, womit man auf Malfoy Manor einfach rechnen musste.

Virginia mochte die Art, mit der ihr Lucius begegnete, nicht. Er schien stets einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen und sie fragte sich, ob das an ihrer Abstammung lag oder an der Tatsache, dass sie die Schülerin seines Sohnes war. Unwillkürlich musste sie an das eine Mal zurückdenken, als sie zufällig - nur ein einziges Mal – Draco und seinen Vater im selben Raum gesehen hatte. Das Verhalten der beiden als unterkühlt zu bezeichnen war, als würde man den Nordpol als „nicht sehr warm" beschreiben. Die beiden hielten stets Distanz, umkreisten sich wie zwei Raubtiere vor dem Kampf, jeder stets auf der Suche nach Schwächen des anderen. Damals war ihr bewusst geworden, dass die beiden Konkurrenten waren. Und das Lucius – auf seltsame Art und Weise – Angst vor seinem Sohn zu haben schien, während dieser nur darauf zu warten schien, dass sich der Vater eine Blöße gab. Es war ein faszinierendes Schauspiel gewesen.

„Virginia."

Sie schreckte hoch und sah zur Tür. Draco stand dort, bewegungslos wie immer, gekleidet in eine lange, schwarze Robe mit Kapuze. In den Händen hielt er ein schwarzes Kleidungsbündel.

„Du solltest dich nicht immer so sehr in deinen Gedanken verlieren, Virginia. Aufmerksamkeit ist eine Tugend." Täuschte sie sich, oder lag ein amüsierter Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie, seinen Kommentar übergehend, und deutete auf das Bündel.

„Deine Robe." Ohne weitere Worte legte er es auf den Tisch.

Sie stand auf und faltete die Robe auf. Es war eine lange, schwarze Kapuzenrobe, gleich wie die, die er trug. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihre neue „Uniform" und schlüpfte dann hinein. Sie passte perfekt.

„Komm. Wir brechen auf. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet uns. Aber zuvor..." er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit auf ihre Lippe. „_Sanus." _Die Schwellung verschwand. „Du solltest etwas besser auf dich Acht geben. Apparier in die Eingangshalle seiner Festung." Es war die letzte Anweisung, die er ihr gab, bevor er mit einem sanften „_Plopp_" verschwand.

Virginia atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst. Die Apparier-Lektionen, die er ihr erteilt hatte, waren gut gewesen, und sie wusste, sie konnte apparieren. Aber bisher hatte sie noch nie Entfernungen zurückgelegt, die größer gewesen waren als ein, vielleicht zwei Kilometer. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich den Ort, an dem sie wieder auftauchen würde, im Geiste vor. Dann murmelte sie „_Disapparo_." Und war verschwunden.

Als sie Sekunden später wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, wagte sie im ersten Moment nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du solltest aufhören zu trödeln, Virginia."

Sie blinzelte erste, öffnete dann die Augen und wagte erleichtert wieder zu atmen, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich – alle Körperteile inklusive und an der richtigen Stelle – genau dort befand, wo sie sein sollte. Zufrieden steckte sie ihren Zauberstab ein. „Hab nur eben meinen Kaffee ausgetrunken."

Ein Grinsen blitzte für einen Sekundenbruchteil in Dracos Gesicht auf. „Komm jetzt. Einen Dunklen Lord lässt man nicht warten." Und mit diesen Worten ging er zielstrebig los. Virginia folgte ihm, den Weg nicht kennend, auf dem Fuße.

Und dann traf sie zum ersten Mal auf andere Todesser. Todesser, die sie nun nicht mehr als Anwärterin betrachteten, sondern als Kollegin. Sie begegnete ihnen in den Korridoren, oder auf den Treppen. Manche von ihnen hatten die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, andere trugen Masken, wieder andere hatten, so wie sie und Draco, die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen. Verwundert fragte sie sich, warum alle, sobald sie auftauchten, einen Schritt zurückwichen, warum sich manche bei ihrem Anblick plötzlich die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht zogen oder denen, die neben ihnen standen etwas zuraunten.

Und dann begriff sie. Es war Argwohn. Argwohn und Angst. Diese Todesser hatten Angst – Angst vor Draco. Sobald einer der anderen Todesser ihn erkannte, wich er zurück. Nun, Virginia konnte dieses Verhalten durchaus verstehen: Draco war gefährlich. Sie wusste, dass er im Endeffekt nichts weiter war als ein kaltblütiger, exakt planender, skrupelloser Killer. Der Drache berechnete jeden Schritt voraus, sicherte sich immer ab und hatte wahrscheinlich sogar andauernd ein Erste-Hilfe-Set dabei. Wie sauber er arbeitete, hatte sie bei Snape gesehen. Damals war es ihr nicht wirklich aufgefallen, aber wenn sie jetzt daran zurückdachte... Sie, Hermione, der Stein, die Verwirrung... all das was geplant gewesen. Und dann der Portschlüssel, der Hermione weggebracht hatte. Es war ein Risiko, einen Portschlüssel auf einen Zeitpunkt einzustellen, denn wenn man diesen verpasste, hatte man ein Problem. Aber alles hatte funktioniert. Sauber, glatt und ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachts auf ihn zu lenken. Oder auf sie.

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn vor den Sommerferien noch als schleimigen, großkotzigen, protzenden, angeberischen Feigling gesehen hatte, der beim Anblick eines Dementors zu heulen beginnt und immer sofort zu Papi rennt... aber eigentlich war er stets nur ein großartiger Schauspieler gewesen. Noch in diesem Schuljahr, als sie bereits gewusst hatte, dass es nur eine Farce war, war es ein besonderes Vergnügen gewesen, zu beobachten, wie er Harry und all die anderen „geärgert" hatte, und das nur, um ein Bild von sich aufrechtzuerhalten, das nicht gerade vorteilhaft war...es faszinierte sie unendlich. Und eben deshalb fragte sie sich, was diese Todesser von ihm wussten. Trug er auch hier eine Maske? Virginia wollte alle Gerüchte erfahren, die über ihn kursierten, alles erfahren, was andere von ihm wussten. Und vor allem – besonders seit der letzten Nacht – beschäftigte unsere Heldin eine Frage: Wer war Draco Malfoy wirklich?

---

„Halt!" Tonks, die vorangegangen war, hob die Hand und deutete ihnen, stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Wir sind da.", flüsterte Tonks. „Da vorne hört der Wald auf. Ich kann das Manor schon sehen."

Sie alle wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

„Aber ziehen wir das jetzt wirklich durch? Noch könnten wir umkehren.", meinte Remus.

„Ich geh da jetzt rein.", sagte Harry grimmig.

„Ich auch. Ich latsch doch nicht drei Kilometer durch den Wald, nur um dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder umzudrehen.", erklärte Tonks.

„Wuff!" machte Sirius.

Remus seufzte. „Also gut. Dann los."

Tonks verwandelte sich in eine sehr magere, sehr kleine, aber kräftige, Frau, und verschwand gemeinsam mit Harry und Remus unter dem Tarnumhang. Und dann folgten sie Sirius, der schnellen Schrittes und mit wedelndem Schwanz zielstrebig Richtung Park lief.

„Für Ginny!", flüsterte Tonks.

„Für Hermione!", flüsterte Harry.

„Wenn das nur gut geht.", murmelte Remus.

Und dann, nachdem sie den zweiten Schutzwall des Manors durchbrochen hatten – der erste, drei Kilometer tiefer im Wald, verhinderte das Landen „unautorisierter Besen" – gab es kein zurück mehr. Denn niemand innerhalb dieser magischen Barriere konnte unbemerkt das Anwesen verlassen.

---

„Meister." Draco und Virginia verneigten sich vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Sie befanden sich im „Thronsaal" seiner Festung – jener Festung an den Klippen, auf die sie Draco damals gebracht hatte, als sie ihn in Nizza getroffen hatte, und jene Festung, auf der das Duell mit Morgaine stattgefunden hatte. Und vor ihnen saß er jetzt – Lord Voldemort, ihr Meister, der, dem sie die Treue bis in den Tod geschworen hatte, der ihr ihre Rache ermöglichen würde. Er thronte auf seinem Stuhl, am Ende dieses großen Saales, und vor diesem Stuhl lag ein langer, roter Teppich am Boden, der bis zur Tür reichte. Wahrlich, er verstand, sich in Szene zu setzen.

„Ah, Draco. Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Und wie ich sehe, hast du Virginia bei dir." Der Blick des schlangenzüngigen Lords ruhte jetzt direkt auf Virginia.

„Ja, Meister." Draco nickte und stand nun wieder aufrecht und ruhig vor dem Dunklen Lord, nicht auf eine Erlaubnis dafür wartend.

„Hältst du es für klug, dir eine Partnerin zu nehmen?" Voldemort zog eine nicht existente Augenbraue hoch.

Nicht ein Muskel zuckte während dieser etwas zweideutigen Anspielung in Dracos Gesicht. „Ich arbeite weiterhin allein, Meister, wenn ihr wünscht, dass viele perfekte Pläne daran scheitern, dass sie allein nicht ausführbar sind. Virginias Fähigkeiten sind ein großer Nutzen." Er sprach in dem für ihn so typischen ruhigen, ausdruckslosen Tonfall, der nichts bedeutete und in den man alles hineininterpretieren konnte.

Es wurde totenstill im Saal. Alle anderen anwesenden Todesser blickten plötzlich zu Draco und dem Dunklen Lord und Virginia ahnte, dass dieser Kommentar einfach zu respektlos war.

„Wenn du glaubst, deinen Aufgaben nicht gewachsen zu sein, kann ich sie jemand anderem erteilen.", antwortete der Meister kühl.

Virginia spürte, wie der Saal buchstäblich den Atem anhielt. Wenn man in Ungnade fiel, bedeutete das den Tod.

„Wenn ihr meint, dies tun zu müssen, weil ihr mich nicht als fähig genug erachtet, so werde ich das akzeptieren. Eure Urteilskraft steht außer Frage, Meister."

Die Saaltemperatur fiel um mindestens fünf Grad. Das war's, dachte Virginia. Jetzt ist er tot.

„Es wird Zeit, Draco. Das Ritual ist in vier Tagen. Morgen Abend muss Harry Potter hier sein. Unversehrt." Wechselte der Meister jetzt ganz plötzlich das Thema.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister." Draco deutete eine Verbeugung an, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Der Dunkle Lord entließ Virginia durch ein Handwinken, und sie folgte Draco so schnell sie konnte. Unsere Heldin war sich sicher, dass jeder andere zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ein rauchendes Bündel Fleisch gewesen wäre und endlich verstand sie, warum Draco so gefürchtet war: der Meister respektierte ihn. Denn Draco war _nicht ersetzbar_. Es gab keinen anderen, der die Aufträge, die Draco zu erledigen hatte, bewerkstelligen konnte. Das war es, was dieser dem Meister eben „durch die Blume" mitgeteilt hatte. Und Lord Voldemort respektierte das. Genauso, wie alle anderen Todesser es wussten. Sie fürchteten ihn, weil er außer Konkurrenz stand. Genau das machte ihn so gefährlich. Und genau das war es auch, was sie alle in Angst versetzte.

---

Sie hatten es beinahe geschafft. Mehr als die Hälfte des Weges zum Haus lag hinter ihnen. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine einzige Hürde: wie sollten sie ins Manor hineinkommen?

---

Virginia ging im Salon auf und ab und dachte nach. Etwa 24 Stunden Zeit, um Harry Potter zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen. 24 Stunden. Harry Potter. _Potter_. Wie? Wie! WIE???

„Wie sollen wir das machen?"

Draco saß ruhig auf der Couch und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. „Ganz ruhig, Virginia. Wir haben mehr als genug Zeit, um uns damit zu befassen."

Plötzlich machte es „plopp" und ein kleiner, grüner, zitternder Hauself stand vor ihnen. „Master Draco, da ist ein streunender Hund auf dem Parkgelände. Mimy weiß nicht, wie sie ihn wegmachen soll, Sir, Master Draco, Sir."

Draco stand auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Schon gut, Mimy. Ich erledige das." Er ging zum Fenster und sah nach draußen, beobachtete den Hund minutenlang, ohne jegliche Regung. Dann... „Was für ein faszinierendes Tier. Es scheint genau zu wissen, wo es hin will." Er drehte er sich zu Virginia um. „Komm mit."

Er verließ den Salon und ging in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Eine große, alte Karte von Malfoy Manor und dem umliegenden Gelände hing an der Wand. Rund um das Manor waren drei leuchtende Kreise gezogen. Zwei waren grün, einer war rot. Und innerhalb des innersten roten Kreises, zwischen eben dieser Barriere und dem Manor, leuchteten 4 rote, sich bewegende Punkte.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Virginia und deutete auf die Karte.

„Vier Menschen befinden sich ohne Erlaubnis auf dem Gelände und nähern sich dem Manor."

„Aber da ist doch nur ein Hund."

„Ja. Aber diese Karte irrt sich nie. Und sie zeigt uns vier Menschen, _aber keinen Hund_. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Virginia kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ein Animagus..." und dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, wer dieser Hund war. „Snuffles!"

„Snuffles?" Draco sah sie fragend an.

Sie nickte. „Sirius Black."

Ein Leuchten trat plötzlich in Dracos Augen, als hätte er eine fabelhafte Idee. „Sirius Black also, hm? Nun, ich würde sagen, das trifft sich hervorragend. Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht allzu schwer sein herauszufinden, wer sich unter dem Tarnumhang verbirgt." Wieder trat er ans Fenster, hob den Zauberstab und zielte. „_Stupor."_

---

Harry schrie erschrocken auf, als er sah, wie Black, von einem roten Blitz getroffen, einfach umfiel. „Sirius!" Ohne nachzudenken riss er den Tarnumhang von sich und den anderen und rannte zu seinem geschockten Paten.

„Harry!" riefen Tonks und Remus gleichzeitig und rannten ihm nach, nicht bedenkend, dass sie nun schutzlos waren.

---

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nun getrost als amüsiert bezeichnen. „Wie pathetisch. Nun, wie es aussieht, dürfte das Einfangen von Harry Potter einfacher werden, als wir vermuteten, nicht wahr, Virginia?"

Unsere Heldin blicke erstaunt aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das ihr dort geboten wurde. „Ja. Da hast du vollkommen recht."

„Mimy," Draco wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Hol den Umhang, der dort im Garten liegt."

Der kleine Hauself nickte unterwürfig und verschwand.

„Komm, Virginia. Soviel Dummheit wie die von Potter muss einfach bestraft werden, findest du nicht?"

Sie nickte. „Da hast du vollkommen recht."

---

Remus begann zu schwitzen. Das war gar nicht gut. Alles hier war gar nicht gut. „Wir müssen verschwinden. Tonks, Harry, habt ihr gehört. Wir müssen sofort weg von..."

„_Stupor."_

Tonks schrie, als sie sah, wer Remus zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Vor ihr stand ein großer, bedrohlich aussehender, maskierter Todesser. Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab ziehen, um sich zu verteidigen, aber es war zu spät.

„Stupor." 

„_Expelliarmus."_ Das war Harry, der sich schützend über seinen Paten geworfen hatte und nun versuchte, den Todesser zu entwaffnen, was aber nicht so ganz funktionierte denn 1.) war es sehr schwer, im Fallen zu zielen und 2.) stand ein weiterer maskierter Todesser plötzlich hinter ihm und schockte ihn ebenfalls.

Zufrieden nahm Draco die Maske ab und sah zu Virginia. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, es ist selten so einfach. _Mobilcorpus." _Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry und ließ dessen schlaffen Körper vor sich in der Luft schweben. „Nimm du Lupin. Um den Hund und die Frau kümmert sich Mimy."

Virginia nickte. „Und wohin?"

„Kerker. Und nach dem Abendessen bringen wir sie alle in die Festung." Er lächelte.

„Warum so bald?"

„Sieh es als persönlichen Triumph, Virginia. Dann und wann ist ein wenig Genugtuung einfach unersetzbar." Und mit diesen Worten ging er, Harry hinter sich her schweben lassend, zurück ins Manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEEEZ!


	33. VR 28: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandu...

Huhu!

Wie geht's, wie steht's? Also mir geht's wunderprächtigst (liegt wohl an dem zwei Tafeln Schoko, die ich eben verdrückt habe).

Zur Einleitung dieses Chaps möchte ich ein wenig über unsere beiden Hauptfiguren sagen: Ist euch die charakterliche Entwicklung aufgefallen? Ich hoffe doch, weil sonst muss ich echt eine noch miesere Autorin sein als ich eh schon bin. Naja, jedenfalls hat sich Virginia um einiges weiterentwickelt. Draco, was sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber angeht, auch. Er ist immer noch (meistens) sehr distanziert, aber ich hoffe, dass in letzter Zeit trotzdem rübergekommen ist, dass auch er Humor hat – auch wenn er das sehr selten zeigt.

Ich liebe mich (Selbstbeweihräucherung). Wollte ich nur mal anmerken.

Tja. Das wars auch schon wieder.

Chappie verfasst unter dem Einfluss von Muse, Boy George, Marilyn Manson und 2 Tafeln Schoko.

ENJOY!

----------------

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 28

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandum

----------------------

Kopfschmerzen. Böse, unfreundliche, hässliche, nicht eingeladene Kopfschmerzen. Langsam, um sich nicht zuviel zuzumuten, öffnete Remus Lupin die Augen. Und als er sah, wo er sich befand, wurde er schlagartig wach und ihm fiel wieder ein, was geschehen war.

„Oh nein!" murmelte er. „Tonks? Harry? Sirius? Seid ihr da?" Eigentlich eine blöde Frage, dachte er und sah sich um.

Er saß in einer Zelle, soviel war sicher. Er kam sich vor wie in einem klassischen Gefängnis vor 300 Jahren. Dicke Gitterstäbe an drei Seiten und eine dicke, hässliche, feuchte Modermauer an der vierten bildeten eine kleine, quadratische Zelle, in der er einen Fleck am Boden bildete. Neben ihm lag Sirius, immer noch in Gestalt eines Hundes, und rührte sich nicht. In der Zelle links von ihm lag Tonks, ebenfalls bewusstlos. Keiner von ihnen war gefesselt – es war gar nicht nötig, wurde sich Remus bewusst. Keiner von ihnen war in der Lage, die Zellentür aufzubrechen, denn es gab keine. Nur die eng gesetzten Gitterstäbe und die Wand. Und selbst wenn er versuchen würde einen Stab zu lösen – er vermutete, dass sie bestimmt nicht die einzige Barriere waren. Immer noch voll der Kopfschmerzen blickte er in die Zelle rechts von sich.

„Harry! Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du wach? Harry!" rief Remus und krabbelte benommen zu den Gitterstäben, die seine Zelle von der Harrys trennten. Offensichtlich war er noch bewusstlos. Er hatte die Eckzelle bekommen, deshalb waren zwei Seiten des Raumes von der Mauer begrenzt. Und Harry war außerdem – im Gegensatz zu ihnen – gefesselt. Mit dicken, schweren, verrosteten Metallschnallen waren seine Hände direkt an die Mauer gekettet, wodurch Harry jetzt an diese gelehnt dasaß, den Kopf auf der Brust und ohne jegliche Regung.

„mbumbl"

Remus drehte sich um. Das war Tonks. „Tonks? Tonks, bist du wach? Tonks!!!"

„mbl...rms...rms?"

"Tonks, wach auf!" Remus rüttelte verzweifelt an den Gitterstäben.

„Auaa, mein Kopf....Remus? Was machst du in meiner Vanillesoße und wo ist der rosa Elefant hin?"

„Tonks, komm bitte zu dir. Unser Plan ist schief gegangen, wir wurden erwischt!"

Tonks, die bisher auch ein Bündel Elend am Fußboden gewesen war, setzte sich plötzlich auf. „So eine Scheiße!"

Okay, sie fluchte, es ging ihr gut.

Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Dann wandte sie den Kopf zu Remus. „Was sollen wir tun?" Sie sah jetzt aus wie eine etwa 35 Jahre alte, schlanke Frau mit blauen Augen und schulterlangem, dunkelblondem Haar – ihre wahre Gestalt, wie Remus wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber erst mal müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Sirius und Harry aufwachen."

„Ist gut."

---

„Komm, Virginia. Unsere Gäste dürften schon aufgewacht sein. Wir wollen ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ihnen mitteilen, dass es Zeit wird, sich voneinander zu verabschieden."

Virginia lächelte grimmig. Harry, Sirius, Remus und Tonks. Alles Menschen, die sie für ein dummes, kleines Kind gehalten hatte. Und sie würden die ersten sein, denen klar werden würde, wie sehr sie sich getäuscht hatte. Der Anfang ihrer Rache – und das endgültige Ende von Ginny Weasley.

---

„Und wenn wir's mit roher Gewalt versuchen?", schlug Sirius vor. „Reißen wir die Stäbe einfach raus." Er und Harry waren jetzt ebenfalls wach und überlegten fieberhaft, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation, in die ihre eigene Dummheit sie gebracht hatte, wieder befreien könnten.

„Das wäre vertane Zeit, glaubt mir." Hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme sagen.

Vier Köpfe wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Dort stand er, Draco Malfoy, ruhig und stoisch und blickte seine Gefangenen aus kalten, desinteressiert wirkenden Augen an. Hinter ihm stand ein Todesser, kleiner und zierlicher als er, mit tief in die Stirn gezogener Kapuze.

„Malfoy!", rief Harry zornig. „Ich wusste es!"

„Ja, natürlich wusstest du es, Harry Potter." Wieder sprach er mit dieser nichtssagenden Stimme. „Und es ist wahrlich eine Glanzleistung, zu wissen, dass ich mich auf Malfoy Manor befinde."

Remus sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler ruhig an. „Du musst das nicht machen, Draco. Wir können dich vor deinem Vater beschützen. Lass uns hier raus, und wir sorgen dafür, dass er keinerlei Gefahr mehr für dich darstellt." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Todesser, der hinter Draco stand. „Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen!"

Virginia musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Lupin, Sie machen sich lächerlich.", antwortete Draco ruhig. „Dies hier hat nichts mit meinem Vater zu tun. Einbrecher haben keinerlei Forderungen zu stellen. Ihre Dummheit hat sie in diese Situation gebracht, Naivität wird sie nicht retten."

Harry beäugte Draco misstrauisch. Das war nicht der feige Angeber, den er in Erinnerung hatte. „Was wird hier gespielt, Malfoy?"

„Das könnte ich mich wohl eher fragen, was, Potter? Immerhin seid ihr hier eingebrochen."

Tonks beschloss, das es an der Zeit war, sich zu Wort zu melden. „Wo ist Ginny, Malfoy?" Sie hoffte, ihn zu überrumpeln.

Der Todesser hinter Draco machte Anstalten, Tonks zu verfluchen, aber Draco hielt ihn zurück. „Also das ist der Grund? Ihr seid also hier eingebrochen, weil ihr vermutet, „Ginny" würde hier gefangengehalten?"

„Hatten wir Recht?", fragte Sirius nun unverblümt. Er hatte dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel satt.

„Es gibt hier niemanden namens Ginny.", antwortete er kühl. „Und ihr werdet auch sonst nirgends eine Ginny finden." Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Tonks. „_Vincio."_ Dünne, silbrige Nebelfäden schossen aus der Spitze des Stabs und fesselten die Aurora.

Der Todesser, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden war, trat jetzt vor und fesselte Remus und Sirius auf die selbe Weise, während Draco mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes Harrys Fesseln löste und ihn dann ebenfalls mit dem Fesselfluch belegte. Dann öffneten sich die Zellen und Draco wandte sich dem Todesser zu. „Ich hole die Portschlüssel. Mach mit den Aurori, was du willst, aber Potter muss unversehrt bleiben." Und damit disapparierte er.

Jetzt drehte Harry durch. „WAS SOLL DAS?", schrie er. „Was habt ihr mit uns vor? Und wo ist Ginny???"

„Ginny ist tot.", antwortete der Todesser, oder besser, die Todesserin, wie man an der Stimme jetzt erkannte.

„Was?", flüsterte Tonks erschrocken.

„Nein.", hauchte Sirius.

„Du lügst! DU LÜGST!" Harry wurde beinahe hysterisch.

„Nein, ich lüge nicht." Die Stimme der Frau war eiskalt. „Ginny starb schon vor Jahren, als du, Potter, das Tagebuch zerstört hast."

Entsetztes Schweigen.

Und dann nahm sie die Kapuze ab, und unsere Heldin blickte in vier vollkommen erstarrte Gesichter. „Wie vermessen von euch zu denken, dass hier eine Tote gefangengehalten würde."

Remus fasste sich als erster wieder. „Ginny?"

„_Crucio_." Die Reaktion kam schnell und unerwartet.

Remus schrie auf und wand sich am Boden wie ein Wurm, während Sirius und Tonks, endlich aus ihrem Schock erwacht, auf Ginny einbrüllten. Aber erst nach einer Minute beendete sie den Fluch. Remus lag keuchend und zitternd am Boden und versuchte, nicht zu sterben.

„Mein Name," zischte sie, „ist Virginia."

Tonks sah sie an, mit Tränen in den Augen, den Blick immer auf Remus haftend. „Du musst dagegen ankämpfen, Ginny. Es... es ist der Imperius-Fluch, ganz bestimmt. Kämpf dagegen an. Wir kennen dich, Ginny. Das bist nicht du."

Diesmal machte sich unsere Heldin nicht einmal die Mühe, ihren Zauberstab zu verwenden. Sie ging zu Tonks hin und rammte ihr mit voller Kraft ihren Fuß erst in den Rücken, und als die Gestaltwandlerin sich dann voller Schmerz aufbäumte, rammte sie ihr ihren Fuß in den Magen. Und als Tonks dann wimmernd und hustend am Boden lag, spuckte sie ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ihr kennt mich nicht. Keiner von euch kennt mich, keiner von euch hat mich jemals gekannt. Für euch bin ich nur die naive kleine Schwester von Ron, das süße, dumme Mädchen, das ja keine Ahnung hat vom Leben. Aber da habt ihr euch getäuscht. Ihr alle. Ich bin weder dumm noch naiv. Ich weiß, was ich tue, und ich weiß, wer und was ich bin."

„Ginny, bitte...", hob Sirius an.

„Halt deine verdammte Schnauze, Black!", schrie sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. „Und hör auf, mich Ginny zu nennen. Mein Name ist Virginia. Ist das denn so schwer zu merken? Und weißt du was, Black? Als ich beschlossen hab, zu Tom zurückzukehren und eine Todesserin zu werden, da wusste ich noch nicht mal ansatzweise, wie sehr es mir gefallen würde."

„Ich glaub das nicht, Ginny.", flüsterte Harry. „Das bist nicht du. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Ginny. Die Ginny, die ich kenne, würde keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun."

„Aber die Ginny, die du kennst, ist seit vier Jahren tot.", zischte sie. „Seither gibt es nur noch Virginia. Und das ist gut so. Denn Ginny war ein dummes, kleines, naives Mädchen, und sie war unfähig zu leben. Aber ich bin nicht Ginny. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und es gefällt mir. Das hier," sie machte eine ausholende Geste, „ist mein neues Leben. Es ist meine Entscheidung."

„Und es war eine gute Entscheidung, Virginia.", flüsterte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Dracos Augen. „Und jetzt komm. Es wird Zeit, dem Dunklen Lord zu geben, was er verlangte."

Sie nickte, und wandte sich wieder den Gefangenen zu, als Harry plötzlich meinte: „Und was hat Malfoy damit zu tun?"

„Ich?" Draco lächelte amüsiert. „Eigentlich nichts. Ich habe ihr nur den Weg gezeigt, Potter."

„Ich wusste es." Harry klang mehr als wütend. „Du hast sie verhext, gib es zu!"

Virginia wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, aber Draco hielt sie fest. „Lass es, Virginia. Manche Menschen sind einfach zu schwach, um die Wahrheit zu ertragen." Dann ging er zu den vier Gefangenen hin und steckte jedem eine schwarze Feder zwischen die Fesseln. „Du gehst voraus.", erklärte er dann Virginia. „Direkt vor die Tür des Thronsaals. Jetzt."

Unsere Heldin nickte und eine Sekunde später war sie mit einem sanften „Plopp" verschwunden.

„Warum?", meinte Harry und sah Draco durchdringend an. „Warum sie?"

Das Gesicht des Drachen verwandelte sich wieder in vollkommene Ausdruckslosigkeit. „Es war ihre Entscheidung. Sie ist damit zu mir gekommen."

„Und...", Harry wagte kaum zu atmen, „und Hermione?"

„Noch ist sie am Leben, falls du das meinst. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst deine Freundin bald wiedersehen."

Er knebelte sie, öffnete seine Taschenuhr und blickte Harry und die anderen an, lautlos einen Countdown zählend. Und dann, auf einmal, waren sie alle verschwunden. Er lächelte. „Perfekt."

---

Lucius Malfoy konnte das Grinsen kaum zurückhalten. 24 Stunden Zeit um Harry Potter einzufangen. Das schaffte nicht mal der Junge. Nein, diesmal würde er endlich seine Grenzen erkennen, und der Meister würde endlich sehen, wie unfähig der Junge war. Er würde ihn zurechtweisen, und dann würde er, Lucius, endlich wieder den Platz einnehmen, der ihm zustand. Immerhin hatte er sogar das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, um dem Meister zu zeigen, dass er genau wusste, wo sein Platz war.

Plötzlich wurden die Türen zum Thronsaal aufgestoßen und Draco kam herein. Allein, die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen, ging er schnellen Schrittes auf den Dunklen Lord zu, blieb vor dem Thron stehen und verneigte sich kurz. „Meister."

„Ah, Draco. Was ist der Grund dieses unangemeldeten Besuches. Gibt es ein Problem bei deinem Auftrag? Brauchst du mehr Zeit?" Ein bösartiges Grinsen lag im Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Meister, ganz im Gegenteil." Er lächelte und drehte sich zur Tür. „Virginia! Führe unsere Gäste herein."

Einen Waldbrand hätten all die Geflüsterfeuer auslösen können, die nun aufloderten, als, unter dem Imperiusfluch stehend, brav hintereinander, erst Harry Potter, dann Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks den Saal betraten, alle gefesselt und geknebelt. Und hinter ihnen ging, hoch erhobenen Hauptes und ebenfalls ohne Kapuze, Virginia, die sich sehr darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht zu lachen. Draco verstand es ebenso gut, ein Schauspiel zu inszenieren wie der Dunkle Lord.

„Wie ihr verlangt habt Meister, bringe ich euch Harry Potter. Und eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gestattet mir außerdem, euch seinen Paten Sirius Black und die beiden Mitglieder des Phönixordens Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks zu präsentieren."

Es wurde totenstill im Saal. Dracos Aktion konnte man als Schmeichelei bezeichnen – oder als Herausforderung. Was der Dunkle Lord jahrelang versucht hatte, hatte er in einem Nachmittag geschafft – zugegeben, er hatte es relativ einfach gehabt, immerhin war Potter ja nach Malfoy Manor gekommen, aber er war auch dem Dunklen Lord dauernd nachgerannt.

Und auf einmal hörte man ein einsames, vielleicht gerade deshalb extrem lautes, Klatschen. „Bravo, mein junger Drache. Eine faszinierende Darstellung deiner Fähigkeiten, wahrlich. Du solltest allerdings nicht zu übermütig werden, und ich denke, dass du heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, dass du mit einer Partnerin wie Virginia beinahe zu gut arbeitest. Ich habe noch andere Verwendung für sie, deshalb solltest du ab jetzt, wo du diesen Auftrag so souverän erledigt hast, wieder allein arbeiten." Das bösartige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verschwand, und er setzte eine ernste, geschäftsmäßige Miene auf, als er sich unserer Heldin zuwandte.

„Meister.", hauchte sie atemlos und verbeugte sich tief.

„Virginia, du bist noch zu unerfahren, um alleine zu arbeiten. Allerdings will ich dich nicht weiterhin Draco zur Seite stellen. Der junge Mr. Malfoy arbeitet am besten, wenn er alleine ist, und du könntest ihn unter Umständen ablenken, was sehr bedauerlich wäre. Für das Ritual in vier Tagen ist noch einiges vorzubereiten, deshalb wirst du ab jetzt mit meinen Zeremonienmeistern, Lucius und Walden, zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin sicher, deine außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten werden ihnen von großem Nutzen sein. Habe ich nicht Recht, Lucius?" wandte er sich Dracos Vater zu, der die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden hatte.

Dieser nickte, und das Grinsen, das er Virginia zuwarf, konnte man getrost als schmutzig bezeichnen. „Natürlich, mein Meister. Ihr wird alle Erfahrung zuteil werden, die sie benötigt, um allein arbeiten zu können."

Wieder klatschte der Dunkle Lord in die Hände. „Hervorragend. Schafft Potter und die anderen in die Kerker – und sorgt dafür, dass er abgeschottet wird. Vergesst nicht, er muss bei Kräften bleiben." Dann wandte er sich kurz Draco zu. „Du darfst dich jetzt entfernen." Wieder blickte er zu dessen Vater. „Lucius, du kümmerst dich um meine neue Dienerin."

Draco verbeugte sich kurz und verließ den Thronsaal, allerdings nicht, ohne seinem Vater einen mehr als nur drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Unserer Heldin war nicht ganz wohl, als sie in die kalten, bösartigen Augen von Lucius Malfoy sah. Sie war noch nie ohne Draco in der Nähe anderer Todesser gewesen, und als sie jetzt so viele Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, ob der Drache sie, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, vor irgendetwas beschützt hatte.

Egal, dachte sie dann. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst zu schützen. Sie sammelte sich und sah Lucius durchdringend an. „Also,", sagte sie dann kühl, „was gibt es für mich zu tun?"

---

Draco ging unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte Virginia hervorragend ausgebildet, es gab keinen Grund, warum sie seinem Vater oder dessen schmierigen Freund Walden Macnair in irgendeiner Weise unterlegen sein sollte. Warum regte ihn die ganze Sache so auf? Gewiss, es war bedauerlich, dass ihr Talent an solche Bastarde verschwendet wurde – er gab so viel mehr Möglichkeiten sie einzusetzen, als die Vorbereitung dieses lächerlichen Unsterblichkeitsrituals. Wenn der Dunkle Lord solche Angst vor dem Tod hatte sollte er einfach Kontakt zu einem Vampir aufnehmen. Aber im Endeffekt konnte es ihm egal sein. Sie bedeutet ihm schließlich nichts. Gut, er wusste, was Macnair unter „zur Hand gehen" verstand, aber das war nicht seine Sache. Nein, im Endeffekt ging es ihm darum, dass der Dunkle Lord dadurch seine Macht demonstriert hatte. Er wollte Draco zu verstehen geben, dass er der einzige war, der an irgendeinem Hebel saß, dass Draco genauso sein Diener war wie alle anderen. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Drache seinen nackten, makellosen Unterarm. Er war kein Diener. Er trug kein Dunkles Mal – immerhin wäre es aufgefallen, wenn er mit Voldemorts Markenzeichen unter Dumbledores Nase herumgelaufen war, der alte Mann war schließlich nicht blind.

Virginia gehörte nicht dem Dunklen Lord. Virginia gehörte ihm. Alles, was sie war, war sein Werk. Er hatte sie gefunden, hatte sie ausgebildet. Er hatte das Feuer in ihr geschürt. Sie war seine Göttin, und niemand anders hatte Anspruch auf sie zu erheben. Draco hatte es satt. Ob nun Potter oder Voldemort diese Welt beherrschten war ihm im Endeffekt egal. Aber wenn der „Meister" nun so offensichtlich seine Freiheit angriff, dann würde er feststellen müssen, dass Drachen auch Feuer speien konnten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEEZ!

Like it? Es wird spannend. Tja, ob Voldemort geröstet wird und wie es Virginia mit ihren neuen „Partnern" ergeht, lest ihr das nächste Mal, wenn es heißt...Virginias Rache – Kapitel 29: Das Ritual

And now REVIEW PLEEZ! (aber ausführlich)


	34. VR 29: Verrat

Macht die Sektflaschen auf! Wir haben die 200-Review-Grenze gesprengt. Und das noch VOR 2005!

Congratulations to myself! (g)

Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Chap dem Ritual widmen, bin dann aber draufgekommen, dass das so nicht funktioniert. Also wird sich das trotz Vorankündigung ändern...

Wow, ich steh drauf Handlungsstränge zu verflechten. Es geht langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu, bloß was für ein Ende es wird, kann ich nicht sagen.

Ich kann auch niemandem versprechen, dass es keine tragischen Todesfälle gegen Ende gibt. Genausowenig wie ich versprechen kann, dass ich kein Sequel schreibe...

Chap verfasst unter Einfluss von Keane, PJ Harvey und Pearl Jam.

ENJOY!

* * *

* * *

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 29

Verrat

* * *

Unsere Heldin hatte einige Probleme, die Situation, in der sie sich nun befand, zu analysieren. Gut, der Meister hatte ihr befohlen, nicht mehr mit Draco zusammenzuarbeiten, aber das war ihr egal, immerhin hatte er sie zwar ausgebildet, aber sie war durchaus in der Lage, auch ohne ihn irgendetwas hinzukriegen. Gut, er hatte ihr befohlen, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy und Walden Macnair das Ritual vorzubereiten. Gut, Malfoy war ein unterkühlter, überheblicher Idiot. Gut, Macnair war ein brutaler, ekelhafter, skrupelloser Metzger. Gut, beide starrten sie mit sehr seltsamen Blicken an. Aber das alles war halb so schlimm. Sie war eine neue, natürlich musste sie unten anfangen und für die Zeremonienmeister den Raum vorbereiten. Aber das war alles kein Grund, sie so anzustarren. Und dementsprechend fühlte sie sich ein wenig unwohl, obwohl es nun schon seit drei Tagen gut ging. Außerdem würde sie nicht mehr lange mit den beiden arbeiten – bis zum Ritual waren es nicht mehr als 24 Stunden.

Der „Ritualraum" war rund, mit zwei gegenüber liegenden Eingängen. Die Decke lag extrem hoch und es gab keine Fenster. Virginia war eben damit beschäftigt, einen großen, schweren quadratischen Block aus schwarzem Marmor in die Mitte des Raumes schweben zu lassen. Verlängerte sie gedanklich die Diagonalen dieses Blockes, traf sie auf vier Paar an der Wand befestigte Eisenketten – die „Ehrenplätze" für die „Zuseher".

„Sei vorsichtig damit!", kam es plötzlich harsch von Lucius. „Er muss exakt in der Mitte des Raumes sein. Und wenn das Ding auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommt wissen wir alle, wer Schuld daran ist."

War das nun eine Drohung oder eine Warnung? Sie blickte Lucius mit einem ausdruckslosem Blick an und ließ den Block langsam zu Boden schweben, wo er sicher und unbeschädigt genau da auftraf wo er hinsollte. Im Endeffekt war es Virginia egal. Sie wusste, dass Lucius sie aus ganz bestimmten Gründen wie ein Stück Dreck behandelte. Erstens um ihr zu zeigen, dass er in der Rangordnung weiter oben stand, zweitens, weil er in ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch eine „Weasley" sah und drittens – und das war das Essentielle – um ihr klarzumachen, dass er keine Angst vor seinem eigenen Sohn hatte. Unsere Heldin wusste, dass es so war. Lucius hatte keine Angst vor Draco. Nicht in diesem Sinne. Aber sein Sohn war ihm unheimlich, und er wusste, wie gefährlich der Drache sein konnte – allerdings war er damit nicht allein.

Lucius war eben damit beschäftigt, zwei silberne Schalen an zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Marmorblocks zu befestigen. Aber um ihn machte sich unsere Heldin auch keine Sorgen. Walden Macnair war da eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er stand nun schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten in der Ecke und tat nichts weiter, als zu starren. Sie anzustarren, um exakt zu sein. Und Virginia behagten die tastenden Blicke des großen, hageren Mannes mit den dreckigen Händen und dem lüsternen Grinsen ganz und gar nicht.

Ein plötzlich Klirren riss Virginia aus ihren misstrauischen Gedanken. Lucius starrte auf den Boden und machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Na so was, da ist mir doch glatt eine Schale hinuntergefallen. Jetzt ist sie verbogen. Ich werde gehen und versuchen, einen Ersatz zu finden." Während der letzten Worte sah er Macnair mit einem beinahe als gütig zu interpretierendem Blick an.

Dieser grinste auf eine Art, die in unserer Heldin einen Brechreiz auslöste. „Wie du meinst, Lucius. Ich bin sicher, der kleine Rotschopf und ich kommen hier ganz gut allein zurecht. Nicht wahr?" Diese letzten Worte richtete er an Virginia.

Rotschopf sah Macnair mit einem Wenn-du-nur-einen-Schritt-in-meine-Richtung-tust-dann-bist-tu-tot-Blick an. „Natürlich." Ihre Stimme klang kühl und absolut ausdruckslos. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden und prächtig verstehen."

Lucius nickte ihr und – vor allem – Walden noch kurz zu und dann war Virginia alleine mit Voldemorts Metzger.

* * *

Ruhig und verträumt wirkend stand der Drache an den Klippen und starrte hinaus auf die tobende See. Das Wetter war ein typisch schottisches. Feiner Regen peitschte dem jungen Mörder nadelstichgleich ins Gesicht und der brüllende Sturmwind zerrte an seiner Kleidung, versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihm den Umhang zu entreißen. Dennoch wirkte er, als stünde er an einem sonnigen Sommernachmittag an einem hawaiianischen Urlaubsstrand und nicht, als ob er sich in den schottischen Highlands mitten im Winter, an die Klippen gestellt hätte, um den Winterregenstürmen seine Grüße zu erbieten. Doch obwohl er wirkte, als würde er im Stehen schlafen und den Regen genießen, tobte in Draco ein Sturm, noch tausendmal schlimmer als der, der um ihn herum wütete.

Der Dunkle Lord machte ihn lächerlich. Er nahm ihm seine Göttin, teilte ihn seiner „Ehrengarde" zu und jedes Mal, wenn er sich Draco zuwandte, stellte er seine Fähigkeiten ihn Frage.

Draco hasste es, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Wenn der Meister der Meinung war, ihn herausfordern zu müssen um zu beweisen, dass er ihn nicht brauchte, um Draco in seine Schranken zu verweisen, dann sollte er das tun – Draco hatte keinerlei Intentionen, diese Schranken zu durchbrechen. Nun, zumindest hatte er diese bisher nicht gehabt. Aber nun... Voldemort hatte ihm seinen wertvollsten Besitz geraubt, und das behagte dem Drachen ganz und gar nicht. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihm Virginia zu stehlen. Immerhin war sie zu ihm gekommen und er hatte ihr alles beigebracht, was er wusste. Er hatte sie geformt, hatte sie gefördert und verstanden. Er hatte sie erweckt. Seine Göttin gehörte ihm – mehr noch, sie gehörte zu ihm. Er hatte mit ihr eine Gefährtin geschaffen, eine Partnerin, die seiner ebenbürtig war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nicht das Recht, ihm diese zu stehlen; denn genau das war es, und nichts anderes: Diebstahl. Und noch niemals hatte jemand einen Malfoy ungestraft bestohlen.

Langsam wandte sich Draco von den Klippen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Er hatte sich niemals irgendjemandem verbunden gefühlt – bis Virginia kam. Und in den letzten beiden Tagen, die er nun wieder ohne sie verbracht hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass sie ihm auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fehlte. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er sich ihr auch irgendwie... verpflichtet fühlte. Er kannte Macnair nicht gut, aber für Draco reichte oft schon ein Blick in die Augen eines anderen Menschen aus, um alles über diesen zu erfahren. Und dem Drachen gefielen Macnairs Augen ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste nicht, was dieser im Schilde führte oder ob er es wagen würde, seiner Göttin zu nahe zu kommen – immerhin war sie durchaus in der Lage, sich zu wehren. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um Virginia, was ihm wiederum Sorgen bereitete. Er hatte sich niemals um irgendjemanden gesorgt, mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter vielleicht. Theoretisch war es gut, dass Virginia nun fort war. Theoretisch hatte der Dunkle Lord recht – Draco arbeitete am besten allein. Und sie war definitiv eine Ablenkung gewesen und jede Ablenkung war eine Gefahr. Und auch wenn es schwer für ihn gewesen war, sich das einzugestehen: er vermisste Virginia – und das alles bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass Lord Voldemort genau das Richtige getan hatte: er hatte ihm die Ablenkung genommen und so seine Effizienz gesteigert. Theoretisch. Praktisch sah es so aus, dass Draco zwar wusste, wie gefährlich sie für ihn war, aber langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es auch eine Gefahr für ihn war, ohne sie zu sein, denn seltsamerweise schien sie für ihn eine Inspirationsquelle gewesen zu sein. Und jetzt, wo sie fort war – und eben erst zwei Tage – hatte Draco keinerlei Interesse daran, des Meisters neuesten, extrem langweiligen Auftrag (entführe den Zaubereiminister) auch nur im Ansatz auszuführen. Sollte der Minister doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst – und Lord Voldemort auch. Draco war die Hand, die Voldemort mit Geiseln, gefährlichen Waren und Getöteten fütterte – und Voldemort hatte nun in diese Hand gebissen.

Durchnässt und körperlich halb erfroren betrat Draco die Eingangshalle der Festung. Ob er Virginia liebte? Diese durchaus gefahrvolle Frage quälte ihn schon seit längerer Zeit, aber er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Liebe, was war das schon? Liebe war Dummheit, war Schwäche. Liebe setzte einem Scheuklappen auf, sie ließ einen die Deckung vergessen. Liebe war unnütz und nichts als eine Gefahr. Draco hatte durchaus nicht das Gefühl, dass Virginia ihn schwächte. Dennoch wagte er kaum, darüber nachzudenken, was sie wirklich für ihn bedeutete. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen – er wollte nicht erfahren, was er empfand. Nicht, solange er diese Gefühle nicht lenken konnte. Denn das war ja sein eigentliches Problem. Er konnte seine Gefühle für Virginia durchaus kanalisieren, konnte sie einsetzen, so, wie er alle anderen Gefühle kanalisieren und zu einer Waffe machen konnte. Sie beeinträchtigten ihn nicht. Aber er konnte sie nicht lenken. Er konnte sich nicht selbst befehlen, diese Gefühle abzustellen, konnte sie weder bewusst verstärken noch abschwächen. Und das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

* * *

Walden Macnair sah zu, wie die Tür sich hinter Lucius schloss, und das dreckigste Grinsen aller Zeiten wurde auf seinem Gesicht geboren. „Endlich allein."

Virginia lehnte sich an den Marmorblock, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, den Zauberstab fest im Griff. „Du solltest das Einhornblut holen. Ich werde inzwischen noch mal die Ausrichtung des Opfersteins prüfen." Sie bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene und eine geschäftsmäßige Stimme.

Macnair überhörte sie und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Du bist mir aufgefallen, kleiner Rotschopf. Schon, als dich Lucius' wahnsinniger Sohn das erste Mal hierher gebracht hat."

„Draco ist nicht wahnsinnig." Sie umgriff den Zauberstab fester und ging im Geiste ihre Möglichkeiten durch – überrascht stellte sie fest dass ihr auf Anhieb vier Möglichkeiten einfielen, Macnair auszuschalten.

Der Schlächter kam immer näher. „Du gefällst mir, Kindchen – und was mir gefällt, das nehme ich mir." Er machte Anstalten, sie an den Schulten zu packen.

Virginia reagierte schneller, als er erwartet hatte, und riss ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe. „_Averro!"_

Macnair wurde herumgeschleudert und klatschte, durch den Schwung angedreht, relativ unsanft gegen die Mauer. Er verharrte kurz und drehte sich dann zu Virginia um. Diese stand immer noch direkt vor dem Marmorblock, den Zauberstab in der Hand, vollkommen regungslos und ohne auch nur den Ansatz eines Ausdrucks im Gesicht. „Ich heiße Virginia, Mr. Macnair. Und was mir nicht gefällt, dass lasse ich nicht in meine Nähe."

Er starrte sie wütend an. „Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, Mädchen. Du bist eine Neue. Du hast zu tun, was ich befehle. Egal, was es ist. Und es ist nicht klug, den Zauberstab gegen einen anderen Todesser einzusetzen." Mit diesen Worten zog er selbst seinen Zauberstab.

Virginia ging reflexartig in Angriffsposition. „Sie zerstören unser Arbeitsverhältnis, Mr. Macnair."

Aber Mr. Macnair lächelte nur überlegen. „Und du zerstörst deine Gesundheit. **Elvis**!"

Keine Sekunde später durchzuckte ein brennender Schmerz die Zauberstabhand unserer Heldin. Elvis, Macnairs altersschwacher, sabbernder Köter, der die ganze Zeit unbemerkt und offensichtlich schlafend in einer Ecke gelegen hatte, hing gang plötzlich an ihrem Arm. Und seine Zähne waren scharf. Virginia war nicht mehr in der Lage, den Zauberstab zu halten. Ihre gequälten Muskeln ließen locker und der Stab fiel zu Boden.

„Siehst du, auch Elvis mag dich.", höhnte Macnair. „Glaub nicht, mir überlegen zu sein, nur, weil dieser Geisteskranke dich ausgebildet hat." Er spuckte auf den Boden, so, als ob es ihn ekeln würde, von Draco zu reden.

Virginia versuchte, sich gegen den Hund zur Wehr zu setzen, aber sie hatte keine Chance. Er war groß und schwer, und sie konnte fühlen, wie die Knochen ihres Unterarms unter dem ständigen Druck des kräftigen Kiefers zu splittern begannen. Macnair kam ihr immer näher, und dann konnte sie seine Hand spüren, die sich um ihre Kehle schloss. „Lass los, Elvis.", murmelte er, und sofort ließ der Hund von ihr ab, trollte sich zurück in seine Ecke, rollte sich ein und schlief.

Unsere Heldin überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte, während Macnair sie langsam zu Boden drückte. Sie war verletzt und hatte keinen Zauberstab. Und er war ihr, was Körperkraft anging, haushoch überlegen, das war ihr klar. „Das wirst du bereuen, Macnair, das verspreche ich dir!", flüsterte sie. Ein ekelhafter Brechreiz baute sich in ihr auf, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihre Robe nach oben schoben.

„Oh nein, Prinzesschen, das werde ich nicht. Ich handle schließlich auf Befehl.", meinte er überlegen und leckte ihr über die Wange.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Auf Befehl?"

„Aber ja. Der Meister meinte, ich solle dir zeigen, wo dein Platz ist. Er meinte, die Nähe zu diesem wahnsinnigen Schlächter hätte dir vielleicht ein falsches Bild von deinem Status vermittelt." Und dann öffnete er ihre Hose, die sie unter der Robe trug.

* * *

Gedankenverloren saß Draco nun auf den untersten Stufen der Treppe, die von der Eingangshalle nach oben führte, in die Tiefen von Lord Voldemorts Festung hinein. Er konnte nicht einfach so zum Dunklen Lord hingehen und sie zurückverlangen, denn das war genau das, was dieser wollte. Er wollte Draco betteln sehen, wollte überlegen sein, wollte, dass Draco des Meisters Überlegenheit endlich anerkannte. Und wenn er jetzt, oder auch irgendwann erst, um Virginia bat, war das außerdem ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Und niemand – vor allem nicht jemand, der unter den Todessern so beliebt war wie Draco – konnte es sich leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Nein, wenn er Virginia zurückhaben wollte, musste er das anders regeln.

Seine Überlegungen bereiteten ihm beinahe Kopfschmerzen. Was er vorhatte war absolut verrückt und vollkommen selbstzerstörerisch. Gewiss, er spielte schon länger mit dem Gedanken, aber er hatte niemals vorgehabt, diesen Gedanken so schnell in die Tat umzusetzen. Draco wusste, dass er nicht abhängig war von Lord Voldemort. Für Menschen wie ihn gab es immer etwas zu tun, irgendjemand suchte stets jemanden wie Draco. Ob das nun der Dunkle Lord war oder irgendein anderer Größenwahnsinniger war irrelevant, solange die Bezahlung stimmte. Draco war das stets vollkommen bewusst gewesen. Und dem Dunklen Lord auch. Aber dieser vertraute aus vollkommen undurchschaubaren gründen darauf, dass Draco bei ihm bleiben würde, solange Lucius auf seiner Seite stand. Die Familientreue der Malfoys war seit Jahrhunderten legendär – und diese Legende beschützte seinen Namen, das wusste er. Bist du der Feind eines Malfoys, bist du der Feind aller Malfoys. Bist du ein Malfoy, stellst du die Loyalität gegenüber der Familie über alles. Und Draco sollte nun derjenige sein, der all diese Mythen um die Treue Lügen strafte? Nun, es würde sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen.

Aber würde Virginia ihm folgen, wenn er ging? Draco wusste, dass sie abhängig war von ihm, dafür hatte er schließlich gesorgt. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so aus ihrem Leben verschwinden lassen konnte – aber sie hatte dem Dunklen Lord die Treue geschworen. Sie trug das Dunkle Mal. Und sie trug es mit Stolz. Für sie war der Eid keine leere Versprechung gewesen. Durch ihre Erlebnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens hatte seine eine komplett andere Auffassung von Lord Voldemort als alle anderen. Er wusste, dass sie in ihrem neuen Meister immer noch den sah, der ihr in damals zugehört hatte. All ihr Hass, all ihre Fähigkeiten, alles, was er ihr beigebracht hatte, baute darauf auf, dass Potter dieses Tagebuch vernichtet hatte. Und nun baute sie ihre ganze Existenz darauf auf, eine Todesserin zu sein, alles basierte für sie auf ihrer „Wiedervereinigung" mit Tom Riddle. Draco hatte jederzeit die Möglichkeit, die Todesser zu verlassen. Aber würde sie ihm folgen? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Das Geräusch von näherkommenden Schritten riss den Drachen aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand auf und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, blieb dann an einer Stelle stehen, an der er den anderen sehen würde bevor er selbst gesehen wurde - es war sein Vater. Draco trat in den Flur und stellte sich Lucius in den Weg.

„Solltest du nicht das Ritual vorbereiten?" Seine Stimme, sein Gesicht und sein Körper wirkten wie ein perfektes Zusammenspiel absoluter Gleichgültigkeit und Monotonie – doch innerlich kämpfte der Drache den Drang nieder, seinen Vater mit bloßen Händen zu zerfetzen.

„Und du, solltest du nicht irgendwelche wichtigen Personen abschlachten?" Obwohl auch Lucius das Talent dazu hatte, seine wahren Emotionen zu verbergen, er war darin lange nicht so geschickt wie Draco. Der Hohn und die Verachtung waren für einen geübten Zuhörer mehr als einfach aus der leisen, schnarrenden Stimme des alten Todessers herauszufiltern. Lucius hatte in gewisser Weise Angst vor Draco, genau wie die meisten anderen Todesser. Sie alle hielten sich von ihm fern. Für die Todesser war Lucius' Sohn eine unberechenbare Tötungsmaschine, ein kalter, emotionsloser Schlächter, dem Dunklen Lord absolut ergeben, aber durchaus in der Lage, für seinen persönlichen Vorteil jedem von ihnen ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen. Draco war das, was sich der Dunkle Lord unter einem perfekten Todesser vorstellte, der bedauerlicherweise vollkommen wahnsinnig war. Weder Lucius noch sonst jemand zweifelten daran, dass Draco geisteskrank war. Und genau das machte ihn so gefährlich. Er war unberechenbar. Es war völlig unmöglich, all das zu tun, was Draco tat, stets so zu Handeln, wie Draco es tat, und dabei einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Lucius wusste nicht, was genau im Kopf seines Sohnes vorging – aber er wusste, dass er es weder herausfinden, noch jemals zentraler Teil seines Denkens sein wollte.

„Ich bin zurzeit an keinerlei Auftrag gebunden, Vater." Die Art, wie sich Dracos Stimme veränderte, als er Lucius seinen Vater nannte, ließ diesen unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach hinten gehen. Selbst seine Stimme konnte der Junge also als Waffe einsetzen. „Aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du sehr wohl zu tun."

Lucius räusperte sich und versuchte, eine autoritäre Haltung einzunehmen. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg, das Einhornblut zu holen. Wirst du morgen anwesend sein?"

„Wohl kaum. Funktioniert die Zusammenarbeit mit Virginia?", es wirkte wie eine beiläufige Frage, als wollte er wissen, was sein Vater von der Wetterlage hielt.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist eher mehr in Macnairs Aufgaben involviert, als in meine. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich zu tun." Mit auf den Boden gerichtete Blick drängte sich Lucius an seinem Sohn vorbei und verschwand.

_Sie ist eher in Macnairs Aufgaben involviert_... wenn das bedeutete, was Draco vermutete, dass es bedeutete, würde der Schlächter einigen Problemen entgegensehen. Draco wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich zu entscheiden. Und das hatte er soeben getan.

Und nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Kerker, um Voldemort ein angemessenes Abschiedsgeschenk zu präsentieren, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Ritualraum.

* * *

Virginia fühlte sich ungefähr so, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Draco sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt hatte. Alles in ihr fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam betäubt an, ihr Arm blutete und sie befürchtete, dass die Schäden, die der Hund angerichtet hatte, irreparabel waren. Sie hatte sich Macnair nicht kampflos hingegeben, sie hatte sich gewehrt, so gut sie konnte. Aber er hatte sie mit dem Debilitasfluch belegt, der ihre Muskeln gelähmt und ihren Körper geschwächt hatte. Selbst das Atmen bereitete ihr bereits große Anstrengung. Und so beobachtete sie nun hilflos und wie in Trance, wie Macnair ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss und sich an ihr verging. Sie spürte nicht einmal, wie er in sie eindrang. Dennoch fühlte sie sich gepeinigt wie nie zuvor, fühlte sich gedemütigt, beschmutzt, und vor allem verraten. Verraten von Tom, der ihr stets versprochen hatte, ihr nie weh zu tun, verraten von ihrem Traum, endlich ein eigenes Selbst zu haben, und verraten von Draco, der ihr zwar nie etwas versprochen hatte, aber der ihr nie beigebracht hatte, sich gegen einen Hund, einen Sexualverbrecher und einen Lähmungsfluch zu wehren.

Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, zu halluzinieren, bildete sich plötzlich ein, Macnairs Köter winseln zu hören, zwar nur für ein paar Sekunden, aber doch. Und plötzlich bäumte sich Macnair über ihr auf. Überraschtes Entsetzen war in seinen Augen zu lesen, und dann, ganz langsam, begann Blut aus seinem Mund zu quellen und er fiel zur Seite. Unsere Heldin atmete so tief ein wie sie nur konnte – endlich war sie befreit. Sie blickte nach oben und sah in das Gesicht von Draco, der eben ein weißes Seidentuch aus seiner Hosentasche zog um damit das Messer, dass er in der Hand hielt, von Macnairs Blut zu befreien. Dann hob er sie hoch, zog ihr vorsichtig ihre Robe wieder an und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. _„Convalesco artutus."_

Virginia spürte, wie wieder Leben in ihre Glieder kam, wie es ihr wieder leichter fiel zu atmen. „Danke." Sie sah Draco kaum an.

Er ging nicht auf ihren Dank ein, sondern betrachtete ihren Arm. „Elvis?"

„Wenn du damit den Hund meinst, ja.", meine Virginia und sah sich ihren Arm zum ersten Mal genauer an. Sie bereute es augenblicklich, denn eigentlich wollte sie neimals so genau erfahren, wie ihre Muskeln, Adern, und Knochen aussahen.

„Das kann ich nicht heilen, du brauchst einen Arzt. _Sopire Bracchium!"_

Augenblicklich verschwanden sämtliche Gefühle in Virginias Unterarm.

Draco sah ihr jetzt direkt in die Augen und sie konnte erkennen, wie aufgebracht er war. „Kannst du laufen?"

Sie war nicht in der Lage, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, so sehr fesselten sie diese Augen, die noch nie zuvor so viel von ihm freigegeben hatten wie diesmal. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Gut." Seine Stimme klang weiterhin, als würde er über das Wetter reden. Er nahm das Tuch, mit dem er sein Messer gereinigt hatte, säuberte es mithilfe des Lavatusfluches und band es vorsichtig um Virginias Arm. Und während sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wurde ihr klar, was eben geschehen war, mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, was er eben getan hatte. „Du hast eben einen Todesser getötet."

Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Ich weiß, Virginia. Und ich weiß auch, was es bedeutet."

„Aber...", sie wirkte vollkommen verzweifelt. Er hatte Macnair getötet, um sie zu beschützen. Und sich selbst dadurch in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Sobald jemand erfuhr, was hier geschehen war, war sein Leben praktisch nichts mehr wert.

„Ruhig, Virginia, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er streichelte ihr übers Haar. „Ich wäre so oder so gegangen."

Jetzt erst bemerkte unsere Heldin, wie sehr sie zitterte. „Du...du verrätst Tom?", hauchte sie geschockt.

Draco nickte. „Nein, Virginia. Tom existiert nicht mehr. Er starb damals gemeinsam mit Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens. Der, dem du dienst, ist schon lange nicht mehr der, den du damals kennenlerntest. Ich verrate niemanden. Ich verlasse nur den Dunklen Lord."

„Aber... wieso?" Sie war nicht in der Lage zu denken. Alles, was sie verstand war, dass Draco weggehen wollte – dass er musste, wegen Macnair. Aber dass er so oder so gegangen wäre...

„Er ist zum Scheitern verurteilt, Virginia. Voldemort wird untergehen, früher oder später. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Warum sollten wir für einen dummen alten Mann unser Leben aufgeben?", er sah sie eindringlich an, und sie glaubte, etwas Flehendes in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Wir?" Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Komm mit mir, Virginia. Die Rache an deiner Familie kannst du auch vollziehen, ohne dass er währenddessen auf seinem Stuhl sitzt und alle ihm die Füße lecken. Das kannst du auch ohne ihn."

Den Meister verlassen? Tom verlassen? Aber vielleicht hatte Draco ja Recht. Vielleicht war Tom wirklich damals vernichtet wurden, als Potter das Tagebuch zerstörte. Und der Meister? Sie hatte ihm die Treue geschworen. Und er? Er hatte sie verraten, hatte sie verkauft an seinen Metzger. Ja, wieso sollte sie bei ihm bleiben? Er hatte ihr nichts geboten außer Enttäuschungen. Und sie war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, dass nichts alleine machen konnte. Ihre Familie konnte sie auch ohne ihn bestrafen.

„Virginia?" Noch nie hatte seine Stimme so unsicher geklungen, so flehend und voller Ungewissheit.

Sie sah ihn an, blickte in dieses plötzlich so hoffnungsvolle Gesicht und dann nickte sie. „Gehen wir."

* * *

Soooooooooo, das wärs mal wieder...Like it? Was die Flüche angeht...ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man auf Latein korrekt übereinstimmt, würd ichs wissen, hätt ich kein Französisch...

REVIEW PLEEEEEZ!

cya


	35. VR 30: Das Ende

Heyho! Kapitel 30 steht bevor!

Ich möchte euch allen danken!!! Ihr seid echt super. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, nach Chap 5 oder so aufzuhören, aber jetzt stehen wir bei dreißig...das ist echt super.

Und dennoch sehe ich auch mit traurigem Auge auf dieses Chap. Warum? Danach kommt nur noch der Epilog.

Ja, ihr habt schon verstanden. Dies ist das Ende von Virginias Rache, das allerletzte Kapitel. Ich werde keine Fragen aus den Reviews beantworten oder etwas kommentieren, nach diesem Chap hat sich das sowieso alles erledigt.

Ich find es so toll, dass ich meinen Draco und meine Virginia so ins Herz geschlossen habt, ehrlich. Aber alles hat mal ein Ende, auch diese Fic.

Aber seid nicht zu traurig, es gibt ja noch den Epilog, und vielleicht, unter Umständen, ein Sequel...

Chap geschrieben unter dem Einfluss von: Die Ärzte, Pearl Jam, Muse, Vanessa Paradis, Nada Surf und PJ Harvey

Übrigens: der Song, bei dem ich immer, absolut IMMER, an Draco denken muss. „Lightning Crashes" von Pearl Jam. Am besten in der Unplugged-Version. Hörts euch an.!

Also dann....snief

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Rache

Kapitel 30

Das Ende

* * *

Harry wusste immer noch nicht so recht, wie ihm geschah, er fühlte sich noch immer wie in Trance. Gut zehn Minuten war es her, da war Draco Malfoy, ja, ganz recht, Draco-der-Slytherin-und-Todesser-Malfoy plötzlich vor ihnen gestanden, in der einen Hand einen Schlüsselbund, in der anderen Zauberstäbe. Als er sein Zellentür geöffnet hatte, hatte er erst gedacht, Malfoy wolle ihn umbringen, aber er hatte etwas vollkommen anderes getan.

„Hier.", hatte er gesagt und ihm die Schlüssel und die Zauberstäbe vor die Füße geworfen. „Lupin, Tonks und Black befinden sich zwei Räume weiter vorne. Granger findest du ein Stück in der anderen Richtung. Hol sie und verschwinde." Sein Blick hatte nicht so arrogant ausgesehen wie in der Schule und nicht so verachtend wie auf Malfoy Manor. Eigentlich, fand Harry, sah Malfoy nach gar nichts aus.

„Wieso?", hatte er gefragt, sich wundernd, dass es überhaupt zu Konversation fähig war.

„Persönliche Genugtuung. Dein Tarnumhang befindet sich im selben Raum wie deine Freunde. Komm so schnell wie möglich so weit weg vom Schloss wie nur möglich. Und sei unauffällig. Hier rennen mehr Todesser rum als Schüler in Hogwarts."

Und das wars. Dann war er verschwunden. Einfach so. Hatte sich umgedreht und war gegangen. Und er, Harry, war aufgesprungen, hatte die anderen befreit und dann waren sie – Hermione auf der Schulter von Sirius – geflüchtet. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Voldemort in den Hintern zu treten, aber Remus hatte gemeint, er sollte froh sein, noch zu leben. Und so kämpften sie sich jetzt durch den dichten, düsteren, böse aussehenden Wald, der die Festung umgab und hofften, nicht auf Vampire oder ähnliches zu treffen.

* * *

Virginia wusste, dass es schnell gehen musste, dass sie keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit erregen durften. Solange sie nicht auffielen, war es ganz einfach. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Bist du bereit?" Draco redete stets mit dem Boden, als würde er es nicht wagen, sie anzusehen.

Virginia nickte. „Ja."

„Dann los. _Disapparo!"_

Unsere Heldin blickte sich noch einmal im Ritualraum um, trat Macnairs Leiche, und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf sich selbst. „_Disapparo."_

Sekunden später stand sie neben Draco in dessen Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er hatte Macnair schließlich über eine halbe Stunde Zeit gelassen, langsam konnte er doch zur Besinnung kommen und die Tür wieder öffnen. Immerhin stand er hier mit einer Phiole Einhornblut mitten im Gang und langweilte sich, während sein Freund sich mit der kleinen Weasley vergnügte. Es reichte. Walden würde bestimmt nicht sauer werden, wenn er ihn störte. Lucius öffnete die Tür... und erstarrte.

Sie war fort. Der kleine Rotschopf war verschwunden, alles was sich in diesem Raum befand waren ein geköpfter Hund und ein offensichtlich toter Walden Macnair. „Verdammt!", knurrte er. Wie war das nur möglich gewesen? Sie konnte unmöglich Walden und seinen Hund ausgeschaltet haben, das war absolut indiskutabel, so gut war sie nicht. Malfoy beugte sich über den Leichnam seines Freundes hinab und untersuchte ihn gründlich. Er war erstochen worden, was Lucius wunderte. Macnair wäre nie so dumm gewesen, ihr den Rücken zuzukehren – was bedeutete, dass nicht sie ihn getötet hatte, sondern...

„Draco!" Lucius erhob sich und verließ den Ritualraum, ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Diesmal war sein Sohn eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Der Meister würde ihn nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen. Diesmal nicht.

Er betrat den Thronsaal und ging vor dem Dunklen Lord in die Knie. „Meister!"

„Lucius, mein Freund. Warum störst du mich?", hörte er die zischende Stimme seines Herrn.

„Meister, ich ließ Macnair und Weasley allein und holte das Einhornblut für das Ritual. Und als ich zurückkam war sie verschwunden und er lag erstochen auf dem Boden.", berichtete Lucius. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung, und auch vor Angst. Lord Voldemort war durchaus in der Lage, seine Wut stellvertretend an Lucius auszulassen.

„So?", erklang es eisig von seinem Meister. „Also hat sie ihn getötet und ist geflohen?" Er sah Lucius mit einem durchdringen Blick an. „Oder, Lucius?"

„Mein Meister, ich glaube dass sie nicht die Mörderin ist."

„Wer ist es dann, Lucius?", wurde er lauter, sich leicht gereizt anhörend.

„Meister, ich glaube, dass es Draco war."

Nun erhob sich der Dunkle Lord von seinem Thron und begann, durch den Saal zu wandern. „Du willst mir also erzählen, Lucius, dass du glaubst, _dein Sohn_ hätte einen meiner treuesten Diener getötet, nur wegen dieser Frau?"

Lucius schloss die Augen und hoffte, die Antwort zu überleben. „Ja, Meister."

„Heißt das, ich habe einen treuen Diener und die kleine Weasley verloren, weil _du_ nicht in der Lage warst, deinen Sohn in die Schranken zu weisen?"

Lucius, immer noch am Boden kniend, senkte den Kopf so weit es nur irgend möglich war. „Ja, mein Meister.", flüsterte er. „Bitte, verzeiht mir."

„_Crucio_."

Schreiend wand sich Dracos Vater am Boden, wand sich vor Schmerzen wie ein Wurm, flehte seinen Herrn an, diese unerträglichen Qualen doch zu beenden. Doch erst nach furchtbaren Sekunden, die Lucius wie Stunden erschienen, beendete Lord Voldemort den Fluch.

„Dir ist verziehen. Und jetzt bringt mir meine verlorenen Kinder zurück!", wandte er sich nun an alle Todesser, die im Saal waren. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere Familie einfach so auseinander bricht, nicht wahr?"

* * *

Unsere Heldin fühlte sich gehetzt. Sie hatte sich so schnell wie möglich umgezogen – schließlich konnte sie schlecht mit Todesserroben bekleidet irgendwo herumrennen – und alles gepackt, was sie für absolut notwendig empfand. Draco hatte das selbe getan, dann das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters aufgebrochen und daraus einen kleinen Schlüssel genommen. Als sie sich dann in der Eingangshalle trafen, sah er ihr zum ersten Mal wieder in die Augen.

Er wirkte nicht gehetzt oder nervös, nichts an ihm deutete darauf hin, dass es sich bei ihm um einen vor den Todessern flüchtenden Verräter handelte, der eben einen anderen Diener des Dunklen Lord getötet hatte. Sie wusste, dass er in Lebensgefahr schwebte – und sie auch, wurde sie sich bewusst. Und dennoch musste sich Virginia eingestehen, dass sie ihn noch nie so... glücklich gesehen hatte. Seine tiefen, grauen Augen schienen sich endlich von dem düsteren Schatten befreit zu haben, der stets auf ihm gelastet hatte wie ein Fluch. Immer noch stand Schmerz in diesen diamantgleichen Fenstern, die zur Seele eines Wesen führten, mysteriöser als alles andere, das Virginie jemals kennengelernt hatte. Aber auch dieser Schmerz schien langsam zu schwinden, doch konnte sie nicht sagen, was an seine Stelle trat, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass etwas den Platz erfüllte, den dieser tiefe, für sie immer noch unergründliche Schmerz in Draco so lange besessen hatte. Denn sie hatte gelernt, dass auch Schmerz seinen Zweck erfüllte, und war es nur der, einen Platz auszufüllen, der sonst nur Leere enthielt. Virginia ahnte, dass es nicht einfach nur Nichts wäre, wenn dieser Platz in Draco leer bleiben würde – die tiefe Traurigkeit, die die Augen dieses Drachen festhielt, die ein so fester Bestandteil seines Selbst war, die gemeinsam mit all dem Schmerz, den er in sich trug die Basis von Allem bildete, was er tat, würde sich ausbreiten, würde ihn schlussendlich verschlingen. Aber vielleicht konnte sie etwas dagegen ausrichten. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was sie tun sollte, denn dazu musste sie erst erfahren, woher diese unendliche Traurigkeit kam, diese bittersüße Verlorenheit, die er so gut in sich verborgen hielt, wo sie ihren Ursprung fand, und irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass er selbst es wusste.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?", fragte er leiste, flüsternd, fast, als hätte er Angst, sie würde seine Stimme hören können.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie ehrlich, wie gefesselt in seine Augen blickend, nicht in der Lage, sich von seinem Blick loszureißen.

„Wir müssen schnellstmöglich einen Arzt finden, du könntest dir sonst eine Sepsis einhandeln." Seine Stimme war nun ganz nah, kaum ein paar Zentimeter trennten sein Gesicht von ihrem.

„Du hast Recht...", flüsterte sie atemlos. „Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

„Ja." Er streichelte über ihr Gesicht, fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über ihre Lippen. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie sanft, vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sie zu verletzen. Virginia schloss die Augen und ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen, schmeckte die Süße, die von ihm ausging, wollte um nichts in der Welt diesen Kuss verlieren, wollte ihn festhalten für alle Zeiten. Und dann, viel zu früh, löste es sich wieder von ihr und seine Hand ergriff die ihre. „Es wird Zeit." Er führte sie zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus dem Topf auf dem Sims. „_Porthafen London."

* * *

_

Noch nie zuvor waren die Todesser so glücklich darüber gewesen, einen Auftrag zu erhalten, der sie möglichst weit weg führte von ihrem Herrn. Soeben hatte dieser herausgefunden, dass seine sämtlichen Gefangenen geflohen waren, sein Lieblingskiller ihn verraten hatte und sein Folterknecht ermordet wurde. Wirklich, der Dunkle Lord war nicht gerade in bester Stimmung, vor allem, da er nun sein lange vorbereitetes Ritual nicht durchführen konnte. Aber als sie auf Malfoy Manor eintrafen, kamen sie zu spät.

Lucius tobte. Er hatte zu büßen für den Unsinn, den der Junge eben fabrizierte. Und dieser Unsinn schloss noch dazu mit ein, dass er ihm einen Gringottsschlüssel gestohlen hatte. Und weil der Meister sich so lange damit aufgehalten hatte, ihn zu foltern, hatte Draco bereits Zeit genug gehabt, sich das Geld zu holen, wie er aus einem Gespräch mit den Kobolden erfahren hatte. Und jetzt war sein missratener Sohn gemeinsam mit der Weasley und 25 000 Galleonen irgendwo untergetaucht. Lucius kannte Draco nicht, er wusste nicht, wie er dachte, aber er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, den Jungen zu finden, solange dieser nicht gefunden werden wollte. Und dan machte ihn mächtig sauer.

„Was soll's?", knurrte er. „Die sind längst über alle Berge. Sie auszuforschen kostet uns momentan zu viele Ressourcen, die wir anderswo eher benötigen. Kehren wir um."

* * *

Als Ron in Grimmauld's Place 12 eintraf, war die meiste Aufregung bereits vorbei. Harry und Konsorten saßen, in dicke Decken gewickelt und mit riesigen Kakaotassen in den Händen, am Küchentisch und hörten sich eine wütende Schimpftirade von Molly Weasley und Albus Dumbledore an, die sich im Endeffekt auf „Nett, dass ihr Hermione gerettet habt, aber wie kann man nur so blöd sein?" zusammenfassen ließ. Der jüngste männliche Weasley erfuhr alles über die Flucht seiner Freunde, war sauer, dass er nicht dabei war und glücklich über die Rettung seiner besten Freundin. Aber eines störte ihn dann doch.

„Und was ist mit Ginny?"

Die vier Geretteten wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke, sahen dann in die hoffnungsvollen Gesichter von Ron und Molly, und auch der Rest der Weasleys war während ihrer Erzählung eingetroffen. Remus sah kurz zu Dumbledore, der ihm einfach nur zunickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron,", meinte er dann, „aber wir haben sie nicht gefunden. Wir haben nichts von ihr gehört."

Tonks stand auf, ging zu Molly und nahm sie in die Arme. „Oh Molly, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich fürchte, wir werden Ginny nicht wiedersehen."

* * *

Soooooooooooo, das wars. Jetzt noch ein Epilog und dann... ich weiß nicht, ob man das als Happy End bezeichnen kann, darüber lässt sich streiten. Auf jeden Fall wird es ein Sequel geben. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wann, aber es wird ein Sequel geben. Zeitgleich werde ich VR noch mal überarbeiten, zumindest den Anfang, weil ich am Anfang echt schleißig geschrieben habe, finde ich.

Naja, alles andere erfahrt ihr noch.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht erwartet euch noch eine große Überraschung, was das Sequel angeht...

Cya!

Oh, bevor ich's vergesse....

Reviews Pleez!


	36. Epilog: Ich, Virginia

Virginias Rache

Epilog

* * *

Es ist nun Winter. Aber es ist nicht irgendein Winter. Es ist der Winter 1996/97 und ich befinde mich in einer Phase, die mein Leben für immer verändert hat.

Ich habe meine Familie verlassen, und mit ihnen auch die Seite der „Guten". Seither überlege ich, wie ich meine Familie dafür bezahlen lassen kann, dass sie mich allesamt nie gesehen haben. Keiner von ihnen kennt mich. Sie haben mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, vollkommen alleine zu sein.

Heute bin ich nicht mehr allein. Alles hat sich verändert, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Draco Malfoy. Er hat mir geholfen eine Todesserin zu werden. Ich dachte, als Todesserin würde ich endlich glücklich werden, denn dann würde ich endlich wieder bei Tom sein. Aber das stimmt nicht. Tom hat mich im Stich gelassen, so wie meine Familie.

Aber Draco nicht. Er bemerkt mich. Er hat mir klar gemacht, wie blind ich doch war zu glauben, Tom wäre noch da, irgendwo tief drinnen in diesem Monster Lord Voldemort. Aber Tom ist nicht mehr da. Tom ist tot. Genau so tot wie Ginny Weasley.

Mein Name ist Virginia. Eigentlich sollte ich in die sechste Klasse Hogwarts gehen, als Gryffindor. Aber ich glaube, das lasse ich lieber. Ich bin mitschuldig am Tod von Severus Snape. Ich habe die Lehrerin Morgaine LeFay getötet. Ich beherrsche vermutlich mehr dunkle und verbotene Flüche als jede andere Siebzehnjährige. Und zurzeit befinde ich mich gemeinsam mit meinem Mentor auf der Flucht vor den Todessern, die wir soeben verraten haben.

Mein Mentor. Draco. Manchmal wage ich fast, ihn als meinen Geliebten zu bezeichnen. Er ist immer noch ein Mysterium für mich und ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn je verstehen werde. Noch nie gab es ein so kaltes Wesen auf dieser Welt. Er hat stets alles unter Kontrolle. Seine Augen umgibt eine ganz besondere Art der Magie. Und er hört mir zu.

Früher hieß ich Ginny. Aber Ginny ist tot. Einst dachte ich, sie wäre in der Kammer des Schreckens gestorben, gemeinsam mit Tom. Aber heute weiß ich, dass es anders war. Ginny wurde vergiftet. Langsam und qualvoll hat ihre Familie jeglichen Funken Leben aus Ginny herausgequetscht. Sie haben Ginny übersehen. Sie haben Ginny niemals beachtet. Und das hat ihr das Leben geraubt.

Niemand hat mich gesehen.

Heute ist das anders. Heute habe ich meinen Drachen. Meinen kalten, gefühllosen, tötenden Drachen. Er ist ein Mörder. Er ist käuflich und skrupellos. Aber er sieht mich. Er beachtet mich. Er hört mir zu. Und er gibt mir das, was ich am allermeisten brauche – er gibt mir das Gefühl, zu leben. Und er hat mich gelehrt, mein Leben zu kontrollieren.

Draco hat mir Kontrolle geschenkt. Nun kann mich niemand mehr ignorieren. Ich bin stark.

Für Draco bin ich eine eigenständige Person. Ich bin nicht „_Ron Weasleys kleine Schwester_". Ich bin nicht „_die Kleine, die Potter nachrennt_". Ich bin nicht „_die Verrückte, die den Basilisken auf Hogwarts losgelassen hat_". Ich bin einfach nur Virginia. Eine verdammt gut ausgebildete - seit kurzem Ex - Todesserin, eine Mörderin, käuflich und skrupellos.

Ich bin wie er. Ich bin nicht mehr alleine. Endlich habe ich meinen Platz gefunden. Meinen Platz an seiner Seite. Gemeinsam werden wir uns an meiner Familie rächen. Gemeinsam werden wir all jene töten, die uns jagen. Gemeinsam werden wir das Spiel umdrehen. Werden von den Gejagten zu den Jägern. Gemeinsam werden wir warten, bis Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat. Und dann werden wir gemeinsam Harry Potter vernichten.

Draco hat mir meine Rache versprochen. Und er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen, so wie Tom es getan hat. Oder meine Eltern. Oder meine Brüder. Oder meine Freunde, die ich nie hatte. Ich brauche sie alle nicht. Ich brauche nur Draco.

Ich heiße Virginia. Ich bin eine Todesserin, die ihren Herrn verraten hat. Ich bin eine Mörderin. Ich bin skrupellos und käuflich. Gemeinsam mit meinem Drachen bin ich auf der Flucht vor der Zaubererwelt. Früher war ich ein Nichts. Heute bin ich endlich jemand. Für Draco. Er hat mir Rache versprochen. Rache für den Tod von Ginny. Er hat mir meine Unschuld genommen – in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Er sieht mich. Er lehrt mich. Er führt mich. Er hört mir zu. Er kennt meinen Namen. Für ihn bin ich Virginia. Und ich lebe.

**THE END**


	37. Author's Note

Nur ne kleine Author's Note: Ich habe eben mit dem versprochenen Sequel zu VR begonnen. Es heißt „Virginias Wut". (ich weiß, nicht sehr originell, aber passend, oder?)

Zeitgleich mit dieser AN uploade ich den Prolog. Auf weitere Chaps müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten, sorry.

ENJOY!


End file.
